Fuite et espoirs
by Karen Killa
Summary: Après le désastre avec Bluejam, Ace, Dadan et Liana ont été séparé. Liana se retrouve non loin de la ville haute et décide d'aller trouver son frère Sabo. Elle arrivera à temps pour le sauver et le ramènera blessé chez les bandits. Malheureusement cela veut dire que la fratrie ne peut plus rester il prennent la mer et se font vite remarquer par les pirates de Barbe Blanche FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

Liana était épuisée, elle avait été séparée d'Ace et de Dadan après la défaite de Bluejam. Sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal à cause des brûlures qu'un des pirates lui avait infligé avant de tomber évanouie. Pourtant elle continuait sa route, de part les liens qui l'unissaient à ses trois frères elle sentait que Sabo avait besoin d'aide. Il y avait une telle souffrance en lui, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser chez ses parents. Elle emprunta les ruelles de Goa aisément, en ayant un sourire nostalgique en pensant au nombre de fois où ils les avaient empruntés ensemble. La ville était déserte, tout le monde semblait être au port, même Sabo qui avait l'air excité à présent. Elle réussit tout en s'appuyant sur son tuyau à y arriver pour voir le bateau où elle sentait son frère explosait à cause d'un homme.

Et la foule qui avait l'air soulagée. C'était des monstres. Elle ne réfléchit pas, se concentrant sur Sabo et réussit à se téléporter jusqu'à lui, il était en train de couler. Elle ignora sa propre douleur pour se diriger vers lui, dès qu'elle parvint jusqu'à lui elle se téléporta de nouveau. Un peu en dehors de la ville, elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'on leur tire encore dessus. Elle prit à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de se tourner vers le blond. Il était en sale état et gravement blessé. Bien plus gravement que ce qu'elle pouvait soigner malheureusement. Elle déchira le bas de son propre T Shirt et s'en servit comme bandage, au moins temporairement pour son œil. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la blessure à la poitrine et se concentra, monopolisant son énergie pour guérir. Cela l'épuisa mais la blessure qu'il avait reçu était moins grave qu'auparavant. Cela lui ferait gagner un peu de temps.

Elle hissa ensuite Sabo sur son dos, remerciant l'entrainement de fou qu'ils faisaient dans un coin de sa tête, elle l'accrocha à elle grâce à des bouts de veste de Sabo, se promettant d'en racheter une nouvelle pour se faire pardonner. Elle se leva ensuite et tout en s'appuyant sur son tuyau elle commença à marcher pour le mont Corvo.

Elle marcha longtemps, devant être prudente afin d'éviter tous les soldats qui étaient dans Grey Terminal et avait ordre de tuer tout survivants. Elle était très inquiète non seulement pour Sabo qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais aussi pour Luffy et Ace, elle ressentait la douleur physique de Luffy, mais les deux frères avaient l'air de souffrir moralement en plus. Elle fit tout pour se hâter le plus possible, mais alors qu'elle avait sauvé Sabo en milieu de matinée, elle n'arriva à la maison des bandits que peu avant le coucher de soleil.

Elle eut la surprise de voir Ace attaché à un arbre, hurlant de rage, mais il se calma dès qu'il la vit avec Sabo. Luffy était en larme à côté de lui, et quand il les vit il semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. Dès que Liana vit les autres bandits, elle tomba, ayant poussé son corps plus qu'au delà que ses forces. Elle s'évanouit épuisée. Ayant confiance que Sabo allait être soigné.

* * *

Ace et Luffy ne quittaient pas le chevet de leur famille, ils avaient vraiment cru que les deux étaient morts, Liana dans l'incendie et Sabo dans l'explosion de son bateau. En voyant non seulement son meilleur ami devenu frère, mais aussi sa petite sœur qu'il s'était juré de protéger Ace ne put retenir ses larmes, encore moins en voyant les bandages de Luffy. Il n'avait pas réussi à les protéger comme il le devait. Ça ne se reproduirait plus.

Luffy quand à lui n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux Liana, c'était atroce pour lui, ça lui rappelait tellement qu'il avait failli la perdre avant même de la connaître. Il se rappelait bien quand il l'avait trouvé et ce que le docteur avait dit, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre quelques instants, avant de reprendre et de rouvrir une blessure qu'elle avait au front. Une en forme d'éclair qui était vraiment bizarre, bien que beaucoup moins visible que quand il l'avait rencontré.

Aucun des deux n'arrivaient à envisager une vie sans leur frère et sœur, les deux plus calmes. Là où Ace était emporté et facilement agressif, Sabo ne perdait que rarement son calme. Ace était le protecteur violent là où Sabo était plus calme mais tout autant dangereux. Luffy lui était la personne à protéger à tout prix, celui qui s'attirait toujours des ennuis, et Liana était la plus calme de tous, celle qui comprenait les émotions de chacun, encore plus depuis l'évolution de ses pouvoirs.

Ace savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester chez les bandits. C'était trop risqué, il y avait toujours le risque que Sabo soit de nouveau reconnu par son père et que ce dernier veuille le ramener dans sa cage. En plus il savait que Liana était pas du tout à l'aise avec Garp, il lui fallait toujours beaucoup de temps pour se calmer après une de ses visites. Il la laissait toujours totalement terrorisée et les cauchemars ou souvenirs refaisaient surface.

Ils allaient devoir quitter l'île et vite. Il refusait que Garp retouche sa petite sœur. Ils allaient devoir être prudents par contre, Ace avait encore plus hâte qu'un des deux se réveillent, c'était les plus doués pour faire les plans.

Oui ils allaient partir, partir pour l'océan, pour les aventures. Sabo avait raison dans sa lettre, il devait partir, mais pas seul. Ils partiraient ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Liana se réveilla elle eut à peine le temps de grincer des dents pour éviter de gémir à cause de la douleur de sa jambe. Batard de Bluejam, avant que Luffy ne se serre contre elle. Enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque, elle sentit rapidement la respiration du jeune garçon s'apaiser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit endormi. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Ace qui semblait se retenir de pleurer, elle se débrouilla pour continuer à tenir Luffy contre elle tout en prenant la main de son frère ainé.

"Sabo ?" Liana murmura

"Il s'en remettra. Mogra a dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance par contre. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec lui dans cet état ?" Ace demanda doucement

"Après qu'on est été séparés à cause du feu j'ai ressenti une terrible souffrance de la part de Sabo, pas tellement physique, même si il avait un peu mal, mais surtout mentale. Il était désespéré Ace, alors j'ai décidé d'aller le voir. J'ai bien fait d'ailleurs, quand je suis arrivé à la ville c'était presque désert, tout le monde était au port pour voir le dragon céleste arriver.J'y étais aussi parce que Sabo avait l'air d'y être. Et puis je l'ai vu, il était à bord d'un bateau, il partait sous le drapeau noir. Quand il a vu qu'il était sur le chemin de l'autre bateau il a manœuvré pour se pousser mais le dragon céleste a tiré. A deux reprises et le bateau de Sabo a pris feu. Je me suis téléportée jusqu'à lui et dès que je le tenais contre moi je nous ai téléporté sur la côte un peu à l'écart de la ville.

Il avait des pansements déjà, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour réduire ses blessures au maximum mais j'étais épuisée et je devais le ramener. J'ai pas osé trop utiliser de peur de ne pas arriver jusqu'ici. J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite, surtout quand j'ai ressenti votre désespoir et rage mais je ne pouvais pas aller plus rapidement. Pour toi ?" Liana

Ace prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer, s'énerver contre les dragons célestes ne serviraient à rien. Il se vengerait un autre jour, pour le moment sa famille avait besoin de lui.

"Quand je t'ai perdu, j'étais inquiet mais Dadan était en sale état. Et je te faisais confiance pour me retrouver, encore plus avec tes pouvoirs. Le trajet du retour a été long, surtout parce qu'on devait éviter les soldats là pour éliminer les survivants de l'incendie. Quand on est rentré Luffy était en train d'essayer de venir nous chercher, malgré ses blessures. Un moment après Dogra est revenu en courant de la ville pour nous dire que Sabo était mort et qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune piste pour toi. Luffy s'est mis à pleurer et moi j'étais fou de rage ce qui a conduit les bandits à m'attacher à l'arbre." Ace

"C'est quoi le plan maintenant ?" Liana

"Bonne question." Sabo dit d'une voix un peu rauque, Ace se dépêcha de lui apporter un peu d'eau.

Luffy se réveilla ensuite, la fratrie était réveillée et ils devaient planifier la suite.

"On peut pas rester ici." Ace "Sabo avait la bonne idée en partant, pas en partant seul mais en partant. C'est trop dangereux pour nous de rester sur cette île."

"C'est ma faute, je veux pas vous pousser à partir." Sabo

"Sois pas idiot Sabo." Ace

"En plus tu oublie quelques détails, non seulement on est une famille mais en plus on pourrait tous avoir des ennuis avec le gouvernement. Enfin sauf toi Sabo. Ace et Luffy à cause de leur père et moi à cause de mes pouvoirs non du à un fruit du démon." Liana

"Et c'est pas bon pour Liana de rester près du vieux schnock. Tu es trop mal après." Ace

"De quoi tu parles ?" Liana tenta de protester

"Liana est toujours mal à l'aise près de pépé et elle fait beaucoup plus de cauchemars après ses visites." Luffy

"C'est quoi le plan alors ?" Sabo demanda toujours allongé, Liana s'était calé contre un mur, Luffy serré contre elle et Ace en face d'eux.

"On part, on s'en va. Il y a rien qui nous retient vraiment ici." Ace

Tous donnèrent leur accord les uns après les autres, c'était la seule solution. Il y avait toujours un risque que Garp laisse échapper l'identité du père d'Ace à quelqu'un qui fallait pas ou une idiotie du genre. Ils décidèrent de partir vite, avant qu'il ne puisse revenir. Ce serait trop risqué sinon. Même si cela voulait dire que Sabo et Luffy seraient encore gravement blessé et Liana aurait la jambe abîmée.

Il fut décidé qu'ils commenceraient à rassembler les affaires importantes qu'il y avait dans leur cabane dans les arbres, ensuite les descendre. Sabo ferait les sacs tranquillement et sans trop bouger pendant que Luffy et Ace allaient à la maison de Garp, voir si il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ou utile : provision non périssable, argent .. Les deux frères iraient ensuite prévenir Makino, ils ne voulaient quand même pas partir totalement en douce. Et en même temps Liana irait en ville pour voler un bateau pour eux quatre. C'était la plus discrète de la fratrie et les gardes ne l'attendraient pas. Ils voyaient surtout les garçons.

Ils avertirent Dadan et les bandits qui comprirent leur décision même si ils ne l'aimaient pas particulièrement, puis chacun partit remplir leur mission.

Lorsque Liana arriva en ville la matinée était bien avancée, il y avait des gens dans les rues mais ils semblaient encore faire la fête pour le dragon céleste, elle serra les dents en entendant quelqu'un dire que Sabo l'avait mérité pour avoir osé se mettre sur le chemin du noble. Elle fit discrètement du pickpocket, achetant ainsi des bandages et autres nécessités pour le voyage. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le port, et inspecta discrètement tout les bateaux avant de trouver un chalutier comme celui que Sabo avait pris la veille.

Elle avait de la chance, personne n'était au port et le bateau était vide, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de chance, alors une fois à bord elle se concentra et réussit à téléporter le bateau à côté de la côte près du Grey Terminal, elle navigua ensuite jusqu'au point de rendez vous où elle retrouva tout le monde. Sabo avait bien empaqueté toutes leurs affaires et des bandits les portaient, Dadan leur donna deux gros sacs de provisions, Makino des habits. Quand à Ace et Luffy ils avaient apparemment trouvé des choses très intéressantes : plusieurs soupes en poudre, des biscuits, du lait en poudre .. mais surtout une belle somme d'argent.

Ils firent leur au revoir, avec Luffy promettant de revenir avec Liana pour leur dix sept ans afin de commencer leur voyage comme prévu. Ils promirent d'écrire aussi souvent que possible puis ils montèrent tous à bord, Sabo avec beaucoup d'aide.

Finalement ils partaient en mer, leur aventure pouvait commencer.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait déjà dix jours qu'ils étaient partis de Dawn, ils voulaient aller sur Grand Line comme ils pourraient davantage éviter de se faire remarquer que dans East Blue. Ils ne voulaient pas du tout se faire remarquer par leur grand père. Cependant avant d'arriver à Grand Line ils devaient acheter des choses. Surtout des bandages, les blessures de Luffy guérissaient bien, c'était un sale coup qu'il avait reçu au visage mais rien de trop méchant.

Celles de Sabo en revanche étaient plus inquiétantes, son corps avait déjà était abimé lors d'une raclée contre les soldats quand il avait tenté de sortir de la ville la nuit du feu, en rajoutant les blessures dû à l'explosion il était bien amoché. Il avait encore du mal à marcher, malgré tout Liana qui se chargeait des soins, était optimiste. Les blessures guérissaient certes lentement mais surement. Elle avait quand même besoin de nouveaux bandages et d'onguent. Sans compter toutes les autres nécessités.

Ace en revanche était inquiet, la jambe de Liana était toujours blessée, et elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de se guérir. Elle avait trop à faire, du coup il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose. En effet Sabo était encore trop faible pour pouvoir veiller durant la nuit en cas d'attaque, Luffy s'endormait trop facilement. Il ne restait donc que lui et Liana, les journées étaient aussi longues, bien qu'il puisse avoir un peu plus de sommeil que sa sœur. Pourtant à aucun moment elle ne s'en était plaint, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Mais entre le manque de sommeil et l'approche de Loguetown Ace était d'assez mauvaise humeur. Sabo et elle avaient tout tenté pour le calmer mais ça avait été inutile. Non pas qu'ils le blâmaient, la ville de naissance et d'exécution de son père n'apportait pas vraiment de bons souvenirs. Ils avaient en revanche réussi à convaincre Luffy de ne pas descendre, ils ne risquaient pas de le perdre grâce à Liana, mais ils ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention et Luffy était presque incapable de faire autrement.

Ace observait son plus jeune frère, il avait accepté avec sérieux et gravité le rôle de garder le bateau pour protéger Sabo qui n'était pas en état de se défendre. Le garçon de sept ans, encore recouvert de bandages sous son T Shirt sans manche rouge et son bermuda bleu, tenait d'une main son tuyau et de l'autre son chapeau de paille.

Il tourna ensuite le regard vers leur petite sœur qui elle avait un pantalon noir et un débardeur beige, avec bien évidemment son sac en bandoulière où il savait qu'elle gardait le revolver que Ben lui avait donné en partant, l'arme même qui leur avait sauvé la vie contre Bluejam quand elle avait tiré et l'avait touché en pleine tête. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait dans la poche de son pantalon une lame, au cas où. Ils ne pouvaient en effet pas passer pour des enfants innocents si ils se baladaient en ville avec des tuyaux. Sentant son regard elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire, il put ainsi dévisager un peu mieux son visage, tanné par le soleil. Au premiers abords on ne notait que ses magnifiques yeux verts, plus ou moins clairs selon ses humeurs, là ils étaient de couleur plutôt émeraude. On voyait aussi l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'elle avait sur le front, enfin on la voyait que quand on le savait où on la cherchait attentivement. Elle était presque invisible, Liana disait que dans son autre monde avec les monstres qui lui servaient de "famille" elle était beaucoup plus nette, mais qu'elle avait commencé à disparaître ici. Luffy lui avait raconté que quand il l'avait trouvé du sang en coulait abondamment, mais ça c'était arrêté brusquement.

Rien qu'à penser à l'oncle et la tante de Liana il avait envie de taper sur quelque chose, il savait dû aux nombreux cauchemars ce que ces monstres lui avait fait subir. Des choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier quand Garp venait les frapper tour à tour parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être des marines. Il se calma en sentant Liana prendre sa main, ils devaient descendre, et se dépêcher. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient rester au port trop longtemps, moins encore Ace.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du bateau Luffy leur dit de ne pas aller voir la plateforme d'exécution, ce à qu'ils promirent sans hésitation, avant de se mettre en route.

Ils décidèrent de se séparer, parce que bien que Liana pouvait passer pour une petite fille innocente et polie, la même chose ne pouvait pas être dit pour l'ainé de la fratrie. Il décida donc d'aller voler de l'argent pour augmenter leur trésor et ainsi avoir de la réserve en cas de soucis.

* * *

Liana décida de pallier au plus urgent en premier : la trousse pour les soins. Elle entra dans une boutique adéquate et commença de suite à prendre des bandages et d'autres produits. Tout ce dont elle savait qu'ils auraient besoin régulièrement, plus des produits que Sabo lui avait demandé, c'était pour pallier au cas où un d'entre eux tomberait malade. Elle ressortit assez rapidement et satisfaite, elle avait payé moins que prévu et elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour cette catégorie.

Elle vit ensuite quelqu'un avec un drôle de compas au poignet s'exclamer qu'il allait pouvoir naviguer sur Grand Line grâce à ça. Elle décida d'aller se renseigner et entra dans le magasin. C'était une boutique plus portée sur la navigation. Elle fit la petite fille innocente et posa des questions, elle avait un grand frère passionné par la navigation et cherchait une idée de cadeau. C'était pas vraiment un mensonge, mais comme ça ça lui permit de se servir de ses pouvoirs de lévitation pour voler un Log Pose à un snob qui sortait. L'idiot ne remarqua rien, pas plus que le vendeur, elle fit voler la boîte jusqu'à son sac, elle partit peu après. Ils avaient une carte pour aller à Grand Line grâce à Ace et Luffy qui l'avaient trouvé chez pépé, et maintenant ils pourraient naviguer en plus.

Elle alla ensuite dans une mercerie, elle avait besoin d'aiguilles et de fils, avec toutes les fois où ils abîmaient leurs habits c'était obligatoire. Elle s'inquiéta ensuite, Ace était mal à l'aise et sur la défensive, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse payer pour ses achats il était de nouveau calme. C'était curieux, elle décida de finir ses courses en vitesse, achetant au passage de la laine et des aiguilles à tricoter.

Elle sortit ensuite et se dirigea dans la direction d'Ace, en arrivant elle ne put réprimer un soupir d'exaspération. C'était rappé pour passer inaperçu.

* * *

Ace après avoir observé que sa sœur arrivait au magasin saine et sauve il se mit au travail. Il avait peut être pas la discrétion de Sabo ou l'habileté de Liana mais il se débrouillait quand même bien. Il avait une bonne recette quand il les vit. Un homme avec les cheveux bruns coiffé de manière étrange et un autre blond avec une tête rappelant un ananas. Il décida de leur voler leur argent, le brun ne remarqua rien mais le blond l'arrêta.

Thatch, le brun avait l'air vexé de s'être fait avoir par un gamin, ce qui énerva Ace, il avait horreur qu'on le prenne de haut à cause de son âge. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne pouvait pas risquer un combat, ils étaient deux hommes adultes, et Liana son renfort était blessé. Il n'allait pas risquer sa soeur. Pas encore et certainement pas après Bluejam. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, l'avoir forcé à rester parce qu'elle voulait le protéger, et ensuite le visage qu'elle avait fait en comprenant qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un. Il savait qu'elle en faisait des cauchemars mais quand il lui avait demandé si elle le regrettait elle lui avait répondu à la négative. Elle était prête à tout pour protéger leur famille, il comprenait, il était prêt à faire la même chose et il savait que c'était pareil pour leurs deux autres frères.

Il rendit donc l'argent qu'il avait pris au brun avant de partir. Il se dirigeait vers le lieux de rendez vous, ayant suffisamment volé quand il vit qu'il y avait un concours. Un concours de combat avec comme prix une dague. Il décida de participer et s'inscrivit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais il se débrouillait bien, entre deux combats il croisa le regard de Liana qui semblait légèrement agacée mais aussi amusée et résignée.

Il remporta le concours à son plus grand bonheur et put repartir avec la dague et une jolie somme d'argent, il touchait en effet une partie des paris.

"Tu es là depuis longtemps ?" Ace

"Depuis ton deuxième combat. Bien joué, même si tu mériterais presque que je te soigne pas." Liana

"Je voulais une arme pour vous protéger Lia." Ace

"Je sais .. eh regarde ils vendent des chapeaux." Liana

Ils décidèrent d'entrer pour voir si ils ne pouvaient pas remplacer le couvre chef de Sabo, il avait été perdu dans l'explosion. Heureusement ils en trouvèrent un rapidement.

"Tant mieux, parce que Sabo avec des bandages je commence à avoir l'habitude mais sans son chapeau je peux pas." Liana

Ace se trouva ensuite un chapeau de cow boy orange auquel Liana ajouta un collier avec des smiley dessus, un souriant et un non. Il lui allait bizarrement bien, même si il était évidemment trop petit encore. Il décida ensuite de trouver un chapeau pour elle aussi, mais elle n'avait pas une tête à chapeau, rien ne lui allait.

Soudain Ace revint les mains dans le dos en lui disant de fermer les yeux, elle s'exécuta et le sentit attacher quelque chose dans ses cheveux, quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle avait une pince dedans.

"Voilà comme ça même si tu as pas de chapeau tu as quand même quelque chose sur la tête, et sur celle là il y a nos couleurs : le orange pour moi, le bleu pour Sabo, le rouge pour Luffy et le vert pour toi." Ace

C'était une barrette en bois avec deux fleurs rouges orange dessus, il y avait dessous une imitation de plante ainsi que deux tiges de bleu. C'était très joli et lui allait bien.

Ils sortirent du magasin satisfait, encore plus du au fait que quand ils avaient demandé au vendeur si il avait des lunettes il en avait sorti une paire parfaite pour aller sur le chapeau de Sabo.

Ils allèrent ensuite acheter la nourriture, Liana faisant attention à la qualité des produits, mais vite ils avaient fini.

"Ace on est suivi par un blond et un brun, ça te dit quelque chose ?" Liana

Ace se fit détailler les deux individus et lui expliqua que c'était des gens qui l'avait pris la main dans le sac mais l'avait ensuite laissé partir. Ils tentèrent de les semer, mais sans effet, jusqu'au moment où Liana exaspérée prit Ace par la main et l'emmena dans un endroit discret où elle se téléporta avec lui et leurs affaires, jusqu'au bateau.  
Laissant derrière eux deux commandants de flotte de Barbe Blanche très surpris, ayant perdu de vue les deux enfants qui voulaient aller sur Grand Line et semblait n'avoir personne au monde.

Le petit bateau de la fratrie sous le drapeau de LASL se dirigea ensuite vers Grand Line. Le voyage commençait.


	4. Chapter 4

Marco et Thatch étaient à Loguetown, le Moby Dick voguait sur Paradise pour quelques temps et les deux commandants avaient décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour aller payer leur respect à Gol D Roger. Ils se trouvaient donc à Loguetown, faisant profil bas pour ne pas se faire remarquer par la marine quand soudain Marco remarqua quelque chose qui faillit le faire exploser de rire. Un gamin réussissait à faire les poches de Thatch, et ce sans que son frère ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Bien que ce soit très drôle, Marco décida d'intervenir, n'ayant pas envie de devoir entendre les jérémiades de l'autre commandant. Il arrêta donc l'enfant, car c'était ce qu'il était. Le jeune sembla hésiter entre se battre ou non, mais après un regard derrière eux il rendit l'argent et partit rapidement. Les deux commandants étaient intrigués, ils décidèrent donc de le suivre et le virent avec surprise dans une sorte de tournoi. Il se battait bien, n'ayant aucun problème à battre des hommes plus vieux et plus costauds que lui.

Mais c'est ce qui se passa après qui les choqua vraiment, en effet le jeune qui avait toujours l'air en colère et dangereux adopta une expression bien plus douce en approchant une petite fille. Elle ne semblait pas du tout avoir peur de lui, lui reprochant sans hésitation de s'être battu.

Ils les entendirent ensuite parler de Grand Line, la fille disant qu'elle avait un Log Pose pour naviguer, ils les regardèrent entrer dans une boutique pour acheter des chapeaux. Ils étaient horrifiés, ces gamins voulaient aller sur Grand Line ? C'était quoi ce délire, ils avaient l'air seul en plus. C'était vraiment de la folie, mais ils ne voyaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Ils décidèrent de les suivre discrètement pour se renseigner sur eux. Comprendre pourquoi, et si ils étaient ou non seuls.

Ils observèrent donc la tendresse que le garçon avait envers la petite fille, la faisant s'asseoir quand elle commença à boiter, s'occupant d'acheter des fruits et des légumes seul du coup. Ils avaient entendu la mini dispute qu'il y avait eu entre eux, Ace ne voyait en effet pas l'intérêt à acheter ce genre de chose. Pourtant Liana ne perdit pas de terrain, elle remporta la discussion en parlant d'un Sabo et de sa santé.

Combien de gamins y avait il exactement, Marco commençait vraiment à être inquiet. Liana semblait blesser et selon ce qu'ils avaient entendu c'était pas la seule. Mais c'était pas que ça, ils avaient trop l'habitude de se débrouiller seul. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Ils étaient en train de les suivre, Marco fronçant les sourcils en les voyant tourner dans une allée qui semblait pas être recommandable. Mais quand les deux pirates y arrivèrent il n'y avait plus personne, et aucune trace de leur passage.

Comment ces deux blanc-becs avaient réussi à les semer de la sorte ? Ils ne pouvaient même pas utiliser leur fluide d'observation, ils ne connaissaient pas suffisamment la 'présence' des deux jeunes.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les deux plaisantaient juste par rapport à Grand Line, en tout cas ils allaient en parler à leur père, non seulement il y avait un risque qu'ils voguent sur Grand Line, mais en plus un des deux étaient un très bon pickpocket pour réussir à voler Thatch et l'autre avait réussi sans problème à remarquer qu'ils les suivaient.

Qui que soit ces gamins ils étaient au moins intéressants.


	5. Chapter 5

La fratrie se dirigeait vers Grand Line, Ace contrôlait le gouvernail et le bougeait suivant les instructions de Sabo. Ils étaient tous sur le pont de leur petit navire, voulant voir Red Line, en plus Sabo était le meilleur en navigation donc c'était plus prudent. Luffy avait depuis longtemps fini les takoyakis que Liana avait acheté pour qu'il ait lui aussi un cadeau et était à la proue du navire. Sabo avait vraiment apprécié le chapeau, heureux d'en avoir un de nouveau, et qui rappellerait de bons souvenirs vu que c'était un cadeau de sa vrai famille et pas de ses géniteurs. Ace avait sur la tête son chapeau de cowboy et Liana la barrette, cette dernière permettant à la petite fille de ne pas avoir les cheveux dans les yeux. Pas trop en tout cas.

Ils étaient anxieux, excités et terrifiés. Sabo disait qu'ils étaient supposé prendre une route dans la montagne mais il n'avait pas de certitude. Si il avait tort il finirait écraser contre la montagne. Pas un sort des plus engageant.

Liana observait la montagne avec une longue vue en quête du chemin quand elle repéra les barres de fer. Ils étaient bien calés grâce à Ace et Sabo, et n'eurent aucun problème en empruntant le passage. Même si c'était plus que surréel. Ils étaient en train de monter une montagne sur leur bateau.

"On est libre !" tous s'exclamèrent avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'accrochèrent ensuite tous au bateau lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet, enfin trois d'entre eux s'accrochèrent et attrapèrent Luffy pour qu'il ne passe pas par dessus bord. C'était magnifique, la vue était sublime. Ils étaient tous subjugués. Et puis ils se mirent à descendre, ils allaient vraiment très vite pourtant ils riaient aux éclats. Ils étaient libres.

En arrivant au bas de Red Line ils eurent la surprise de voir une énorme baleine à côté d'un phare. Ils avaient eu de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas sur leur chemin, ils auraient eu du mal à l'éviter. Le jour tombait, ils décidèrent de se rapprocher de la rive pour pouvoir jeter l'ancre et marcher un peu sur la terre ferme, quand soudain ils furent interpellés.

"Qu'est ce que des gamins comme vous faites ici ?" l'inconnu

"Oh une fleur." Luffy

"Je suis pas une fleur gamin, je m'appelle Crocus, gardien du cap des Jumeaux. Et vous qui êtes vous ?" Crocus

"On est pas des gamins le vieux..;" Ace commença mais se fit taper sur l'arrière de la tête par Liana et Sabo.

"Bonjour je m'appelle Liana, voici mes frères Ace, Sabo et Luffy." Liana dit en pointant tour à tour chaque personne

Il leur proposa ensuite de venir manger avec lui, et qu'il pouvait regarder les blessures de Sabo. Après un moment d'hésitation et avec le jugement de Luffy qui aimait bien Crocus ils décidèrent d'accepter. Ils descendirent donc et montèrent plus ou moins rapidement jusqu'au phare. Luffy était parti en avant, Liana soutenait Sabo ignorant avec aise sa jambe douloureuse et Ace fermait la marche avec des affaires pour le soir.

Crocus, qui était médecin, examina tour à tour chaque membre de la fratrie, mais il ne posa pas de questions sur comment ils les avaient obtenus, pour leur plus grand soulagement. Il confirma que Liana faisait ce qu'il fallait pour Sabo et lui donna une autre crème pour sa jambe à elle, comme elle s'en servait comme si de rien n'était.

Il leur raconta l'histoire de Laboon, la baleine, qui avait été abandonné par des pirates quarante ans plus tôt. Une histoire triste, mais sinon ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Les enfants étaient épuisés, après un bon repas préparé par Crocus, ils redescendirent au bateau pour passer la nuit. Liana, Luffy et Ace allèrent se coucher dans le lit deux place qu'il y avait à bord, Sabo avait la première veille.

* * *

Le lendemain matin arriva vite, et avec lui le moment du départ. Ils firent leur au revoir à Laboon et Crocus, Luffy donnant rendez vous à la baleine quand il rentrerait Grand Line comme capitaine pirate. Ils commencèrent ensuite leur aventure, en direction pour la première île indiqué par leur Log Pose : une île hivernale Riman.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'île leur prit trois jours, et le premier fut le plus étrange. La météo changeant tout le temps. C'était vraiment très étrange, mais quand ils en parlèrent le soir, Sabo suggéra que ça devait être à cause de la proximité des sept îles et de la rencontre des champs magnétiques.

La vie à bord était sinon assez paisible, les jeunes continuaient à se battre pour s'entraîner, même si ils faisaient plus attention à présent à la portée de leur coups. Ils ne voulaient en effet pas devoir toujours plonger pour récupérer Luffy.

Sabo dormait encore beaucoup et ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger mais il continuait à persévérer pour aider au mieux.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'île ils étaient époustouflés : il y avait de la neige partout. Liana fit enfiler à Luffy des vêtements chauds, elle ne voulait pas avoir à gérer un rhume en plus du reste.

Luffy partit en avant pour explorer et les trois autres partirent ensuite à sa recherche. Ce n'était pas très compliqué avec les pouvoirs de Liana, mais c'était quand même pas du tout prudent. Ils n'avaient aucune idée des dangers qui les attendaient ici. Ace était tendu, il ne voulait pas laisser Sabo et Liana seuls, vu qu'ils étaient encore blessés, mais d'un autre côté ils étaient lents et Luffy arrivait bien trop facilement à se mettre dans les ennuis. Il finit par partir en avant vers Luffy sous les encouragements des deux autres, qui décidèrent d'aller se renseigner pour le temps où ils devraient rester sur cette île pour permettre au Log Pose de se recharger. Ainsi que pour se réapprovisionner avant qu'un désastre n'éclate.

Ainsi commença une routine pour la fratrie.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabo réussit enfin à poser les questions qui le taraudaient à leur troisième arrêt. Une île apparemment inhabitée, Luffy était parti en avant comme toujours et Ace avait suivi après avoir accepté d'essayer de ramener des provisions. Liana elle resta sur le bateau, leur voile avait été abimé dans une tempête la veille et elle voulait la recoudre. Sabo quand à lui n'était pas encore en grande forme.

Il observa un moment sa sœur coudre sur le pont avant d'abandonner l'idée de lire.

"Liana je peux te poser une question ?" Sabo

"A propos de quoi ?" Liana

"Comment vous avez eu vos blessures ?" Sabo, il était inquiet. Il avait bien vu que ses frères et sœur avaient plus de cauchemars qu'auparavant et qu'Ace était bien plus protecteur aussi envers Luffy, Liana ils avaient toujours été protecteurs. Mais même avec elle il était plus protecteur et la même chose pouvait être dit de Luffy, il semblait aussi rechercher encore plus de contact qu'avant.

Il vit sa sœur se figer un moment avant qu'elle ne continue son ouvrage et commence à lui répondre. Elle savait qu'il allait poser la question un jour ou l'autre, mais ça ne lui donnait pour autant pas envie d'en parler. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité, il avait le droit de savoir. Plus de secret.

"Après que tu te sois rendu pour nous protéger, Bluejam et ses hommes nous ont emmenés à leur base où cet abruti a commencé à nous dire que c'était le mieux pour toi et ton futur. Ca a fait hésiter Ace, après tout Grey Terminal est pas vraiment un grand endroit pour vivre. Bluejam nous a ensuite proposé un job, on n'était pas trop pour mais on l'a quand même fait. On avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour nous changer un peu les idées, en plus je sais pas si on avait vraiment le choix au final.

Il nous a fait transporté des tonneaux et des caisses à différents endroits de la décharge, on a appris ce qui allait se passer presque au dernier moment, quand Bluejam a décidé de nous le dire.. Quand il a compris qu'on voulait pas ça et qu'on voulait sauver les gens, il a fait signe à ses hommes de nous maintenir en place, il voulait savoir où était le trésor.

On a rien dit et ils nous ont laissé attaché à un poteau. Ace a réussi à couper les cordes et on a pu commencer à partir, mais le feu avait déjà pris. C'était un véritable cauchemar. On essayait de trouver une sortie, un moyen de s'enfuir quand Bluejam et ses hommes sont venus. Ils avaient été trahis par les nobles qui devaient les sauver mais au final les laissaient mourir. Il voulait qu'on meure tous ensemble, vu qu'on était les responsables du feu et il voulait aussi savoir où était notre trésor.

Ace leur a dit pour qu'on puisse partir, mais Bluejam était pas de cet avis, il voulait s'assurer qu'Ace avait pas menti, ses hommes se sont emparé de nous, on a tenté de se débattre, mais les garçon ont du arrêter quand un des pirates m'a attrapé et m'a maintenu au dessus des flammes. Bluejam a ensuite pointé un pistolet sur Ace pour qu'il se taise et il a commencé à dire des horreurs sur toi. Luffy a réussi à se débattre en mordant son agresseur. Mais l'homme a pas apprécié et a dégainé son épée. Il a tranché le tuyau de Luffy et l'a blessé. Il allait le tuer quand Ace a dégagé une onde d'énergie, je sais pas vraiment comment le décrire mais tous les pirates sauf Bluejam ont été rendu inconscient.

Y compris celui qui me tenait et qui s'était amusé à me baisser plus ou moins dans les flammes. Je suis tombé dedans mais j'ai réussi à me dégager mais je n'arrivais pas à me relever. Luffy était au sol blessé, Ace était au sol et Bluejam allait tirer...

C'est à ce moment là que Dadan et les bandits sont arrivés. Elle a envoyé valser cet abruti, et a ensuite ordonné à tout le monde de s'enfuir. Dogra je crois avait Luffy, un autre bandit m'avait remis debout et je m'apprêtais à partir avec eux quand Ace a dit qu'il s'enfuirait pas. J'ai repoussé les bandits pour me tenir à côté de lui et Dadan est resté avec nous.

On s'est battu contre lui, et je l'ai tué avec mon pistolet..." Liana

Pendant tout le long de son récit elle n'avait pas levé les yeux, regardant uniquement la voile et ce qu'elle faisait, Sabo était choqué, il avait fait ça pour les protéger et pourtant ça n'avait rien changé. Il se déplaça et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent un long moment comme ça, profitant du réconfort offert par l'autre jusqu'à ce que Luffy et Ace reviennent avec pleins de fruits et en trainant un crocodile. Luffy avait encore failli se faire manger apparemment.

Ils profitèrent de cette soirée tranquille, enfin aussi tranquille qu'elle pouvait être avec eux. Sous les étoiles et près du feu, une nuit au calme.


	7. Chapter 7

Les choses changèrent pour la fratrie à la cinquième île, une simple île automnale au premier abord, et comme d'habitude Luffy fonça en avant, sauf que cet idiot visa mal. Et au lieu d'arriver sur la terre ferme il atterrit sur un énorme bateau en forme de baleine, avec un drapeau pirate. Les trois autres étaient totalement figés. Une seule question en tête : Comment allaient ils sortir Luffy de cette galère ?

Ils amarrèrent le bateau rapidement puis partirent ensemble vers le bateau des pirates de Barbe Blanche, vu que c'était leur emblème, leur seul réconfort c'est que Liana pouvait dire que Luffy était pas du tout inquiet, mais quand on connaissait Luffy le réconfort était modéré.

"Je vais le tuer cet abruti. Pourquoi il écoute jamais ?" râlait Ace

"On gère ça comment ? Ils sont nombreux et ils ont Luffy." Liana

"On tente la diplomatie d'abord, Ace tu te tais. On est pas encore capable de battre autant de pirate, encore moins ceux de Barbe Blanche." Sabo

Ils avançaient vers l'énorme bateau, Ace au centre, Sabo à sa droite et Liana à sa gauche. Ils avaient de la chance en quelque sorte que ça ne se soit produit que là, en effet Sabo pouvait bouger sans trop de soucis, même si il avait toujours des bandages, même chose pour Liana. Ils se firent repérer rapidement par les pirates qui les attendaient apparemment. Ils furent conduits jusqu'au siège de Barbe Blanche et furent choqués en voyant sa taille.

Ils contrôlèrent leur expression du mieux possible, Liana par contre ne put retenir sa main qui saisit la main d'Ace. Il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux, trop grands, elle avait peur, mais si ce n'est pour ce geste rien ne le laissait voir dans son expression. Ses années avec les Dursley lui avait appris à ne jamais montrer sa peur, une leçon que la jungle n'avait fait que renforcer avec tout les prédateurs. Sabo lui mit son masque de noble, prenant un air détaché et froid, quand à Ace il se contenta de faire la même mine furieuse qu'il donnait à tout le monde sauf sa famille.

Il tint en revanche sa langue, se rappelant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se battre contre autant d'adversaires et qu'en plus Luffy était sur les genoux du capitaine ! Il leur faisait d'ailleurs un grand sourire, il semblait totalement inconscient du danger dans lequel ils étaient.

"Bonjour, navrés pour le dérangement mais nous venons récupérer notre frère nous partirons ensuite." Sabo "Nous nous excusons si il a causé le moindre dérangement."

"Il n'y a pas de mal, mais qu'est ce que vous faites sur Grand Line avec un bateau ?" Barbe Blanche demanda

Liana serra plus fort la main d'Ace pour l'empêcher de répondre mais il l'ignora.

"Et en quoi ça te regarde ?" Ace

Liana savait que Sabo se retenait pour se frapper le front ou frapper Ace, elle le sentait dans son exaspération. Mais elle sentait aussi la peur, la même peur qu'elle ressentait. Ils ne savait pas comment cet homme allait réagir.

"Guararara, tu as du cran gamin. Je demande ça parce que en tant que père et pirate je n'aime pas l'idée que des gamins comme vous naviguent. C'est trop dangereux." Barbe Blanche

Cette fois Liana serra plu fort la main d'Ace et réussit à envoyer une onde de calme via le lien. C'était très étrange et si la tension dans le corps de son frère ainé voulait dire quoique ce soit, Ace pensait la même chose. Mais ça avait fonctionné, Sabo avait pu reprendre les choses en main.

"Nous vous remercions pour votre inquiétude mais nous débrouillons très bien. Nous souhaitons juste récupérer notre frère s'il vous plait." Sabo

Barbe Blanche semblait prêt à refuser mais Luffy était déjà descendu, et était auprès d'eux.

"Je n'aime quand même pas ça. Vous êtes trop jeunes. Si vous ne pouvez pas rentrer chez vous pourquoi ne rejoignez vous pas mon équipage. Devenez mes fils." Barbe Blanche

Liana sut au moment même où il prononça cette phrase qu'elle ne pourrait pas calmer la situation, pas avec Ace et Sabo là. Ils avaient eu trop de problèmes à cause de leurs pères pour en accepter un autre. Encore moins un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout.

"C'est très aimable à vous mais nous refusons. On a pas besoin d'un père, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser nous partons." Sabo dit d'une voix glacée

"Et dites à vos deux hommes de ne pas nous suivre cette fois." Ace dit en regardant briévement les deux qui les avaient suivis à Loguetown

Ils partirent ensuite, personne n'essayant de les retenir heureusement. Luffy se tenant correctement pour une fois, disant simplement au revoir. Bien vite ils furent de nouveau à terre et près de leur bateau. Ils hésitèrent un moment à changer d'emplacement, surtout à cause de la proximité du Moby Dick, le nom de l'autre bateau selon Luffy. Mais ils décidèrent de rester là où ils étaient, non seulement ce serait montrer qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise mais en plus ils devraient se rapprocher de la ville et ça ils ne le voulaient pas. Ils préféraient rester près de la forêt.

Mais ils avaient un autre soucis.

"On peut pas tous quitter le bateau. Qui sait ce qu'ils y feraient." Ace

"Ils sont sympas vous savez." Luffy

"Mais on peut pas faire deux équipes de deux, pas si on veut chasser quelque chose qui nous fera plusieurs repas pour nous quatre." Sabo

"Allez y tous les trois." Liana finit par craquer, ils avaient la même conversation depuis vingt minutes. "Je resterai à bord. J'en profiterai pour faire un peu de nettoyage en même temps."

"T'es sure ?" Sabo

"J'aime pas l'idée que tu sois toute seule à bord." Ace

"Je suis sûre. De toute façon même si ma jambe se remet je suis pas encore au top niveau. Je sais pas si j'arriverai à éviter ou à courir comme avant. C'est plus prudent. En plus c'est la seule possibilité : Ace tu es en super forme et tu as besoin de te dépenser, même chose pour Luffy et toi Sabo tu as besoin de bouger maintenant que tu es moins amoché. Faites juste en sorte de ramenez des fruits et de bons champignons et ce sera bon.

Promis si j'ai le moindre soucis j'envoie une alarme avec mes liens." Liana

Ses frères finirent par accepter et ils partirent. Elle se retrouva seule à bord du Freedom, elle commença par faire la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. Elle décida ensuite d'aller inspecter l'extérieur du bateau, voulant s'assurer qu'ils avaient pas de réparation à faire. Enfin pas plus que prévue.

Elle était concentrée sur son inspection, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas entendre approcher deux personnes. Sachant que ce n'était pas ses frères elle se retourna prudemment, elle avait son pistolet à l'intérieur de sa veste au cas où, mais elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'en servir.

Elle se retrouva devant les deux hommes qui les avaient suivis à Loguetown.

"Bonjour, je suis Thatch et voici Marco. On peut te parler ?" Thatch demanda poliment et avec un sourire

"Si je dis non est ce que vous partirez ?" Liana, elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler avec des inconnus

"On aimerait juste en savoir un peu plus sur vous c'est tout." Thacth

"Ça veut dire non alors. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?" Liana demanda, elle n'avait pas envie de passer du temps avec eux, mais elle comprenait qu'ils ne partiraient pas juste parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

"Ton nom, ceux de tes frères, ce que vous venez faire ici, et comment vous avez fait pour disparaître à Loguetown." Thatch

"Même si je suis sure que Luffy vous l'a déjà dit je suis Liana et mes frères sont Luffy, Sabo et Ace. Ce qu'on vient faire ici c'est se réapprovisionner et ça ne vous regarde pas." Liana

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être défensive yoi, on est juste inquiet. Qu'on soit dans Paradise ou le Nouveau Monde, Grand Line est pas vraiment pour les enfants de vos âges yoi." Marco

"Comment vous réagiriez à ma place ? Avec deux adultes inconnus qui vous ont suivis pendant un long moment et qui maintenant viennent poser des questions quand vos frères sont pas là. J'ai aucune raison de vous répondre, vous nous connaissez pas donc vous avez pas à être inquiet. On a pas besoin d'aide, on se débrouille très bien tout seul. Laissez nous tranquille." Liana

Les deux hommes la regardèrent un moment choqués, ils n'avaient jamais vu la situation sous cet angle, et bien qu'ils voulaient rester avec elle ils sentaient que ça n'apporterait rien de bon. Il y avait trop de méfiance dans son regard pour qu'ils puissent avancer et lui faire comprendre qu'il serait plus prudent qu'ils viennent avec eux. Sous la protection de Pops, mais ils allaient devoir y aller en douceur.

Ils lui dirent alors au revoir, et insistèrent sur le fait qu'elle pouvait leur demander de l'aide n'importe quand, puis partirent.

Lorsqu'Ace apprit ce qui c'était passé il décida qu'ils devaient partir le plus vite possible. Du coup dès que le Log Pose fut chargé, trois jours plus tard ils partirent. Ces trois jours avaient été longs pour la fratrie, il y avait toujours un commandant de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui venait leur parler. Le plus souvent Marco, Thatch, Izo et Vista, mais ils arrivaient à les ignorer la plupart du temps. Sauf Luffy qui était toujours content de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes, surtout que ces gens étaient des gens bien selon lui.  
Liana, Ace et Sabo savaient qu'il avait de bons instincts mais ils ne voulaient pas être proches d'étrangers, pas aussi tôt, pas après Bluejam et le Dragon Céleste.

C'est donc avec bonheur que la fratrie reprit la mer, mais ils ne savaient pas que le Moby Dick était pas loin derrière eux. Barbe Blanche voulait en faire ses enfants et il réussirait. Il ne voulait pas voir de telles expressions sur le visage d'enfants, pas la colère, la méfiance de tout .. Il voulait leur offrir une meilleure vie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, je m'excuse pour ce court chapitre, je promets que j'essaierai de les faire plus long à l'avenir mais celui là c'était nécessaire.**

 **Déjà je voudrais vous remercier pour lire cette fic, et aussi pour les rares pour laisser des commentaires. Ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Comme j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été très clair dans mes allusions je le dis clairement : Liana n'est plus un horcruxe dans cette série, elle est morte quelques instants en arrivant dans le monde de One Piece et l'horcruxe est plus là. Du coup le contrôle de la magie de Liana est bien plus important que la simple lévitation ou autre trucs basiques qu'elle savait faire dans l'histoire En Avant, pour ceux qui l'ont lu bien sûr.**

 **Et Lolita oui ne t'inquiètes pas Luffy et Liana formeront bien l'équipage, même si il y aura bien sûr des différences, et Sabo deviendra un révolutionnaire. **

**J'espère que c'est plus clair maintenant, sinon n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions.:D**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Ace était horrifié, comment la situation avait pu dégénérer aussi vite ? Les trois garçons essayaient de soigner Liana, ignorant leurs propres blessures, mais elle perdait trop de sang et elle était inconsciente. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de quand ils arriveraient à la prochaine île, et même là est ce qu'ils pourraient faire confiance à un médecin ?

Dire que la journée avait commencé comme toujours.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt_

 _La fratrie était sur le pont du bateau, Liana se bâtait contre Ace et venait de remporter le combat quand Luffy repéra un bateau venant sur eux. Ils ne réagirent pas de suite, pensant que c'était le Moby Dick qui les suivait depuis leur départ de l'autre île deux semaines auparavant. Ils s'aperçurent rapidement de leur erreur. Le bateau qui arrivait n'était pas une baleine avec l'emblème de Barbe Blanche mais un drapeau sans emblème. Ils commencèrent à ramer, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent, mais comprirent vite qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'enfuir._

 _Afin d'économiser leur énergie, au cas où, ils arrêtèrent de ramer et attendirent anxieusement. Ils avaient eu raison de se méfier, c'était des marchands d'esclaves. Liana tenta de les repousser en créant une barrière invisible, mais chaque impact contre leur protection était comme un coup pour elle. La barrière faiblissait, et elle avec. Tout à coup elle disparut un instant et un de leur assaillants tira une balle dans l'épaule de Liana. Lui faisant perdre tout concentration à cause de la douleur._

 _En entendant le cri de douleur de leur sœur, plus en voyant son sang, les trois garçons furent saisis d'une rage sans frontières. Ils se jetèrent sur leurs attaquant, se défendant comme les plus féroces prédateur de la jungle de Dawn. Les marchands d'esclaves étaient certes plus nombreux, mais certains furent absolument terrifiés des enfants, de tous les enfants puisque Liana se joignit rapidement au combat. Protégeant les arrières de ses frères sans une once d'hésitation._

 _La bataille tournait en leur faveur, et le capitaine du navire sembla le sentir, il sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et se jeta sur Ace qui avait le dos tourné. Le jeune garçon se retourna par instinct, mais avant que la lame puisse pénétrer son corps Liana l'avait poussé de là. Se prenant le coup à sa place. Ace resta figé un instant, mais reprit vite ses esprits en voyant le petite fille frapper violemment un mur du vaisseau ennemi. En effet le capitaine avait voulu éliminer un des plus féroces combattant, pas la gamine._

 _Sentant l'urgence de la situation Sabo et Luffy se battirent de plus belle, et rapidement tout le monde à bord était assommé. Voulant amener leur sœur en sécurité ils la transportèrent doucement jusqu'au Freedom, où ils l'allongèrent sur le lit. Ils regardèrent avec horreur les draps bleus se tachant de sang, du à la blessure à l'épaule, au ventre et à la tête qu'elle avait reçu. Sabo resta avec elle pour essayer de la soigner, pendant que Luffy et Ace ramaient le plus possible pour mettre de la distance entre les marchands d'esclaves et eux._

Ace se sentait totalement impuissant, ils l'étaient tous. Sabo avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il ne savait pas comment soigner toutes les blessures. Voulant s'occuper les mains, et l'esprit, le blond commença à soigner ensuite ses frères. Liana avait beau être la plus grave, ils étaient loin d'être intact. Ils avaient de multiples coupures et autres dû au combat.

Ace n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi avait elle sacrifié sa vie pour la sienne. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, Jiji n'avait jamais répondu directement à sa question si il aurait dû naître, et elle avait pris un coup à sa place. Un coup qui aurait surement tué Ace, il en avait conscience. Il avait la tête dans les mains, son regard alternant entre ses genoux et le visage de Liana. Il ne comprenait pas.

Luffy était de veille, il voulait être utile, et il savait qu'Ace veillait sur elle, tout comme Sabo. Il devait éviter qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Il surveillait donc leurs alentours quand il vit le Moby Dick qui se dirigeait vers eux à grande vitesse. Il se hâta de prévenir les autres, il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté ils étaient de bonnes personnes, il le sentait, mais de l'autre il ne voulait pas qu'on refasse du mal à sa famille. Mais encore ils avaient peut être un moyen de sauver Liana, sans compter que leur bateau avait été abimé par le combat. Ils avaient bouché les trous avec des planches, mais ils n'avaient pas pu examiner l'étendue des dégâts.

Ace le rejoignit rapidement, Sabo était resté en arrière comme derrière ligne de défense. Luffy espérait vraiment qu'ils n'auraient pas à se battre, ils étaient fatigués et l'autre équipage était bien plus nombreux. Mais c'était pas important, si ils tentaient de s'en prendre à Liana ils les affronteraient. Personne ne lui ferait du mal. Ils l'avaient juré.

Autant dire que quand le Moby Dick arriva à leur hauteur l'ambiance à bord du Freedom était tendue, voire même glaciale. Ace et Luffy avaient leur tuyaux fermement dans leur mains, ils étaient prêts à tout pour protéger leur famille.


	9. Chapter 9

Marco était inquiet, il était mort d'inquiétude et presque prêt à se ronger les ongles. Tout ça pourquoi ? A cause de quatre gamins qu'ils suivaient depuis des semaines. Des gamins forts mais des enfants encore, même si leurs yeux semblaient se méfier du monde entier et qu'ils semblaient incapable de faire confiance à qui que se soit d'autres qu'eux même. Ces gamins qu'il avait déjà envie de protéger comme la mère poule que ses frères disaient qu'il était.

Ils avaient pris du retard dans leur filature du Freedom, des marines avaient tenté une attaque. Comme si ceux de Paradise avaient eu la moindre chance.. même ceux du nouveau monde n'arrivaient pas à les battre. Mais du à ce combat les enfants avaient plusieurs heures d'avance, des heures dans lesquelles n'importe quoi aurait pu arriver. Raison pour laquelle il était à la proue du navire fixant l'horizon, Pops lui avait dit de ne pas aller en avant en volant et qu'ils n'avaient pas de raison de s'inquiéter, mais Marco savait que Pops n'était pas à l'aise, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il le voyait dans son regard.

Les commandants, les seuls qui avaient parlé aux quatre enfants virent avec horreur un navire sur leur route, et pas n'importe quel navire mais un navire de marchand d'esclave. La pire pourriture qui existait. Marco sur un signe de Pops vola vers l'autre vaisseau, espérant que les enfants aillent bien dans le cas où ils avaient croisé leur route. Il était prêt à fouiller le bateau de fond en comble pour les trouver quand il tomba sur une scène plus que surprenante : la plupart de ceux à bord étaient inconscients, et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas semblaient amoché. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé à la fin ?

Il se retransforma et se dirigea vers le capitaine du bateau, il était bien abimé, mais il reprenait conscience.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici yoi ?" Marco

Le capitaine semblait prêt à l'insulter quand il remarqua la marque sur la poitrine du blond : la marque de Barbe Blanche. Il pâlit et raconta sans problème ce qui c'était passé.

"On a vu un petit bateau avec des enfants et ont a tenté de leur parler. Ils nous ont attaqué." capitaine

Marco réprima un reniflement dédaigneux, il savait très bien que si ils s'étaient arrêtés c'était pas pour parler comme il disait, mais plus pour obtenir de la marchandise. C'était répugnant mais il n'avait pas le temps, même si il était très impressionné par le fait que les gamins avaient réussi à mettre l'équipage dans cet état. Ils savaient définitivement se battre, et bien en plus.

"Dans quel état sont ils ?" Marco demanda en saisissant l'autre homme par la chemise et en mettant une main sur sa gorge.

"La fille est en sale état. Je doute qu'elle survive la petite garce." le capitaine répondit pensant au coup dans le ventre qu'elle lui avait donné au début du combat.

La prise de Marco sur la nuque de l'homme se raffermit considérablement, il était furieux. C'était de ses petits frères et de sa petite sœur dont cet abruti parlait, même si les enfants ne le savaient pas encore ou ne l'avaient pas accepté plutôt.

"Explique." Marco dit d'une voix tendue

"Elle a pris un coup de poignard dans le ventre pour protéger son démon de frère. Et avant ça elle avait déjà reçu une balle dans l'épaule plus d'autre blessures. J'espère qu'elle reprendra connaissance quand même avant de mourir." ricana le capitaine

Cela fit craquer Marco qui brisa la nuque de l'homme avant de voler vers le Moby Dick. Ils n'avaient plus une seconde à perdre, les gamins avaient besoin de soins et vite.

"Pops on a un soucis. Liana est gravement blessé selon le capitaine du vaisseau. Elle a pris au moins une blessure dans le ventre et une dans l'épaule. Je sais pas pour les trois autres. Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir et tout le monde à bord était bien amoché par contre." Marco annonça dès qu'il fut sur le pont.

Les réactions furent variées, certains étaient inquiets pour les jeunes et les autres étaient soit fiers soit choqués qu'une bande de gamins aient réussi à mettre dans un tel état les marchands d'esclaves. Pops cependant n'hésita pas un instant il ordonna au navigateur d'accélérer le rythme. Vista détruisit le navire des marchands d'esclaves en deux coups et rapidement. Il le fit presque distraitement, lui comme les autres commandants à bord étaient inquiets pour la fratrie.

Ils arrivèrent heureusement rapidement en vue du petit bateau, une fois juste à côté ils n'eurent aucun soucis à voir les multiples bandages qu'avaient Ace et Luffy, ainsi que l'absence des deux autres. C'était inquiétant. Marco voulait sauter à bord du Freedom et aller voir Liana et Sabo, mais avec l'attitude des deux frères il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée bien au contraire. Les jeunes venaient de se battre et ils étaient blessés, il n'osait pas penser à ce qu'ils feraient avec leur sœur blessée. Il décida donc de parler, de tenter de les convaincre de le laisser monter à bord. Une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais permis, même lorsqu'ils étaient à terre.

"Yo, on a vu le bateau des marchands d'esclaves, vous allez bien yoi ?" Marco tenta

"Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?" Ace gronda

"On veut vous aider si vous nous laissez faire yoi. On a des médecins et des infirmiers. Laissez nous vous aider yoi." Marco était prêt à supplier, il ne supportait pas l'idée que ses frères et sœurs souffrent et ceux là souffraient.

Il voyait pourtant que Ace était prêt à refuser et se préparait à les forcer à bord et dans l'infirmerie, comme il faisait avec ses frères récalcitrant après un combat quand Sabo, le blond, monta sur le pont.

"Ace, laisse les. Liana a besoin d'aide." Sabo dit d'un air défait et inquiet

A ces mots Marco vit les trois frères devenir plus graves et inquiets, si il y avait le moindre doute qu'ils adoraient Liana il n'y en avait plus aucun. C'était évident dans leur langage corporel, surtout pour Luffy le plus ouvert des trois, mais même Sabo derrière ses masques et Ace derrière sa colère montraient une inquiétude immense.

"Je vous jure qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal sur le Moby Dick yoi." Marco tenta de les rassurer

Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour convaincre Ace, et Marco se jura qu'il allait tuer les personnes qui l'avaient rendu aussi méfiant, mais finalement Marco put monter à bord. Il entra le bateau accompagné par Ace et Sabo, Luffy restant pour garder le pont et surveiller les alentours. Le jeune garçon avait un air extrêmement sérieux lorsqu'il accepta la mission qu'on lui avait confié.

Il observa rapidement l'intérieur du bateau et fut quelque peu surpris de le trouver bien tenu, dans le sens où c'était propre et rangé. Du peu qu'il avait vu de la fratrie, surtout Ace et Luffy ils étaient pas vraiment le style à ranger derrière eux, et tous avaient l'air habitué au désordre. Il supposa distraitement que c'était surement dû à Liana, et aussi Sabo. En entrant dans la chambre, il vit avec horreur l'état de la petite fille. Il comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi Sabo était prêt à accepter leur aide, alors qu'il était très méfiant, et pourquoi Ace avait cédé aussi rapidement.

Elle était extrêmement pâle dû à la perte de sang sans aucun doute. Une perte de sang qui continuait si on observait bien ses blessures à l'épaule et dans le ventre.

"Elle a perdu connaissance au moment de l'impact et on n'a pas réussi à la réveiller depuis. J'ai soigné ses plaies mais j'ai pas réussi à sortir la balle et le coup de poignard qu'elle a pris a besoin de point de sutures je pense." Sabo expliqua

"Pour la tête ?" Marco demanda en pointant le bandage du doigt. Il était en train de vérifier le pouls, et bien qu'il soit lent il était stable.

"Elle a pris un bon coup et je pense qu'elle a une commotion cérébrale, mais ce serait pas la première fois pour l'un d'entre nous, donc je suis pas trop inquiet à propos de ça." Sabo

Ace était à côté de la porte, observant Liana de loin, Marco nota qu'il avait une expression de douleur et de confusion en l'observant. Il se rappela que le capitaine du vaisseau avait dit qu'elle avait pris un coup pour le protéger, ça expliquait la douleur. Savoir qu'il aurait du souffrir à sa place, mais pas la confusion. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire.

"Bon je vais porter Liana jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Prenez vos affaires yoi." Marco

"Pourquoi nos affaires ?" Ace demanda déjà sur la défensive, son tuyau prêt à frapper

"Parce que j'ai vu que votre bateau était abimé, il y a des risques qu'il coule, yoi. Et en plus vous voulez être près d'elle non ?" Marco ajouta et continua ensuite une fois que les deux frères eurent acquiescés "Et puis on veut vous protéger. Vous êtes forts il y a pas de doutes, mais vous êtes pas encore assez fort pour prendre soin de chacun d'entre vous. On vous l'a dit, vous avez une place avec nous."

Sans attendre une réponse il souleva délicatement la petite fille, il nota avec angoisse une expression de douleur passer sur son visage inconscient et changea de position en entendant Sabo dire qu'elle avait la jambe blessée. Il sortit ensuite à toute vitesse du bateau et sauta à bord du Moby Dick, tout le long en faisant très attention à sa précieuse charge. Il alla à l'infirmerie, notant distraitement que Thatch descendait à bord du Freedom, avec Izo pour aider les garçons à tout ranger, ainsi que le fait que Ace était derrière lui pour rester avec sa sœur.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie Liana lui fut presque arraché des bras par Hana, le médecin en chef, qui l'emmena vite dans la salle d'opération. Ace et lui restèrent donc côte à côte à attendre des nouvelles. Ace refusant qu'on le soigne avant ses frères, qui heureusement arrivèrent peu après. Luffy fut examiné en premier avant de s'asseoir près de Marco à attendre, puis Sabo.

Marco fut là encore horrifié de voir les bandages recouvrant tout le torse de ce dernier, il était déjà conscient que l'œil avait été abimé : difficile à rater en même temps vu qu'il était recouvert de pansements, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée que c'était la même chose pour son torse. Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à la fin ? Ace et Luffy en revanche n'avait que des blessures mineures, rien de grave.

Marco, les trois jeunes furent rejoints vite par Thatch dans leur attente. Izo était en train de préparer une chambre pour la fratrie, le cross-dresser avait proposé de leur préparer des chambres séparées, au moins pour Liana, mais l'idée fut rejeté très rapidement par Luffy et Sabo qui refusèrent catégoriquement d'être séparé.

Ainsi commença le voyage de la fratrie avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche.


	10. Chapter 10

Une heure après la porte de la salle d'opération s'ouvrit et le docteur Hana avec les infirmières en sortirent, avec Liana sur un lit à roulette. Dès qu'ils virent leur petite sœur les trois garçons s'installèrent sur des chaises autour du lit. Luffy se saisit de la main droite, Sabo de la gauche pendant que Ace s'adossa au mur et ne la quitta pas des yeux.

Ils écoutèrent les assurances du docteur Hana sur l'état de Liana, elle irait bien, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais ils avaient pu implanté une transfusion à temps. Pour la blessure à la tête elle avait la tête dure, la blessure au ventre avait été recousue mais elle devrait se reposer et pas trop en faire. La balle avait été enlevé de son épaule et sa jambe avait de nouveaux pansements. En somme malgré tout elle avait eu de la chance, et devrait se réveiller dans les prochaines 24 heures.

Tout à leur examination de leur sœur ils ne remarquèrent pas les lèvres serrées du docteur, pas plus que l'inquiétude et la colère dans ses yeux. Les deux commandants par contre le remarquèrent sans problème et voyant que leur présence n'était pas désirée par les garçons décidèrent de suivre le docteur pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire à Pops.

Hana se retrouva rapidement devant Pops ainsi que devant les autres commandants du Moby Dick. Marco commandant de la première division avec Hank commandant de la deuxième, Vista commandant de la cinquième, Thatch celui de la quatrième ainsi que Namur commandant de la huitième, Izo commandant de la douzième. Les autres commandants étaient répartis sur les deux autres bateaux de leur flotte, qui se trouvaient dans le Nouveau Monde gardant leur territoire.

"Comment va t'elle Hana ?" Pops demanda inquiet en voyant la colère et la tristesse dans les yeux d'une de ses filles

"Elle s'en remettra, il faudra surtout qu'elle se repose et qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop. Même si à en juger par sa blessure à la jambe ce sera plus difficile à dire qu'à faire." Hana

"Comment ça ?" Vista demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Elle a une très mauvaise brulure à la jambe, une datant d'au moins un mois et à laquelle elle n'a pas donné le temps de cicatriser et à guérir." Hana expliqua et à ses mots tout les commandants se promirent qu'ils feraient attention à la petite fille pour qu'elle se repose correctement

"Qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état alors si elle ira bien ?" Pops insista

"J'ai découvert que Liana avait été sévèrement abusé." Hana répondit d'une voix cachant mal sa colère

Et ce fut comme si une bombe avait explosé dans le bureau de Pops, aucun des commandants n'arrivaient à garder leur calme. Ils avaient beau être des pirates ils n'aimaient quand même pas quand des enfants étaient blessés, encore moins de l'abus pour une petite fille aussi jeune.

"Qu'en est il de ses frères yoi ?" Marco demanda inquiet

"Ils ont bien des traces de commotions cérébrales, ainsi que des os brisés mais pas autant qu'elle. En plus je dirai qu'elle n'a plus été abusé autant depuis au moins un an, voire même deux. Les cicatrices sont assez anciennes et commencent à s'estomper. Leurs blessures les plus récentes, hors du combat contre les marchands d'esclave, ont surement été du à un feu, et avant ça je dirai que c'était des animaux surtout. Après il faudra leur demander, je ne peux rien dire de plus précis." Hana

Ils se séparèrent peu après, Hana voulant retourner dans son domaine pour veiller sur Liana, et les autres devant se faire à l'idée de la douleur que leur nouveaux frères et sœur avaient traversé. C'était pas surprenant qu'ils ne leur fassent pas confiance en tout cas, c'était même presque choquant qu'ils aient accepté de monter à bord tout compte fait.

* * *

Ace fut le premier qui remarqua le réveil de Liana, aucun des trois n'avaient quitté son chevet. Et c'était avec soulagement qu'ils la virent ouvrir les yeux. Luffy pleurant même et se serrant contre elle, tout en faisant très attention aux différentes blessures.

Elle se fit examiner par une infirmière qui l'aida à se relever avant de la laisser. Sabo accompagna Luffy ensuite pour aller à la salle de bain. Il avait compris qu'Ace voulait lui parler un moment.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Ace demanda dès qu'ils furent seuls

"Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?" Liana demanda décidant de calmer la situation au maximum et de ne pas perdre son calme

"Pourquoi tu as pris ce coup à ma place ? Tu aurais pu mourir." Ace explosa

"J'aurai du faire quoi alors ? Te laisser mourir sans rien faire ? Ace on aurait tous fait la même chose pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Tu es mon frère, comment aurais je du agir ?" Liana lui demanda d'une voix douce

"Tu aurais pu mourir Liana, tu es notre petite sœur, on a besoin de toi." Ace

"Et on a besoin de toi aussi." Liana répondit, elle décida d'aborder un autre angle voyant son expression "Ace pense tu que je suis un monstre ?"

"Bien sûr que non, tu es la personne la plus gentille et douce que je connaisse." Ace protesta

"Pourtant ils ne faisaient que me dire cela. Pourquoi tu devrais croire ce que des étrangers te disent et moi je ne devrais pas croire ce que ma supposée famille disaient ?" Liana

Cela arrêta Ace, il avait l'air totalement perdu, ce qu'elle lui disait était contraire à tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il était le fils du démon, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler les propos de ses frères et sœurs en apprenant son origine. Tous avaient dit que ce n'étaient pas important, que c'était lui qu'ils aimaient et lui qui comptait. Pas un père qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"Ace, on t'aime. On est parti pour être libre, pour pouvoir être ensemble. Ça n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt si on perd notre grand frère en route. Je t'ai protégé comme tu l'aurais fait à ma place, j'ai survécu mais si tu avais reçu ce coup tu aurais été tué." Liana

Ace lutta contre ses larmes, se contentant de prendre la main de Liana entre les siennes. Elle avait raison, ils étaient ensemble et leurs familles ne comptaient pas, ils avaient formé la leur. Une dont ils pouvaient être fiers.

Concentrés comme ils l'étaient l'un sur l'autre aucun d'eux ne vit Marco qui avait entendu leur conversation et était fou de rage à l'idée que des gens aient pu dire à Ace qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, d'exister, et aussi qu'on ait pu dire à Liana qu'elle était un monstre. Il partit raconter ce qu'il avait entendu à Pops, tout en se promettant de les protéger.


	11. Chapter 11

La fratrie resta dormir dans l'infirmerie. Les trois garçons ayant refusé catégoriquement d'être séparé de leur sœur. Les infirmières cédèrent donc à leur demande et laissa Ace et Luffy rapprocher un lit contre celui de Liana et tous se couchèrent les uns contre les autres, avec Luffy et Liana au centre évidemment, les garçons faisant attention aux blessures de la petite fille même durant son sommeil. Lorsque Izo vint voir comment ils allaient il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une photo de l'adorable scène.

Les quatre dormirent sans problème jusqu'au matin où ils furent réveillé par l'estomac de Luffy qui gronda très bruyamment, faisant un bruit tel qu'ils crurent être de nouveau dans la jungle face à un prédateur. En découvrant que c'était juste l'estomac de Luffy des sourires apparurent sur les visages de Liana et Ace pendant que Sabo et Luffy riaient.

"Je vois que vous avez faim yoi. Ça tombe bien Thatch est là pour vous emmener au réfectoire." Marco était là avec Thatch et le blond avait un petit déjeuner dans les mains.

Luffy était pour, il avait faim, mais les autres étaient hésitants à l'idée de laisser Liana seule.

"Allez y, vous revenez ensuite. De toute façon c'est pas comme si on va pas devoir être séparé à certains moments." Liana

Ils partirent donc avec Thatch pour manger, mais non sans regard meurtrier envers Marco pour les deux ainés.

"Tes frères sont très protecteurs envers toi yoi." Marco dit en posant le plateau de nourriture sur les jambes de Liana qui était assise dans le lit, le dos sur les coussins, lui permettant ainsi de se tenir assisse sans trop de douleur.

Liana se contenta de hocher la tête avant de commencer à manger, après un signe de la tête en sa direction pour le remercier.

"Comment tu te sens yoi ?" Marco continua voulant avoir une discussion avec elle, mais il avait remarqué dans leur précédentes rencontres qu'elle ne parlait pas facilement, en tout cas à d'autres personnes que ses frères

"Ça va. Merci." Liana

"Il n'y a pas de soucis. N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose yoi." Marco

"Non. Beaucoup nous aurait laissé mourir." Liana le contredit sans hésitation

Cela fit serrer le cœur de Marco, il n'osait pas imaginer quelle sorte de personnes les jeunes avaient rencontré pour leur faire penser de la sorte. Ils avaient beau être des pirates ils ne laisseraient jamais des gosses mourir sans rien faire. Encore moins en mer.

"Ben j'aimerai bien dire deux mots au type de personnes que vous avez rencontré yoi. Liana .. qui t'a fait du mal ?" Marco demanda il avait besoin de savoir pour mieux la protéger.

"Les marchands d'esclaves, mais vous le savez déjà non ?" Liana

"Je parlais pas des blessures de hier. Je sais à propos des blessures que tu as eu depuis que tu étais enfant, enfin plus jeune yoi." Marco

A l'instant où il prononça cette phrase il vit Liana se tendre, et son visage se fermer.

"Liana je t'en prie, parle moi. Je veux t'aider, on veut tous vous protéger yoi, mais on peut pas le faire si on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit." Marco

"Il n'y a rien à dire." Liana nia

"Liana tu as été abusé, ce n'est pas rien. Est ce que c'était parce que tu étais une fille que tu étais la cible contrairement à tes frères yoi ?" Marco

"Non." Liana répondit après un long moment

"Alors pourquoi yoi ?" Marco

"Ils étaient pas là. On est pas une famille par le sang." Liana finit par répondre, ne voulant pas qu'il aille questionner ses frères

Marco soupira, d'un côté il était soulagé que les garçons n'aient pas du voir cela, il n'osait pas penser ce que ça aurait pu leur faire. Voir leur jeune sœur se faire taper dessus quand on leur faisait rien. Non il ne voulait pas imaginer cela, mais en même temps cela voulait dire qu'elle avait été seule pour l'affronter. Sans soutien, c'était un miracle qu'elle se soit ouverte aux autres avec l'abus qu'elle avait subi. Mais ça ne lui donnait que plus envie de la protéger, il devait affronter la réalité il était vraiment une mère poule, Marco ne pouvait plus fuir cela, pas en ayant envie d'enrouler la petite dans plein de couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid puis l'enfermer quelque part pour qu'il ne lui arrive plus rien.

Il partit quand les frères revinrent, les deux ainés le regardant avec méfiance, tandis que le plus jeune était plus préoccupé à raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu à Liana.

* * *

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche se poussaient tous hors du chemin de la jeune femme. Elle était petite, environ 1 mètre 50, brune aux yeux bleus, pas du tout intimidante et pourtant tout l'équipage en était terrifié : c'était le docteur Hana. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs sur le pied de guerre.

"Hana que se passe t-il ?" Pops demanda surpris de voir sa fille dans cet état

"Il se passe que ces gamins m'ont assommé et se sont enfui de l'infirmerie. Où sont ils ?" Hana dit d'une voix très calme, terrifiant encore plus les personnes environnantes

"Ils sont à la proue." Vista indiqua, il avait été curieux de les voir tout les quatre en dehors de l'infirmerie aussi tôt mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir le dessus sur Hana. Il était assez amusé par cela d'ailleurs, non qu'il le laissait voir, il n'avait pas envie de subir la colère de la jeune femme

Il la suivit avec Thatch et Marco pour en savoir plus sur la situation, ils étaient intrigués. Pops l'était aussi, mais heureusement il pouvait entendre ce qui se passait de l'endroit où il était.

Voyant que leur sœur allait crier sur les enfants et sachant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée Marco prit les choses en main.

"Désolé de vous déranger mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Hana yoi ?" Marco demanda tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Hana, qui heureusement décida de se taire

"Madame le docteur a tenté de priver de liberté Liana. Nous avons donc décidé de quitter l'infirmerie, pas le navire vu que le notre n'est plus en état de naviguer." Sabo dit d'une voix froide

"Vous priver de liberté, je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille, j'essaie juste de soigner ta sœur espèce de .." Hana fut forcé de se taire par Thatch qui plaça une main sur sa bouche

"Alors comment expliquez vous Madame le docteur votre réponse quand Liana a voulu prendre l'air ? Vous avez dit je signale que nous étions dans votre domaine, un domaine où vous avez toute autorité et que donc nous étions obligé de vous obéir." Sabo

"Elle est blessé !"Hana s'exclama après avoir réussi à se défaire de Thatch

"Et nous avons l'habitude de prendre soin d'elle. Mais nous ne sommes plus dans l'infirmerie donc nous ne sommes plus sous votre autorité. La blessure à la jambe de Liana n'a pas pu bien guérir parce que nous n'étions pas tous en forme à présent on peut prendre soin d'elle. Nous sommes reconnaissant pour vos soin Madame le docteur, et votre hospitalité Mr Barbe Blanche, mais ne croyez pas un seul instant que notre gratitude vous permettra de nous priver de liberté." Sabo dit avec un la même voix glaciale mais il y avait en plus un regard menaçant

Les pirates pouvaient voir la même colère dans les yeux d'Ace sauf que contrairement à celle de Sabo la sienne était brulante. Ils étaient vraiment l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Ace réussissait sans problème à avoir l'air menaçant avec Liana qui dormait dans ses bras. Luffy avait lui aussi un air sérieux, aucun d'eux ne permettrait à quiconque de les priver de leur liberté. Ou de forcer Liana à rester enfermé quand elle voulait sortir.

Les pirates de l'équipage ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que la partie était loin d'être gagnée avec eux. Ils allaient devoir être patient si ils voulaient vraiment qu'ils fassent partie de la famille. Mais ils étaient déterminés, les jeunes allaient être de merveilleuses additions.


	12. Chapter 12

La vie à bord du Moby Dick était étrange pour la fratrie, ils avaient beau ne pas vouloir baisser la garde c'était difficile. Surtout que tout le monde était sympa avec eux, en particulier les commandants. Marco qui veillait sur eux, Thatch qui tentait toujours de les faire rire et qui semblait décider que les estomacs des garçons, ou plutôt leur trous noirs selon Liana, étaient un défi personnel.

Le premier vrai repas à bord avait été amusant, apparemment quand ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner il n'y avait plus grand monde, et comme ils étaient inquiets pour Liana ils avaient mangé bien moins que d'habitude. Mais le repas du midi ils n'avaient plus de soucis, leur petite sœur était là.

Les réactions des pirates en les voyant manger avaient été varié en tout cas, allant du dégout à l'idée qu'on puisse manger comme ça, sans presque avaler, à la curiosité que trois gamins aussi mince puissent manger autant et de l'amusement à les voir faire. La plupart des pirates avaient d'ailleurs fait des paris sur la quantité qu'ils pouvaient avaler par exemple. Dans tous les cas Thatch était ravi, même si il était aussi curieux.

"Comment vous pouvez manger autant ? Je croyais que c'était que les D qui mangeait autant." Thatch leur dit au milieu du repas

"Les D ?" Sabo

"Oui ceux qui ont l'initiale D dans leur noms." Thatch

"J'en ai un." Luffy dit une fois avalé après avoir eu un regard de sa sœur quand il avait tenté de le dire la bouche pleine.

"Vraiment yoi ?" Marco qui était assis avec eux demanda

"Oui et Ace aussi. Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et lui Portgas D Ace. Sabo et Liana n'en ont pas par contre." Luffy

Le sujet fut abandonné ensuite, l'équipage ne réagissant pas plus que ça avec cette information. Après tout Teach de la seconde division en était un et il n'était pas différent des autres.

Ce fut quelques jours après qu'Izo remarqua quelque chose, ils étaient à table cette fois encore. C'était le matin et la fratrie était sortie de la chambre qui leur avait été attribué pour aller au réfectoire. L'équipage avait en fait préparé deux chambres, une pour les garçons et une pour Liana, mais la petite fille préférait dormir avec ses frères. Ça avait toujours été leur manière de faire, et ils n'allaient pas changer maintenant en terrain étranger.

"Pourquoi vous prenez dans les assiettes de tout le monde mais jamais dans celle de Liana ?" Izo demanda

Lui ainsi que les autres commandants avaient pris l'habitude de manger avec les quatre plus jeunes dans l'espoir de former un lien avec eux. Mais autant discuter avec Luffy était assez facile, le gamin était à l'aise, avec les autres c'était un peu plus difficile. Sabo était poli mais froid, Ace répondait à peine, ou alors avec des réponses brèves, quant à Liana ils avaient vite remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas parler avec des étrangers, mais que même avec ses frères elle ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle même. C'était eux qui devaient engager la conversation. Par contre quand elle répondait elle était polie, celui avec qui elle parlait le plus était Marco, mais même là c'était pas grand chose.

"C'est notre sœur." Ace

"Pourtant vous prenez dans vos assiettes entre vous." Thatch remarqua

"Elle mange pas assez." Sabo déclara avant de rajouter de la nourriture dans l'assiette de Liana, sans écouter ses protestations

"Et puis elle fait peur quand elle est fâchée et ses vengeances sont terribles." Luffy ajouta ensuite

Cela gagna un éclat de rire de Sabo et de Luffy, surtout après un grognement de Ace qui rougit. Il y avait clairement une histoire derrière ça.

"Liana a réussi à rendre les cheveux d'Ace rose après qu'il ait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir avec nous parce qu'elle était une fille." Luffy explosa de rire

Ceux qui avaient entendu ce que le petit bonhomme au chapeau de paille explosèrent de rire avec lui, encore plus lorsqu'Ace abandonna son repas pour se jeter sur son petit frère qui s'enfuit à toute jambe.

"Et encore c'était pas la meilleure, personnellement j'oublierai jamais la tête que le vieux schnock a fait quand il est tombé dans ton piège et s'est retrouvé suspendu en l'air recouvert de paillettes." Sabo rigola

"J'ai regretté de pas avoir d'appareil photo à ce moment là c'est vrai." Liana confirma avec un sourire et une lueur amusée dans les yeux

"Le vieux schnock yoi ?" Marco

"Notre grand père adoptif ou non selon la personne. Il veut faire de nous des marines, et quand il vient nous voir c'est 'séance d'entraînement'." Liana expliqua

"'Séance d'entrainement c'est comme ça que tu les appelles moi j'appelle ça des séances de torture." Sabo râla

Cela attira définitivement l'attention des commandants, qui étaient très curieux à présents ainsi qu'inquiets.

"Te plains pas il essaie pas de te mettre dans tes tenues atroces chaque fois qu'il te voie." Liana protesta

"Tenues que tu brules dès qu'il est parti je te signale." Sabo

"Tu voudrais que je les garde ?" Liana avait l'air choqué par l'idée

Les robes que Garp emmenait étaient vraiment hideuses, il achetait probablement les robes les plus roses et avec le plus de froufrou pour sa petite fille d'adoption, le mélange qu'il trouvait était vraiment pas beau au final donnant à la petite fille une horreur des robes et autres.

"Non, merci c'est le genre de tenue à te donner des cauchemars j'en suis sûr." Sabo

"C'est à cause de lui que vous avez pris la mer ?" Thatch demanda

"En partie." Liana acquiesça, elle s'appuya un peu plus sur Sabo qui était en train de baisser la tête et de se blâmer.

Elle savait qu'il se blâmait pour sa blessure, parce qu'à ses yeux si ils n'avaient pas eu des ennuis à cause de son père ils n'auraient pas du prendre la mer et donc elle n'aurait pas été blessé. Elle lui avait crié dessus en entendant ça mais il était têtu.

L'action ne passa pas inaperçue pour les commandants mais ils n'en parlèrent pas, ils n'en auraient pas eu l'occasion dans tous les cas Ace et Luffy étaient de retour, avec Luffy qui avait une belle bosse. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour se remettre à manger.

"Marco on pourrait s'entrainer sur le pont ?" Sabo demanda vers la fin du petit déjeuner

"Vous entraîner yoi ?" Marco

"Oui on a l'habitude de faire 150 combats par jours chacun, on pourra pas en faire autant vu que Liana est blessée mais on voudrait quand même s'entraîner. C'est possible ou non ?" Sabo

"Bien sûr, je vous montrerai un endroit où vous pourrez le faire yoi. On peut observer ?" Marco

"Si vous voulez." Sabo accepta après un coup d'œil avec les autres

Dès que les autres eurent finis leur petit déjeuner ils allèrent sur le pont, Thatch ne pouvant pas les accompagner, il avait du travail en cuisine. Luffy et Ace commencèrent les combats, Luffy se battant pour la moitié avec son tuyau et l'autre moitié tentant de battre Ace avec ses pouvoirs de fruits du démon. La première partie était pas trop mauvaise, même si il perdait à chaque fois mais la seconde il passait son temps à se frapper soi même ou à perdre le contrôle de son bras ou à élargir la cible, donc en gros la deuxième partie facilitait surtout la tâche d'Ace.

Liana comptait les points comme d'habitude sur un carnet qu'ils avaient exprès pour leurs entrainements mais au final ça donna les mêmes résultats qu'avant. 50 points pour Ace et 0 pour Luffy.

Luffy insista ensuite pour continuer avec Sabo, Ace vint donc s'asseoir près d'elle à observer les combats qui étaient dans le même style que ceux contre Ace.

"Je maintiens être un homme élastique ça craint." Ace dit doucement pour ne pas déranger les combats

"Il doit juste apprendre à le maitriser. Il fait déjà des progrès." Liana

"Quels progrès ? Il passe son temps à perdre quand il se bat avec eux." Ace

"Il arrive à faire plus de choses avec et il ne perd plus contrôle de son corps quand il court." Liana

"Ouais c'est vrai. Tu l'as vu galéré dès le début toi." Ace

"Oui, et n'oublie pas que tu es plus âgé que lui, ça n'aide pas non plus. Il se débrouillait bien contre les différents animaux ou les crétins qui nous attaquaient." Liana

Ace se contenta d'acquiescer, il savait qu'elle avait raison mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait le reconnaître pour autant.

Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à Marco, Izo et Vista qui étaient avec eux et qui écoutaient leur conversation pour en apprendre plus sur eux.

"Luffy a mangé son fruit du démon jeune yoi ?" Marco

"Oui, il venait d'avoir sept ans quelques jours avant." Liana

"Comment il en a trouvé un ? Vous venez d'East Blue non ?" Izo

"Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?" Ace demanda d'un ton sec

Liana plaça sa main sur le bras de son frère pour le calmer, son attitude était compréhensible mais pas nécessaire.

"Nous venons d'East Blue oui, Luffy l'a mangé par accident. Un groupe de pirate était stationné à notre village et ils l'avaient amené avec eux au bar." Liana répondit calmement

"Ils vous ont pas posé de soucis après que Luffy ait mangé le fruit ?" Vista demanda surpris

"Non, enfin sur le coup ils étaient choqués. Le capitaine a tenté de faire recracher Luffy en le secouant la tête en l'air mais après un moment de panique où Luffy a appris qu'il ne pourrait jamais nager ils se sont rapidement mis à rire." Liana

Ils arrêtèrent ensuite d'en parler, en effet les cinquante combats entre Sabo et Luffy étaient finis : 50 pour Sabo et 0 pour Luffy. Luffy vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux et Ace se leva pour affronter Sabo. Les combats étaient beaucoup plus intéressants qu'avant, les deux étaient au même niveau. Là où Ace avait plus de force Sabo compensait avec son agilité et son habilité à utiliser le tuyau de la manière la plus efficace possible. Il était vraiment doué avec.

Les cinquante combats mirent plus de temps à se finir cette fois, mais ça se termina en égalité en effet ils en étaient à 25 victoires chacun. C'était impressionnant.

"Liana un combat ça te tente ?" Sabo demanda ensuite

Il savait très bien que Liana avait autant envie de se défouler qu'eux mais qu'elle n'était pas en état de faire les cinquante pas encore, mais un combat chacun devrait aller.

Elle se leva avec enthousiasme et emprunta le tuyau de Luffy avant de se placer face à Sabo. Ace et Luffy observaient avec intérêt les combats contre Liana étaient toujours intéressants : elle avait moins de force qu'eux mais elle avait une capacité à s'adapter extrêmement dangereuse, encore plus quand elle les avait tous vu combattre. Mais les duels entre Sabo et Liana étaient intéressants parce que les deux préféraient se battre avec plus que la force brute.

"Ça va être intéressant." Ace

"Vous êtes surs que c'est une bonne idée ? Elle est encore blessée." Izo remarqua inquiet

"Elle s'est déjà battu avec bien pire. Et là elle ne fera qu'un combat contre chacun d'entre nous." Ace

"Pourquoi vous avez dit que ce serait intéressant yoi ?" Marco

"Liana est redoutable, elle est extrêmement observatrice et quand elle connait son adversaire elle arrive vraiment à nous pousser dans nos retranchements. Un combat entre Sabo et elle est à moitié mental." Ace expliqua, il n'avait aucun problème à vanter les capacités de ses frères et sœurs.

Les commandants ne pouvaient qu'acquiescer, ils étaient soufflés par les capacités de la petite fille, elle était rapide là avec sa jambe blessée, son épaule en écharpe et sa blessure dans le ventre. Non que Sabo soit en bien meilleur état avec son œil bandé et ses blessures au torse. Le combat se termina en défaite pour Liana, elle combattit ensuite Ace contre qui elle gagna et même chose pour Luffy.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger, avec les commandants. Ils avaient tenté de manger à une table différente mais les plus vieux les suivaient toujours. Ils s'étaient donc résignés et peu à peu les adultes arrivaient à passer leurs défenses.

"Vous allez faire quoi cet après midi du coup ? Entrainement encore ?" Izo demanda

"Non, avant on pêchait ou on chassait mais ici on sait pas." Sabo

"Vous pourriez jouer, vous détendre.." Thatch

"On se détend quand on chasse." Ace répondit perplexe

"Oh mes chers amis je vais vous enseigner tout ce que je sais."Thatch dit très dramatiquement

"Ça devrait pas être long." Izo le taquina, mais le rouquin l'ignora avec aise

"A propos de s'amuser." Thatch finit

"Si vous voulez demain on peut vous aider lors de votre entrainement." Vista proposa ensuite

"Pourquoi vous feriez ça ?" Ace demanda suspicieux

"Parce que vous êtes avec nous maintenant et que vous le vouliez ou non vous êtes nos petits frères et sœurs. La vie avec nous est pas toujours paisible, il y a des attaques soit de marines après nos têtes yoi, soit des pirates qui veulent prendre la tête de Pops. On pourra pas toujours vous protéger lors des attaques, parce que même si vous savez vous débrouiller dans le Nouveau Monde il faut une force bien supérieure à la votre actuellement. Du coup vous devez devenir plus fort yoi. Après si vous voulez pas faut le dire." Marco expliqua

"Non, merci beaucoup. Nous acceptons avec joie." Sabo répondit

"Pour en revenir à cette après midi, si vous voulez pas supporter Thatch n'hésitez pas à le dire." Izo

"Est ce que vous croyez que je pourrais parler à Namur ?" Sabo demanda timidement

"Je vois pas pourquoi non, mais de quoi tu veux lui parler yoi ?" Marco demanda légèrement inquiet que leur jeune frère ait des préjugés sur les hommes poissons

"Je voudrais en savoir plus sur sa culture, ce que j'ai lu était n'importe quoi. Je voudrais juste lui poser des questions." Sabo

"Je crois qu'il pourra te répondre yoi." Marco répondit avec un gentil sourire

"Liana je me demandais si tu voudrais m'aider à faire un peu de couture. Je suis en train de faire de nouveaux habits et d'après ce que Luffy a dit quand on rangeait vos affaires tu aimes bien ça." Izo proposa

"Oui volontiers. Ce sera surement mieux que courir après deux gamins et Thatch." Liana

"Compte trois gamins alors yoi." Marco plaisanta

Cela causa Liana de sourire amusée et Thatch de protester contre cette nouvelle injustice.

Ils finirent leur repas peu de temps après et se séparèrent, Luffy et Ace restant avec Thatch, Vista emmenant Sabo à Namur, Marco allant faire de la paperasserie et Liana accompagnant Izo pour passer l'après midi à faire de la couture et pour l'aider à faire des motifs. Liana étant meilleure en dessin que le cross-dresser. Mais cela ne posait pas du tout de soucis à Izo, bien au contraire il était ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ça.

La fratrie commençait peu à peu à se lier avec les habitants du Moby Dick.


	13. Chapter 13

Liana se réveilla brusquement, elle était en sueur mais à son plus grand soulagement elle n'avait pas réveiller ses frères. Ace n'avait pas fait de crise de narcolepsie durant les deux semaines à bord du Moby Dick et elle savait qu'il voulait les éviter au maximum jusqu'à ce qu'il leur fasse vraiment confiance. Et puis elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter, ils l'étaient déjà suffisamment à cause de sa blessure au ventre.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte doucement, voulant observer les étoiles pour se calmer, elle emporta une couverture avec elle et se dirigea sur le pont. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, ses cauchemars étaient malheureusement pour elle nombreux. Elle regardait les étoiles, ayant salué une des personnes de garde, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière elle. Elle se figea presque, parce qu'elle commençait à sentir cette présence dans ses liens, les mêmes liens qu'elle avait avec Makino et Ben ainsi que ses frères.

Elle était en train d'analyser ce que ça voulait dire exactement lorsque la personne s'assit à côté d'elle sur la figure de proue. C'était Marco.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir yoi ?" Marco

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, pas vraiment envie de parler d'un côté et de l'autre encore un peu choquée de ce que cela signifiait.

"C'est pas la première fois que tu as fait ça yoi. Je suis là pour en parler si tu veux yoi." Marco

"Pourquoi ?" Liana

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Marco

"Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes ?" Liana

Marco la regarda un peu surpris.

"Je suis un adulte c'est un peu mon rôle, .." Marco

"C'est pas vrai, les adultes ne sont pas comme ça. Pourquoi est ce que vous souciez de nous depuis le début comme ça ? Ça n'a pas de sens." Liana

"Tous les adultes ne sont pas pareil tu sais." Marco

"Oui je sais, mais .." Liana

"Mais tu as peur, tu ne veux pas être déçue encore une fois pas vrai yoi ?" Marco

Liana hocha la tête, elle ne voulait pas repenser au Dursley qui la haïssaient à cause de ses pouvoirs, de Garp qui voulait faire d'elle quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas, ou encore de Ben qui l'avait laissé. C'était le dernier qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, les Dursley elle avait l'habitude, ça ne la surprenait plus et elle n'avait aucun espoir. Garp avait été un étranger qui l'avait accepté mais il restait quand même un étranger. Ben pourtant elle l'avait aimé, elle avait commencé à compter sur lui, à espérer qu'il soit là pour elle. Mais au final il était parti .. Les seuls qui restaient et qui étaient là pour elle c'était ses frères, ils savaient pour ses pouvoirs et jamais ils ne l'avaient considéré comme un monstre ou une anormale, bien au contraire.

Elle ne voulait pas se rouvrir comme ça pour être abandonnée encore soit pour elle soit pour Ace. Ces gens pouvaient ils vraiment les accepter entièrement ? Sans vouloir les changer ? Luffy semblait le penser et elle avait confiance en lui mais ..

"Liana je ne peux pas te rassurer ou t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne pas yoi. Parle moi yoi." Marco était inquiet, il n'aimait pas du tout les ombres qu'on pouvait parfois voir dans les yeux des plus jeunes, surtout pour Liana et Ace. Sabo c'était surtout de la culpabilité quand il entendait Luffy parler de Makino une jeune femme qui s'était beaucoup occupée de lui apparemment.

Il la vit hésiter et en faisant des gestes doux il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Il la sentit se détendre petit à petit, elle se laissait enlacer mais elle ne rendait pas l'embrasse, il y avait encore une hésitation en elle. Mais il la laisserait prendre son temps si ça voulait dire qu'elle le laissait se rapprocher comme ça. C'était déjà énorme et il en avait parfaitement conscience, il l'avait vu éviter les contacts la plupart du temps.

"Un des pirates qui restait sur notre île était proche de moi, il m'aidait à me remettre de ce qui m'était arrivé et ce que Luffy n'avait pas déjà arrangé. Mais il est parti, il m'a laissé un pistolet et disait qu'il m'aimait beaucoup. Pourtant il est parti.." Liana avait les larmes aux yeux, les bras de Marco étaient tellement réconfortant, comme si il pouvait la protéger de tout et il le ferait sans hésiter. Elle se sentait en sécurité comme quand elle était avec ses frères, mais différemment en même temps.

"Tu sais ma puce c'est souvent difficile pour des pirates de rester au même endroit pendant longtemps. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime toujours où qu'il soit et que tu lui manques beaucoup yoi." Marco

"Mais si il était parti à cause de moi.. Je suis un monstre.." Liana était accroché à la chemise du Commandant de la première division, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Repensant à cette marque dans son dos, celle que son oncle avait tracé dans sa peau où on pouvait lire le monstre.

Elle ne vit pas le visage de Marco lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase mais c'était surement pour le mieux, il avait un regard meurtrier, un qu'il réservait pour les personnes qui avaient vraiment fait du mal à sa famille. Il était fou de rage à ceux qui avait fait du mal à cette petite fille. Tout comme il avait été fou de rage en entendant ce que leur grand père avait fait à Luffy avant l'arrivée de Liana et après aussi. C'était un monstre celui qui jetait ses petits enfants dans un ravin comme ça, juste parce qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils voulaient devenir des pirates et qu'apparemment il considérait ça comme un bon entrainement.

Après la colère vint la tristesse, il était désolé de voir ce que le monde avait fait à ces quatre enfants innocents. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, il avait une petite fille qui avait besoin de lui.

"Tu n'es pas un monstre Liana, .." Marco

"Tu ne sais pas tout. Tu ne me connais pas." Liana

"Alors dis moi pourquoi exactement serais tu un monstre yoi." Marco "Quoique attends deux minutes.."

Il la prit dans ses bras la faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise mais elle se contenta de lever la tête pour l'observer. Elle se sentait toujours en sécurité, c'était étrange. Il la porta jusqu'à sa cabine où il avait aussi son bureau. Il l'assit sur le lit et lui donna une barre de chocolat et en prit une pour lui même avant de se rasseoir à côté d'elle lui laissant la possibilité de faire le choix de si elle voulait encore un câlin ou non. Elle se serra un peu contre lui et il plaça un bras autour d'elle.

"Alors explique moi en quoi tu es un monstre exactement yoi ?" Marco demanda tout en baissant le regard pour voir son visage, elle se mordillait la lèvre.

Il attendit un moment avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se donner suffisamment de courage pour parler.

"Je suis pas normale.." Liana

"Aucun pirate ne l'est, ou alors c'est pas un vrai pirate yoi." Marco

Cela eut le mérite de ramener un peu de vie dans ses beaux yeux verts.

"J'ai des pouvoirs." Liana

Cela intrigua Marco, il avait en effet vu Liana plonger à l'eau pour aller chercher Luffy, il savait donc qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un fruit du démon, mais il fit attention de garder une expression encourageante.

"Ils sont pas dus à un fruit du démon." Liana

"Comment tu les as eu yoi ?" Marco

"Je sais pas vraiment, je les ai toujours eu mais ils sont devenus plus forts lors de ma rencontre avec Luffy." Liana elle examinait prudemment le visage de Marco tout en parlant mais elle ne voyait pas de doute sur son histoire ou du dégout. Juste de l'encouragement pour qu'elle parle et peut être un peu de surprise mais c'était difficile à dire.

"Comment tu as rencontré Luffy alors yoi ?" Marco

Elle baissa les yeux à cette question, elle ne se sentait pas prête à parler de son voyage à proprement dit, c'était bizarre elle avait changé de monde quand même. Elle ne pouvait pas encore parler de ça.

"Je sais pas vraiment." c'était pas un mensonge elle ne savait toujours pas comment ou pourquoi elle avait fait ce voyage à ce moment là exactement "j'étais chez mon oncle et ma tante et mon cousin quand soudain je me suis retrouvé sur la plage et Luffy m'a trouvé." Liana

"Il t'a trouvé yoi ?" Marco

"Oui, j'étais blessée, selon le docteur je suis morte pendant un bref moment avant qu'ils ne réussissent à me soigner et à me réanimer. Depuis je suis resté avec Luffy et mes pouvoirs sont plus puissants qu'avant." Liana

En apprenant que sa jeune petite sœur a failli mourir il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

"Tu avais quel âge ma puce yoi ?" Marco demanda anxieux, il savait déjà qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse, Luffy et Liana allait bientôt avoir huit ans d'après ce qu'ils leur avaient dit ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait été bien trop jeune pour avoir risqué la mort comme ça.

"Cinq ou six ans je crois." Liana

Marco dut se contrôler pour ne pas hurler, de rage ou de douleur il ne savait pas trop. Il devait penser à autre chose, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer devant elle.

"Tu peux faire quoi yoi ?" Marco

"Ça dépend, et je sais pas trop non plus. Ils évoluent souvent selon les situations. Je peux me téléporter sur de petites distances et seulement si j'ai un point précis pour arriver, je peux guérir un peu mais ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie. Je peux changer les objets de couleur parfois ou les faire voler.." Liana

"C'est super impressionnant Liana. Et tu crois que c'est ça qui te fait être un monstre yoi ? Bien au contraire, ça fait de toi quelqu'un de spécial. Tu as des pouvoirs géniaux sans pour autant perdre la capacité de nager yoi. J'adorerai pouvoir nager de nouveau." Marco

"J'ai peur de nager." Liana murmura

"Tu as peur ? Pourquoi yoi ?" Marco

"Si Luffy est en danger je peux la repousser, même chose pour un de mes autres frères mais je n'aime pas avoir la tête sous l'eau." Liana tremblait rien qu'en repensant à ce que faisait Pétunia au moment du bain. La femme aimait maintenir la tête de Liana jusqu'au dernier moment avant de la laisser respirer juste pour recommencer encore et encore.

Liana chaque fois qu'elle mettait la tête sous l'eau ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une sensation de noyade.

Sentant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à aborder ce sujet il décida de revenir au problème de base.

"Dans tout ce que tu m'as dit ma puce je ne vois rien qui peut justifier le fait que tu penses être un monstre yoi." Marco

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui parlait, juste qu'elle avait besoin de lui faire confiance, elle finit par dire la dernière chose, celle qui l'a réveillé en pleine nuit dans d'horribles cauchemars.

"J'ai tué quelqu'un." Liana chuchota, elle tremblait comme une feuille, certaine que ça il ne pourrait pas le nier, la rassurer. Elle était une meurtrière après tout.

Marco eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu causer à cette petite fille de tuer quelqu'un ? Il haïssait vraiment le monde à certains moments.

"Je suis sûr que ce que tu as fait été juste. Pas la justice de la marine mais juste dans ton cœur. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir de ça j'en suis persuadé, la faute revient à celui qui t'a poussé à ce geste. Tu veux en parler yoi ?" Marco

"Je peux pas." Liana

"Pourquoi yoi ?" Marco

"C'est pas que mon histoire." Liana murmura

Marco comprit alors que ça concernait la fratrie.

"D'accord, quand vous serez prêts à en parler vous pourrez. On est tous là pour vous Liana, quoiqu'il arrive il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire qui nous pousserait à vous rejeter. L'exception étant la même pour tous : ne pas tuer un des hommes de Pops. Mais c'est la seule chose. Rien d'autre, je te le jure yoi." Marco

Il la garda dans ses bras longtemps, une fois qu'il sentit qu'elle était profondément endormi il la ramena à la chambre des garçons, sachant que sinon ils s'inquièteraient et que leur présence l'aiderait aussi à bien dormir.

Ace se réveilla lorsqu'il entra avec sa précieuse charge. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de faire de la place pour que Marco puisse la coucher.

"Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ?" Ace demanda

"Elle a fait un cauchemar je pense, elle m'en a pas vraiment parlé. A la place j'ai du lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas un monstre à cause de ses pouvoirs ou parce qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un. Même si j'avoue être curieux pour la dernière part, c'est votre choix quand vous nous en parlez ou si vous le faites en premier lieu. Mais comme je lui ai dit on est toujours prêt à vous écouter." Marco dit avant d'embrasser le front de Liana et de Luffy et de passer une main dans les cheveux de Sabo, puis d'Ace. Le dernier lui lança un regard noir, mais l'effet était un peu raté par le rougissement.

Après cela il partit, laissant Ace se recoucher puis se rendormir. Marco mit un moment avant de dormir, il dut d'abord aller se défouler un peu, laisser partir sa colère à ce qu'il avait appris et la surmonter pour pouvoir aider au mieux les quatre jeunes. Une chose était sûre ils allaient avoir du travail à les remettre d'aplomb, à leur faire oublier les horreurs qu'ils avaient affronté. Ou en tout cas à les surmonter.


	14. Chapter 14

Le matin Ace réfléchissait, ils devaient parler tout les quatre. Ils devaient discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire, si ils restaient sur le bateau ou non ? Ainsi qu'avoir une grande discussion sur Liana et le fait qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit pour ses cauchemars.

Il attendit après le petit déjeuner, sachant parfaitement que Luffy ne pourrait pas vraiment se concentrer sans avoir mangé avant. Une fois fait il se dirigea vers leur chambre sachant que les autres le suivraient. Une fois dans la pièce il ferma derrière eux avant de se tourner vers sa famille.

"Il faut qu'on parle." Ace déclara en s'asseyant sur le lit

Luffy suivit son exemple, Sabo lui s'assit sur la chaise du bureau tandis que Liana s'assit sur le sol.

"A propos de quoi Ace ?" Sabo demanda intrigué, Ace avait l'air extrêmement sérieux

"Ben demande à Liana, t'as rien à nous dire ?" Ace demanda sarcastiquement "Comme je sais pas peut être le fait que tu as parlé à Marco la nuit dernière après un cauchemar."

Cela passa toute l'attention sur Liana qui semblait trouver ses mains fascinantes et ne regardait aucun d'entre eux dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit Lia ?" Sabo

"Je voulais pas vous priver de sommeil plus que nécessaire. Sabo il t'arrive encore de faire tes cauchemars du coup les nuits où tu en fais pas je veux pas te réveiller. Luffy tu as besoin de sommeil avec toute l'énergie que tu dépenses et toi Ace si tu dors pas assez tu risque de faire une crise de narcolepsie. Et je voulais pas vous inquiéter, j'arrivais à me calmer en allant voir les étoiles." Liana finit par avouer

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier avec Marco ?" Ace demanda après un moment de silence

"Je sais pas vraiment, il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi et je me suis aperçu que mes pouvoirs étaient en train de créer un lien avec Marco." Liana

"Un lien ? Comme avec nous ?" Sabo demanda curieux, il était fasciné par ce que Liana pouvait faire et elle n'avait aucun problème à répondre à ses questions, enfin quand elle savait. Ou alors à faire des tests pour s'améliorer.

"Oui et non. C'est étrange. Il est plus fort que le lien que j'avais formé avec Ben et bien plus que celui que j'avais avec Makino et Dadan." Liana "Il est pas encore complet par contre, mais il est bien plus fort qu'avant notre discussion d'hier. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est fort un peu comme ça l'était pour nous au début, c'est différent mais en même temps similaires. Je suis désolée je ne sais pas comment être plus claire."

Elle avait la tête dans ses mains, elle n'aimait pas du tout ne pas réussir à en parler. Ses pouvoirs, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à les contrôler : ne pas pouvoir décider ou non quand faire un lien avec quelqu'un n'était que la partie supérieure du problème. Elle avait tellement peur un jour de faire du mal à quelqu'un à cause d'eux.

Elle se reconcentra sur le présent quand elle sentit sa famille autour d'elle, ses trois frères maintenaient un contact avec elle, Luffy et Sabo l'avaient dans un câlin et Ace avait sa main sur son épaule. Il n'était pas encore des plus à l'aise avec les contacts physiques.

"Il a dit qu'il avait tenté de te prouver que t'étais pas un monstre. Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?" Ace demanda

Il savait très bien qu'on pouvait lui répéter plein de fois qu'elle n'était pas un monstre c'était plus compliqué que ça, il avait le même soucis. Les mêmes moments de doute.

"Je lui ai parlé de mes pouvoirs, mais pas des liens que j'avais parfois avec les gens. Je lui ai aussi dit que j'avais tué quelqu'un... Mais j'ai pas expliqué plus sur l'histoire avec Bluejam. C'est notre histoire à tout les quatre." Liana

"Tu avais envie de lui dire ?" Sabo demanda, il était déjà surpris qu'elle en ait dit autant c'était pas vraiment son caractère

"Oui, j'ai un peu confiance en lui." Liana

"C'est des gens bien." Luffy se contenta de dire, il avait toujours Liana dans ses bras, Sabo l'ayant lâché mais il avait pris sa main.

"Il faut qu'on décide si on reste avec eux ou non." Ace finit par dire

"Oui on va arriver dans deux jours à une île." Sabo "C'est Namur qui me l'a dit."

Sabo était assez proche de Namur, enfin aussi proche que possible tout en maintenant leur distance. Liana passait beaucoup de son temps avec Izo ou Marco, Ace était surtout avec Thatch, le cuisinier semblait avoir décidé de faire le plus possible s'amuser Ace. Luffy était soit avec Thatch et Ace soit avec Barbe Blanche à écouter les récits de ses aventures.

"Si on part c'est là, je veux pas créer de nouveaux liens ou renforcer encore plus celui de Marco avant de devoir finalement partir. Si on reste je veux vraiment pouvoir leur faire confiance." Liana

"Savoir si ils nous acceptent ou non. C'est ça pas vrai ?" Ace demanda doucement

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Si ils restaient c'était en étant sûrs qu'ils soient acceptés, entièrement acceptés. Cela voulait dire révéler le père de Ace et l'héritage de Sabo. Déballer leurs histoires en somme.

"Tu leur fais confiance Luffy ?" Sabo demanda pour vérifier

"Oui. Mr Moustache est gentil et je lui fais confiance." Luffy acquiesça.

"Et toi aussi Liana ?" Sabo continua ensuite

"Oui, Marco m'a accepté pour mes pouvoirs et je pense que le capitaine fera la même chose." Liana

"Alors je n'ai rien contre." Sabo finit par dire, les sentiments des plus jeunes il les ressentait aussi

"Je peux y réfléchir un peu ?" Ace finit par demander

Tous les autres acceptèrent sans hésiter. Ils savaient qu'Ace n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de révéler son père, mais s'ils voulaient rester ici ils devaient dire la vérité au moins au capitaine.

Il fallut attendre jusqu'au soir pour qu'Ace prenne une décision, la fratrie était restée plutôt à l'écart durant la journée voulant passer du temps ensemble.

"Je suis aussi d'accord." Ace finit par dire

Ils échangèrent des regards et se levèrent de leur lit, ils allaient voir Barbe Blanche.


	15. Chapter 15

Ils avaient beau être décidé à parler ils étaient bloqués devant la porte de la cabine de Barbe Blanche. Sans l'intervention de Luffy ils seraient surement rester des heures plantés là.

"Entrez." Barbe Blanche dit clairement

Luffy ouvrit la porte et tira ses frères et sœurs avec lui. Il y avait Marco et Barbe Blanche dans la cabine. Le capitaine était allongé sur son lit et Marco était assis à une table, les deux hommes étaient apparemment en train de faire de la paperasse.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous gamins ?" Barbe Blanche demanda surpris, bien qu'il soit courant de voir le plus jeune Luffy venir passer du temps avec lui, c'était quand il était dans son siège sur le pont. Jamais dans sa cabine, et encore moins avec les autres, surtout qu'ils avaient tous l'air mal à l'aise et avec une tête qui disaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment être là.

"On voudrait vous parler." Sabo finit par répondre

"Je vais vous laisser alors yoi." Marco dit tout en se levant.

"Non, c'est bon." Ace dit

Cela surprit tout le monde, y compris lui même si sa tête était indication. Mais Marco se rassit tranquillement, il était curieux de ce que les enfants avaient à dire mais il était heureux qu'ils veuillent qu'il soit là.

"Alors de quoi vous voulez nous parler ?" Barbe Blanche

"De nous. Comme on arrive dans deux jours à une île vous pourrez nous y laisser si vous voulez plus de nous ici quand on vous aura dit qui on est." Sabo "On vous demande juste de ne pas en parler si vous ne voulez pas qu'on reste."

Cela fit froncer les sourcils des deux hommes face à eux, ces enfants semblaient tellement surs qu'ils allaient être rejeté. Luffy lui même semblait inquiet, il y avait une lueur de défiance dans ses yeux qui semblait envoyer un avertissement.

"Je ... je me suis enfuis de chez mes parents quand j'avais cinq ans. Je ne pouvais plus rester là bas, tout était apparence. J'ai du faire face à la vérité : mes parents tenaient plus aux apparences qu'ils ne pourraient jamais tenir à moi. Je voulais être libre, j'en avais besoin. Alors j'ai quitté la Ville Haute du royaume de Goa, la ville des Nobles et je suis parti vivre à Grey Terminal. Une place en dehors de la ville où il y avait les pauvres, les rebuts de la société. J'y étais heureux, c'était pas toujours facile mais je préférais ça largement à la vie chez mes parents. Et puis un jour j'ai rencontré Ace et on est devenu amis. On n'était pas proches de suite, au début on faisait que travailler ensemble mais peu à peu on s'est rapproché.

Trois ans après notre rencontre environ, Ace est revenu de chez les bandits où il vivait se plaignant de deux gamins qui allaient vivre chez les bandits avec lui. Pendant un mois Ace a tout fait pour les éviter, chose dure vu que les deux faisaient tout pour le suivre. A la fin de ce mois ils nous ont trouvé, à un mauvais moment. On volait pour pouvoir avoir un bateau de pirate quand on serait grand et ils nous ont trouvé à notre cachette pour le trésor.

Après un moment de réflexion pour savoir quoi faire d'eux on a entendu quelqu'un arriver, Ace avait volé une grosse somme d'argent à un pirate appelé Porchemy qui travaillait pour Bluejam, un sadique. Après une connerie Luffy c'est fait capturer par Porchemy, il voulait savoir où était Ace et où était l'argent. Pour nous c'était pas notre problème, on s'est préoccupé que de notre trésor. Liana nous a insulté et est parti après Luffy.

Quand on est arrivé pour les sortir de là un long moment après, Luffy était un peu blessé mais c'était Liana la pire. Ils s'étaient fait frapper avec des gants avec des piques dessus. On les a sorti de là et on a battu Porchemy. A partir de là on est devenu tous amis, et pour éviter Bluejam je suis allé m'installer chez les bandits où les autres vivaient.

Là on a eu une période de calme, on a commencé une routine et on s'est rapproché encore plus. On était inséparable, on chassait, volait, s'enfuyait des restaurants sans payer. Il y avait juste le soucis que j'étais obligé de suivre l'entrainement du vieux fou mais sinon on était heureux. Et puis un jour quand on était en train de s'enfuir d'un restaurant on a croisé quelqu'un qui m'a appelé. Mon ..." Sabo n'arrivait plus à continuer il était en train de trembler, Liana sentait le chagrin, la colère et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Elle lui prit la main et continua l'histoire à sa place, Ace n'était pas non plus en état et Luffy ne savait pas très bien raconter.

"On est retourné à notre endroit habituel au bord d'une falaise avec vue sur l'océan. Et là on lui a commencé à lui poser des questions, c'est là qu'il nous a avoué à propos de ses parents. Trois semaines passèrent après ça et pendant ce temps on avait fait une petite cérémonie pour dire qu'on était frères et sœurs." Liana raconta, elle avait un petit sourire en repensant à ce jour où ils avaient bu du sake ensemble. "Rien ne s'était produit alors on pensait qu'il allait nous laisser tranquille. Par prudence on s'est tenus à l'écart de la ville, restant dans la jungle ou Grey Terminal. On avait tort. Il y a eu une sale tempête qui a détruit en partie la cabane qu'on avait construit et où on vivait. On est allé à Grey Terminal pour récupérer du matériel pour les réparations, c'est là bas qu'on nous est tombé dessus. Les hommes de Bluejam nous avaient finalement trouvé, on pensait au début que c'était à cause de l'argent mais après le géniteur de Sabo est arrivé. Il avait payé les pirates pour récupérer son fils. Nous avons été battu et Bluejam menaçait de nous tuer.. Sabo a accepté de rentrer avec son géniteur en échange de nos vies.

Bluejam nous a ensuite ramené à sa base pour nous parler. Il a commencé à dire tout un tas de conneries à propos de Sabo avant de nous proposer un travail, disant qu'on avait du cran pour ce qui c'était passé avec Porchemy. On avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour nous changer les idées alors on a accepté." Liana dit, elle avait fermé les yeux pour réprimer des larmes au souvenir du départ de Sabo mais elle avait réussi à se reprendre

"J'ai accepté." Ace dit dans un chuchotement

"Et on est resté, on aurait pu partir si on avait été contre. Ce n'était pas ta faute." Liana répondit et Luffy donna une tape sur la tête de leur frère ainé. "On les a aidé pendant deux jours, on devait transporter du matériel dans différentes parties de Grey Terminal. C'est au soir du deuxième jour qu'on a appris ce qui se passait. Bluejam avait été embauché par la famille royale de Goa pour détruire le Grey Terminal dans un incendie, cela à cause de la visite du Dragon Céleste. Les affaires qu'on avait transporté était pour provoquer l'incendie et bloquer toutes les issues.

Quand on a protesté et qu'on a voulut partir les habitants, Bluejam et ses hommes nous ont attaché dans la cabane et ils sont partis. Ace a réussi à se débarrasser de nos liens et ont a commencé à s'enfuir, mais il y avait des flammes partout, c'était compliqué. On cherchait une issue quand Bluejam et se bande nous sont tombé dessus de nouveau. Apparemment ils avaient été trahi par les nobles à penser qu'ils seraient sauvés. Il voulait savoir où on avait mis notre argent. Ace leur a donné l'endroit pour qu'ils nous laissent partir mais ils ont refusé.

Il y a eu un combat et alors que les choses allaient très mal tourner Dadan et les autres bandits se sont pointés. Ace, Dadan et moi on est restés pour combattre Bluejam pendant que Luffy était emmené par les autres bandits loin de là..." Liana ne pouvait pas continuer

"On galérait, Bluejam était plus fort qu'on pensait et Liana avait du mal à rester debout à cause de sa jambe. Un des pirates avait décidé de la suspendre au dessus des flammes. Bluejam allait tué Dadan quand Liana a tiré et nous a sauvé. On est parti ensuite mais dans la fumée Liana a été séparé de Dadan et moi. Comme Dadan était en sale état et que je ne savais pas comment retrouver Liana j'ai décidé de retourner à la maison des bandits. C'était le plus simple, comme point pour se retrouver, il a fallu éviter les soldats qui étaient là pour tuer ceux qui étaient encore vivants. Mais finalement on a réussi. Luffy était là lui aussi, il allait bien heureusement. On avait soigné nos blessures quand un des bandits revint en courant disant que Sabo était mort et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Liana.

Luffy c'est mis tout de suite à pleurer et moi j'étais fou de rage. Il a fallu qu'on m'attache à un arbre pour m'empêcher d'aller tuer celui qui avait tué mon frère ou aller chercher Liana. Le soir a vu arriver Liana appuyé sur son tuyau avec Sabo sur son dos, elle s'est évanouie dès qu'elle nous a vu. Elle et Sabo étaient en sale état." Ace

"Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé yoi ?" Marco demanda, il était mort d'inquiétude et mourrait d'envie de se lever et d'aller prendre les enfants dans ses bras mais il voyait qu'il devait attendre jusqu'à ce que tout soit dit

"Quand je suis arrivé chez mes géniteurs j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient adopté un fils de noble au cas où je ne sois pas à la hauteur. C'est par lui que j'ai appris que tous les nobles savaient pour l'incendie. Tout ceux habitant la ville haute savaient et ils ne faisaient rien, trouvant ça normal vu que ceux du Grey Terminal avaient fait l'erreur de ne pas naître noble..J'ai tenté d'y aller, rejoindre les autres, prévenir les gens mais les soldats m'ont stoppé et j'ai été ramené chez mes géniteurs.

Je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette cage. J'ai décidé alors de partir, et j'ai volé un bateau pour m'enfuir, j'avais sorti mon drapeau de pirate quand j'ai croisé un énorme bateau. Je me suis poussé du chemin pour lui laisser la place et c'est un peu après que je me suis fait tirer dessus à deux reprises. Ça a totalement détruit mon embarcation.. Quand j'ai repris un connaissance j'étais sur le dos de Liana et la fois d'après chez les bandits." Sabo raconta sa version

"Après avoir été séparé d'Ace j'aurais pu le retrouver.. J'ai des pouvoirs même si je n'ai pas mangé de fruits du démon, un d'eux est une capacité de former des liens mentaux avec les gens, ils sont de différentes intensités mais une chose qu'ils me permettent c'est de savoir dans quelle direction les gens avec qui j'en ai sont. Avec mes frères ils sont plus puissants et j'ai un peu accès à leurs émotions, j'ai senti la détresse de Sabo et j'ai décidé d'aller le voir. Le trajet fut long mais j'ai fini par réussir à rentrer dans la ville, je suis allé au port juste à temps pour voir le Dragon Céleste tiré sur Sabo à deux reprises. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis concentré sur le lien et j'ai réussi à me téléporté jusqu'à lui. Une fois que je le tenais je me suis téléporté de nouveau un peu à l'écart de la ville, sur la berge. J'ai un peu soigné le plus gros de sa blessure au torse avant de retourner chez les bandits." Liana expliqua ensuite

Le fait que Barbe Blanche ne semblait pas surpris à propos de la téléportation confirmait la théorie de Liana sur le fait que Marco avait du lui parler. Elle comprenait, Barbe Blanche était le capitaine et avait le droit d'avoir ses hommes lui rapporter ce genre d'information.

"Je ne sais pas d'où je tiens mes pouvoirs comme je l'ai dit, mais je les ai toujours eu je crois. Même si quand j'étais chez les Dursley, la famille de la sœur de ma mère je n'avais pas encore compris que les événements étranges qui se produisaient autour de moi étaient ma faute. Même si je pense qu'ils savaient.. Je sais juste que mes pouvoirs m'ont transporté de chez les Dursley à une plage pas loin de Luffy et que ça m'a sauvé la vie. Je sais aussi que je ne viens pas de ce monde, même si je me doute que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité. Là où j'étais tout était différent et il n'y avait pas de pirates ou de marines." Liana expliqua

Elle était figée en attente de la réaction de Barbe Blanche et Marco, c'étaient les premiers adultes à qui elle le disait et elle ne savait pas si ils allaient la croire ou se moquer d'elle. Ses frères l'avaient cru sans hésitations, juste énormément de questions, mais eux elle ne savait pas. Elle ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'un doigt se plaça sous son menton. C'était Barbe Blanche.

"Je te crois, tu ne mentirais pas pour une chose comme ça. Et gamine quand tu es en mer depuis aussi longtemps que moi tu apprends que tout est possible." Barbe Blanche dit doucement

L'acceptation qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux menaça de la faire pleurer mais elle se contenta d'un léger sourire. Il savait pas encore pour Ace et elle ne voulait pas trop espérer. Même si elle était extrêmement soulagée et heureuse qu'il la croie, la même chose pour Marco comme elle en eut la confirmation avec son sourire à lui.

C'était le moment de vérité, Ace devait dire qui il était. Elle lui envoya une onde de calme et d'affection et elle vit que Luffy était appuyé contre lui. Luffy n'avait certes rien dit durant la rencontre mais il avait été là pour présenter de l'affection quand c'était nécessaire.

"Je.. je suis le fils de Gold Roger." Ace finit par lâcher

Il avait la tête baissée, tendu à l'attente du rejet qu'il était sûr qu'il allait avoir.

"Gurarara, avec ton inquiétude gamin je pensais que ça allait être grave." Barbe Blanche s'exclama

"Quoi ? Mais c'était ton ennemi." Ace balbutia presque

"Oui lui était mon adversaire, pas mon ennemi. Mais Roger et moi avions un profond respect l'un pour l'autre et je le considérais aussi comme un ami. Mais même si il avait été mon pire ennemi, jamais je ne blâmerai les fautes d'un père sur un fils. Et puis nous sommes tous des enfants de la mer, c'est tout ce qui compte, pas qui est notre père ou d'où vient ou encore si on était un noble. " Barbe Blanche dit extrêmement sérieusement

"Alors ça veut dire qu'on peut rester ?" Luffy demanda pour être sur

"Vous êtes mes enfants, si vous voulez rester vous êtes plus que les bienvenus. Si vous voulez partir parce que vous ne voulez pas rester c'est possible par contre si vous voulez descendre pour reprendre la mer c'est non. Hors de question." Barbe Blanche

"On veut rester." Les quatre répondirent à l'unisson

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Marco pour qu'il les prenne enfin dans ses bras. Il en avait eu envie depuis le début du récit mais s'était retenu sachant que ce n'était pas le moment, il devait les laisser parler sans interrompre. Ace et Sabo semblaient mal à l'aise dans l'embrasse au début et il sentit la tension de Liana au contact surprise mais elle se relâcha vite contre lui. Ils furent ensuite pris dans des bras bien plus grands, Barbe Blanche s'était joint au câlin. Les deux adultes ignorèrent avec aise les sanglots qu'avaient les enfants.

La fratrie avait enfin accepté qu'ils étaient de la famille.


	16. Chapter 16

Le fait que les quatre jeunes fassent enfin, officiellement, partie de l'équipage provoqua une grande fête. Aucun des quatre ne but bien évidemment, ils n'étaient pas vraiment tenté, mais au cas où Marco surveillait. Ils eurent par contre de grands fous rires en voyant ce que certains faisaient une fois bourrés. Liana et Izo purent prendre beaucoup de photos, Izo faisait apparemment ça de temps en temps et il montra avec joie à Liana les ficelles.

La discussion que les enfants avaient eu avec Marco et Barbe Blanche les avaient beaucoup aidé. Ils évitaient encore d'appeler Barbe Blanche pops, à part pour Luffy mais sinon ils étaient beaucoup plus détendus. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation pour eux de se séparer ou pour rester seuls. Il y avait encore un peu de méfiance à certains moments et selon les personnes mais c'était mieux.

Marco par contre était encore plus protecteur qu'avant, les autres commandants aussi d'ailleurs, Barbe Blanche avait répété certaines informations (avec la permission de la fratrie) sur l'histoire des quatre avec ses commandants et le résultat était impressionnant. Marco était surprotecteur, de même que Thatch même si ce dernier l'était moins. Il faisait par contre tout pour les faire rire. Vista lui semblait déterminer à les faire progresser au combat, de même que Hank et Izo. Namur quand à lui continuait à être patient et à écouter les enfants. Il était plus patient avec Luffy par contre, ce dernier lui posant souvent des questions idiotes et parfois un peu insultante. Surtout quand un des autres n'étaient pas là pour le stopper.

Hank gagna le respect des enfants en réussissant à stopper Luffy de se propulser jusqu'à l'île quand ils s'en approchèrent. Heureusement il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le port, donc beaucoup de chance de s'attirer des ennuis.

Izo avait décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de vêtements et donc les avait trainé dans un magasin pour en acheter. Ils étaient assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne pas payer mais quand ils avaient abordé le sujet tout le monde avait refusé. Ils étaient les petits frères et sœurs donc c'était pas à eux de payer pour ça.

Leur arrêt à terre fut bref, ils repartirent le lendemain matin. Barbe Blanche avait laissé ses hommes passer la nuit à terre. Il n'y avait pas eu de soucis, heureusement, la fratrie avait été accompagné tout le temps. Cela avait un peu agacé Ace mais Thatch avait réussi à le distraire brillamment.

Une fois au large ils avaient repris l'entrainement, Liana pouvant se joindre à eux entièrement elle était guérie. Sabo devait encore être un peu prudent mais il allait bientôt pouvoir enlever son bandage à l'œil. Il fallait un peu plus de temps pour la poitrine, mais bon..

Vista et Thatch travaillaient avec Ace et Sabo, les deux enfants avaient encore les tuyaux mais on était en train de leur fabriquer des bô, plus solides que les tuyaux, mais aussi meilleurs pour le combat. Luffy travaillait avec Hank pour viser. Hank se battait le plus souvent à main nu mais il était quand même doué au tir. Il essayait d'aider au mieux Luffy a contrôler son corps élastique. Hank était quelqu'un de très souple, il n'avait pas une musculature évidente mais les muscles étaient quand même là, il était très élancé. Avec ses cheveux mi longs bruns et ses yeux bleus il était un des commandants avec le plus de succès. Même si Thatch déniait fortement ce point, disant que c'était lui et sa coiffure pompadour qui avait toutes les femmes.

Izo pendant ce temps apprenait à Liana à se servir de ses poignards. Il les avait acheté avec Vista pour la petite fille, dans les combats qu'elle avait pu faire avec ses frères ils avaient vu que le bô n'était pas vraiment son truc. Izo avait d'abord proposé de travailler le tir à l'arme à feu avec elle, mais elle avait refusé. Encore terrifiée de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Bluejam. Izo avait accepté pour le moment, mais il comptait quand même lui apprendre à tirer, il attendrait par contre qu'elle ait plus confiance en lui et qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Il réfléchissait à l'arme qui lui conviendrait le mieux quand Vista avait suggéré les poignards.

Izo en avait donc parlé avec Liana qui était d'accord et avait décidé de lui apprendre à se battre avec des poignards ainsi qu'à les lancer, afin qu'elle puisse se battre à distance.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva les enfants étaient presque affalés sur la table du repas, les commandants étaient vraiment des sadiques.

"Ça va ? Ils ont pas été trop dur yoi ?" Marco

"C'était rien comparé au vieux fou, mais on avait perdu un peu l'habitude. C'était difficile de progresser sans pouvoir se battre au maximum sur le Freedom." Sabo expliqua

"Le vieux fou yoi ?" Marco

"Pépé, il nous fait combattre des singes, ou des loups. Une fois il nous a lancé Liana et moi dans un ravin et une autre il nous a laissé seuls dans la jungle." Luffy expliqua en mangeant

Ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête par Liana.

"Il a l'air .." Marco commença mais ne put finir, Ace qui était en train de manger tomba la tête la première sur la table. Liana eut juste le temps d'enlever son assiette de sous son visage.

"Ouah qu'est ce qu'il a ?" Thatch s'exclama paniqué

Il était pas le seul, la plupart des pirates étaient inquiets. Pourquoi leur nouveau petit frère avait l'air d'être mort d'un coup ?

Sabo était hilare et Luffy était en train de chercher un feutre pour dessiner sur le visage de Ace. Liana le stoppait de son mieux.

"C'est rien. Il fait de la narcolepsie." Liana expliqua tout en maintenant Luffy.

Elle avait beau avoir de la force Luffy était vraiment difficile à retenir, encore plus quand il était excité.

"Luffy si tu fais ça la nourriture va être froide." Liana finit par dire

Thatch manqua de protester, mais Izo lui donna un coup dans les tibias pour qu'il se taise, la technique avait fonctionné. Luffy était en train de manger de nouveau. Il ne voulait plus du tout écrire sur Ace. Sabo avait aussi fini par arrêter de rire et aidé de Hank il était de nouveau assis et mangeait.

"Il en fait souvent ?" Thatch

"Ça varie, mais au moins une par semaine en général. Pour l'éviter il doit dormir beaucoup." Liana expliqua

"Et pourquoi vous nous en avez pas parlé avant yoi ?" Marco

"Parce qu'on ne savait pas si on pouvait vous faire confiance." Sabo répondit

Ace se réveilla juste après et il se remit à manger après une seconde l'assiette que Liana avait protégé des mains chapardeuses de Luffy.

Il fut ensuite décidé que les quatre enfants iraient à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que tout aille bien. Thatch était un peu inquiet quand à la quantité de nourriture qu'ils ingéraient. C'était trop pour que leur corps ne réagissent pas, ou pas assez peut être dans le cas de Liana. Il voulait en plus s'assurer que Liana n'aurait pas de soucis à cause de l'abus qu'elle avait subi.

En plus ça leur donnait du temps pour discuter de la fête qu'ils allaient préparer. En effet lors de l'arrêt à terre Sabo et Ace avaient laissé échapper que l'anniversaire des deux plus jeunes était dans deux jours. Le jour de la fête des enfants, ils allaient célébrer ça.


	17. Chapter 17

On était le 4 Mai, la veille de l'anniversaire dont ils étaient au courant depuis deux jours. Heureusement qu'ils étaient à quai, c'était plus simple pour acheter des choses pour faire la fête comme il se devait. C'était en fin de matinée qu'Izo, un des commandants les plus observateurs nota deux choses. La première aucun des deux enfants concernés n'avaient l'air particulièrement content, c'était comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils s'en moquaient de leur anniversaire. Et il nota ensuite autre chose, Liana et Luffy n'étaient pas jumeaux, alors comment cela se faisait qu'ils avaient la même date de naissance ? C'était pour le moins curieux.

Il décida d'aller en parler avec Sabo et Ace pour avoir plus d'information, et il les trouva facilement, ils étaient avec les commandants, Luffy et Liana étaient avec Pops, écoutant une de ses histoires.

"Ace, Sabo j'ai quelques questions." Izo attaqua directement, il pouvait être plus subtil mais il savait qu'avec eux ce n'était pas la technique à employer. Pas encore en tout cas, dans quelques années peut être.

"A propos de quoi ?" Sabo répondit, Izo avait l'attention des autres commandants ainsi que des ainés de la fratrie

"Deux choses : premièrement pourquoi Liana et Luffy ont la même date d'anniversaire vu qu'ils ne sont pas jumeaux ? Et ensuite pourquoi ils n'ont pas du tout l'air excités à l'idée de demain ?" Izo

Les deux frères se consultèrent du regard un moment, tentant de décider quoi révéler exactement. Ils semblèrent arriver à une décision parce que Sabo reprit la parole.

"Ils sont pas excités pour demain parce qu'ils y pensent pas. Luffy ne pense pas que ce jour est spécial parce qu'il aurait été fêté dans tous les cas, pour lui, si il est excité ce serait plus pour Liana, mais ce n'est pas demain qu'il la fêtera, mais en février. C'est en février qu'il l'a rencontré." Sabo expliqua "Liana sera excitée pour Luffy mais pas plus."

"Quand à ta première question, c'est Luffy qui a décidé que ce serait sa date de naissance." Ace dit avec un air sombre

"Pourquoi Luffy ? Il y avait un soucis avec sa date de naissance originale ?" Vista demanda intrigué

"Non. Les animaux qui lui servait de famille ne lui ont jamais dit quand c'était. Elle n'en a pas la moindre idée, elle ne savait pas son nom au début non plus. Elle l'a appris quand elle est allé à l'école, elle croyait que c'était Fille ou Monstre." Ace cracha presque la phrase

Il en tremblait presque de rage à l'idée des Dursley. C'était un, avec Sabo et Luffy aussi, de ses plus grands regrets, le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire payer au Dursley vu qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même monde. Un coup d'œil sur les commandants apprit aux garçons qu'ils étaient dans la même idée qu'eux sur la vengeance sur les Durlsey, pas trop sur le problème de monde, vu qu'à sa connaissance seul Marco était au courant.

Tous avaient un regard meurtrier, et instinctivement ils se tournèrent vers les deux plus jeunes. Luffy était sur un des genoux de Pops, tandis que Liana était sur un accoudoir. La petite fille avait fait de gros progrès par rapport à Pops, elle était au début assez mal à l'aise et effrayée en sa présence, mais Luffy continua à la tirer en avant, toujours plus loin pour la faire avancer et ils en étaient là. Elle s'habituait à la taille de Pops et commençait à accepter et croire qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Lorsque les commandants avec Sabo et Ace la virent rire aux éclats avec Luffy un sourire éclaira leurs visages. Si il y avait une chose de sûre c'est qu'ils allaient tout faire pour protéger les deux bébés des Pirates de Barbe Blanche.

* * *

 _Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi_

Liana était accoudée à la balustrade, elle regardait l'océan, plongée dans ses pensées quand elle fut interrompue.

"Liana, tout va bien ?" Pops demanda, il était inquiet pour tous ses enfants même si tous étaient capable de se défendre, mais la quatre derniers, les plus jeunes ils étaient un peu plus inquiets. Ils avaient vu tellement, beaucoup trop pour leur âge.

"Oui ça va. Je regarde juste la mer." Liana répondit avec un léger sourire

Pops lui indiqua de venir le rejoindre et elle obtempéra sans hésitation, pour la plus grande joie du capitaine. Elle n'était plus aussi hésitante dans sa présence, et acceptait de l'approcher sans un de ses frères.

Elle se retrouva rapidement assise à côté de lui sur une partie d'un accoudoir.

"A quoi pensais tu ?" Pops demanda, il s'était vite aperçu que quand elle observait l'horizon elle réfléchissait

"A tout ce qui c'était passé en moins de quinze jours depuis qu'on est arrivé ici." Liana répondit avec un sourire

"Tu es heureuse ?" Pops

La question sembla la surprendre, elle le regarda un moment choquée. Puis elle commença à réfléchir à sa question.

"Oui je crois, non oui je suis heureuse." Liana finit par répondre avec un grand sourire

"Gurarara, bien. J'en suis content. Viens me voir si tu as un problème d'accord tu es ma fille et je ne permettrai pas qu'on te rende malheureuse?" Pops répondit

Elle le regarda un moment, choquée qu'il s'en préoccupe ainsi qu'il l'appelle sa fille comme ça. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux et elle se téléporta sur son épaule près de sa nuque. Il fut un peu surpris mais ne perdit pas de temps en sentant son petit corps tremblait à placer une main délicatement sur son dos.

"Oui Papa." Liana

C'était pas très fort, presque un chuchotement dit contre son oreille mais cela émut grandement Pops. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, il se mit au bout d'un moment à lui parler de choses et d'autres et peu à peu elle raconta elle aussi des choses qu'elle avait faite avec ses frères sur l'île de Dawn. Ils allèrent ensuite dîner avec le reste de leur famille.


	18. Chapter 18

Thatch ne s'attendait certainement pas après être prêt, devenir aussi beau prenait du temps le matin, en ce matin du 5 Mai de voir quelqu'un dans la cuisine avant lui. Il était toujours le premier à arriver. Mais il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui avait bien avancé dans les préparatifs du petit déjeuner, sa nouvelle petite soeur.

"Liana tu es debout tôt." Thatch

C'était un euphémisme, il était à peine cinq heure du matin. Il se secoua un peu et se rappela de la date, il serait le premier à souhaiter son anniversaire, pas l'original mais celui choisi en tout cas, à leur petite sœur.

"Bon anniversaire." Thatch lui dit donc, il la prit dans ses bras et ignora avec une pointe de tristesse le temps qui lui fallut pour se détendre contre lui.

"C'est vrai oui. Merci Thatch." Liana

Elle avait totalement oublié que c'était aussi son anniversaire. Savoir ça brisa un peu le cœur de Thatch, lui qui pour qui chaque anniversaires, chaque fêtes étaient importants.

"Tu faisais quoi ?" Thatch

"Je préparais un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Luffy." Liana

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Thatch demanda en essayant de regarder dans le four.

"Un gâteau au chocolat en forme de morceau de viande." Liana répondit avec un sourire

Cela fit rire Thatch, l'idée de gâteau parfaite pour Luffy. Il ouvrit un peu le four pour mieux voir et il constata avec un peu de choc qu'elle avait bel et bien réussi à le faire. En se tournant sur ce qu'elle faisait il vit qu'elle était en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Bien plus équilibré que ce qu'il faisait le plus souvent, ainsi que plus varié.

Elle avait préparé une salade de fruit, et avait sorti un assortiment de fruit. Il y avait aussi des céréales, elle était en train de préparer de la brioche. Il se mit à l'aider et ils travaillèrent tranquillement côte à côte. Thatch faisait l'idiot pour la faire rire. Il fut un peu concerné par le fait qu'elle avait une grande habitude de faire ça, ça se voyait dans ses gestes, mais qu'en plus elle le faisait vite . Mais il décida d'ignorer cela pour se concentrer sur le moment avec elle. Pas la peine d'y penser ça ne ferait que l'énerver.

Lorsque les autres cuisiniers arrivèrent tout était fait, ils se contentèrent donc de tout installer sur les tables du réfectoire, laissant à Thatch et Liana le soin des dernières touches. Thatch donnant quelques conseils à sa petite sœur pour la présentation du gâteau d'anniversaire. Thatch préparerait celui de ce soir pour la fête, Liana avait juste choisi d'en faire un pour le petit déjeuner comme elle avait fait l'année d'avant et celle d'encore avant. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était avec Luffy depuis plus de deux ans.

"A quoi tu penses ?" Thatch demanda en voyant le sourire sur son visage

"Que ça fait plus de deux ans que je connais Luffy." Liana

Thatch ne put répondre, Luffy s'était réveillé et avait débarqué en criant.

"Liana ! Manger ! Liana! Manger!" Luffy criait, il ne semblait pas savoir quel était le plus urgent

Liana régla le problème en sortant de la cuisine, dès qu'elle fut dans leur ligne de vision les trois frères se jetèrent sur elle. Ils avaient l'habitude du fait qu'elle n'était pas toujours là à leur réveil, et elle avait appris à toujours laisser un mot pour dire où elle était, mais ils préféraient quand même la retrouver le plus vite possible.

Après que tout le monde ait souhaité leur anniversaire aux deux enfants, Luffy put avoir une part, que Sabo avait coupé, de son gâteau d'anniversaire. Ace eut la surprise de voir un petit gâteau à part pour lui, Liana avait en effet le gâteau de Luffy au chocolat noir son préféré mais Ace n'en était pas un grand fan sachant ça Liana en avait fait un au chocolat au lait pour que tout le monde soit content.

Le gâteau de Luffy était très grand, du coup les commandants et Pops purent en avoir un morceau, et pour la plus grande gêne de la petite fille la complimentèrent sur sa ensuite le moment des cadeaux, la plupart des pirates avaient acheté des sucreries pour les jumeaux, et il fallut les efforts réunis de Liana, Sabo, Ace et Marco pour empêcher Luffy de les manger d'un seul coup. Pendant que les quatre stoppaient Luffy, Izo, Vista et Hank allaient cacher les sucreries. Thatch quand à lui était mort de rire, avec la plupart des autres pirates d'ailleurs. Certains qui riaient encore de la tête de Marco quand Luffy avait ouvert un paquet pour y trouver une bouteille de rhum. Bouteille qui fut donné à Pops par Liana, les infirmières étaient heureusement pas là.

Vint ensuite les cadeaux des commandants : Thatch avait offert à Luffy du matériel pour les blagues et pour Liana elle avait eu un livre de contes. Il avait en effet remarquer qu'il était assez courant de trouver les quatre à la proue du navire avec Liana ou Sabo racontant une histoire le soir.

Hank avait offert à Luffy une fronde, Luffy était extatique, ses frères et sœurs un peu moins, ils voyaient déjà les dégâts que Luffy pourrait faire à présent. Marco qui commençait aussi un peu à connaître Luffy avait un peu l'air inquiet aussi, mais ils verraient bien. Ça serait peut être bon pour le faire progresser sur sa précision, il arriverait peut être à toucher la cible. Il donna ensuite à Liana un carnet pour ses dessins.

Vista offrit aux jumeaux deux statuettes en bois à leur effigie. Il les avait fait faire à quai dans une petite boutique. Elles étaient vraiment bien faite, Luffy proposa qu'au lieu d'avoir sa figurine et Liana la sienne, ils échangeaient pour qu'ils aient toujours un bout de l'autre avec eux.

Vint ensuite le tour de Namur, il s'approcha d'eux prudemment, il était plus à l'aise qu'au début mais il avait toujours l'air de craindre que les enfants le rejettent parce qu'il était un homme poisson. C'était ce qu'Izo avait expliqué à Liana qui l'avait ensuite expliqué aux autres, et Sabo avait confirmé que c'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre de l'attitude de Namur quand ils passaient du temps ensemble. Il avait une plante avec lui, c'était un cadeau pour les deux, ils devaient en prendre soin, c'était une orchidée avec des sortes de petits bambous.

Izo fut le suivant, il donna à Luffy plusieurs paquets de cartes pour différents jeux et à Liana il offrit un parfum. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise en tant que fille mais il allait tout faire pour qu'elle puisse être comme elle veuille en sachant toutes les possibilités. Et il était terrifié des descriptions de robes que Liana lui avait donné et il était à 100% derrière elle dans la destruction des horreurs que son grand père la forçait à porter.

Il avait bon espoir de la rendre plus féminine, après tout elle avait montré de l'intérêt dans certaines tenues dans les magasins, tels qu'une robe et une jupe. Ils ne les avaient pas acheté, elle avait refusé mais il avait de l'espoir. Il allait lui prouver qu'on pouvait être féminine et une bonne combattante en même temps. Les autres commandants étaient derrière lui dans cette idée, même si il était sûr que dans quelques années ce ne serait plus le cas, notamment quand les garçons commenceront à s'intéresser à leur petite sœur.

Marco arriva en dernier, il offrit un livre sur les insectes et sur où et comment les trouver. Luffy était fasciné par les insectes. Liana elle eut du matériel de peinture, très complet, avec les différentes peintures pour qu'elle puisse aussi bien faire de la peinture à l'aquarelle que de la peinture à l'huile. Il savait qu'elle n'en avait pas eu la possibilité avant, en vivant dans une jungle et tout ça...

Ils allèrent ensuite ranger leur cadeaux dans leur chambre, c'est là que Sabo et Ace offrirent leurs cadeaux. Ils donnèrent à Luffy un beau télescope, ce qui le fit pleurer, c'était ce qu'il voulait avant que Sabo ne doive retourner chez les nobles.

Pour Liana ils lui donnèrent un pendentif avec des boucles d'oreilles. Elle avait les oreilles percées depuis avant les Dursley et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ils ne les lui avaient jamais enlevées. Elle en avait perdue une durant toutes leurs aventures avec Bluejam. Ils lui donnèrent donc un collier très simple en argent avec comme pendentif une pierre en émeraude, les boucles étaient assortis. Le tout était magnifique et très simple. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à le mettre, le collier ressortait bien sur son T Shirt blanc et son pantacourt bleu ciel.

Ils passèrent la journée à s'amuser, jouant aux cartes avec les commandants, écoutant les histoires de Pops. La journée fut très agréable et offrit une parfaite excuse, pour les pirates, de boire. Même si pour les enfants un des meilleurs moment fut lorsque Thatch se faisait courir après par Vista pour l'avoir recouvert de paillettes.

Ce soir là la fratrie se coucha épuisée mais avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	19. Chapter 19

Revoir Red Line était aussi impressionnant que la première fois à l'entrée de Paradise. Cette fois ils allaient au Nouveau Monde par contre, avec un arrêt obligatoire à Sabaody pour recouvrir le Moby Dick. Cela faisait cinq mois depuis qu'ils avaient vu Red Line et quatre depuis qu'ils étaient avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

La fratrie s'était vraiment ouverte à l'équipage, il était maintenant courant de les voir aider aux différentes tâches et corvées, courir pour échapper un des commandants après une blague, la dernière fois avait été Thatch qui avait été recouvert de peinture rose. Y compris ses cheveux à sa plus grande horreur. Les trois garçons avaient été poursuivi toute l'après midi avant qu'il ne réussisse à les rattraper, et une fois fait il était trop épuisé pour les punir. Cela avait fait rigoler tout le monde, un commandant de Barbe Blanche vaincu par trois gamins. Mais le plus drôle de l'histoire avait été que Liana qui avait participé à la farce, avait été innocenté par Thatch.

L'équipage avait vite remarqué que si Luffy avait les yeux de chiens battus à la perfection, il était affreusement difficile de lui refuser quoique ce soit, Ace était très facile à embarrasser et à faire rougir, un simple compliment suffisait le plus souvent. Sabo quand à lui avait des étoiles dans les yeux dès qu'on lui parlait des différentes cultures, lui et Namur était devenu presque inséparable. Liana par contre avait un air innocent parfait, il était impossible de l'accuser de quoique ce soit quand elle le portait. Sabo réussissait à la refaire un peu mais c'était moins convaincant.

Le fait que leur petite sœur réussisse ainsi à être innocenté agaçait un peu ses frères, mais en même temps ni Ace ni Sabo ne pouvait reprocher aux pirates de succomber à leur adorable Liana, et ils refusaient aussi de reconnaître qu'ils avaient un léger Brother Complex par rapport aux deux plus jeunes. Et de leur point de vue personne ne devrait leur faire de remarque à ce sujet parce qu'ils étaient pareils. Surtout Marco qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'appeler Ma à cause de Luffy, et de Thatch.

Marco n'avait pas trouvé amusant de se faire appeler Maman Marco, même si c'était moins pire que le Mr Ananas que Luffy l'appelait avant. Et si Luffy avait survécu sans problème ses appellations, Thatch celui qui était coupable aux yeux du Premier Commandant avait été souvent propulsé par dessus bord. Malheureusement il n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser du surnom Maman Marco, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Liana propose un compromis. Elle avait compris le point de vue de Marco, mais elle savait aussi que c'était la manière de Luffy d'établir les rôles de sa famille.

Il n'avait jamais trop compris l'intérêt d'avoir des parents ni même à quoi ils servaient. Du coup il était allé parler à Pops, qui lui avait expliqué que la mère était là pour élever les enfant et s'occuper d'eux. Au début Luffy avait pensé à Liana vu que c'était elle qui faisait en sorte qu'ils mangent plus que de la viande, mais aussi des légumes et ce régulièrement. Et que c'était aussi elle qui les faisait aller au bain. Mais comme Pops lui avait expliqué que la maman protégeait les enfants et que Luffy ne voulait pas être protégé par Liana, il voulait la protéger. C'était son job de grand frère après tout, mais du coup ça ne convenait pas, alors il avait observé et vu que Marco était celui qui correspondait le mieux au rôle de Maman.

Il avait expliqué tout cela à Liana quand elle lui avait demandé, enfin expliqué à sa manière en tout cas, mais du coup Liana avait suggéré le Ma, comme ça Marco pouvait être appelé Maman sans qu'on se foute de lui. Le phénix avait accepté l'arrangement, bien qu'il doutait d'avoir eu beaucoup le choix, et du coup c'était devenu son surnom par la fratrie.

Il avait un peu tenté de protester le fait qu'il était la maman pour eux, mais une fois qu'il avait réfléchi à son attitude il s'était résigné. C'était vrai qu'il se comportait comme une mère avec les quatre enfants, et puis il préférait grandement le Ma à Mr Ananas. En plus ça voulait dire qu'il était vraiment accepté dans leur petite famille. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient accepté de rester sur le Moby Dick et dans l'équipage pour le moment, qu'ils avaient pour autant accepté tout le monde.

Un qu'ils avaient accepté entièrement par contre, pour la plus grande panique de tout le monde au début, était Stephan, le chien de bataille de Pops. Stephan n'aimait personne et n'acceptait jamais personne d'autre que Pops et parfois Marco. L'équipage avait eu un choc énorme en voyant un matin la fratrie serrée contre l'énorme chien.

Stephan les acceptait sans problème et il était assez habituel de voir Luffy perché sur le chien. Même Pops avait été choqué, après s'être assuré que tout allait bien il avait rit aux éclats à la tête du reste de ses enfants.

Un autre changement avait été la relation entre Namur et les enfants, il avait été proche de Sabo mais maintenant il était proche de tous, cela avait été du à son attitude quand il avait appris que leur jeune sœur avait peur de mettre la tête sous l'eau. Une fois qu'il avait entendu le pourquoi il avait commencé par la rassurer et une fois fait il alla se défouler très violemment contre un punchingball. Après ça il avait tout fait pour aider la petite fille à surmonter sa peur, ça avait été long parce qu'il devait d'abord gagner sa confiance mais à présent elle acceptait de mettre la tête sous l'eau et de nager un petit peu tant qu'il lui tenait la main par contre. Sa patience et sa gentillesse envers elle avait fini le processus d'acceptation de Sabo et lui avait fait gagner le respect de Luffy et Ace.

Au point où les quatre enfants en étaient presque à bouder parce qu'il ne descendait pas avec eux pour Sabaody. Tout en évitant soigneusement leur regard, les quatre jeu de yeux de chiens battus étaient trop puissants il essaya de leur expliquer.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas venir avec vous. J'aimerai mais je ne peux pas, pas sur cette île." Namur

"Pourquoi ?" Luffy demanda, il ne comprenait pas Namur voulait venir alors pourquoi il ne le faisait pas, ça n'avait pas de sens

"Parce que je suis un homme poisson et que beaucoup de nobles et de dragons célestes veulent en avoir un comme esclave et malheureusement il y a un gros trafic d'esclave ici." Namur expliqua

La mention des nobles et des dragons célestes firent froncer les sourcils ou firent faire la grimace aux enfants, ils se rapprochèrent de Sabo instinctivement, refusant d'être séparé de lui de nouveau.

"Donc tu serais en danger sur cette île ?" Ace demanda

"Oui." Namur décida d'acquiescer, il risquerait surtout de frapper un dragon céleste et cela attirerait au moins un amiral ici et l'équipage n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Cela sembla suffire aux trois garçons, ils n'étaient pas d'accord mais ils comprenaient plus ou moins. Ils descendirent donc avec Marco, Izo et Thatch mais Liana s'arrêta un moment avant de les suivre.

Elle se dirigea vers Namur et quand l'homme poisson se baissa pour être à sa hauteur elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Prête pas attention aux idiots qui jugent d'accord ? Tu es bien mieux qu'eux." Liana dit et avant que Namur ne puisse répondre elle avait rejoint les autres, tenant la main de Marco et d'Izo. Marco tenait aussi la main de Luffy, ils ne voulaient pas qu'il s'éloigne, et de l'autre côté de Luffy il y avait Ace et Thatch, Sabo marchait de l'autre côté d'Izo.

Vista et Hank allaient voir les revêteurs du navire, des gens de confiance et rapide en plus. Leur nombre permettait d'éviter de passer trois jours sur l'archipel mais juste une grosse journée. Avec de la chance ils devraient pouvoir être en route pour l'île des hommes poissons le soir même. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de s'éterniser aussi près de Marine Ford et des Dragons Célestes.

Le soir arriva vite, et Pops avait du mal à déterminer qui étaient les plus épuisés, ses fils commandants ou ses plus jeunes. Une chose était sûre Luffy avait bien fait profiter à leur petite bande du parc d'attraction. Leur faisant tout refaire au moins deux fois. Ils avaient ramené une multitude de prix de fête foraine, et Luffy avait tellement mangé qu'il s'était transformé en boule. Il avait repris sa taille normale rapidement heureusement mais ça avait quand même été un choc de le voir arriver en roulant, poussé par Ace et Sabo.

Le capitaine avait été inquiet pour les plus jeunes, avec tous les kidnappeurs dans les parages et la propension de Luffy à partir de son côté, parfois avec Liana, il avait vraiment eu peur qu'ils soient capturés, mais apparemment le désir de protéger sa famille avait gagné sur son besoin d'aventure. Il pourra être plus aventureux sur la prochaine île, l'île des hommes poissons.

Ses plus jeunes avaient vraiment changé durant ses derniers mois, Ace était plus libre et plus souriant, comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids énorme. Sabo aussi était plus souriant, il avait toujours un peu de réserve mais Pops était sûr que c'était dû à la manière dont il avait été élevé. Luffy lui était toujours la même boule d'énergie qui ne semblait pas savoir comment rester en place longtemps. Quand à Liana elle souriait souvent, riant de temps en temps, mais surtout au plus grand plaisir d'Izo elle avait commencé à accepter le fait qu'elle était une fille et que ça ne la bloquait pas pour être une bonne combattante quand même. Même si elle était un peu récalcitrante pour porter des jupes elle acceptait les leçons pour mieux se coiffer.

Ces gamins apportaient vraiment de la vie sur le Moby Dick.


	20. Chapter 20

Liana regardait le bateau plonger sous l'eau en tenant la main de Namur. Namur était celui en qui elle avait confiance quand elle devait mettre la tête sous l'eau, mais elle avait beau avoir fait des progrès à ce niveau le fait que tout le bateau était sous l'eau était quand même très effrayant pour elle.

Luffy était en train de regarder les monstres marins, il disait des bêtises, encore plus que d'habitude, pour faire au moins sourire Liana, et ça fonctionnait. Peu à peu les pitreries de Luffy qui se faisait gronder par Ace et Sabo réussirent à détendre Liana, soulagée que tout était comme d'habitude.

Il lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et bien qu'elle ne soit toujours pas à l'aise, mais elle réussit quand même à lâcher la main de Namur qui lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement auquel elle répondit faiblement. Il dut ensuite partir, il avait des obligations avec sa division. Liana en son absence se concentra sur ses frères qui étaient totalement fascinés par l'expérience, Sabo racontant tout ce que Marco lui avait expliqué.

"Liana, viens me voir ma fille." Pops l'appela

Liana se tourna vers lui et obéit, avec un peu d'acrobatie elle se retrouva sur l'accoudoir de Pops, elle hésita un instant puis se propulsa sur son épaule. Elle se figea un moment, craignant d'être aller trop loin, mais Pops lui adressa un sourire, apparemment content d'avoir sa plus jeune sur son épaule.

"Tu sais que tant que tu es près de moi je ne laisserai rien t'arriver n'est ce pas ?" Pops lui demanda gentiment

"Si on coule tu pourras pas faire grand chose Papa." Liana lui fit remarquer

Sa réponse culottée fit rire à gorge déployé Pops, qui souriait déjà d'être appelé Papa par Liana.

"C'est vrai, mais je ferai en sorte que tu sois en sécurité, et j'ai entièrement confiance en Joshua le revêteur qui a couvert le bateau. Il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois pour moi et je n'ai jamais eu de problème. Il est très minutieux, et ta Ma a vérifié le travail avant de laisser quiconque monter à bord."Pops la rassura

Savoir qu'il avait confiance dans le revêteur et que Marco avait tout vérifié la rassura grandement, elle se détendit d'avantage sur l'épaule de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

"Je me demandais, pourquoi tu m'appelles Papa et pas Pops. J'aime bien les deux mais je suis un peu curieux." Pops

"Je trouve que Pops fait plus vieux, et Papa me vient plus naturellement." Liana répondit simplement

"Et je ne suis pas vieux ?" taquina Pops

"Pas assez pour que je t'appelle Pops." Liana répondit en souriant

Sa réponse fit encore une fois rigoler Pops, ainsi que ceux qui avait entendu la conversation. Pops était encore plus content que d'habitude parce qu'elle osait le taquiner à présent, elle le faisait avec presque tout le monde. On était loin de la petite fille réservée du début, celle là avait du caractère et pas la langue dans sa poche. Barbe Blanche était ravie qu'elle soit suffisamment à l'aise pour faire ce genre de commentaire.

"Hey c'est pas juste tu as dit que j'étais vieux il y a deux jours." Thatch protesta

"Tu as dit qu'il était vieux ?" demanda Izo à moitié mort de rire

"Non elle a dit qu'il était vieux et gras." Sabo rectifia

Cela en fut trop pour le cross-dresser qui en pleurait de rire, à savoir si c'était la phrase ou la tête indignée du cuistot ? En tout cas rapidement tout le monde riait aux éclats, même Thatch qui avait bien sûr protester disant qu'il était certainement pas vieux, et qu'il n'avait que du muscle, mais lui aussi s'était laissé allé à la bonne humeur générale.

Bien vite Ma fit porter aux quatre enfants des vêtements plus chaud, la température c'était rafraichi avec la descente dans les eaux profondes. Tout le monde fut rapidement couvert, enfin sauf Pops qui avait refusé, disant que les quatre enfants dégageaient suffisamment de chaleur pour lui. En effet Ace, Sabo et Luffy avaient vite rejoints Liana sur Pops. Luffy étant sur l'autre épaule, jouant un peu à 'je te vois, je te vois plus' des deux côtés de la tête de Pops pendant qu'Ace et Sabo étaient sur ses genoux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent empruntés le courant descendant et qu'ils étaient dans le noir complet Ma vint se joindre à eux, s'asseyant sur un des accoudoirs et laissant apparaître ses flammes pour dégager de la lumière. Le faisant jusqu'à ce que les lumières du navire soient allumés. Les monstres marins de ces eaux étaient encore plus effrayants, mais heureusement ils se tenaient à l'écart du Moby Dick. Apparemment c'était grâce à Pops, et ils leur expliqueraient quand ils seraient plus grands. L'argument de Ma manqua de provoquer une dispute avec Ace mais il fut coupé court par la vision de l'île des hommes poissons. C'était magnifique.

Ils entrèrent par les voies réglementaires et furent très bien accueillis. Pourtant les quatre plus jeunes pouvaient sentir qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement les bienvenus, tous les gardes n'avaient pas l'air content de voir des humains.

Ils étaient descendus de Pops, question d'image apparemment il n'était pas aussi effrayant quand il avait quatre enfants sur lui. Du coup Luffy était avec Ma, Sabo avec Namur, Ace avec Thatch et Liana avec Izo. Ils allaient se balader un peu avant de rencontrer un ami pirate.

"Nous allons vous montrer les coins les plus sympas, mais vous ne devrez pas vous éloigner d'accord ?" Ma

"Pourquoi ?" Luffy

"Vous vous rappelez que je ne pouvais pas vous accompagner à Sabaody à cause de la vision des humains sur les hommes poissons ?" Namur

"Tu veux dire la vision des connards ?" Ace

"Langage." Ma reprit

"Mouais, et ben ici c'est le contraire, il y a des hommes poissons qui se croient supérieurs aux humains du coup il y a des quartiers plus ou moins dangereux." Namur continua

"Et comme la force des hommes poissons est dix fois supérieure aux humains et que vous n'êtes pas encore suffisamment fort vous risquez d'être en danger." Thatch poursuivit, sérieux pour une fois

"On est .." Ace commença à dire

"Bluejam Ace." rappela Sabo

Ce fut suffisant pour que les quatre promirent de ne pas s'écarter.

"C'est quoi le programme alors ?" Liana tenta de changer le sujet, d'oublier le visage de Bluejam et tout ce qui c'était passé

"On va se balader un peu, puis on retrouveras Jimbei, l'ami dont on vous a parlé. Là on trainera surement un moment puis on ira au palais où Pops est déjà. Là on mangera bien et demain on partira pour le Nouveau Monde." Ma expliqua

"C'est un fils de Pops ?" Sabo

"Oui. C'est un de nos alliés." Izo

Après cela ils se mirent en route, faisant des courses pour le Moby Dick au passage, Marco ou un des autres passait la commande, payait la moitié à ce moment là et quelqu'un d'autre viendrait la chercher et payer la deuxième partie. Ce moyen permettait à tout le monde de profiter de l'île mais en même temps de ne pas négliger de faire les courses.

L'île des hommes poissons fascina Sabo, il était curieux des différentes espèces et ne cessait de poser des questions à Namur qui y répondait de son mieux. Il aimait avoir quelqu'un à qui expliquer ce genre de chose, surtout qu'il savait que Sabo ne jugeait pas du tout. Il était juste curieux de tout.

Luffy avait réussi à convaincre Ma de le laisser aller sur ses épaules, un choix que le commandant regrettait vu que Luffy avait eu des sucreries et était à présent encore plus excité que d'habitude.

Liana les avait adoré aussi mais n'avait, heureusement, pas de réaction. Pour le plus grand soulagement d'Izo. Ace avait eu une crise de narcolepsie et était porté par Thatch. La crise ne dura pas longtemps et moins de vingt minutes après il était de nouveau réveillé et curieux.

La rencontre avec Jimbei fut agréable, même si les commandants trouvèrent ça épique, au bout de cinq minutes à connaître le capitaine des pirates du Soleil, Luffy avait commencé à l'harceler pour qu'il devienne un membre de son équipage.

"Mais Luffy-kun quand vas tu être un capitaine pirate ? Et pourquoi veux tu que je sois le premier membre de ton équipage ?" Jimbei finit par demander, toujours calme

"Pas le premier, Liana est la première. Je prendrai la mer avec elle dans neuf ans, et parce que tu es sympa." Luffy répondit avec son énorme sourire.

Après cela Jimbei se contenta de 'on verra' qui fit soupirer les trois autres enfants, ils savaient très bien que pour leur frère 'on verra' ça voulait dire oui.

La rencontre avec le Roi Neptune se passa bien, surtout que Ma réussit à faire taire Luffy avant qu'il ne puisse demander au roi si il faisait caca. Et réussit à éviter qu'il ne pose la même question aux princes ou aux autres membres de la cour. Ce qui lui gagna un respect immense par les trois autres membre de la fratrie. Après tout il avait réussi à gérer Luffy toute l'après midi après qu'il ait mangé des sucreries et à présent il avait réussi à l'empêcher de poser des questions embarrassantes. Presque un miracle.

Même si l'île avait été géniale à visiter, les quatre retrouvèrent avec grand plaisir leur lit, Liana continuait à dormir dans la même chambre que ses frères, le soir. Ils étaient totalement épuisés, mais ils avaient hâte d'être au lendemain et de voir le Nouveau Monde. Les histoires de Pops les avaient vraiment rendus impatients et curieux.


	21. Chapter 21

Les pirates du Moby Dick retrouvèrent avec plaisir les eaux du Nouveau Monde, ils s'étaient tous ennuyé dans la partie Paradise, mais ils avaient été obligé de faire ce voyage. Pops voulait voir quelqu'un, un docteur très doué dans son domaine, même si tout ceux qui l'avaient douté de sa santé mentale, après tout Kureha avait plus l'air d'une vieille sorcière qu'autre chose. Mais bon Pops avait confiance en elle, et il prenait les médicaments qu'elle avait prescris, même si il n'avait pas diminué sa consommation de sake. Ignorant avec aise les protestations de ses infirmières. Il était un pirate et il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. Si il devait mourir à cause de l'alcool ben au pire il mourrait heureux, et probablement saoul.

Les plus jeunes étaient totalement fascinés par les changements constant du climats, Sabo était souvent dans la cabine de navigation ou à poser des questions à Ma, un grand navigateur avant qu'il ne prenne de plus en plus de responsabilités à bord laissant après sa place à Namur. Et bien sûr parfois à Namur.

Les trois autres observaient les choses différemment, Luffy expliquait que c'était un mystère, Ace lui voulait tout affronter de front et Liana était plus intéressée par ce que ça voulait dire pour les animaux.

Pops ria un peu en pensant aux dernières informations qu'ils avaient eu sur la fratrie, les réactions avaient été plus qu'amusantes en y repensant. Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés sur la dernière île, la deuxième sur leur route dans le Nouveau Monde, ils étaient sur une île avec une jungle dessus. La fratrie n'avait pas perdu de temps à descendre pour explorer, voulant comparer à celle de chez eux à East Blue. Vista, Thatch et Marco étaient partis à leur suite, inquiets après tout les animaux de cette île étaient plus qu'imposant.

Ils étaient arrivés pour voir les quatre perchés sur un ours assommé, et en voyant la taille de l'ours ils avaient manqué d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là, non ensuite ils avaient perdu dix ans de leur vie en voyant un énorme serpent descendre vers leurs adorables petits frères et sœurs. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Vista et Thatch avaient déjà dégainé leur sabres, les quatre commencèrent à discuter avec le serpent. Discuter, comme siffler comme un serpent.

Ses fils étaient rentré toujours pales à bord du Moby Dick, avec les quatre de la fratrie qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Quand Thatch leur avait demandé comment ça se faisait, Ace et Luffy s'étaient mis les doigts dans le nez et Sabo avait désigné Liana comme la coupable. Ce qui avait provoqué un 'C'est ta faute. Non c'est pas vrai.' pendant plusieurs minutes. D'après les explications qu'ils avaient obtenus après différents événements (la dispute, puis Liana qui avait accidentellement transformé les cheveux de Sabo en cheveux rose, pour le plus grand amusement de Thatch qu'il avait fallu calmer...) ils avaient pu comprendre que Liana avait toujours pu parler aux serpents et qu'après que les quatre se soient déclarés frères et sœurs les trois garçons avaient pu aussi.

Barbe Blanche fut tiré de ses pensées par des pas très légers, intrigués, il était tard et tout le monde était au lit, à part ceux qui étaient de garde bien entendu, et lui même, il se leva pour trouver sa plus jeune fille assise sur le pont à regarder les étoiles. Il l'observa un moment essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il savait qu'elle avait des cauchemars mais le plus souvent elle allait toquer à la porte de Marco, les quatre faisaient ça, juste pas toujours vers Ma. Luffy allait le plus souvent voir Ma, comme Liana, mais Sabo lui préférait voir Namur, qui était extrêmement patient avec le blond, et Ace les rares fois où il cherchait du réconfort il allait voir Thatch. Mais là elle tremblait et il entendait des reniflements presque inaudible. Il ne les aurait pas entendu si il n'avait pas été très attentif.

"Liana." il appela doucement et elle se retourna de suite vers lui "Viens ma chérie."

Il s'était baissé et sans attendre elle se précipita vers lui. Il la leva sans mal dans sa main pour la porter jusqu'à son siège. Une fois assis il leva sa main dans laquelle elle était assise.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" Pops

"Un cauchemar." Liana répondit en haussant les épaules et en baissant les yeux

"De quoi il s'agissait ?" Pops insista, il voyait bien qu'elle avait été extrêmement remué

Sa fille profita du fait qu'il avait sa deuxième main à côté d'elle pour jouer avec ses doigts afin de ne pas regarder son père. Il était quelque peu amusé de voir la différence de taille entre eux deux.

"Du placard." Liana finit par répondre, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de parler à son propre rythme il laissa juste entendre un léger son pour l'encourager mais rien de plus "Il y avait plusieurs chambre chez les Dursley, la chambre principale qui était celle du couple, la chambre d'ami, la chambre de Dudley, mon cousin et sa deuxième chambre où il mettait ses jouets. Moi je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier parce que j'étais un monstre qui ne méritait pas une chambre." elle avait dit tout cela doucement, et sans regarder son père, se concentrant uniquement sur la main du semi-géant.

Ainsi elle ne vit pas la véritable fureur de Pops en entendant ses mots. Il était fou de rage, voulant massacrer ses monstres, voulant prouver exactement pourquoi on ne devait jamais toucher à sa famille. Il se força néanmoins à se calmer, sa fille n'avait pas besoin de ça.

"Quand je rêve de ça, j'aime bien sortir, prendre l'air. Être sûre que je suis libre." Liana

"Tu l'es, et tu sais que chacun de tes frères, ta Ma et moi même ferons tout pour que tu le restes Liana. Maintenant si tu me disais ce qui te tracasses." Pops lui dit gentiment

Cela lui fit lever les yeux vers lui, il avait remarqué, bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que depuis l'île et la révélation qu'elle parlait le langage des serpents elle était souvent ailleurs. Elle savait que ses frères l'avaient aussi remarqué, et elle sentait leur inquiétude, mais elle n'avait rien dit.

En voyant les yeux de sa plus jeune, le cœur du capitaine se serra, il y avait tellement de doute et de peur. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu placer de telles choses ici, dans ces beaux yeux verts ?

"J'ai peur papa." Liana

"De quoi ?" Pops

"Je contrôle pas papa, j'y arrive pas." Liana

"Tu ne contrôles pas quoi ma chérie ?" Pops

"Mes pouvoirs, je n'ai jamais voulu que les cheveux de Sabo soient rose, pourtant c'est arrivé. Je sais pas comment, j'ai rien senti venir, pourtant mes pouvoirs ont réagi. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé capable de faire ou non, mais jamais j'ai été aussi inquiète. Parce que non c'est pas la première fois que je dois apprendre à contrôler une nouvelle capacité, mais jamais ça a été lancé sur un des mes frères.

Sur un brigand qui tentait de nous faire du mal oui, une fois pour me déplacer près de quelqu'un pour le protéger oui, une fois j'ai accidentellement déplacé et agrandi la robe que pépé voulait que je mette sur lui à la place. Jamais un pouvoir s'est manifesté sur un de mes frères. Et ça me terrifie, qu'est ce qui se passera si la prochaine fois c'est un pouvoir plus offensif et que ça se développe pendant une dispute avec Ace par exemple ?

Oui je sais que j'arrive pas toujours à les contrôler, le lien qui a été formé avec Ma par exemple était pas volontaire mais j'ai réussi à l'accepter, mais ça je peux pas." Liana pleurait à la fin Pops la serrait contre lui pour la rassurer et en même temps il réfléchissait.

Sa fille avait un point, elle devait apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs, mais comment ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un cas comme ça à part...

Liana le sentit se figer, et quand elle leva la tête elle le vit extrêmement concentré.

"Papa ?" Liana

"J'ai peut être une idée pour t'aider mais je dois me renseigner un peu avant de t'en dire plus d'accord ?" Pops lui dit gentiment

Cette phrase avec le sourire et le regard rassura totalement Liana, elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider. Elle hocha la tête, et ria quand il lui dit qu'il devait aller se coucher pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis avec les infirmières.

Elle lui dit bonne nuit et passa devant la porte de la chambre de Ma pour voir si il était endormi ou non, voyant que ce n'était pas le cas elle se précipita à la cuisine pour préparer deux tasses de thé, qu'elle emmena ensuite à Ma pour qu'ils les boivent ensemble. C'était vite devenu une sorte de rituel, elle tenait compagnie à Marco quand il faisait de la paperasse et quand il en avait pas trop il lui montrait comment faire, les meilleurs calculs à faire pour économiser le plus. Ce genre de chose. Elle finissait toujours par s'endormir contre lui au bout d'un moment.

Le plus souvent c'était d'un sommeil sans rêves, Ma réussissait toujours à la protéger des cauchemars, mais pour une fois elle rêva de choses heureuses serrée contre Marco qui s'endormit rapidement ensuite.

Le lendemain matin, Izo prit une photo de la scène avant de les réveiller pour la journée.

 **Coucou, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et cette fic j'espère que ça vous plait.**

 **Ensuite un petit mot par rapport à l'habilité de fourchelangue, c'était une idée de Darkayora que j'ai un peu modifié, en effet ce n'est pas en faisant un échange de sang que les trois garçons gagnent l'habilité mais parce que la 'magie' de Liana les lient tout les trois. Du coup ils gagnent à leur tour la possibilité de parler Fourchelangue.**

 **Je joue aussi avec l'idée de leur faire avoir un pouvoir chacun, un petit pouvoir. Enfin c'est qu'une idée pour l'instant, si ça vous tente et que vous avez une idée en particulier n'hésiter pas à proposer.**

 **Bisous**


	22. Chapter 22

Cela faisait environ une semaine que Liana avait parlé à Pops de ses problèmes par rapport à ses pouvoirs, il n'en avait pas reparlé mais son sourire rassurant la calmait et la faisait patienter. Sous son conseil elle en avait parlé à ses trois frères, elle n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter mais il lui avait demandé comment elle se sentirait dans le cas inverse. Les trois avaient été très encourageant et rassurant quand elle leur en avait parlé et ils n'étaient pas vexés qu'elle en ait parlé à Pops avant eux. Cela avait pris du temps mais tour à tour ils avaient réussi à accepter qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les quatre, ils avaient une plus grande famille à présent. Une qui voulait les aider et ne les considérait pas comme un poids, c'était agréable, et ils avaient trouvé un rythme.

Ils étaient toujours aussi proche, Luffy pouvait souvent être trouvé accroché au dos de Ace ou Sabo, plus rarement Liana mais ça arrivait quand même. Pour Liana le plus souvent il la tenait par la main. Cela n'avait pas changé, il incluait juste des nouvelles personnes à s'accrocher en mode koala. Vista et Thatch le plus souvent. Namur aussi, il avait d'ailleurs mis un moment à s'habituer, ses frères l'acceptaient il n'y avait pas de doute mais ils étaient pas vraiment tactiles les uns envers les autres. Mais Luffy était quelqu'un qui recherchait toujours le contact, Namur avait fini par s'y habituer et même à le chercher un peu. Il était devenu plus courant de le voir passer une main dans les cheveux de Sabo ou de prendre Liana ou Luffy sur ses épaules, ou encore de chatouiller Ace...

Ils avaient bel et bien trouvé un nouveau rythme, ils se confiaient toujours leur problèmes mais ils n'en parlaient pas toujours de suite les uns avec les autres.

Elle était quand même contente de l'avoir fait puisque environ une semaine après sa conversation avec Pops il demanda aux commandants et aux quatre enfants de venir le voir dans sa chambre/bureau. Ils s'y réunirent se demandant ce qui se passait, après tout il était courant d'avoir des réunions avec les commandants et Pops, mais avec la fratrie ? Pas vraiment.

"Bien, je vous ai demandé de venir parce qu'il y quelques jours votre sœur est venu me voir parce qu'elle était inquiète." à ces mots les commandants regardèrent Liana, curieux et inquiets de savoir ce qui se passait, ses frères se rapprochèrent d'elle, Ace se cala derrière elle, Sabo et Luffy se mirent chacun d'un côté. "Elle était inquiète à cause de ses pouvoirs, elle ne sait pas ce dont elle est capable ou non donc elle ne peut pas toujours les contrôler, comme par exemple quand elle a transformé les cheveux blonds de Sabo en rose. Ça n'avait pas été volontaire."

"Oh princesse, je suis désolé. Si j'avais su je n'en aurai pas autant parlé. Excuse moi." Thatch dit en se mettant devant elle, devant s'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur

"C'est ok Thatch, ça aidait tu sais, ça me faisait voir que c'était pas que négatif." Liana rassura, mais elle disait la vérité, sans Thatch elle aurait probablement bien plus paniqué

"Pourquoi tu devais l'encourager, hein ? Il aurait peut être arrêté avec ces blagues idiotes." Izo taquina

Ils plaisantèrent ainsi quelques minutes, les autres se joignant aussi à la fausse mini dispute, jusqu'à ce que Pops doive retourner au sujet de base.

"Elle avait peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un, je lui ai dit que je réfléchirais à une solution et je pense en avoir une." Pops expliqua

"Vraiment papa ?" Liana demanda avec espoir

"Oui, je connais un homme qui s'appelle Luc. Il travaillait pour le gouvernement mais a décidé de partir il y une dizaine d'année. Il s'est retrouvé sur mon bateau et nous avons discuté, il m'a appris qu'il venait d'une lignée de gens qui avaient parfois d'étranges pouvoirs, pas dus aux fruits du démon. Il me l'avait dit dans le cas où je croisais quelqu'un comme ça. Je l'avais quelque peu oublié je dois le reconnaître, mais heureusement je l'avais noté dans un de mes carnets." Pops expliqua

"Il pourrait entraîner Lia ?" Luffy questionna excité

"Oui et non, il n'a pas ces pouvoirs là, en revanche sur l'île où il est il m'a dit qu'il y avait un manoir. Accessible pour ceux avec ces pouvoirs étranges, et à l'intérieur des manuels pour apprendre à les contrôler." Pops, il leva la main pour interrompre "Dans le cas où tu décides d'y aller apprendre Liana, nous ne pourrons pas tous t'accompagner, tu seras avec juste un commandant. Tes frères ne viendront pas avec toi, je veux que ce soit clair."

Les trois garçons se mirent de suite à protester, mais là encore Pops les stoppa.

"Elle n'y va pas pour s'amuser, elle aura besoin de toute sa concentration pour pouvoir quitter l'île au plus vite. Elle serait sur l'archipel de Ken Toshi, celui des gladiateurs. Ils ne reconnaissent l'autorité d'aucun des empereurs du coup je ne pourrais pas garantir ta protection en permanence comme je le pourrai sur une des îles de mon territoire. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faudrait pas de distraction." Pops dit calmement

"Tu veux que j'apprenne le plus vite possible pour revenir sur le Moby Dick."résuma Liana

"C'est correct, par contre ce ne sera pas avant qu'on se retrouve avec les deux autres navires. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur l'état de notre territoire avant de t'envoyer avec quelqu'un."Pops expliqua

"Je voudrais l'accompagner." Izo dit presque de suite après que Liana ait accepté d'y aller

"Pourquoi ?"Pops demanda au dessus des protestations des autres

"Nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer avec un commandant autre qu'un de nous vu qu'elle ne les connaitrait pas assez bien. Pops tu ne peux pas te priver de Marco, Thatch et Namur. Hank tu as commencé à donner des leçons à Luffy et Vista tu le fais plus avec Sabo. En plus cela fait un moment que j'ai pas quitté le navire pour une mission." Izo finit avec un clin d'œil à Liana, ce qui la fit esquisser un sourire.

Pops accepta d'y réfléchir et la réunion se termina ensuite, mais ils savaient que dans le cas où ça pouvait se faire c'était presque garantit que ce serait Izo. Thatch n'était pas encore satisfait des compétences des autres chefs et il ne partirait pas tant qu'il aurait un doute au sujet de la nutrition de l'équipage. Marco était trop nécessaire au navire en tant que Second, et Namur était le navigateur en chef, Marco lui ayant laissé le poste quand il avait eu d'autres responsabilités.

Vista commençait à faire de sérieux progrès avec la technique de Sabo, il préférait manier le bô à l'épée du coup Vista avait un peu modifié ses leçons, et Hank était vraiment en train de progresser quand à la visée de Luffy.

Ils retrouveraient les deux autres bateaux de la flotte une semaine plus tard et après Pops fera part de sa décision par rapport à Liana. Une chose était apparente c'était que les trois frères étaient encore plus protecteurs envers elle qu'avant et ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec elle. Ils faisaient du stock de souvenir tous les quatre apparemment.

Izo espérait vraiment pouvoir l'accompagner, il était curieux par rapport à ses pouvoirs il ne le niait pas, mais en plus c'était une occasion en or de se rapprocher d'avantage de sa petite sœur et de l'aider à s'ouvrir aux autres.


	23. Chapter 23

Liana était épuisée, elle était sur un bateau avec Izo en direction de l'archipel de Ken Toshi afin d'apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvant, en effet non seulement elle avait rencontré tout les commandants de Barbe Blanche mais en plus ses frères n'avaient pas du tout été d'accord pour la laisser partir. Tous, même Sabo, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient voulu comprendre que si ils venaient avec elle non seulement ça risquait d'être ennuyant pour eux selon ce qu'elle faisait, mais qu'en plus ça risquait de la déconcentrer.

"Tes frères seront vraiment une force à prendre en compte quand ils seront plus vieux." Izo dit après s'être assuré qu'ils avaient le bon cap par rapport à l'Eternal Pose

"J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait fallu cinq commandant chacun pour les stopper. Et en plus Luffy a failli réussir à nous rejoindre." Liana dit en repensant à la scène du départ. Izo avait, heureusement, mis toutes les affaires nécessaires pour eux deux à bord du bateau avant de remonter pour dire qu'il fallait partir et donc pour qu'ils puissent faire leur adieux.

A partir de là ça avait été guerre ouverte. Liana avait été saisie par ses frères qui refusaient de la lâcher, et elle ne pouvait même pas se téléporter vu qu'ils la serraient contre eux. Enfin elle pouvait mais comme ils viendraient avec elle l'intérêt était plus que minime.

En voyant les problèmes pour leur sœur, les commandants avaient décidé d'intervenir. Ils avaient sous estimé la force des garçons par contre. Au début seuls Namur, Marco et Hank s'étaient approchés de Sabo, Luffy et Ace. Mais les trois avaient eu vite fait de se libérer des prises, après tout ils avaient du se libérer plus d'une fois de la prise de pépé et s'était bien pire que ce que les trois commandants avaient fait.

Au final pour que Liana puisse partir il avait fallu que Bleinheim (commandant de la 9°division), Thatch, Squardo (commandant de la 12°division) et Kingdew(commandant de la 11° division) aident Hank à maintenir Ace.

Sabo quand à lui était retenu par Joz (commandant de la 3°), Curiel (commandant de la 10°), Rakuyou (commandant de la 7°), Blamenco (commandant de la 6°) et Namur.

Luffy avait représenté la difficulté la plus surprenante, surtout avec son corps élastique, Marco avait reçu de l'aide de la part de Atmos (13° division), Vista, Jiru (14° division), et Fossa (15° division).

"Oui, mais je sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est vraiment débrouillard ou si c'est parce que Marco, Vista et même Fossa étaient pas des plus motivés. Ces trois là avaient vraiment l'air de vouloir te garder avec eux. Pour Marco c'est pas surprenant, il est vraiment une mère poule encore plus avec vous, et je suis sûr que vos petits moment le soir où tu vas passer du temps avec lui pendant qu'il fait de la paperasserie va lui manquer.

Vista c'était pas trop surprenant non plus il t'adore, encore plus depuis que lui as demandé si il voudrait bien t'apprendre l'escrime. Mais de toute façon c'est un gros nounours.

Non le plus choquant c'était Fossa, après tout tu l'as rencontré la semaine dernière mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'ils sera encore plus inquiet pour toi que Marco... Enfin peut être pas à ce point mais presque." Izo se perdit un peu dans son discours faisant sourire Liana.

Izo avait raison par rapport à Fossa il avait de suite pris en affection la petite fille. Les garçons aussi mais Liana un peu plus. Ça avait été le contraire pour d'autres commandants par contre, il n'y avait pas à dire les commandants avaient tous étaient entortillés autour des doigts des enfants. Plus ou moins visiblement selon les cas, mais Izo craignait vraiment le jour où un des petits seraient blessés, l'équipage allait être fou furieux. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, Izo adorait vraiment les quatre derniers, mais il était quand même plus relâché avec eux que d'autre, il s'était même trouvé à penser que ce serait drôle quand les quatre seraient adolescents et que les gens commenceraient à s'intéresser à eux. Enfin drôle dans un côté quelque peu sadique quand même. Mais bon ils étaient des pirates.

Il avait été très amusé néanmoins par Fossa, il avait toujours su que Fossa avait un grand cœur mais après avoir connu Liana pour moins d'une heure il l'adorait déjà. Au début la petite avait été un peu intimidé par sa taille mais après avoir passé autant de temps avec Namur, Vista et Pops, elle avait réussi à passer outre.

"C'est bête qu'ils me manquent déjà ?" la question de Liana tira Izo de ses pensées

"Non bien sur que non. Vous n'avez presque jamais été séparé et la dernière fois ça c'est mal fini. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne laissera rien vous arriver." Izo rassura, en voyant qu'elle était toujours inquiète il décida d'ajouter "En plus mes frères aussi me manquent, tout le monde me manque. Mais au moins on est pas seuls pas vrai ?"

"Non, on est ensemble." Liana acquiesça en se blottissant contre Izo "Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?" elle demanda après un moment de tranquilité

"J'en suis convaincu, tu as réussi à apprendre à contrôler chacun de tes pouvoirs toute seule jusque là. Maintenant tu vas avoir de l'aide et des instructions, donc ça ne pourra que s'arranger." Izo rassura

Il commença ensuite à chanter une berceuse pour qu'elle s'endorme. Ils avaient trois jours de voyage avant l'arrivée à Ken Toshi, Pops n'avait pas pu les amener plus près ça aurait attiré trop d'attention, et avec l'archipel pas loin du territoire de Kaido, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'attention. Mais de toute façon Izo savait très bien que pour les prochaines semaines le Moby Dick ou un des autres vaisseaux de leur flotte, voire même des navires alliés, au moins un serait en permanence à proximité au cas où.

Il avait hâte d'arriver, Izo était extrèmement curieux par rapport aux pouvoirs de sa petite sœur.


	24. Chapter 24

Izo et Liana arrivèrent à l'archipel de Ken Toshi quatre jours après leur départ du Moby Dick, ils avaient été ralentis par des courants contraires, mais ils y étaient enfin. Izo était déjà à terre et avait levé une main pour aider Liana à descendre mais elle semblait hésiter.

"Puce qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Izo demanda inquiet, il voyait l'angoisse dans les beaux yeux verts mais il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait provoqué

"Tu connais Mr Luc ?" Liana lui demanda à la place de répondre

"Non, je n'étais pas là quand il est passé au Moby Dick. J'ai rejoint Pops il y a six ans, et Luc est passé il y a dix ans. Pourquoi ?" Izo demanda, ne se formalisant pas du manque de réponse, il attendait parce qu'il savait qu'elle lui en donnerait une

"Tu .. tu crois qu'il me fera du mal ?" Liana finit par demander d'une petite voix

Izo se serait tapé la tête contre un mur, comment ils avaient fait pour oublier ce détail, avant les commandants les seuls au courant de ses pouvoirs étaient ses trois frères personne d'autre à part les Dursley qui l'avaient traité de monstre. Elle était terrifiée parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment cet inconnu allait réagir. Ils auraient du y penser. Il remonta avec aise et d'un seul mouvement à bord du petit bateau et la serra contre lui. Notant avec joie qu'elle se serrait d'avantage contre son torse et qu'elle ne se tendait plus dès qu'un adulte la touchait.

"Ma puce, je veux que tu écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire d'accord ?" Izo demanda et continua une fois qu'il eut senti son hochement de tête "Bien, Pops ne t'enverrait jamais chez quelqu'un qui te ferait du mal. Mais même si il s'était trompé et tout et tout, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal tant que tu es avec moi d'accord ? Tu es ma petite sœur et je te protégerait ma puce. Tu n'as rien à craindre de Luc."

Il la laissa pleurer tranquillement, la réconfortant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se distancer de lui et il la laissa faire. Elle leva un visage déterminé et il voyait même une lueur d'espièglerie dans son regard.

"Je suis pas petite, j'en ai marre d'être toujours la petite sœur." Liana dit avec un sourire, cela fit rire Izo. Liana disait ça de temps en temps et même si d'habitude elle le pensait là c'était plus pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien. "En plus c'est pas ma faute si vous êtes tous des vieux."

Ce commentaire taquin valut à la petite fille une séance de chatouille, après tout personne ne disait à Izo qu'il était vieux et s'en sortait sans dommage. Il n'arrêta que lorsqu'elle cria grâce, elle était totalement à bout de souffle. Pour la rassurer d'avantage il la leva et l'installa sur ses épaules. Liana eut un moment d'arrêt surprise par l'action mais elle s'accrocha vite quand Izo se mit en marche, tout en faisant attention au cheveux, elle ne voulait surtout pas abimer la coiffure de son frère.

Ce dernier lui confia ensuite la carte vitale de Luc, qu'il avait donné à Barbe Blanche au cas où, pour qu'elle puisse les guider tranquillement. Ils arrivèrent vite à une maison un peu à l'écart de la ville, un homme était dehors il était en train de couper du bois mais sa position indiquait qu'il les avait vu.

"Vous êtes Luc ?" Izo demanda en approchant

"Oui, que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir chez moi le commandant de la 16e division de Barbe Blanche Izo à la Gâchette ?" Luc répondit poliment mais avec une note gardée dans sa voix

"Je suis envoyé par Pops, Liana a des qualités que vos ancêtres avaient apparemment. On se demandait si vous pourriez nous aider à les contrôler." Izo expliqua

"Pourquoi vous voulez les contrôler ?" Luc demanda en changeant légèrement la position de son corps afin de pouvoir attaquer

"Parce qu'elle a peur de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aime par accident. Nous ne sommes pas le gouvernement je vous le rappelle et notre équipage n'abuserait jamais ainsi d'un enfant quelque soit le pouvoir qu'il ou elle possède." Izo répondit sèchement

Il y eut un moment de silence, les deux hommes se jugeant du regard pour déterminer la vérité ou l'affirmer selon la personne.

"Vous pouvez m'aider ?" Liana finit par demander pour briser la tension qui les enveloppait

La question adoucit le visage de Luc qui acquiesça.

"Oui, enfin je peux te conduire là où tu pourras apprendre. N'ayant pas moi même des pouvoirs je ne peux pas te dire comment les contrôler." Luc dit en commençant à marcher

"Où nous conduisez nous ?" Izo demanda, il n'avait pas bougé, il voulait une réponse avant d'emmener la petite fille, qui était toujours sur ses épaules, où que ce soit.

"Mes ancêtres avaient fait construire un manoir, un où seuls ceux avec de la magie peuvent y entrer. Et ceux qui les accompagnent aussi, mais un sans magie seul ne peut pas y accéder. Je n'ai jamais pu y aller mais je sais qu'il y a une grande bibliothèque avec des livres de magie. Par contre il y a un test à l'entrée, pour protection vous comprenez." Luc commença tout en montrant le chemin, Izo finissant pas le suivre mais restant derrière au cas où

"Un test ? Quel genre de test ?" Izo demanda curieux

"I l'entrée le roi des Serpents, le Basilik. C'était le serpent de mon ancêtre Salazar Serpentard. Vous devez gagner son respect pour entrer totalement. Je tiens à préciser que c'est un des serpents les plus dangereux qui existe. Voire même le plus dangereux." Luc expliqua

En entendant que sa petite sœur allait devoir gagner le respect d'un serpent très dangereux Izo fut nettement moins emballé par l'idée, mais c'est en voyant la taille du serpent qu'il eut envie de fuir. Avec Liana bien entendu.

Ce monstre était énorme, et ses crochets aussi. Liana était plus petite qu'un des crochets. Izo n'avait jamais eu autant peur de sa vie que quand il vit sa petite soeur adorée s'avancer vers le serpent et commencer à siffler le langage des serpents, devant la gueule du monstre. Il priait de toutes ses forces que rien de grave ne se produise tout en maintenant un œil très alerte sur la situation prêt à se saisir d'elle au moindre mouvement du serpent et à se tirer de là en vitesse.

Une chose était sûre Izo n'avait pas besoin de poudre en ce moment pour avoir la peau blanche, sa peau était même plus pâle que la poudre.

Heureusement le serpent la jugea digne et partit se recoucher un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Izo se défit alors de la prise que Luc avait eu sur son épaule afin de s'assurer qu'il n'intervienne pas. Il savait que ça avait été nécessaire mais il n'avait pas du tout aimer ça. Il se précipita ensuite vers Liana qui avait quand même l'air pâle et la l'inspecta de la tête au pied pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Il n'avait rien vu dans les mouvement du serpent mais mieux valait vérifier.

Une fois fait il la serra très fort contre lui.

"Ne me refais jamais, jamais tu m'entends un coup pareil. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur que de te voir devant sa gueule. J'ai perdu vingt ans de ma vie là." Izo murmura dans les cheveux noirs de la petite fille

"Promis Izo. Mais tu sais Jörmugand est pas méchant, très seul par contre." Liana répondit à son grand frère

"Jörmugand ?" Izo interrogea surpris

"Oui c'est le nom du serpent. Salazar Serpentard, son ami, était passionné par la mythologie nordique, apparemment c'est une des religions qui existaient dans le monde des sorciers." Liana dit avec un sourire

Izo nota avec plaisir qu'elle disait le monde des sorciers et pas mon monde ou quelque chose du genre.

"Ils donne vraiment des noms bizarres quand même. Il a dit autre chose sinon ?" Izo demanda en se sentant un peu bête pour demander l'avis d'un serpent

"Il m'a juste indiqué la bibliothèque. On peut regarder ce qu'il y a avant d'appeler papa et les autres ?" Liana demanda avec des yeux de chiens battus

Même si Izo avait voulu résister, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il n'avait aucune chance de succès.

"Bien sûr comme ça on leur dira ce que tu vas apprendre."Izo dit en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle se laissa faire, profitant de l'attention, et lui ça lui permettait de se rassurer qu'elle était bien vivante. Il espérait sérieusement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre surprise de ce genre sinon il allait rentrer au Moby Dick avec un problème cardiaque et des cheveux blancs comme Pops.

Il suivit les directions que lui donnait Liana, Luc suivant, et ils arrivèrent vite devant une énorme bibliothèque. Jamais Izo avait vu une telle quantité de livre. C'était indescriptible. Ils firent le tour de la pièce en observant les différentes catégories.

 **Magie Fourchelangue,**

 **Runes classique, Runes de Sang, Runes égyptienne,..**

 **Potions,**

 **Sortilèges,**

 **Métamorphose : Métamorphose animale, Métamorphose humaine partielle, Animagus,**

 **Magie élémentale,**

 **Divination,**

 **Arithmancie,**

 **Rituels,**

 **Création de sorts,**

Pour n'en citer que quelques uns.

Après avoir demandé la permission à Luc, vu que c'était son ancêtre quand même, puis au serpent, ainsi qu'à Izo, Liana commença à sélectionner quelques livres pour commencer. Izo l'aida, avec Luc, à trouver les livres pour débutants.

Une fois qu'ils eurent sélectionnés une dizaine de livre ils quittèrent le manoir. Luc les aida ensuite à amarrer leur bateau dans un endroit pas loin de chez lui et à quelque distance de la ville et du port donc. Ce qui était mieux pour éviter les ennuis, puis il les laissa avec l'arrangement qu'ils viendraient dîner chez lui.

Izo et Liana se préparèrent ensuite à passer l'appel à Pops. Pas vraiment enclins à le faire étant donné que ça voulait dire que tous les frères surprotecteurs et Ma et Pops allaient apprendre que la petite dernière avait du faire face à un serpent bien plus gros que le Moby Dick. Une conversation qu'aucun des deux n'avaient envie d'avoir.


	25. Chapter 25

Barbe Blanche était inquiet, quand il était jeune il avait toujours désiré une famille, il l'avait trouvé dans son équipage avec ses fils et filles. Il avait su dès la première fois qu'un de ses fils avait été blessé que ce serait plus difficile d'être père qu'il l'avait imaginé, mais il ne l'avait pas regretté, ses fils étaient forts et adultes ils pouvaient se débrouiller. Il était toujours inquiet avant un combat et ne pouvait se détendre que quand il était sur que tout le monde allait bien mais il avait appris à le gérer.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Quatre enfants dont il avait du gagner leur confiance, une tâche qui avait semblé impossible mais à laquelle lui et certains de ses fils avaient réussi. Une fois que les enfants avaient eu confiance ils s'étaient transformés, rassurés de savoir que leur passé ne comptait pas pour les pirates ils s'étaient ouverts à eux. Ace était devenu un vrai farceur pour le plus grand bonheur de Thatch et l'horreur de tout le monde, les deux étaient vraiment brillant ensemble. Encore plus quand Sabo se joignait à eux, il était vraiment très intelligent, mais la plupart du temps le blond posait des questions sur tout à tout le monde.

Luffy lui était une boule d'énergie ou qu'il soit. Il posait des questions étranges et très innocentes à tout le monde lorsqu'un de ses frères ou sa sœur ne le stoppaient pas. Mais il était absolument adorable, même quand il accompagnait ses frères pour faire des blagues il était impossible de lui en vouloir. Et Barbe Blanche avait bien vu qu'il faisait encore plus l'idiot lorsqu'un quelqu'un était triste, surtout Liana pour les faire rire. Il avait cette capacité de se faire aimer par tout le monde, un don rare mais extrêmement précieux. Un don plus gênant en revanche était la capacité qu'il avait de se fourrer dans des ennuis en tout genre. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l'enfant élastique était tombé à l'eau.

Les trois garçons lui étaient extrêmement précieux, il aimait le fait qu'il pouvait les voir grandir. Mais Liana elle était différente de ses frères, et pas seulement à cause de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait vu l'horreur du monde et avait été rejeté par beaucoup, tout comme Ace, mais elle n'avait pas été en colère contrairement à son frère. Non elle s'était juste isolée et avait été méfiante du monde qui l'entourait. De tous elle était celle qu'il voulait le plus protéger, elle était la plus jeune apparemment, mais c'était elle dans son ensemble qui donnait cette envie. Elle était encore capable d'une telle douceur et compassion envers le monde qu'il voulait la protéger à tout prix.

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu à quel point elle avait pris de l'importance dans la vie à bord jusqu'à son départ avec Izo.

Thatch, et les trois farceurs ne faisaient plus de blagues, ou très peu. Marco était plus fatigué, n'aillant personne pour lui faire prendre conscience de l'heure, et il était plus triste sans elle. Même chose pour Namur et Hank.

Mais ceux qui prenaient son absence était les trois jeunes, ils étaient plus facilement en colère et plus difficile à calmer, c'était un cauchemar de les faire aller au bain, ils regardaient toujours l'horizon, ils mangeaient même avec moins d'appétit. Luffy souriait moins et faisait des cauchemars. Il n'avait pas été séparé de Liana depuis leur rencontre à part quand il l'avait cru morte. Pas un bon souvenir du tout.

Ce qui n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses pour tout le monde fut la nouvelle que Liana allait être en contact avec un serpent plus gros que le Moby Dick, Marco avait été horrifié et même Barbe Blanche avait été tenté d'aller les chercher et de les remettre à bord. Mais il savait que Liana devait apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs et sa jeune fille lui avait assuré que Jörmugand, le serpent ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il s'était donc laissé convaincre, le fait qu'Izo lui avait dit qu'il tirerait dans les yeux du serpent au premier mouvement suspect avait aussi aidé.

Bizarrement les trois frères avaient accepté sans soucis le fait que Liana serait en contact avec un animal extrêmement mortel, ils avaient confiance en son jugement.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient à Ken Toshi, et ils appelaient tous les deux jours pour donner des nouvelles. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler de tout ce qu'elle apprenait mais c'était facile d'entendre l'enthousiasme dans la voix de Liana, même dans celle d'Izo. Son fils était fasciné par ce qu'il découvrait tous les jours c'était évident. Mais là Barbe Blanche était inquiet.

Izo avait appelé il y a une demi heure inquiet et demandant à parler à Ace, Sabo et Luffy. Liana s'était enfermé dans sa chambre à bord du navire et refusait d'en sortir, Izo avait juste eu le temps de dire qu'elle avait appris quelque chose à propos de son passé avant que les trois n'arrivent pour parler à leur sœur. Ils s'étaient à leur tour enfermés dans leur chambre afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Et bien que tout l'équipage soit extrêmement curieux d'en savoir plus ils respectaient tous le manque d'information. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir, juste qu'ils s'abstenaient d'écouter à la porte.

Finalement Sabo revint avec l'escargophone, il le donna à Marco avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Izo était toujours en ligne.

"Izo, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Pops demanda de suite "Comment va t'elle ?"

"Elle est endormie, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dit mais ça a aidé en tout cas. " Izo soupira à l'autre bout du fil, on pouvait sentir qu'il avait été inquiet et qu'il n'avait pas du tout aimé se sentir impuissant comme ça

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé fils ? Je suis dans ma chambre avec les commandants." Pops ajouta la deuxième partie après un moment d'hésitation de la part de son commandant

"Liana était un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui. Elle avait apparemment un peu trop forcé ses réserves de magie au cours de ces derniers jours, mais elle était vraiment déterminé à réussir ses exercices de métamorphose. Du coup pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu mais qu'on ne perde pas une journée complète après nos exercices physiques du matin, elle se débrouille de mieux en mieux avec une lame Vista. Ça se voit qu'elle préfère plus les poignards mais elle a fait des progrès à l'épée." Izo commence à expliquer avant de partir un peu dans une tangente

"Izo, explique yoi." Marco ordonna, il était inquiet à propos de celle qui était devenue sa fille adoptive et bien qu'il soit ravi d'entendre ses progrès c'était pas du tout le moment

"Oui, désolé. Donc après nos exercices du matin qui aident aussi pour son usage de la magie puisqu'on améliore son endurance je me suis dit qu'on pouvait étudier l'histoire de son monde. On avait pas vraiment étudié le sujet et elle préférait voir plus pour les runes mais je savais que si on étudiait les runes elle réussirait à me convaincre d'en essayer un peu et c'était non. Pas de magie. Du coup on a commencé à lire à propos de l'histoire. On a trouvé un livre qui s'écrit tout seul en fonction des événements de ce monde. D'après ce que j'ai lu des runes, et si je dois me fier à l'expression de Liana qui est fasciné par les runes c'est vraiment quelque chose de magnifique en terme de magie et très compliqué à réaliser.

Donc on a étudié l'histoire, on a commencé dans le dernier siècle de son monde, on voulait pas remonter trop loin quand même. Il y a eu plusieurs guerres au cours de cette période, dont une qui était encore en cours lors de la naissance de la puce. Et on a découvert quelque chose qui complique un peu tout." Izo était en train d'éviter de parler de ça mais son père l'en empêcha et le poussa à continuer "Bon il y avait un type assez taré qui voulait tuer tout le monde il se faisait appeler Voldemort. Ridicule mais passons, apparemment les sorciers arrivaient pas à le stopper jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il aille tenter de tuer une famille. Les parents de Liana et elle avec. Ses parents sont morts mais elle par un quelconque miracle elle a survécu, et l'expérience de se recevoir un sort de mort n'a laissé que sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair au front.

Les sorciers ont ensuite décidé qu'elle était une héroïne et ils l'ont surnommé 'La Survivante' ou 'La fille qui a survécu'. Ils sont totalement tarés. Mais voilà le hic qui complique les choses, elle est une figure importante pour ce monde et il y a des chances que 'Albus Dumbledore' le leader de la Lumière et du Plus Grand Bien veuille la récupérer vu que selon le livre c'est lui qui l'a placé après la mort des parents de Liana avec ses monstres qu'elle a du appeler famille. Il y avait une photo, qui bouge totalement étrange, du gars en question un vieil homme avec longue barbe blanche et tenues ridicules et elle dit ne l'avoir jamais vu. Il ne devrait pas la chercher vraiment, si il est au courant qu'elle a disparu, avant les onze ans de la puce vu que c'est à cet âge qu'ils vont à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie.

On n'a pas encore trouvé comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver ici, mais Jörmugand pense que c'était de la magie accidentelle, et comme Liana a dit qu'elle avait souhaité avant de se retrouver devant Luffy qu'elle voulait être quelque part où on ne lui ferait pas de mal et où elle serait heureuse c'est possible, selon le serpent. Il ne se rappelle plus par contre comment Salazar Serpentard, sérieux c'est quoi ces noms ? a fait pour les transporter ici et on ne sait pas si la magie possible est toujours connue et si oui si ça va ou non dans les deux sens."

"Tu es en train de nous dire yoi, que le salopard qui a placé Liana dans une famille abusive voudra probablement la récupérer pour la ramener dans son monde yoi. Juste pour sa putain d'image." Marco explosa

"Ouais, je suis loin d'être content aussi. Mais Liana elle a flippé, un moment elle est à côté de moi pâle comme un linge en regardant le livre, l'instant suivant quand j'ai essayé de la prendre dans mes bras elle était plus là. J'ai totalement paniqué, je me suis précipité au bateau priant pour qu'elle y soit ou sinon que je puisse vous joindre en espérant qu'elle soit avec vous et je l'ai entendu pleurer dans sa chambre. J'ai tenté de lui parler de la rassurer mais elle me répondait pas et refusait d'ouvrir sa porte. J'ai donc appelé espérant que les trois frères pourraient l'aider. Ça a marché." Izo expliqua ensuite en soupirant de temps en temps la situation l'avait vraiment fait paniquer

Aucun des commandants n'auraient voulu être à sa place, ne pas savoir où Liana était comme ça ..

"Est ce que tu penses qu'il y a un moyen de la protéger de cet autre monde et de faire en sorte qu'elle reste ici ?" Pops demanda ensuite

"Je vais chercher. La bibliothèque est vraiment immense du coup je commencerai dès que la puce voudra s'y remettre. Je pourrais chercher quand elle travaille sur la théorie ou qu'elle s'entraîne à un exercice. " Izo dit après un moment

"Fais ça, nous devons trouver un moyen d'empêcher ces gens de s'en prendre à votre jeune sœur. Personne ne touche à notre famille impunément." Pops dit ensuite avec de la fureur dans les yeux "J'aimerai aussi parler à Liana quand elle pourra d'accord ?"

"Pas de soucis Pops, je lui dirai quand elle sera réveillée." Izo assura

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de raccrocher, Barbe Blanche resta un moment réveille cette nuit là inquiet à propos de sa jeune fille. Si une personne osait lui faire du mal ils lui feraient connaître l'enfer de cela il était sûr.


	26. Chapter 26

Joie, excitation, Izo n'en revenait pas il avait vu tellement d'émotions dans les yeux de Liana ces derniers mois. Il avait appris à mieux la connaître aussi et savait que si avant il aimait déjà la petite fille à présent il était totalement sous le charme. Il était heureux d'avoir choisi cette mission de l'accompagner, et pas que pour voir comment on pouvait écrire des runes dans des objets pour les rendre plus solides ou autres, ou encore voir les choses voler sans problème. Il avait même vu Liana transformer des objets en d'autres choses, c'était même retrouvé avec des oreilles de chat par accident un jour. Chose qui avait été décidé resterait entre eux deux.

Il n'arrivait parfois pas à croire que c'était la même petite fille qu'il avait rencontré quand elle était venue chercher Luffy sur le Moby Dick avec ses deux autres frères et des yeux verts froid, à présent ils étaient emplis d'émotions positives. Ils brillaient, encore plus quand elle faisait de la magie complexe.

Mais même si Izo était ravi d'être avec elle sur l'archipel, de lire à propos de ce monde qui le dégoutait, de la voir s'épanouir dans le découverte de ses pouvoirs, le Moby Dick et sa famille lui manquaient, et il savait que c'était la même chose pour elle, elle n'avait jamais été séparé de Luffy depuis son arrivée dans ce monde et pas de Sabo et Ace depuis qu'ils étaient devenus frères et sœurs, à l'exception des événements qui les avaient poussé à partir.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'archipel début septembre et ils pouvaient enfin partir. Liana avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs et bien que le contrôle ne soit pas encore parfait, loin de là, elle savait comment apprendre à présent. Elle pouvait aussi prendre des livres de la bibliothèque pour continuer ses études. Luc avait accepté aussi de lui en envoyer régulièrement, du coup elle renverrait les livres qu'elle avait fini à chaque nouvelle arrivée.

C'était le jour du départ et Izo observait avec amusement à quel point Luc ne voulait pas voir partir Liana, l'homme revêche et distant qu'ils avaient rencontré n'était plus du tout comme ça avec elle, bien au contraire. Ils étaient dans le manoir, elle avait tenu à dire au revoir au basilik aussi. Ils étaient en train de discuter dans cette langue étrange, Izo avait tenté d'apprendre et Liana avait essayé de lui enseigner mais en vain. Il comprenait l'écriture, un peu en tout cas, mais il n'arrivait pas à le parler.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?" Izo demanda un peu inquiet en voyant le choc sur son visage

"Oui, mais il me dit qu'il a des cadeaux pour moi." Liana dit avec choc évident dans sa voix

Cela fit grincer les dents de Izo, il savait que le choc n'était pas du au fait qu'un gigantesque et très mortel serpent voulait lui donner quoique ce soit mais plus au fait qu'on veuille lui donner quelque chose en général. Ça avait été la même chose pour son anniversaire, et il savait que ça allait être la même chose pour Noël dans deux semaines.

Il suivit Liana qui suivait les indications que lui avait donné le serpent, elle ouvrit donc une petite cache dans le mur et en sortit différentes affaires. Il s'installa à côté d'elle pour observer les présents de Jörmugand. Il y avait deux dagues en un métal étrange qu'Izo n'avait jamais vu et avec un rapide coup d'oeil à Luc l'assura qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette situation, il y avait aussi un rouleau de parchemin. Liana se jeta dessus évidemment, provoquant un léger rire d'Izo, il était toujours amusé par la soif de connaissance qu'elle possédait. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec elle et à l'aider dans ses études pour reconnaître des runes.

"Ce sont des runes de protection contre la magie, si on les grave dans des objets qu'on porte cela devrait bloquer les sorts." Liana expliqua ce que lui disait le serpent

"Et pour les dagues, en quoi elles sont ?" Izo demanda

"Apparemment elles ont été forgé par des gobelins en présent pour Salazar Serpentard." Liana n'expliqua pas davantage et ce n'était pas nécessaire, ils avaient fait ensemble des recherches sur les créatures du monde d'origine de Liana et ils avaient donc lu que les lames des gobelins avaient la propriété d'absorber les éléments qui pouvaient les rendre plus fortes et qu'elles étaient très durables. "Jorm dit qu'il y a de son venin sur les lames, quand je les manie si je désire blesser mon adversaire avec je n'ai qu'à le souhaiter, ce ne sera que dans ce cas que ça fonctionnera, sinon c'est juste des dagues."

L'idée que sa petite sœur allait porter sur elle des armes avec un poison mortel était à la fois réconfortante et extrêmement inquiétante. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas les lui arracher quand elle fit couler son sang sur les lames. C'était un rituel pour qu'on ne puisse pas les lui voler à part en cas de mort. Il ne perdit pas de temps à la soigner néanmoins.

Après avoir soigneusement mis le rouleau de parchemin dans son sac et accrocher les dagues à sa ceinture ils purent quitter le manoir. Les adieux avec Luc furent moins émotifs que ce qu'Izo avait craint, mais bon l'homme était un ancien assassin donc il savait se contrôler. Une fois fait ils purent monter à bord de leur bateau, Izo étant allé ranger les livres que Liana avait choisi pour la suite un peu plus tôt et reprendre la mer.

Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard joyeux une fois qu'ils furent en mer, l'expérience avait été extraordinaire mais ils étaient des pirates, ils vivaient pour la mer et le fait d'être à terre pendant un peu plus de trois mois avait été difficile pour eux.

"Si le vent et les courants continuent comme ça et que tu es d'accord pour naviguer de nuit on sera sur le Moby Dick demain matin." Izo avertit Liana, qui n'avait aucun problème à rester éveillée si ça voulait dire retrouver ses frères le plus tôt possible, et son Papa et sa Ma ainsi que les autres.

"Ce sera une jolie surprise." Liana dit avec un sourire

"Oui on pourra les surprendre quand ils sont encore pas trop réveillé en plus, le meilleur moment." Izo

C'était donc décidé, ils discutèrent tout au long de la nuit, Izo ayant des projets vestimentaires pour Liana. Ils en avaient discuté et elle avait accepté d'essayer au moins, mais elle ne promettait rien. Les tentatives de son pépé pour l'habiller l'avait traumatisé sur les habits féminins, et ce n'était que le fait qu'elle avait confiance en Izo qu'elle acceptait de retenter l'expérience.

Ils arrivèrent peu après le lever du soleil en vue du Moby Dick, et en voyant le signe de Barbe Blanche sur la voile, Izo l'avait mis quand ils avaient été un peu éloigné de l'archipel, ceux de garde ne sonnèrent pas l'alarme. Il était encore suffisamment tôt pour que les gens debout soient tous dans le réfectoire.

Ils allèrent poser leurs affaires dans leur cabines respectives, Liana n'était pas inquiète elle sentait que ses frères, Papa, Ma, et les commandants à bord étaient tous dans le réfectoire.

Elle retrouva Izo à l'entrée de la salle et ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant d'entrer discrètement. Ça allait être amusant.


	27. Chapter 27

"Liana me manque. Vous croyez qu'elle va rentrer bientôt ?" Luffy demanda en repoussant son assiette qui était encore remplie

"Pour la énième fois Luffy on sait pas. Mais elle et Izo ne devraient pas trop tarder. Probablement demain." Sabo souffla d'une manière agacée, ce n'était pas la première fois loin de là qu'il devait répéter cela, depuis que le Moby Dick avait mis le cap dans la direction de leur petite sœur Luffy avait posé cette question, même Ace le demandait souvent, pas qu'à Sabo en revanche, à Ma et aux autres commandants aussi.

Pops était quelque peu amusé par les têtes tristes que ses fils faisaient, cette petite fille avait vraiment réussi à gagner une place dans leur cœur. Son sourire disparut remplacer par un soupir et une mine pensive, même à lui elle manquait. Il la cherchait souvent du regard, et quand il racontait des histoires au plus jeune il ajoutait toujours des détails sur les animaux avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas là pour les entendre.

Izo manquait aussi, mais c'était habituel pour un commandant de partit pour une courte ou plus longue période afin de remplir une mission. Non Pops appréhendait vraiment le fait que Luffy était toujours décidé à partir comme son propre pirate à 17 ans et que Liana voulait l'accompagner. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils s'habitueraient peu à peu, après tout il ne voulait pas priver un de ses fils de son rêve juste pour qu'il reste avec eux. Et le rêve de Luffy n'était pas qu'un rêve mais aussi une promesse. Et il n'osait pas penser à convaincre sa jeune fille de rester sur le Moby Dick, Davy Jones seul savait quelle sorte d'ennui Luffy pouvait s'attirer seul. L'aperçu qu'ils en avaient eu dans les trois derniers mois, avec Ace et Sabo pour le surveiller, était inquiétant.

"Quand elle reviendra je ne la quitterai pas des yeux. J'ai presque envie de l'enfermer dans notre cabine pour qu'elle ne reparte pas." Ace dit au bout d'un moment

"Moi je la lâcherai pas, je resterai accroché à elle." Luffy ajouta

"Ouah, ça donne envie de rentrer dis don, enfermement et surveillance permanente. Bienvenue à la maison. Ça me donne plutôt envie de repartir pas toi Iso ?" la voix de Liana se fit entendre à l'entrée du hall

Avant que les gens puissent vraiment comprendre qui était devant elle, elle avait réussi à prouver qu'elle avait contrôle de ses pouvoirs : Ace avait des oreilles de chat et des moustaches, Luffy avait un maquillage de clown, Sabo était tout en vert et Thatch avait un bec.

"Bien joué ma puce, tu avais raison étudier les sorts de blagues en tout genre était une bonne idée." Izo la félicita, il était en train de prendre de multiples photos de Thatch

Liana n'eut pas l'opportunité de répondre, au son de la voix du cross-dresser les trois frères étaient revenus à la vie et s'étaient jetés sur elle. Elle était entre eux dans un énorme câlin auquel Marco, puis les autres commandants s'ajoutèrent rapidement.

Pops observa la scène en soulagement et bonheur pendant un moment, comme tout les autres pirates, certains avaient même la larme à l'œil, il avait souhaité la bienvenue à Izo qui était lui aussi content de rentrer.

"Bon retour à la maison ma fille." Pops finit par dire, voulant lui aussi passer un moment avec Liana.

Liana réussit avec quelques difficultés à s'extraire de l'embrasse et elle se précipita dans les bras de Barbe Blanche avec quelques acrobaties pour y arriver.

"Je suis à la maison papa." Liana chuchota mais le demi géant l'entendit sans aucun problème et il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Luffy, Sabo et Ace ne semblaient pas prêts à la laisser hors de leur embrasse parce qu'ils ne perdirent pas de temps à la rejoindre sur les genoux de Pops, Ma se joignant à eux rapidement.

"Ne pars plus comme ça Liana, ils ont été une horreur. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les faire se laver mais ça a été un combat." Hank ne perdit pas de temps à se plaindre, une fois que Liana eut relevé les sorts sur tout le monde concerné

"Ouais, et aucun contrôle pour ne pas vider le garde manger quand t'es pas là." Thatch ajouta se rappelant sans problème son choc un matin quand il se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner et qu'il n'y avait presque plus rien

Ce fut comme si les deux commandants avaient ouverts un barrage, tout le monde commença à se plaindre des trois terreurs et à supplier Liana de ne plus partir. Liana écouta tout cela avec un grand sourire. Elle était heureuse, non seulement elle avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs donc elle ne risquait plus de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait accidentellement, mais en plus elle était entre ses trois frères, sur les genoux de son papa et avec sa Ma qui lui passait la main dans les cheveux, sans compter que les autres commandants étaient aussi là, enfin ceux sur le bateau en tout cas. Même si elle allait revoir les autres rapidement après tout c'était presque Noël.

"Comment vas tu alors ?" Pops demanda quand ils se retrouvèrent en petit comité : les commandants, Pops et la fratrie

"Ça va. Je suis en contrôle à présent et je sais ce que je peux faire ou non. J'ai plus de possibilité que je pensais pour tout dire et Luc va m'envoyer des livres pour que je puisse continuer à en apprendre d'avantage. "Liana répondit avec un sourire enthousiaste, elle ,tout comme Sabo, adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses. C'était le cas aussi pour Ace et Luffy mais eux avaient plus besoin d'un côté pratique à la théorie.

"Tu vas pas partir pas vrai ?" Luffy demanda d'une petite voix mais avec un regard défiant, quand il en avait appris plus sur l'histoire de sa sœur, quand ils avaient appris quand était vraiment son anniversaire, qui étaient ses parents, ce genre de chose il avait commencé à avoir peur qu'elle ne veuille retourner dans son monde, Sabo et Ace aussi mais aucun des deux ne voulaient poser la question

"Non. Liana Potter, fille de Lily et James Potter et surnommée la Survivante de ce monde est morte, maintenant je suis Potter Liana, sœur de Luffy, Sabo et Ace, fille de Barbe Blanche et pirate, mon anniversaire est comme le tien : le cinq mai, pas fin juillet. C'est ici qu'est ma vie et ma famille, pas dans cet autre monde même si il y a des gens avec des pouvoirs comme les miens. Ca ne m'intéresse pas." Liana rejeta

Cela apaisa tout le monde, même les adultes avaient eu le doute qu'elle veuille repartir, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation , le moindre doute dans ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle voulait rester avec eux. Seul Izo n'avait pas eu d'inquiétude, mais après tout ils en avaient beaucoup parlé tout les deux, il savait en revanche qu'elle avait eu peur qu'on veuille l'y renvoyer. Il avait eu du mal à la rassurer, lui dire qu'ils l'aimaient et ne voulaient pas la laisser partir, une chose était sure si elle avait eu des doutes encore la fête que les pirates étaient en train de préparer parce que la plus jeune était de retour allait la convaincre du contraire, si l'accueil du matin n'avait pas suffi évidemment. Une chose était sure les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient tous été heureux de la retrouver et c'était presque sûr qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas hors de leur champ de vision pendant un moment.


	28. Chapter 28

Liana avait eu raison par rapport à ses frères, elle était toujours accompagnée. Encore plus lorsque Fossa arriva avec les autres commandants. L'équipage se retrouvait pour Noël après tout. C'était quelque peu intimident de voir tout le monde qui allait et venait sur le Moby Dick, Pops était aux anges en revanche, ravi d'avoir toute sa famille réunie. Ace était quelque peu méfiant au début, il y avait beaucoup d'étranger après tout mais Thatch et Hank réussirent très vite à le rassurer. Luffy lui était ravie de voir autant de gens différents, son préféré était Blamenco avec son étrange habilité avec les poches. Luffy était en admiration totale, il avait rêvé un moment à combien de morceaux de viande il pourrait mettre à l'intérieur. Sabo était aussi content, après tout il y avait pleins de personnes pour répondre à ses questions. Liana elle était contente de voir toute la famille, mais elle n'était quand même pas des plus à l'aise, elle restait donc le plus souvent non loin de sa famille proche. Pas trop sur l'épaule de Pops, après tout les gens voulaient le voir et elle devait leur laisser la place. Mais Ma, Izo, Namur et Fossa c'était autre chose.

A la plus grande joie de l'équipage aucun vaisseau marine n'eut la stupidité d'attaquer durant les fêtes, pas plus qu'un capitaine pirate qui voulait se mesurer à l'homme le plus fort du monde. Les fêtes se passèrent donc sans interruption, les enfants trouvant grand amusement à observer tous les adultes boire trop et se retrouver à faire des choses totalement idiote. Si on voulait bien oublier la voix absolument horrible de Bleinheim, qui dut jurer à un sérieux Luffy de ne plus jamais chanter. La scène avait été tordante.

La fratrie avait été très prudente avec Luffy, s'assurant qu'il ne buvait pas de l'alcool par erreur. Ils avaient suffisamment de mal à gérer un sobre Luffy, ils n'osaient pas imaginer ce que cela pourrait être bourré.

Une fois de plus ils durent cacher toutes les sucreries que les membres d'équipage avait offerte, même si quelques uns avaient offerts des fruits, pour la plus grande joie de Liana qui en raffolait. La fratrie n'arrivait pas à déterminer si les fruits avaient été pour Liana ou si c'était pour ne pas avoir à revivre Luffy avec trop de sucre dans l'organisme. Cela s'était produit durant l'absence de Liana et d'Izo et ça avait été un véritable cauchemar pour l'équipage.

Ils reçurent aussi des cadeaux plus personnels : livres, plateau d'échec, instrument de navigation pour Sabo. Des feutres, un livre d'aventure, des costumes pour Luffy, qui adorait se déguiser. Ace avait reçu quand à lui un appareil photo, des produits de farces et attrapes, et des jeux. Liana quand à elle avait reçu du matériel de peinture, des livres également et des vêtements.

La fratrie s'était aussi faite des cadeaux spéciaux, ils avaient tous économisé pour offrir à Ace une jolie dague, celle qu'il avait gagné à Loguetown avait été brisé lors d'un combat contre des pirates. Ils avaient offert à Luffy une cape de capitaine pirate, une montre pour Sabo qui demandait toujours l'heure, elle était à gousset et il en était ravi. Et pour finir les garçons avaient offert à Liana deux dagues. Là où l'arme d'Ace servait plus de 'au cas où' celles de Liana étaient faites pour être les premières armes. Elle était doué avec un bô, mais comme elle l'avait prouvé depuis un moment sa spécialité était vraiment dans les poignards. En plus des armes ils lui offrirent un jonc en or, ils voulaient la gâter.

Les fêtes de Noël furent un véritable succès et les pirates n'eurent même pas le temps de décuver que c'était déjà le Nouvel An avec l'anniversaire de Ace.

Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'événement, toujours pas convaincu qu'il méritait de vivre. Mais après une longue discussion avec Pops il semblait plus enclin à accepter que des gens soient vraiment heureux qu'il soit vivant.

C'était intéressant pour la fratrie de voir à quel point les hommes de Barbe Blanche aimaient faire la fête, et avait horreur qu'on les dérange dans ces occasions. La marine avait en effet choisi ce jour là pour attaquer, une chose stupide étant donné que l'équipage était rassemblé, les trois bateaux de la flotte.

La fratrie ne perdit pas de temps à enfiler leurs masques, ça avait été une idée de Hank pour éviter qu'ils n'obtiennent un avis de recherche ou même pour éviter qu'ils soient reconnus comme appartenant à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ce n'était pas un secret que Luffy voulait devenir le roi des pirates et partirait avec Liana quand ils auraient 17 ans.

Les marines avaient été surpris par leur taille mais ils n'avaient pas eu longtemps pour y réfléchir, en effet les quatre étaient dangereux, encore plus lorsqu'ils travaillaient en équipe.

Il fut vite évident qu'Izo et Thatch étaient déçu que la fête d'Ace ait été interrompu mais les trois plus jeunes virent sans mal que leur frère ainé était totalement okay avec ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était pas encore prêt à être célébré toute la journée.

Il obtint de l'argent, à manger, des farces et attrapes, des jeux.. Sabo lui offrit un collier à grosse perles rouge, allant avec celui qui était sur son chapeau et Luffy lui donna un bracelet rouge et blanc. Liana quand à elle lui offrit une boule à neige un peu spéciale, elle l'avait crée en partie grâce à sa magie et à l'intérieur de la sphère on pouvait voir les quatre enfants courir dans la forêt de leur enfance. Les quatre personnages bougeaient même. C'était très réaliste dans tous les cas et Ace l'adorait.

La journée se termina donc dans les rires et la bonne humeur, les pirates ignorant qu'au moment même un grand père avait découvert où se trouvait ses petits enfants et venait les chercher.


	29. Chapter 29

Le mois de janvier se passa calmement, avec quelques attaques évidemment, plus souvent de pirates que de marines néanmoins. Avec les farces de Thatch et Ace, surtout contre Hank qui apparemment donnait toujours les meilleures réactions. Les meilleures blagues étaient quand Sabo se joignait à eux, et les plus destructrices se produisaient lorsque Luffy s'y mettait à son tour. Liana participait de temps en temps mais elle préférait rire en voyant ses frères se faire courir après par la victime du jour.

C'était en début d'après midi, ils avaient passé la matinée à s'entraîner aux armes, Luffy réussissant de mieux en mieux à atteindre sa cible, les combats étaient devenus bien plus intéressants à présent qu'ils n'avaient plus à apprendre sur le tas, mais que des adultes leur montraient comment faire.

Les commandants n'y allaient pas en douceur, ils voulaient qu'ils deviennent plus forts et qu'ils apprennent le plus possible. Après tout dans les combats contre marines et pirates les quatre se battaient à leur côtés. Ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur parce qu'ils étaient jeunes. Les commandants ne voulaient pas que les plus jeunes soient blessés ou pire tués parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez appris lors des entrainements. Mais ça ne posait aucun soucis à la fratrie.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se battre à la dure. La jungle et Grey Terminal ne leur avaient fait aucun cadeau pas plus que les visites de leur pépé. Ils avaient mangé et se reposait sur le pont, Luffy regardait l'horizon sur la figure de proue comme d'habitude, Ace dormait, Sabo lisait avec Namur et Liana dessinait assise sur l'épaule de Pops. Il y avait majoritairement du calme à bord, c'était très agréable, l'équipage profitait de cette journée ensoleillée et sans nuage, assez rare dans le nouveau monde. En tout cas le calme régnait jusqu'à ce que Luffy commence à hurler.

"Pépé arrive. Alerte aux abris." Luffy hurlait totalement paniqué

En entendant son cri, Ace se réveilla en hurlant, Sabo laissa tomber son livre et se leva aussi déjà plus pale que d'habitude, et Liana tomba de l'épaule de Pops, n'évitant la rencontre avec le sol que grâce aux réflexes de Pops. Elle était devenue aussi très pale comme ses frères. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à les rejoindre.

"Pitié dites moi que c'est une mauvaise blague."elle implora de suite

Mais ils nièrent et Sabo lui montra le bateau qui arrivait, ils voyaient bien la tête de chien en figure de proue, aucun doute il arrivait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils commencent à partir se cacher. Ace partit se cacher à l'intérieur, Sabo avec lui, tandis que Luffy et Liana préféraient aller en hauteur.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Marco demanda inquiet interceptant Liana avant qu'elle ne puisse monter en haut d'un mat.

Il, ainsi que les autres pirates, ne comprenait pas la réaction des bébés de leur famille en voyant un navire de la marine. Ce n'était pas la première fois et jamais ils n'avaient eu peur comme ça. Au contraire ils avaient été excité à la place.

"Tu sais la vieux fou dont on vous parle ?" Liana comprenant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas une explication se décida à lui répondre

"Oui. Votre grand père." Marco confirma la mâchoire serrée en pensant à ce qu'il avait appris sur lui, et les entrainements qu'il faisait faire aux enfants dès qu'il venait les voir

"Oui lui, c'est Garp. Donc maintenant je vais me planquer." Liana partit après avoir lâché la bombe

Marco la laissa faire totalement choqué, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu ça venir, même pas Pops. Pourtant Luffy c'était présenté comme Monkey D, mais même là ils n'avaient pas lié les deux. Après l'étonnement, la colère et la détermination apparut sur les visages des pirates. Ils n'aimaient pas du tout la peur qu'il y avait sur les visages des plus jeunes, et ils se souvenaient sans mal des cheveux blancs qu'ils avaient gagné en écoutant les aventures des quatre. Encore plus pour celles où leur grand père les avait frappé ou poussé dans des ravins, ou fait combattre une armée de singe ou de loups.

Garp avait souvent été toléré sur le Moby Dick, mais là il allait avoir un accueil très loin d'être chaleureux. Il avait blessé la fratrie et ça aucun pirate de Barbe Blanche ne le tolérerait, encore moins Pops qui avait les yeux étrécis déjà. Si le marine pensait qu'il pouvait venir et récupérer les gosses il avait tout faux.

"Voyons déjà ce qu'il veut. Il ne sait peut être même pas que les gamins sont là, il vient peut être juste pour boire un coup." Pops dit après un moment de réflexion "Mais il ne partira pas avec eux." il ajouta fermement provoquant des cris de joie de ses enfants

Il vit sans mal les regards ébahis et heureux de Liana et Luffy au dessus de lui, même Sabo et Ace avaient passé la tête par la porte pour le regarder. Tous étaient choqués de voir à quel point les pirates voulaient qu'ils restent avec eux, mais ils étaient vraiment très heureux de ça. Ils voulaient rester, c'était agréable d'avoir des gens qui se souciaient d'eux en permanence, même qui les grondaient quand ils se mettaient en danger.


	30. Chapter 30

L'arrivée à bord du Vice Amiral Garp, qui avait enlevé son chapeau de chien pour l'occasion se fit en silence et dans une tension certaine.

"Garp nous ne nous attendions pas à te voir. Je présume que tu veux boire un coup avec Pops yoi." Marco se força à dire poliment

"Je veux le voir mais ne fais pas l'idiot Marco, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là." Garp dit sèchement "Je suis là pour récupérer mes petits enfants."

Ils étaient à présent devant Barbe Blanche et les paroles du marine provoquèrent la colère de tous.

"Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible." Pops dit gravement "Les gamins sont sous ma protection à présent."

"Ils vont devenir des marines, pas des pirates." hurla Garp en réponse "Rendez moi les enfants."

"Non ! Ils sont en sécurité ici et je ne les remettrai pas entre tes mains pour que tu puisses les blesser encore, ne crois pas que je ne sois pas au courant de ton traitement à leur égard." répondit Pops avec colère

Il avait entendu, ainsi que les autres pirates, les récits d'aventures des enfants, ainsi que la manière dont ils vivaient avant de prendre la mer. Il était furieux envers Garp, traiter ses petits enfants comme ça était intolérable.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir. Donnons leur le choix non ? Ace, Luffy, Sabo Liana, venez pépé est là. Dépêchez vous si vous ne voulez pas goutez à mon Fist Of Love." Garp hurla

Sabo fut le premier à sortir de sa cachette, il était celui qui craignait le moins Garp, le connaissant moins aidait aussi, ses frères et sœur étaient partis pour lui et l'avaient suivi pour le protéger maintenant c'était son tour.

Sa présence sur le pont surprit les pirates, après tout ils avaient tous vu la terreur que Garp inspirait chez les enfants, ce qu'ils pouvaient totalement comprendre c'était un homme complétement taré. N'importe quel pirate pouvait dire ça.

"Sabo, où sont les autres ? Et pourquoi êtes vous partis de chez Dadan elle a refusé de me dire." Garp demanda de suite, satisfait de voir que le blond le craignait encore et semblait lui obéir

"Je ne vous le dirai pas espèce de vieux schnock." Sabo s'exclama

Cela énerva Garp qui lui donne de suite un Fist of Love, Liana n'en pouvait plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse du mal à ses frères. Alors sans réfléchir elle descendit sur le pont à l'aide des cordages.

"Le frappe pas." Liana cria en se plaçant devant le blond

"Liana parfait, les deux autres ne devraient plus tarder. On part." Garp dit avec un sourire, la saisissant par le bras pour la trainer jusqu'au bateau marine.

Mais Liana résistait, elle ne voulait pas partir avec lui.

"Non, je veux rester ici. Lâches moi." Liana pleurait à présent

C'était idiot de pleurer comme ça mais elle s'était senti tellement en sécurité sur le Moby Dick, comme si elle comptait vraiment. Elle y avait sa maison, les gens qu'elle aimait et elle ne voulait pas partir de là. Pas comme ça. En plus il lui faisait mal avec la prise qu'il avait.

Les larmes poussèrent les trois garçons à réagir. Ace sortit de derrière une porte avec son bô, Luffy descendit de son perchoir et percuta Garp à pleine vitesse l'envoyant en arrière, et Sabo se releva pour placer Liana derrière lui. Cela poussa tous les autres à réagir et lorsque Garp se releva furieux il se retrouva face à face avec les commandants. Luffy était derrière Hank, Sabo derrière Namur, Ace derrière Vista et Liana derrière Izo.

"Ça suffit Garp, ce sont mes enfants à présent tu les frappes encore une fois et je te jure que c'est la guerre." avertit Pops

"Ce sont mes petits enfants." protesta Garp

"Et combien de temps il t'a fallu pour découvrir qu'on n'était plus avec Dadan ?" cracha Ace furieux

Cela laissa Garp sans voix, il ne s'en était aperçu qu'il y a trois mois. Alors qu'ils étaient partis depuis longtemps.

"J'ai mes torts je sais. Mais je vais changer, par contre je ne peux pas vous laisser là." Garp tenta

"C'est là qu'on veut être." Luffy affirma

"On y est bien, c'est notre maison. On a des adultes qui s'inquiètent, prennent soin de nous et nous protègent. De quoi on a besoin d'autre ?" Liana dit doucement toujours caché derrière Izo contrairement à ses frères qui était à côté des commandants

"Ce sont des pirates." protesta Garp

"Et c'est ce qu'on veut devenir." contra Liana "On sait que toi tu veux qu'on soit des marines mais nous on veut pas. Pourquoi tu peux pas l'accepter ?"

Garp réalisa avec un sursaut que c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait autant en sa présence. Il était jaloux du fait qu'elle acceptait le confort de ses pirates mais n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec lui.

"Je les protégerais, on le fera tous Garp. Là où tu les avais ils ont failli mourir. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis. Tu me connais, tu sais que je protèges toujours ma famille. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas qu'ils soient des pirates parce que tu ne veux pas les affronter, mais est ce que tu veux pour te rassurer les rendre malheureux ?" Pops dit de sa voix grave

Cela fit pauser Garp, il ne voulait pas les priver de liberté non, mais que pouvais t'il faire d'autre ?

"Ils sont libres avec nous, et ça les rend heureux yoi. Regarde les." Marco intervint

Garp les regarda et il ne pouvait pas le nier en effet, il y avait une lueur dans les yeux d'Ace qu'il n'avait jamais vu à ce point. Il était accepté ici, pas que par ses trois frères et sœurs, mais par des adultes. C'était la même chose pour Sabo, même avec sa cicatrice au visage il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était vraiment heureux. Pour Luffy il était à l'aise c'était sûr mais les plus gros changements c'était chez Ace et Liana. Elle s'était épanouie, et bien qu'elle ne portait pas une robe à froufrou ni rien elle faisait vraiment petite fille, même avec son pantalon.

Ils étaient heureux ici, et accepté. Pouvait il vraiment les enlever de là ? Pourraient ils lui pardonner ensuite ?

Il soupira et baissa la tête.

"Si ils leur arrivent quoique ce soit Newgate je viendrais chercher ta tête." il avertit à la place

C'était ce qu'il fallait dire, très vite il avait Luffy dans les bras. Il ne put pas s'attarder pour son plus grand déplaisir. Ce n'était pas bon en effet pour lui que ça se de partir il eut aussi un câlin de Liana qui se réfugia ensuite dans les bras de Marco. Il n'était pas reparti avec les gamins mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'y avait probablement pas de place plus sûre pour eux.


	31. Chapter 31

Les quatre enfants marchaient dans une forêt, le Moby Dick était à quai pour quelques jours et selon l'accord avec les commandants et Pops ils pouvaient aller se balader seuls une fois que les pirates s'étaient assurés qu'il n'y avait rien de trop dangereux. Donc souvent le lendemain voire le surlendemain de leur arrivée. Ils râlaient beaucoup à cause des règles mais ils comprenaient, ils commençaient à être ciblés quand les gens s'apercevaient des liens qui existaient entre et les autres pirates de Barbe Blanche, après tout cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils étaient avec les pirates. Ça et le fait qu'ils risquaient d'être attaqués par des marchands d'esclaves ou des bandits.

Et même en y allant que le lendemain ou le surlendemain ça ne suffisait pas toujours pour rassurer les adultes. Du coup souvent Stephan était avec eux. Les quatre râlaient souvent quand même mais ils aimaient que les pirates se soucient ainsi d'eux, c'était un changement agréable.

Ils avaient donc choisi de partir dans la forêt plutôt que la ville, non seulement parce qu'ils étaient plus à l'aise avec les arbres, mais aussi parce que les gens avaient souvent peur de Stephan et qu'ils avaient promis de tout faire pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis et donc ils limitaient les tentations pour Luffy.

Ils se contentaient de marcher tranquillement, Ace aidant Luffy à trouver des insectes intéressants pendant que les deux autres suivaient amusés, Liana dessinant parfois une jolie fleur. Soudain Ace et Sabo s'arrêtèrent et mirent leurs mains sur leur poitrine.

"Tout va bien ?" Liana demanda de suite inquiète

"Ouais, c'est juste bizarre." Ace répondit en fronçant les sourcils

"Il y a un lien qui se forme pour moi, enfin je crois." Sabo continua ensuite

"Un lien ? Vous sentez les liens ?" Liana demanda de suite choquée

"Oui, je pensais que c'était dû à toi, que tu avais fait quelque chose." confirma le blond

"Je vous en aurais parlé avant. Vous le pouvez tous les trois ?" Liana questionna surprise

Elle avait fait pleins de recherches sur les liens mais elle n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup d'information, et là ses frères lui disaient qu'ils les ressentaient. Elle prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, leur lança un regard noir qui disait très clairement 'on en reparlera plus tard' et décida de les aider à découvrir ce mystère.

"Bon moi je sens rien, Luffy ?" Liana demanda à l'élastique qui était à côté d'eux

"Non rien que vous trois comme toujours." Luffy répondit avec un sourire

"Okay, est ce que vous arrivez à dire dans quelle direction les liens vous guident ?" Liana demanda ensuite aux aînés

"J'arrive pas à savoir où." les deux répondirent en cœur

Liana réfléchit un moment à la meilleure option pour régler cette situation, comment elle faisait au début.

"Stephan est ce que tu serais d'accord pour porter ces deux idiots ?" Liana demanda ensuite au chien, faisant rire Luffy à ce qu'elle avait dit et aux têtes des deux concernés mais ils tinrent leur langues. Ils étaient déjà dans les ennuis avec elle.

Stephan se coucha pour leur permettre de monter et ils s'exécutèrent se tournant ensuite vers elle pour la suite.

"Maintenant vous allez fermer les yeux et vous concentrez sur ce lien que vous sentez. Essayez d'ignorer tout le reste, les liens qui nous unissent aussi. Toute votre attention doit être sur ce nouveau lien. Concentrez-vous sur les ondes que vous recevez. Ensuite levez vos bras dans la direction." Liana dit d'une voix douce et calme

Ils obéirent et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que c'était dans la même direction. Ça aurait été un enfer de devoir décider où aller en premier.

Stephan suivit les directions qu'elle lui donnait grâce aux deux garçons pendant que Luffy était dans les arbres observant ce qui les attendait devant. Il était aussi silencieux que possible sachant que c'était dur de rester concentré comme ça et que Liana avait beaucoup de mal au début à faire la différence entre les liens et où les gens en question se trouvait.

Ils finirent par arriver si les deux cris de stop des deux aînés étaient quelque indication. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à descendre de Stephan et à chercher par eux même. Les trois autres se contentèrent de les regarder faire, ils ne savaient pas quoi chercher après tout. Mais finalement ils trouvèrent l'origine des liens, Ace en ramassant quelque chose avec soin au sol et Sabo en allant le chercher dans les arbres. Ils revinrent ensuite vers Stephan, Luffy et Liana avec chacun un œuf dans les mains.

Celui de Sabo était plus grand que celui d'Ace qui le tenait sans problème dans la paume de sa main.

"Les liens étaient à des œufs ?" remarqua Luffy en penchant sa tête sur le côté

Ses trois frères regardèrent Liana pour des explications, c'était après tout la seule qui pouvait avoir des réponses sur ça. Elle avait d'ailleurs les yeux grands ouverts et une touche d'émerveillement en eux.

"Ce sont vos familiers." elle dit doucement et respectueusement, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait voir ça, c'était vraiment surprenant "J'ai lu dans un livre de magie sur les familiers, j'étais curieuse parce que Jorm m'a dit qu'il avait été le familier de Salazar Serpentard et que c'était grâce ou à cause de ce lien qu'il n'avait pas pu rester dans le monde des sorciers avec sa compagne. Apparemment il arrive parfois qu'une personne et un animal ait un lien, ce lien rallonge la vie de l'animal qui vivra en général aussi longtemps que le sorcier si il avait une espérance de vie moindre. C'est un lien extrêmement fort, les deux veulent presque toujours être ensemble et la séparation peut être parfois douloureuse. Surtout si le lien est encore très jeune.

L'animal sera entièrement loyal à l'humain et réciproquement. Les deux chercheront toujours à se protéger aussi, et souvent l'animal est un peu plus intelligent que la normale." expliqua Liana "C'est des compagnons à vies qui ne trahissent jamais."

"Vous croyez que Pops nous laissera les garder ?" Sabo demanda après un moment

Ils avaient toujours des doutes à des moments, que ce soit pour une raison pour l'inquiétude des pirates quand ils partaient sans prévenir, ou quand ils avaient moins bien dormis..

"Je suis sûr que Pops dira oui." assura Luffy

Voyant qu'Ace et Sabo continuaient à douter, les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un sourire.

"Allons lui demander, à part si vous avez trop peur." Liana dit en tirant la langue

Cela suffit pour motiver les deux, qui après avoir prudemment mis les œufs dans leurs chapeaux respectifs partirent en courant, Stephan ne perdit pas de temps à les suivre et les deux derniers les rattrapèrent vite. Ils coururent donc jusqu'au Moby Dick ou même là ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à quelques pas de la chaise de Pops, les commandants étaient présents. Ils étaient en train d'hésiter, ne voulant pas les déranger si ils parlaient de quelque chose d'important mais Pops les avait déjà repéré et leur disait déjà de venir.

Ils étaient intrigués après tout ils étaient partis il y a moins de deux heures et quand les quatre descendaient pour explorer une île ils ne rentraient que un peu avant le coucher du soleil, ou selon les saisons pour le dîner.

"Papa j'ai quelque chose à te demander." Liana commença

"Vraiment ?" Pops demanda en reposant sa bouteille de saké, il était intrigué, les enfants ne demandaient rarement quelque chose, enfin à part la nourriture pour les garçons, mais même là c'était rarement à lui et il voyait aussi sans peine l'hésitation et l'espoir sur les visages de Ace et Sabo

"Oui, tu as déjà entendu parler des familiers ?" elle demanda

"Le basilik en était un, mais sinon non pas vraiment ?" Pops répondit surpris par la question, il semblerait que Izo avait une idée en revanche si le regard attentif était quelque indication

"Il y a des animaux qui arrive à former des liens particuliers avec les gens, un lien spécial et qui dure toute la vie. Ces animaux sont entièrement loyaux à la personne avec qui ils se lient et ils sont très protecteurs." Liana expliqua un peu

"Très bien, et où tu veux en venir exactement princesse ?" Pops demanda, réprimant un sourire à la tête de sa fille quand il dit le surnom que Thatch avait décrété lui convenait le mieux, elle n'était pas vraiment fan mais elle ne dit rien parce que non seulement c'était lui, son père adoptif mais il se doutait que si il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une grimace c'était parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander.

"Ben, tout à l'heure on se baladait et Ace et Sabo ont senti un lien, comme j'ai parfois. On a cherché l'origine et ils ont trouvé ça." Liana dit en se tournant vers ses deux frères

Ils prirent chacun une grande inspiration avant de tendre leurs chapeaux à Pops, les autres commandants se penchèrent aussi pour observer les deux œufs.

"On peut les garder ?" Sabo demanda ensuite

Ce à quoi Pops explosa de rire en répondant que oui, tant qu'ils s'occupaient des animaux. Après un moment de réflexion sur la manière dont il fallait s'occuper des oeufs, Luffy eut une idée.

"Ma tu ne peux pas couver ?" Luffy demanda innocemment

Cela fit bien entendu fit exploser de rire tout le monde, sauf le concerné qui ne se calma qu'en se rappelant que Luffy ne l'avait pas dit pour le taquiner mais sérieusement

"Mais oui c'est vrai, Ma ne sera plus la seule mère poule à présent."Liana dit avant de décamper

Elle, fut par contre pourchassée par un Marco qui laissa derrière un Thatch mort de rire qui se roulait même au sol.

Alors qu'elle avait presque fini le tour du bateau, et était presque au niveau de Pops Marco la rattrapa et il la tortura avec des chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et s'excuse.

Après un moment pour lui laisser reprendre son souffle les quatre partirent avec Namur dans la bibliothèque pour déterminer quels animaux les deux avaient comme familiers.


	32. Chapter 32

Cela faisait trois ans depuis l'arrivée des enfants à bord, Ace et Sabo avaient tout les deux fêtaient leur quatorze ans et l'équipage venait de fêter les onze ans de Luffy et Liana. Ils avaient vraiment changé depuis leur arrivée sur le Moby Dick, ils étaient entièrement libre et à l'aise, ils avaient trouvé une famille chez les pirates et ils étaient vraiment heureux.

Chacun avait trouvé un familier au fil des années, et Liana avait eu raison en disant que les animaux seraient protecteurs. Un pirate ennemi avait un jour tenté de frapper Ace dans le dos lors d'une attaque, et Spade le caméléon de Ace avait réussi à le tuer avec sa langue pour protéger son ami. Après cela Thatch avait arrêté de se moquer du familier d'Ace.

Sabo lui avait un perroquet, et plus précisément un inséparable de Lilian. L'oiseau vert et orange mettait un peu de couleur sur leur frère qui continuait à s'habiller en bleu et blanc. Sabo avait choisi de l'appeler Athéna, dans un but selon lui d'encourager la sagesse de l'animal. Il avait une grande fascination pour les mythes.

Luffy s'était lié deux mois après ses aînés, pour le plus grand amusement et ensuite la plus grande horreur de l'équipage, avec un capucin. En effet Lionceau, le nom du singe, avait été amusant au début. Luffy l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine en le sauvant d'un tigre. Ce qui avait été assez drôle c'est que Luffy pour une fois n'avait pas agi pour son estomac, même si il avait ramené le tigre avec son bébé capucin pour que Thatch le prépare. Au début l'animal était plutôt sage et restait surtout dans les bras, ou sur les épaules de Luffy, quoique parfois Liana le gardait un peu. Mais en grandissant le capucin avait commencé à suivre Luffy partout et à montrer une capacité à faire des conneries égale à celle de l'enfant élastique. Bien que heureusement il mangeait moins, quoique certainement plus que les capucins habituels. Lionceau apprenait aussi à se battre en imitant tout ce que faisait Luffy, si il ne pouvait pas s'étirer il réussissait bien à compenser cela en sautant et en mordant son adversaire.

Athéna et Lionceau avaient mis du temps à s'apprécier, surtout après que Lionceau ait tenté d'arracher des plumes à l'oiseau. Ce à quoi Athéna avait riposté en le picorant de coups de becs, autant dire qu'il avait fallu du temps pour les deux. Spade montrant qu'il passait peut être un peu trop de temps avec son ami humain, ne perdit pas de temps à attaquer en voyant le singe s'approcher de lui. Luffy avait du ensuite donner un bain au singe, ce qui avait fini avec du savon sur tout le pont et des situations hilarantes pour le public. Donc Pops et Liana qui s'était mise sur son épaule au moment même où elle avait entendu que son frère allait donner un bain au singe.

Liana avait été la dernière à obtenir un familier, et avait ensuite laissé Ace comme le seul pouvant vraiment parler avec son familier, en effet elle n'avait pas eu un reptile mais un loup. Chose qui plut beaucoup à Stephan qui ne perdit pas de temps à prendre le louveteau sous son aile, ou plutôt sa patte en l'occurrence. Les autres familiers n'avaient, sagement, pas osé s'en prendre au chien de combat. Fenrir, le louveteau avait été trouvé par Liana aux abords d'une ville. Il avait été rejeté par les siens parce qu'il était albinos. Le loup blanc aux yeux bleus avait été en sale état quand elle l'avait trouvé. Il avait mis un peu de temps à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que Liana, et cela avait été très progressif. Même à présent, six mois après son arrivée à bord il ne s'approchait que de très peu de personne, et acceptait le contact que de Liana et Luffy, ce dernier ne lui ayant pas vraiment laissé le choix. Liana en choisissant son nom avait décidé d'honorer Jorm qui avait été nommé selon les mythes nordiques.

Pour la plus grande tristesse de l'équipage les quatre enfants, et leurs familiers, allaient partir quelques temps. Thatch avait en effet entendu parler de Zeff, un capitaine pirate/cuisinier, qui apparemment avait arrêté la piraterie pour s'installer à East Blue et ouvrir son restaurant. Ayant énormément de respect pour le pirate qu'il avait rencontré quand Zeff avait croisé le chemin de Pops, il n'y avait pas eu de combat, Zeff n'ayant pas été intéressé. Thatch voulait le revoir, non seulement pour savoir comment il allait mais aussi pour apprendre de nouvelles recettes.

En apprenant que Thatch allait à East Blue les quatre avaient demandé à venir, voulant revoir Makino et les bandits, et aussi les présenter à leur nouvelle famille. Au fil des années Liana et Sabo avaient continué à envoyer des nouvelles et en avaient reçu en retour, mais ce n'était pas pareil comparé à les voir en vrai.

Pops avait hésité mais au final il avait accepté, ils devaient tous s'habituer à l'absence des enfants et en plus ce serait injuste de leur dire non. Thatch avait prévu de partir en février mais Liana avait été blessé, ils avaient donc du repousser le voyage. Elle avait tenté d'écrire des runes par elle même et sans se baser sur un modèle, elle avait voulu créer une bouteille de Saké qui n'avait pas besoin d'être rempli à nouveau pour Pops. Malheureusement elle avait fait une erreur en les écrivant et cela avait causé une explosion.

Liana avait été remise en deux grosses semaines, mais il avait fallu laisser du temps à tout le monde pour en être sur et après on était trop près de l'anniversaire des deux plus jeunes pour partir.

Marco était aussi du voyage, il ne voulait pas être séparé des quatre de nouveau, mais en plus laisser Thatch seul avec les huit comme ça était un peu trop dur à gérer. Et comme ça il pourrait remercier en personne ceux qui avait aidé les enfants quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Comme la dernière fois, tous les commandants étaient présents pour dire au revoir, mais cette fois ils n'avaient pas besoin de retenir des enfants déterminés, ce qui rallongea considérablement les au revoir. Mais ils étaient enfin en route, ils quittaient le Nouveau Monde via Calm Belt, mais reviendraient par contre par Paradise, Pops les avait chargé de quelques courses. Tout n'était pas forcément en top qualité au Nouveau Monde.

Le trajet via Calm Belt avait aussi un but d'entrainement pour les enfants de travailler leurs fluides. Les commandants leur avait appris à s'en servir et ils y arrivaient plus ou moins. Les garçons étaient plutôt bons en armement, donc en fluide offensif, tandis que Liana elle était plus doué en Fluide de l'Observation.

Cependant même dans le haki de l'armement ils n'avaient pas tous les même facilités, Luffy était plus fort pour faire des attaques avec, alors que Ace au contraire était meilleur en terme de défense. Sabo en revanche était un naturel dans ce haki, il arrivait aux deux de la même manière.

Liana n'arrivait qu'à difficulté au haki de l'armement, par contre au niveau de l'observation elle était aussi naturelle que Sabo. Elle recevait en revanche des leçons de la part d'Izo qui se débrouillait très bien dans ce fluide là, pour ne pas éprouver trop de compassion envers ses ennemis. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle baisse sa garde parce qu'elle ressentait la tristesse de son ennemi.

Durant leur trajet via Calm Belt les enfants devaient voir les monstres marins avant qu'ils ne soient sous le bateau, et Liana devait se battre contre eux. Les deux commandants de Barbe Blanche surveillaient cependant pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas blesser, pas comme ça, se serait idiot.

Alors qu'il était prévu de ne pas faire d'arrêt avant l'île de Dawn, ils durent s'arrêter avant, ils n'avaient plus de provisions. Ace, Lionceau, Fenrir et Luffy étaient passés par là. Les pirates durent donc s'arrêter sur une île célèbre pour son dojo. Comme il faisait presque nuit, ils ne pouvaient pas se réapprovisionner de suite, ils allèrent par contre avertir de leur présence au dojo pour que les gens ne paniquent pas.


	33. Chapter 33

Il fallut un moment à terre avant que le sol n'arrête de bouger pour les pirates, c'était courant quand ils étaient en mer depuis une longue période, encore plus sur un navire où ils ne pouvaient pas beaucoup bouger. Là le trajet via Calm Belt avait duré deux semaines et avant cela le Moby Dick était resté au large pendant un mois. Ils étaient trop près du territoire de Kaidou pour risquer une descente du navire apparemment. Seuls les commandants étaient descendus tour à tour sur les îles pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

"Je comprends pas pourquoi on doit aller se présenter au maître du dojo." Sabo dit une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son équilibre

Les quatre enfants regardaient les adultes sans comprendre, c'était étrange pour eux comme idée. Quand ils étaient sur une île du territoire de Pops ils comprenaient, quoique souvent ce ne soit pas nécessaire, les gens venaient les accueillir de suite. Mais là sur une île inconnue, et dans East Blue cela n'avait pas de sens pour eux.

"C'est une question de politesse. Ils ont le droit de savoir qui exactement est sur leur île yoi." Marco tenta d'expliquer "C'est pas obligatoire mais c'est correct de le faire."

Les quatre n'étaient pas convaincus mais ils se résignèrent à l'idée. En plus comme ça ils pouvaient un peu voir l'île, Luffy ne faisait d'ailleurs que répéter 'aventure', Lionceau suspendu autour de son cou. La marche jusqu'au dojo se fit tranquillement, Marco tenait Luffy par la main du coup il ne pouvait pas partir à sa guise. Il se faisait tard et en plus ils n'avaient pas envie de chercher partout pour le garçon élastique.

Ils finirent par arriver au dojo, là Marco relâcha Luffy, et il les laissa dehors pour aller parler au sensei avec Thatch. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les quatre commencent à s'ennuyer, du coup pour passer le temps ils commencèrent à se battre entre eux. Ace et Luffy formaient un duel tandis que Sabo et Liana s'affrontaient. Sabre contre le bô. Le bô était renforcé du coup il était trop difficile à briser, mais en plus Sabo utilisait le haki de l'armement pour renforcer les zones où Liana touchait. Les duels étaient bien plus intéressants maintenant comparé à quand ils étaient plus jeunes, Ace était plus difficile à blesser avec son haki de l'armement défensif, tandis que les coups de Luffy étaient plus puissants avec son armement offensif. Et il compensait ses difficultés en armement défensif avec sa rapidité et la souplesse de son fruit du démon.

Pour Sabo et Liana pour qui les combats avaient toujours été plus réfléchi c'était un tout nouveau défi à présent, Sabo était plus dangereux que jamais avec son style de combat mais Liana était encore plus imprévisible, et cela c'était même sans le haki. Elle évitait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de sorcières, non seulement elle était restreinte vu que tous ses proches portaient des bijoux avec des runes qui protégeaient de la magie, elle avait eu du mal à les graver dû à leur complexité, du coup ça lui avait pris du temps mais elle avait fini par réussir. Du coup elle ne pouvait pas utiliser de la magie dangereuse sur eux, donc pas de la magie d'attaque. Elle pouvait en revanche changer la couleur de leurs cheveux par exemple. Du coup si durant un duel elle voulait se servir de ses pouvoirs elle se devait d'être créative.

Finalement Ace gagna son combat et le duel des deux autres se finit sans vainqueur, en effet quelqu'un venait de les interpeller. C'était un garçon aux cheveux verts, il était dans un simple habit noir et il avait trois sabres avec lui, un vrai et deux en bois.

"Vous avez l'air fort. Et toi tu as un sabre." l'enfant dit en regardant Liana "Je suis Roronoa Zoro, affronte moi."

"Pourquoi je ferai ça ?" Liana demanda un peu surprise

"Je veux devenir le meilleur manieur de sabre du monde, affronte moi." Zoro s'entêta

Liana hésita un instant mais elle n'était pas du genre à se défiler devant un défi. Elle s'avança alors vers lui et dégaina son sabre. Elle en portait un, Vista et Thatch lui avaient appris à se battre avec, elle était douée mais elle préférait se battre avec ses poignards, elle avait plus de liberté de mouvement ainsi.

"Je suis Potter Liana." Liana se présenta avant que le duel ne commence

Zoro hocha la tête, il mit ensuite le sabre blanc dans sa bouche et prit les deux en bois dans ses mains, il attaqua de suite, sans aucune réserve et avec beaucoup de force. Il était pas mauvais, mais pour Liana qui s'était fait entraîner par des génies au sabre et qui combattait régulièrement des pirates du Nouveau Monde, ce n'était rien. Elle évita sans problème son coup et riposta avec un qui l'envoya en arrière et brisa ses deux sabres en bois.

"Comment ?" Zoro s'exclama surpris, il n'était plus battu depuis que Kuina était morte

"Tu es pas mauvais pour East Blue, mais c'est la plus faible de toutes les mers." Thatch dit calmement

Lui, Marco et le sensei étaient sortis pour observer le duel, enfin ils étaient sortis pour voir ce que faisaient les enfants mais ils avaient observé le duel du coup.

"C'était très bien princesse, tu as bien amélioré ta posture." félicita ensuite Thatch

"M'appelle pas princesse." protesta Liana de suite

Elle protestait à chaque fois mais en vain, les commandants et Pops l'appelaient très souvent comme ça. Ace avait essayé et aucun des trois frères ne le fera plus, il avait été transformé en crapaud pour deux jours. Spade n'avait rien compris, mais il était resté proche de Ace-grenouille.

"C'était trop cool." Luffy s'exclama, il était trop fan du style à trois sabre "Joins mon équipage."

Tout le monde le regarda surpris, ils n'avaient pas vu ça venir.

"Ton équipage ?" Zoro répéta curieux

"Ouais, je vais devenir le roi des pirates. Vista dit toujours qu'il faut avoir un sabreur avec soi sur un bon navire pirate. Et toi tu veux devenir le meilleur au monde, rejoins mon équipage." Luffy dit toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux

"Mais elle fait pas partie de ton équipage ?" Zoro demanda en pointant Liana du doigt

"Si, mais elle n'est pas une sabreuse, elle est douée avec un sabre mais elle préfère se battre avec ses poignards." Luffy répondit simplement, Zoro regarda Liana avec encore plus de surprise dans le regard.

Cette fille l'avait battu facilement et en plus c'était même pas avec son arme favorite. Il enregistra un peu après le rêve de Luffy.

"Attends tu veux devenir le roi des pirates ?" Zoro s'exclama choqué

"Ouais, quand j'aurais dix-sept ans je reviendrais dans East Blue pour commencer mon voyage comme futur roi des pirates. Alors tu viendras avec moi ?"Luffy insista vu qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse

"Un duel, si tu me bats je me joindrai à ton équipage quand tu prendras la mer." Zoro proposa

Il était évident que les quatre étaient forts, il l'avait bien vu. Et si le garçon au chapeau de paille voulait devenir le roi des pirates alors il partirait pour Grand Line et il pourrait devenir plus fort.

"Très bien, je suis Monkey D Luffy." Luffy se présenta avant de passer à l'attaque, Zoro réussit à parer le coup de poing avec un des sabres d'entrainement qu'il avait attrapé pour remplacer les siens.

Le combat ne dura pas longtemps là encore, Zoro réussit assez facilement à parer les coups de Luffy, il avait déjà vu ses membres s'étirer quand il les observait un peu plus tôt. Mais Luffy pressé d'en finir et il se mit à utiliser le fluide de l'armement comme il faisait d'habitude. Il réussit donc à briser les nouveaux bâtons de Zoro et à le repousser sur ses fesses.

"Tu es un de mes nakamas maintenant alors ?" Luffy demanda tout excité

"Vous restez combien de temps ?" Zoro demanda à la place de répondre

"On doit repartir demain yoi." intervint Marco

"Si tu m'affrontes de nouveau demain et que je perds alors je te rejoindrais. Tu as ma parole." Zoro promit

Sur ce il partit s'entraîner pour le duel du lendemain. Les pirates partirent ensuite pour retourner à leur navire, le sensei leur avait offert des provisions pour le soir. Luffy était surexcité pour le lendemain à l'idée de revoir son nakama.


	34. Chapter 34

Zoro arriva à l'aube le lendemain matin au navire pirate, son sensei l'avait accompagné. Il s'attendait à devoir attendre longtemps, mais en réalité Thatch et Marco étaient debout depuis longtemps et ils avaient levé les enfants qui étaient en train de s'entraîner.

Zoro regarda donc avec des yeux ronds et grands ouverts la manière dont Thatch poussait les enfants à se servir du haki de l'armement offensif. Luffy n'avait pas trop de difficulté à recouvrir ses poings de fluide, et Sabo son bô qu'il devait recouvrir entièrement, là il avait un peu de mal mais il progressait bien. Non ceux qui avaient vraiment des difficultés c'était Liana et Ace. Ace réussissait à ne garder le haki de l'armement offensif que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse, et pour Liana il était extrêmement faible. Même si elle donnait un coup de poing avec du fluide dessus à Luffy ce n'était pas douloureux, il le sentait légèrement mais rien de plus.

L'entrainement dura une demi-heure avant que les deux commandants ne relâchent les enfants et ne laissent Luffy affronter Zoro. Ils étaient un peu surpris de voir déjà les progrès que le jeune sabreur avait accomplis, mais Zoro perdit quand même son combat.

"Très bien je rejoindrais ton équipage capitaine." Zoro accepta

"Youpi !" Luffy cria avant de faire des bonds avec Lionceau qui était aussi excité

Thatch décida ensuite de donner quelques leçons à Zoro qui accepta avec joie. L'idée qu'un commandant de Barbe Blanche l'aidait à progresser était géniale pour lui, mais après trois heures d'entrainement intenses pour Zoro ils partirent.

"A dans six ans alors." Luffy cria à son nouveau nakama

"Entraîne toi bien." Liana cria ensuite

Elle aimait bien le sabreur, il était cool, même si un peu trop obsédé par l'idée de devenir plus fort, mais bon elle était assez mal placée pour juger. Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu par contre c'était son manque de sens de direction, rien que dans le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble elle avait déjà vu que ça poserait un souci. Enfin bon elle n'avait plus qu'à prier qu'il ait changé quand ils le retrouveront dans six ans, ou de trouver des nakamas sensés.

"Tu es sûr qu'il attendra ?" Thatch taquina Luffy

"Bien sûr, il a donné sa parole, et sinon j'irai le chercher. Je le veux comme mon sabreur." insista Luffy

"Il a du potentiel je te l'accorde." reconnut Thatch

"Bien sûr qu'il en a, c'est mon nakama." répondit Luffy qui ne semblait pas comprendre les doutes de Thatch

Les autres se contentèrent se secouer la tête à la réponse totalement Luffy.

"En tout cas Thatch tu peux être fier." Sabo dit avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard "Après tout si il réussit tu auras aidé à former le meilleur sabreur au monde."

"Ah c'est beau, tu formes la prochaine génération mon vieux." Liana termina comprenant où son frère voulait en venir

Bien sûr Thatch leur fit payer leur remarque mais ça valait vraiment le coup, même Marco était mort de rire quand Luffy copia Ace et cria avec lui 'Thatch est vieux' en boucle. Autant dire que Thatch n'était pas ravi du tout.

Il retrouva en revanche son sourire en observant les expressions des jeunes lorsqu'ils virent l'île de Dawn. Elle n'était qu'à trois heures de l'île où ils avaient rencontré Zoro, et comme ils étaient partis un peu avant midi du coup c'était le milieu de l'après-midi.

Ils durent retenir Luffy qui voulait se projeter sur l'île pour revoir Makino le plus vite possible. Ils réussirent à le tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à quai, là rien ne pouvait retenir Luffy qui ne perdit pas de temps pour courir jusqu'au Party's Bar. Les autres une fois le bateau bien attaché, partirent à sa suite. Ils étaient tranquille, il n'y avait pas trop de danger à Fuschia, mis à part les bandits qui descendaient parfois des montagnes, mais ils ne sentaient rien de tel avec le fluide, donc ça devrait aller. Et au pire des cas, Luffy était à présent plus que capable de se débarrasser de quelques bandits d'East Blue.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bar, les jeunes étaient excités à l'idée de revoir Makino, et il semblerait qu'elle était aussi contente de les voir, puisque conservant Luffy dans ses bras elle prit les trois autres dans un énorme câlin. Câlin qui dura un moment, et quand elle les relâcha Ace et Sabo étaient tout rouges, elle avait les larmes aux yeux de même que Liana mais ils avaient tous un énorme sourire.

Liana se rappela soudain la présence des autres et se hâta de faire les présentations.

"Makino, voici Marco et Thatch deux des commandants de division de Barbe Blanche. Ma, Thatch voici Makino, la gardienne de Luffy et moi et celle qui s'occupait de nous dès que possible." Liana présenta d'abord les humains

"Ravie de faire la connaissance d'une aussi ravissante jeune femme." Thatch dit en lui faisant un baise main

L'action fit rouler les yeux aux pirates, qui avaient tous l'habitude de Thatch et de ses habitudes de séducteur.

"Ravie de faire votre connaissance aussi, et merci d'avoir élevé les gosses yoi." Marco ajouta ensuite en frottant le haut du crâne de Ace, bougeant au passage son chapeau, ce qui attira évidemment un cri de protestation d'Ace

"Enchantée aussi, je vous remercie aussi de les avoir sauvé et aidé ensuite." Makino répondit poliment "Ce sont vos familiers alors ?" Makino demanda ensuite en regardant les divers animaux qui étaient sur les jeunes.

"Oui, voici Athéna, le caméléon sur l'épaule de Ace est Spade, le capucin accroché au coup de Luffy est Lionceau et le loup blanc aux pieds de Liana est Fenrir." intervint Sabo

Makino salua tour à tour chaque familier, et même Fenrir se laissa caresser par la jeune femme, ce qui causa Thatch de bouder, après tout il donnait à manger au louveteau et ce dernier refusait toujours qu'on le touche.

"Vous êtes là pour combien de temps ?" Makino demanda après avoir préparé un en cas pour les pirates

"Trois jours, quatre grand maximum. On ne peut pas s'attarder trop longtemps vu qu'on ne sait pas combien de temps il va nous falloir avec Zeff. On voudrait éviter les marines au maximum si possible." Thatch expliqua

"Et vous ne pouvez pas les laisser ici et revenir les prendre quand vous partirez ?" Makino tenta

"Non navré yoi, avec qui on est on peut être amené à partir dans l'heure. Et si Pops a besoin de nous faut qu'on puisse revenir le plus rapidement possible yoi. En plus faudrait pas que Garp passe et en profite pour les récupérer. Dans les quelques visites qu'il a faite au Moby Dick depuis qu'il sait où ils sont, c'était évident que c'était ce qu'il voulait. J'ai pas envie de lui offrir une possibilité pareille yoi." Marco refusa

Les visites de Garp n'avaient heureusement pas été nombreuses mais elles avaient été stressantes. Le marine faisait tout ce qui était possible pour convaincre les enfants de devenir des marines. Il avait tenté de les entraîner aussi, mais là Pops avait mis le holà. Les enfants étaient suffisamment terrifiés comme ça de Garp sans en rajouter en plus. Et ce qu'ils avaient entendu à propos des entraînements du marine était plus de l'abus qu'autre chose pour eux.

Après le goûter de Makino, elle ferma le bar pour les accompagner voir les bandits. Elle avait proposé qu'ils passent la soirée au village, mais les jeunes avaient refusé. Liana se rappelait trop bien le traitement que Luffy avait enduré après avoir mangé un fruit du démon par les gens du village pour y être à l'aise. Et puis les bandits avaient leur défauts, ça ne faisait pas de doute mais quand il avait fallu être là ils avaient été présent. Sauvant la vie de Ace au passage et les aidants à partir pour se protéger, même si ça voulait dire risquer la colère de Garp.

Le trajet jusqu'à la planque des bandits impressionna les deux pirates, ce n'était pas un trajet facile et selon les histoires des enfants ils l'avaient souvent fait pour aller voir Makino. La taille des animaux aussi les força à se calmer, si Garp avait été devant eux ils l'auraient attaqué. Qui exactement pensait que c'était un endroit correct pour des enfants ? Le vieux était totalement taré.

La vue des bandits poussa Thatch à se mordre la langue pour ne pas exploser de rire, en effet quand Luffy avait rencontré Izo il avait dit qu'il était comme Dadan, et ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Pas du tout même.

Dadan était vraiment ravie de les voir, elle en pleurait même, tout en disant qu'elle ne pleurait pas bien sûr. Sinon c'était pas drôle.

Les jeunes ne perdirent pas de temps à aller à la chasse, et ils ramenèrent tous les quatre deux crocodiles chacun. Marco et Thatch les avaient laissés faire et discuter avec Dadan, Makino et les bandits. Tous avaient voulu s'assurer qu'ils étaient bons pour les 'sales gosses' et ils avaient été satisfaits des réponses données par les pirates. Quand les jeunes et les familiers revinrent Thatch était en train de raconter certaines des blagues qu'il avait faites avec les quatre.

Ce fut ainsi que se passa la soirée d'ailleurs, dans les rires et la bonne humeur et avec des récits des aventures des jeunes pirates.


	35. Chapter 35

Les pirates repartirent comme prévu quatre jours plus tard. Marco et Thatch étaient resté dormir chez les bandits pendant que les jeunes allaient à leur cabane dans les arbres. Cabane qu'ils furent émus de voir que Dadan et les autres avaient entretenu, elle était entièrement réparée et rangée. Ils y dormirent avec plaisir mais ils reconnurent néanmoins qu'ils étaient vraiment des enfants de l'océan, en effet c'était étrange pour eux de ne pas avoir le bruit des vagues et le tangage du navire sous eux.

Leur séjour sur l'île se passa plus ou moins tranquillement, ils alternaient entre passer du temps avec Makino et les bandits, ainsi que montrer aux deux pirates leurs endroits préférés de l'île, mais aussi ils réglèrent leur compte avec les plus gros prédateurs. Ceux-là même qu'ils n'avaient pas pu battre dans le passé. Ils les laissèrent en vie mais battu.

Luffy se chargea du Tigre géant, celui-là même contre lequel ils avaient dû s'unir avant leur départ, Lionceau prit quelques poils du tigre d'ailleurs, Liana lui en fit un collier de fourure ensuite, cela avait pris les yeux de chiens battus du capucin et de son frère par contre. Sabo lui décida d'aller battre le Seigneur des Crocodiles, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à le battre avant. Cela avait toujours été trop dangereux avec Luffy qui ne pouvait pas nager, Sabo n'en fit qu'une bouchée, il prit ensuite une photo de Athéna assise sur l'énorme crocodile avec un air satisfait.

Liana elle choisit d'affronter un des plus gros gorilles de Goa, elle réussit sans problème à retourner sa force contre lui et à l'assommer. Fenrir réussit même à le mordre au passage.

Ace quant à lui décida de se battre contre l'énorme ours brun, le prédateur ultime de la jungle. Il gagna une cicatrice sur l'épaule mais vu son sourire ça en valait la peine. Les quatre ne comptaient en effet pas le nombre de fois où ils avaient failli se faire tuer juste parce qu'ils étaient sur son chemin.

Autant dire qu'ils avaient été très fiers de leur succès.

Ils avaient été tentés d'aller manger des ramens au restaurant habituel mais ils décidèrent au contraire de ne pas le tenter. Si le père de Sabo était dans les environs ils n'allaient pas de nouveau tenter le diable. Il ne pourrait certes pas faire grand-chose mais ça pourrait quand même être agaçant.

Le départ se fit dans les larmes, surtout pour les adultes, mais les jeunes partirent avec la promesse de continuer à envoyer des nouvelles et pour Luffy et Liana celle de revenir à Dawn quand ils auraient 17 ans pour commencer leur aventure.

"Ma ça va ?" Luffy finit par demander

Cela faisait en effet deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté Dawn et les deux adultes n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis. Dès qu'il posa la question les trois autres arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour savoir ce qui se passait. Sabo arrêta d'observer les cartes, Ace arrêta de se reposer et Liana reposa son carnet à dessin.

"Vous le pensiez ce que vous avez dit à Makino et aux bandits yoi ?" Marco demanda à la place

"De quoi tu parles ?" Liana demanda en fronçant les sourcils, ils avaient dit beaucoup de choses, surtout Luffy, pourquoi est-ce qu'il les ciblait Luffy et elle ?

"Quand vous avez dit que vous reviendrez à Dawn pour commencer votre aventure." Thatch expliqua

Quand ils avaient vu les deux jeunes avec Zoro ils n'y avaient pas vraiment pensé, supposant qu'il rejoindrait les deux sur le Moby Dick tout simplement, mais là ils ne pouvaient plus fermer les yeux. Même si ils ne voulaient pas y penser ils devaient y faire face.

"Ben oui, je veux toujours devenir le roi des pirates." Luffy dit simplement, il ne comprenait pas, après tout il le répétait régulièrement.

"Vous aimez pas sur le Moby Dick ?" Thatch tenta

"Bien sûr que si, et on vous aime tous. Et rien ne changera ça, juste Luffy veut devenir roi et on peut pas faire ça sans un équipage. Il veut partir là où on a vraiment commencé, mais même si on part on reste une famille pas vrai ?" Liana demanda avec hésitation à la fin

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Marco la prenne dans ses bras, c'était évident et il n'y avait pas pensé, mais oui ils resteraient une famille où qu'ils soient. Juste les pirates de Barbe Blanche allaient devoir se faire à l'idée que deux des plus jeunes partiraient pour leurs 17 ans.

"C'est quoi le plan alors maintenant ?" Ace demanda après un moment

Il n'était toujours pas le plus à l'aise avec les émotions.

"Comme on ne sait pas où est le restaurant de Zeff, c'est un navire restaurant, on va aller demander à différentes îles en espérant qu'elles aient une idée yoi." Marco expliqua calmement

"Donc on va vers une des îles proches et sans base de la marine dessus : archipel des Gekkos, il y a un village paisible là-bas. Ils auront peut-être des informations." Thatch ajouta ensuite

Il dut ensuite s'interrompre, Ace avait fait une crise de narcolepsie. Autant dire que comme toujours Thatch avait des feutres sur lui et que Luffy et Sabo participèrent. Marco et Liana échangèrent un regard avant de commencer une partie de carte, ils ne voulaient pas avoir à courir pour fuir Ace.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de l'île, deux jours après leur départ de Dawn, Ace avait eu trois autres crises de narcolepsie et les trois farceurs avaient fait de nombreux plongeons forcés. Ace en avait aussi profité pour travailler son haki de l'armement offensif et il avait trouvé une bonne motivation puisqu'il y arrivait de mieux en mieux.

Ils venaient de débarquer quand certains sentirent une attaque les visant, ceux-là évitèrent avec aise pendant que les autres eurent un peu plus de difficulté. C'était néanmoins très amusant de voir Ace et Luffy danser pour éviter les tirs de billes.

"Je suis Usopp le brave, cette île est sous ma protection, à moi et mes 8000 hommes." le jeune d'environ onze, douze ans cria.

Il avait un long nez et des cheveux noirs bouclés, un pantalon marron avec un haut noir et à la taille une ceinture bleu ciel. Il portait en plus un bandana avec une marque de pirate sur la tête. Son lanceur de pierre était prêt au tir et visait les pirates, même si ces jambes tremblaient de peur.


	36. Chapter 36

Marco et Thatch regardaient le gamin en face d'eux avec une petite pointe d'admiration : ça se voyait que le gosse était terrifié mais même comme ça il était prêt à être là pour défendre le village. Mais aussi d'exaspération, ils étaient des pirates, ils pouvaient le tuer sans même transpirer, ils n'attaquaient pas les enfants en général, mais tous les pirates n'étaient pas comme ça. Le gosse était inconscient.

Sabo était amusé par le mensonge évident de même que Liana d'ailleurs, alors qu'Ace était agacé. Leur frère avait beaucoup changé au fil des années mais une chose qui était resté la même était le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les faibles, cet Usopp criait faible et cela agaçait Ace.

Luffy bien évidemment avait des étoiles pleins les yeux, ce qui se passa ensuite fit rire tout les pirates.

Lionceau donna une gifle à Luffy, qui le regarda surpris, il n'avait jamais fait ça. Le capucin commença ensuite à s'exprimer et quand il eut fini son explication il donna une nouvelle gifle à Luffy.

"Hein, c'était un mensonge." cria ensuite Luffy qui était trop déçu

Les autres explosèrent de rire, la scène était vraiment surréelle.

"Au moins quand vous partirez pour former votre propre équipage tu seras pas toute seule à surveiller Luffy, princesse." Thatch dit en reprenant son souffle

Les autres se moquèrent ensuite de Thatch qui sautait sur une jambe en se tenant le tibia là où Liana l'avait frappé pour son 'princesse'.

"Hey, m'ignorez pas comme ça." cria Usopp bravement avant de pâlir quand il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de faire

"On est des pirates on fait qu'est ce qu'on veut d'abord." Luffy dit en tirant la langue

"On fait ce qu'on veut." reprit Sabo sans y penser

"Et c'est pas un menteur qui va nous dire quoi faire." Ace renchérit

"Je suis pas un menteur." protesta Usopp

"Vraiment ?" Liana demanda de juste derrière lui

Elle n'était pas la plus forte des quatre, mais elle était certainement la plus rapide. Lassée par les cris des quatre elle avait décidé d'intervenir en faisant un peu peur à Usopp. Ça fonctionna très bien, il hurla et se tourna. La suite l'impressionna, par réflexe il tira avec son lance pierre sur elle, et elle ne réussit à éviter le coup que grâce à sa vitesse et son haki d'observation combiné.

Il y avait pas de doute que le gars était doué.

"Génial. Rejoins mon équipage." Luffy demanda de suite

"Luffy tu peux pas demander à tous les gens que tu rencontre de faire partie de ton équipage." Sabo dit raisonnablement

"Mais c'est un super sniper." protesta Luffy

"On va au village pour se renseigner, vous avez besoin de quelque chose yoi ?" Marco demanda ensuite, voyant qu'ils voulaient rester avec Usopp plutôt que de les suivre, ce qui était compréhensible après tout, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant. Et bien que Thatch était déjà en train de bouder parce qu'il ne pouvait pas observer les bébés de la famille se faire des amis, il était évident qu'Usopp serait beaucoup plus tranquille une fois que les adultes seraient partis.

"On est des pirates mais on ne fera rien à ton village. On veut juste des informations." Sabo rassura Usopp quand il vit le garçon suivre des yeux leur Ma et Thatch.

"Oui on est pas ici pour causer des problèmes." finit Liana

Cela sembla tranquilliser le jeune sniper qui se concentra donc uniquement sur les quatre en face de lui et leurs étranges compagnons.

"Je m'appelle Liana et voici mon familier Fenrir. Ce sont mes frères Sabo, Ace et Luffy, et leurs familiers respectifs Athéna pour le perroquet, Spade pour le caméléon et Lionceau pour le singe." Liana fit ensuite les présentations

"Vous êtes tous des pirates ?" Usopp demanda ensuite avec admiration

"Ouais, on est des pirates de Barbe Blanche." Ace dit nonchalamment

Les autres, sauf Usopp qui ne connaissait pas Ace, pouvaient facilement voir la fierté, le bonheur et l'émerveillement que seul le nom apportait. Cela les fit sourire, ils étaient tous heureux de voir le changement chez leur frère aîné qui se haïssait à cause de son père biologique.

"De Barbe Blanche." hurla Usopp surpris

Fenrir enfonça son museau dans le ventre de Liana pour se faire consoler et pour se faire protéger du bruit, et Lionceau fit de même dans le cou de Luffy.

"Pas besoin de hurler franchement. On n'est pas sourd." protesta Liana

"Ou du moins on l'était pas. Maintenant j'ai un doute." taquina Sabo

"Mais oui sinon on est de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, il nous a recueilli il y a un peu plus de trois ans." Liana continua ignorant Sabo

"Ouah, trop cool." Usopp dit avec des étoiles dans les yeux

"Ouais et quand j'aurai 17 ans je prendrais la mer avec Lionceau, Liana et Fenrir pour devenir le roi des pirates. Tu en es alors ?" Luffy revint sur le sujet important pour lui

"Moi, okay mais seulement si je suis le capitaine." proposa Usopp

"Hors de question, le roi des pirates ne peut pas servir sous un autre capitaine." Luffy protesta

"Luffy veut que tu viennes avec nous comme le sniper." Liana expliqua

"Quoi ?" Usopp demanda choqué

"Tous les bons capitaines ont un excellent sniper pour couvrir les arrières de l'équipage, c'est Izo qui le dit." Luffy dit ensuite

"Et tu me veux moi ?" Usopp demanda avec détresse dans le ton

"Ouais, tu as failli toucher Liana." Luffy dit en haussant les épaules

"Oui failli, je l'ai raté." protesta Usopp qui semblait totalement perdu

"Usopp, on vient du Nouveau Monde, la deuxième partie de Grand Line. On combat souvent des pirates et tout le reste. Je suis la plus rapide de nous quatre, c'est très difficile de me toucher, encore plus de loin, et toi tu as failli le faire alors que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Tu as réagi d'instinct." Liana expliqua avec une pointe d'admiration

"Donc tu feras partie de mon équipage ?" Luffy insista

Usopp resta silencieux un moment, avant de regarder dans les yeux de Luffy.

"Oui, tu reviendras alors ?" Usopp demanda hésitant

"Bien sûr, on commencera le voyage dans six ans. Tu as le temps de t'entraîner, nous on va le faire aussi." Luffy répondit avec un énorme sourire

Marco et Thatch revinrent ensuite et après un moment ils cédèrent et acceptèrent de ne partir que le lendemain matin plutôt que le soir même. Ils allaient donc passer toute l'après midi à quai. Usopp et Luffy passèrent le temps tout les deux, Liana resta avec eux mais un peu à l'écart, sentant que Usopp était plus à l'aise avec Luffy.

Elle se contenta de lui donner quelques conseils pour améliorer son tir, Marco ajouta deux ou trois point aussi, il avait été un pirate depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quelques trucs.

Usopp passa la soirée avec eux, apparemment sa mère était morte quelques années auparavant, mais il voulait rester ici, Luffy lui avait proposé de venir avec eux mais Usopp avait refusé. Il voulait rester encore un peu à son village.

Ils partirent le lendemain matin à la première heure, Luffy promettant d'écrire, et Liana assurant à Usopp qu'ils le feraient, en partant ils virent Usopp partir en courant en criant que 'les pirates arrivaient'. Liana ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête en observant ses actions. Elle espérait vraiment que Luffy recruterait quelqu'un de, pas normal mais au moins saint d'esprit. Un tout petit peu quand même, ou au moins avec du bon sens.

Elle pouvait toujours rêver après tout.


	37. Chapter 37

Le voyage jusqu'au Baratie se fit rapidement, en deux jours ils y étaient, une des raisons pour lesquelles Marco et Thatch avait cédé aussi rapidement par rapport à Usopp. Le navire restaurant était vraiment bizarre en tout cas, c'était une sorte de poisson géant.

"C'est trop cool." Luffy s'exclama extatique

"C'est bizarre. Et je refuse que tu fasse construire un navire en forme de morceau de viande." Liana avertit

Les autres la regardèrent surpris, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Luffy ait l'air trop triste.

"Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fait ça yoi." Marco dit mi choqué mi amusé

"Habitude." Liana répondit simplement

Sabo réussissait à le faire aussi parfois, mais lui et Liana avait un accord silencieux, il se chargeait de faire en sorte que Ace ne fasse pas trop de bêtises et elle se chargeait de Luffy. Ace lui aussi arrivait à déterminer quand Luffy allait faire une bêtise parfois, et en conséquence il le frappait sur le crâne.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour Thatch d'être aaccepté par Zeff, apparemment le vieux avait besoin d'un coup de main en cuisine. Pour le moment il n'y avait que lui, un gamin qui avait l'air d'être l'âge de Sabo, il s'appelait Sanji et deux autres personnes. Pas beaucoup de cuistots pour un restaurant de cette taille.

Pour s'assurer que les jeunes, surtout Ace et Luffy, n'aillent pas en cuisine Marco les entraîna tous. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire habituellement, il avait d'autre responsabilités, de la paperasserie, s'assurer que tout se passait bien, discuter avec Pops des différents points importants ainsi que surveiller les pirates qui pouvaient causer du tort à l'équipage, ou plutôt qui s'en prendrait à une des îles sous leur responsabilités et feraient des dégâts. Certains pirates étaient vraiment des monstres quand ça concernait les civils.

A la fin des deux semaines qu'ils passèrent à bord du Baratie, les quatre étaient plus que content que Marco aient d'autres responsabilités en général. Ils étaient tous épuisés et recouverts de bleus. Marco avait décidé de travailler vraiment sur leur fluide, et ils commençaient à montrer des signes de résultats. Il les avaient poussé loin dans leurs retranchements mais aussi dans leur volonté d'y arriver.

Outre les séances d'entraînement de Marco, Luffy avait trouvé la force d'aller embêter Sanji pour qu'il fasse partie de son équipage quand il deviendrait capitaine pirate. Cela avait causé des réactions diverses. D'un côté les garçons étaient content parce que même à 13 ans Sanji était un bon cuisinier qui savait ce qu'il fallait mettre dans ses plats pour qu'ils contiennent tout ce qui était nécessaire au corps humain, et c'était bon. Le dernier point étant ce qui avait poussé Luffy a demander mais en plus il apprenait à se battre, avec Zeff comme professeur autant derrière les fourneaux que pour le champ de bataille. Ce qui plaisait moins à Thatch, Marco, Ace et Sabo c'était que le gamin était un dragueur. Habituellement Thatch l'aurait pris sous son aile et encouragé mais le rouquin était beaucoup moins pour quand sa baby sister était dans l'addition. Et bien qu'elle n'ait que onze ans elle avait déjà été dragué par le blond. Les quatre pirates n'osaient pas penser à ce que ce serait quand elle aurait 17 ans, ils ne voulaient pas y penser.

Marco avait tenté de lui expliquer ce qui passait dans la tête des garçons quand ils voyaient une fille, mais heureusement pour les deux, les infirmières et Izo avaient déjà expliqué cela à Liana avec les différents changements que le corps d'une jeune fille traversaient, juste au cas où ça de produise durant le voyage.

Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux etaient le plus soulagé que cette discussion soit évitée. Marco commença ensuite à enseigner à Liana quelques gestes de self défense de base selon lui, cette leçon expliquait aussi comment castrer un homme le plus rapidement et douloureusement possible. Apprenant ce que leur petite soeur pouvait à présent faire Ace et Sabo décidèrent de limiter les attaques surprises sur elle. Juste au cas où, après tout un accident était vite arrivé.

A la fin des deux semaines et de leur séjour au Garage, Sanji n'avait toujours pas accepté de partir avec Luffy dans son équipage mais il lui avait promis que si il se pointait avec son équipage il serait servi par Sanji en personne. Il était évident que le garçon élastique avait commencé à amadouer le jeune chef. Ils n'étaient peut être pas aussi proche que Usopp et Luffy étaient après n'avoir passé qu'une journée ensemble mais ils étaient quand même amis. La même chose pouvait etre dite pour Sanji et Liana, bien que le cuistot ne sache apparemment pas comment se comporter avec une fille sans draguer. Sabo et lui s'entendait bien, ils se comprenaient, et même avec Ace il y avait du respect entre les deux. Ce qui etait déjà énorme pour leur frère.

Le jour du départ il était quand même évident que Marco était plus que soulage de partir. Il n'avait pas aimé du tout les regards que Sanji avait lancé a sa fille adoptive. Et il n'avait pas non plus apprécié les commentaires de Thatch qui avait dit que maman ne voulait pas voir ses petits grandir. Le rouquin avait fini à l'eau pour celle là et quand il avait eu la stupidité de continuer Marco avait perdu ce qui restait de son calme et il l'avait bâillonné et attaché au mat. Les jeunes n'avaient pas gaspillé cette opportunité, ils avaient fait pleins de dessins sur la figure de Thatch,tout comme ils faisaient quand Ace faisait une crise de narcolepsie, le plus souvent mené par Thatch. L'expression sur le visage de Ace était facile à lire : revanche.


	38. Chapter 38

Afin d'éviter que Ace soit mal à l'aise Marco choisit d'éviter Loguetown. A la place pour se réapprovisionner ils allèrent à Mirrorbal Island. C'était un peu plus loin de l'entrée de Grand Line mais si ça pouvait éviter à Ace de voir la ville de Roger alors c'était pour le mieux. Thatch ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi ils évitaient l'île vu que c'était là où ils avaient rencontré deux des gamins trois ans auparavant, et aussi l'île où il avait failli se faire faire les poches, mais l'expression de soulagement qui traversa le visage de l'aîné quand Marco fit par de leur destination lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ignorait.

Ça ne l'agaçait pas, Marco était le second de leur capitaine et bien que Pops ne fasse pas de favoris par rapport à ses enfants, le blond en savait souvent plus sur les raisons derrière les décisions. C'était comme ça, et il ne lui en voulait pas, aucun des commandants n'en voulaient à Marco. Après tout cela n'était pas toujours facile pour lui, toutes ces responsabilités... Par rapport aux enfants c'était un peu pareil, comme il était plutôt mère poule en général c'était surtout lui qui s'était occupé d'eux. Pour le plus gros en tout cas, oui lui avait été là en soutien mais c'était Marco qui avait vraiment cherché a se rapprocher des quatre. Ca ne dérangeait pas Thatch, il était plus que content d'être un grand frère, même si ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout. Les quatre savaient qu'il était là si ils avaient besoin, et ils venaient le voir parfois. C'était par exemple lui qu'Ace était venu voir la première fois qu'il avait été intéressé par une fille ou quand il s'était disputé avec Sabo. Il avait pas besoin d'être au courant de tout après tout.

Mirrorbal Island était assez touristique donc ils pourraient trouver tout ce qui leur fallait. Y compris des habits pour Ace et Sabo, ils avaient fait une poussée de croissance d'un seul coup du coup les shorts de Ace faisaient un peu trop court et c'était sans même parler des pantalons de Sabo. C'était assez étrange de voir les deux gamins d'il y a pas si longtemps faire presque sa taille comme ça. Thatch se sentait un peu vieux dans ses cas là.

Il fut vite décidé qu'il irait acheter des habits avec les trois garçons pendant que Liana et Marco iraient faire les autres courses, c'était quasiment impossible de faire des courses de nourriture avec Luffy. Enfin sans dépenser tout son argent pour ses encas.

Liana et Marco se détendaient, ils avaient déjà fait le plus gros de leurs courses et les avaient déposer au navire. À présent ils achetaient pour le plaisir, ils sortaient donc d'une librairie où Liana avait pensé à prendre quelques livres pour Sabo quand Fenrir qui les avait attendu dehors fit signe à Liana dans une petite rue un peu plus loin, une ruelle où avec son haki elle pouvait sentir que des petits cons s'en prenaient à une seule personne. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à intervenir. Ca ne peut pas longtemps ils étaient vraiment faibles.

"Tu n'as rien ?" Marco demanda dès qu'elle eut fini son combat, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un combat, il était penché sur la fille qu'elle venait de sauver. Elle était en sale état mais rien de très grave heureusement.

"Non et Fenrir non plus. Comment va t'elle ?" Liana demanda en s'approchant et en sortant un kit de premier soin de son sac en bandoulière

Fenrir avait gardé férocement son amie et bien des hommes tombés avaient des marques de griffes sur le corps.

"On peut pas la laisser là. Ils étaient peut-être pas seuls." Liana commenta en observant les hommes qu'elle avait battu

"Non, ils sont pas seuls, ce sont des pirates yoi. Et elle c'est une voleuse." Marco remarqua en montrant le contenu du sac de la rouquine "Mais tu as raison yoi, on peut pas la laisser ici. On va la ramener au navire et quand elle se réveillera on la raccompagnera chez elle yoi."

"Et si elle ne veut pas dire à des pirates où elle vit ?" Liana demanda en prenant le sac que lui tendait Marco pendant qu'il la soulevait doucement afin de ne pas aggraver ses blessures

"Et ben on attendra qu'elle soit en suffisamment bon état pour partir yoi." Marco décida

"Thatch va dire que tu es un softie Ma." Liana remarqua avec un sourire

"Je m'en moque. Elle a ton âge yoi." Marco dit avec un regard vers elle, elle y vit sans mal qu'il se souvenait très bien l'état dans lequel elle était lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur le Moby Dick

"Elle devrait être remise sur pied en une semaine je dirai yoi." Marco se prononça après avoir soigné les blessures de la rouquine

Ils étaient sur le navire, il l'avait couché dans le lit que partageait les quatre jeunes, ils préféraient toujours dormir proche des uns des autres, encore plus quand ils n'étaient pas sur le Moby Dick et donc en sécurité. Mais bon elle en avait plus besoin pour le moment qu'eux.

Marco s'apprêtait à partir, il voulait acheter deux, trois trucs et ensuite il irait chercher les autres si ils n'étaient pas rentrés, mais il était un peu anxieux à l'idée de laisser Liana avec l'inconnue. Il savait qu'elle était plus que capable de se débrouiller mais elle était la plus jeune et elle était celle qu'il voulait protéger, la même chose pour la plupart des autres pirates de Barbe Blanche d'ailleurs.

"T'es sûre que ça va aller yoi ?" Marco demanda pour la énième fois

"Oui Ma je t'assure, au pire des cas j'ai deux minis escargophone sur moi qui sont connecté à toi et à Thatch. Tout ira bien, vas y." Liana répondit exaspérée

"D'accord, mais tu ne traces pas de runes.." Marco commença à dire

"Avant que tu les ai vérifiés je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas vraiment envie que l'incident se reproduise." Liana répondit en se frottant les mains, elle pouvait voir les marques que l'explosion de l'accident avait provoqué. Sa surprise pour Pops avait riposté, c'était ça le problème avec les runes, quand tu faisais une erreur et que tu t'en apercevais trop tard c'était mauvais.

Elle savait qu'elle avait vraiment fait peur à tout le monde, mais elle avait eu peur aussi. C'était la première fois que ça se produisait et elle avait eu peur de retracer des runes au cas où. Encore plus quand une autre personne était avec elle. C'était Hank qui avait réussi à la faire réessayer, le commandant sachant que plus elle attendrait plus sa peur augmenterait.

La peur était toujours là mais elle la dominait peu à peu, la faisant partir pour ne laisser que la prudence dans ses gestes.

Elle était en train de retravailler sur les runes qui fonctionnerait pour la bouteille de saké de pops quand Fenrir se leva, sachant qu'il surveillait la fille qui était juste à coté elle comprit que la rouquine venait de reprendre conscience, suivant donc le louveteau presque loup elle entra dans la pièce.


	39. Chapter 39

Dire que Nami était un peu déboussolée à son réveil était un véritable euphémisme. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était de s'être fait battue par des pirates qu'elle venait de voler, donc autant dire que quand elle se réveilla dans un lit confortable avec toutes ses blessures soignées elle était perdue. Elle commença de suite à chercher son sac, tant prise à sa recherche elle n'entendit pas des pas approcher.

"Ton sac est à la droite du lit. On n'a pas touché à ton butin, comment tu te sens ?" Liana demanda à la rouquine

Dès qu'elle entendit la voix elle se tourna vers Liana. Nami dévisagea avec surprise et calcul la fille en face d'elle. Elles semblaient être du même âge, la fille en face d'elle était plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux noirs ondulés et ses yeux verts, elle portait un pantacourt en jean et un débardeur violet. En entendant un bruit Nami baissa le regard et vit un petit loup, à l'évidence il était encore jeune, tout blanc et aux yeux bleus, en le voyant Nami ne put s'empêcher de faire un mouvement de recul, ce qui la fit tirer sur ses blessures.

"Hey du calme, Fenrir ne te fera rien." Liana s'empressa de rassurer, elle ne voulait pas que la rouquine se fasse encore plus mal "Fenrir, tu retournes dans le bureau d'accord ?"

Fenrir partit après une caresse et un dernier regard à Nami, il n'était pas content de laisser son amie avec une étrangère mais il obéissait quand même.

"Je m'appelle Liana, et toi ?" Liana demanda après le départ de son loup

"Nami. Où est ce que je suis ?" Nami demanda ensuite, elle était plus tranquille avec le prédateur hors de son champ de vision, mais sa présence l'obligeait à revoir son estimation, elle avait jugé Liana comme sans danger et facile à battre mais si elle avait réussi à mater un loup..

"Tu es sur le Goéland, et on est toujours amarré à Mirrorbal Island. Marco et moi t'avons ramené ici pour te soigner. On n'allait pas te laisser dans la ruelle après s'être chargé des crétins que tu avais volé. Ils étaient probablement plus nombreux." Liana expliqua "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Ca va merci." Nami dit doucement, elle essayait toujours de procéder les informations

"Génial, Marco a dit que tu serais remise sur pied dans environ une semaine. Tu vis sur l'île ?"

"Non, je suis d'ailleurs." Nami répondit distraitement

"Tu voudras qu'on te dépose ?" Liana demanda ensuite

"Non." Nami nia de suite, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils attirent l'attention d'Arlon et sa bande

"Okay..." Liana dit doucement, pas sûre de ce qui avait provoqué la réaction, ou de ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour changer de sujet, Nami avait pas l'air bavarde jusque là, c'était pas très encourageant

"Donc tu voyages avec ce Marco ?" Nami finit par demander

"Yep, je le considère comme une mère adoptive avec mes frères." Liana dit avec un doux sourire à la pensée de sa famille

"C'est pas plutôt un père adoptif ?" Nami demanda intriguée

"Non, on a ça, c'est Papa ou Pops selon à qui tu parles. Marco est comme notre mère parce que depuis qu'on est avec la famille il surveille ce qu'on fait, fait en sorte qu'on ait pas froid, que les garçons aillent au bain quand je suis pas là.. ce genre de truc. Luffy a commencé à l'appeler Maman Marco, mais comme il savait pas trop comment le prendre on a commencé à le surnommer Ma. C'est lui qui t'as soigné." Liana tenta d'expliquer

"Donc vous voyagez seuls ?" Nami demanda

"Non, il y a Thatch, notre grand frère qui est plus vieux que nous mais se comporte comme un gamin, et puis il y a Ace et Sabo mes deux grands frères et puis Luffy. On a le même âge mais je suis quand même la petite sœur." Liana dit en haussant les épaules "Et puis avec nous il y a Fenrir que tu as déjà vu, c'est mon loup. Puis il y a Athéna l'oiseau de Sabo, Spade le caméléon de Ace et Lionceau le singe de Luffy."

"Ton frère a nommé son singe Lionceau ?" Nami demanda sceptique

"Yep, et crois moi le singe a eu de la chance. Luffy est pas doué pour nommer les choses, ça peut vite être catastrophique." Liana dit avec un sourire"Et toi tu voyages seule ?"

"Oui." Nami dit en baissant les yeux

"Pourquoi tu as volé ces gens ?" Liana demanda curieuse, elle le faisait aussi avant donc elle allait pas juger, mais elle restait sur son île et elle avait la chance de ne pas être seule. Ce genre d'activité sans personne pour garder tes arrières c'était hyper dangereux.

"C'était des pirates." Nami dit comme si ça expliquait tout

"Et alors ?" Liana questionna, elle était une pirate après tout et elle ne voyait pas du tout le rapport entre la question et la réponse

Eux ils volaient des nobles le plus souvent, parce qu'ils avaient plus qu'assez pour vivre, Porchemy avait été l'exception et une exception qu'ils n'avaient plus refaites. C'était trop dangereux.

"Les pirates sont les monstres de cette terre. Je les déteste." Nami dit avec colère

"Dans ce cas je pense que tu vas pas trop aimer ta semaine avec nous yoi." Marco dit en arrivant

"Salut Ma. T'as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?" Liana demanda avec un grand sourire

"Ouais et je me suis aussi chargé des pirates que tu as volé, ils te causeront plus d'ennuis, pour personne d'ailleurs yoi." Marco dit avec son expression désintéressée habituelle

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait bien, comme Fenrir la rendait mal à l'aise je lui ai dit d'aller dans le bureau." Liana expliqua, elle avait bien vu le regard interrogateur

"Ça explique cela, comme il est presque toujours collé à toi j'étais surpris de pas le voir dans la chambre yoi." Marco répondit

"Vous êtes des pirates ?" Nami demanda presque dans un murmure, fixant Liana avec des yeux énormes et tristes

"Yep, les pirates de Barbe Blanche l'homme le plus fort au monde." Liana répondit avec un sourire

Avant que Nami ne puisse répondre, quoiqu'elle semblait plutôt choquée, des bruits se firent entendre, les autres étaient de retour.


	40. Chapter 40

Nami avait été très suspicieuse envers ceux qui l'avaient sauvé, le fait qu'ils étaient pirates était vraiment un problème pour elle, mais ce qui la gênait surtout c'était la présence des quatre jeunes, Luffy et Liana avaient un an de moins qu'elle et ils étaient très différents et pourtant identiques. Quand elle essayait de les comprendre elle avait presque à chaque fois une migraine. Sabo était trop poli, ça la mettait mal à l'aise, et Ace était suspicieux. Bizarrement c'était lui envers qui elle avait le moins de problème. La suspicion, la méfiance et le désir de protéger ce qui était cher elle comprenait. Soit elle vivait avec ça et donc elle avait l'habitude, soit elle était comme ça, après tout elle parcourait East Blue pour rassembler cent million afin de protéger son village.

Mais Sabo elle ne savait pas comment le prendre, il était trop poli, trop calme, elle n'arrivait pas à juger ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, d'un autre côté elle n'était pas trop mal à l'aise avec lui parce qu'elle avait vu le même désir de protéger sa famille qu'elle voyait en Ace, en réalité en tout le monde. Les six étaient tous protecteurs les uns des autres. C'était évident qu'ils s'aimaient, tellement que parfois elle devait détourner le regard de jalousie, Bellemère lui manquait tant et Nojiko.. elle était tellement inquiète qui lui arrive quelque chose en son absence.

Luffy était à ses yeux le plus étrange, avec son énorme sourire, et encore plus énorme appétit. A aucun moment il n'avait menacé Nami ou l'avait regardé de manière suspicieuse, il s'était contenté de demander pourquoi elle était là et après il lui avait sourit. Au début ça allait, les pirates la laissaient tranquille, mais lorsque Luffy apprit qu'elle était navigatrice il passa le plus de temps possible à la convaincre de rejoindre son futur équipage pirate. Il avait un enthousiasme débordant et ne semblait pas accepter la réponse non.

Marco et Thatch avaient tendance à l'observer, la juger du regard. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais dans tous les cas elle se tenait le plus possible loin d'eux. Après tout ils étaient surement comme Arlong et ses hommes, ils le cachaient juste mieux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'occupaient d'elle comme ça, ni même pourquoi ils l'avaient aidé en premier lieu mais elle supposait qu'ils y avaient vu un avantage, ils étaient des pirates après tout.

Celle qui la déconcertait le plus par contre c'était Liana, elle ne savait pas qui elle était, elle était encore plus complexe que Sabo. Il y avait une vraie douceur chez elle, ainsi qu'une féminité qui commençait à apparaître, même si d'après les commentaires c'était récent et dû au travail d'un Izo. Apparemment avant elle était un total garçon manqué. Elle était calme, pour autant elle l'avait aussi vu réagir au quart de tour quand un des garçons l'énervait, mais c'était surtout sa force qui soufflait Nami. Au cours des derniers jours elle avait eu l'occasion de voir Thatch et Marco entrainer les quatre plus jeunes, et ça avait déjà été une surprise de voir que Liana était supposée se battre avec eux. Mais le vrai choc avait été en la voyant se battre, elle était vraiment forte et ne se laissait pas envoyer à terre facilement. Nami n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi forte, elle n'avait jamais pensé que c'était possible.

"A quoi tu penses ?" Liana demanda, surprenant Nami au passage

La rouquine c'était mise sur le dessus de la cabine, elle était en hauteur et à l'extérieur. Elle fuyait Luffy et pour le moment ça avait l'air de fonctionner. Elle avait été tellement concentrée sur ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Liana arriver et s'installer à côté d'elle, avec Fenrir de l'autre côté de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, le louveteau refusait d'être éloigné de Liana, mais sentant que la rouquine ne l'aimait pas il restait à distance.

"Tu m'as fais peur. Comment tu m'as trouvé ?" Nami demanda à la place

"C'était pas difficile, même sans l'odorat de Fenrir, Marco et les autres nous ont appris à débloquer notre haki ou fluide. Une des catégories permet de savoir où sont les gens quand ils ne sont pas loin." Liana dit en haussant les épaules

"Donc Luffy.." Nami comprit

"Sait où tu es mais il sait aussi qu'il ne doit pas te harceler. Et en plus c'est pas sa spécialité donc il a parfois du mal à te trouver vraiment." Liana expliqua avec un sourire "Marco et Thatch par contre ils le savent en permanence, les leurs sont toujours actifs, ils veulent nous protéger."

"Pourquoi vous voulez me protéger ? Pourquoi vous êtes sympa avec moi et même inquiet ? Je déteste les pirates et je vous l'ai dit. Pourquoi .." Nami demanda totalement perdue

"C'est si surprenant que ça ?" Liana demanda en regardant la mer, ignorant le regard scrutateur de Nami

"Vous êtes des pirates." Nami répondit de suite

"Oui, mais je vois pas le rapport." Liana répondit

"Les pirates sont des barbares sanguinaires, ils prennent ce qu'ils veulent et tuent tout ceux qui sont sur leur chemin." Nami répondit sans hésitation

"Il y en a des comme ça oui." Liana reconnut, le visage de Bluejam apparaissant dans ses pensées "Mais pas tous. Il y a différentes sortes de pirates. Papa dit qu'il y a toujours différentes catégories pour chaque groupe. Les marines par exemple, tu as ceux pour qui la fin justifie les moyens, ceux pour qui c'est pas grave si il y a pleins de civils tués tant que les pirates sont morts ou emprisonnés. Il y a aussi ceux qui veulent juste obéir aux ordres, ils ne réfléchissent pas tant qu'ils ont ces ordres qui leur donne une sorte de sens dans leur vie. Il y a ceux aussi qui sont dans la marine pour le pouvoir de la position et dans cette catégorie tu peux aussi compter les corrompus. Et pour finir tu as ceux, plutôt rare malheureusement, pour qui c'est vraiment la justice qui compte, ceux qui veulent vraiment protéger.

C'est pareil chez les pirates, tu as différentes catégories. Ceux dont tu parles, qui ne prennent la mer et ne naviguent sous le drapeau noir pour la soif de sang et de richesse, ce sont les pires je le reconnais et ils sont la honte de la piraterie. Se cachant derrière la profession pour justifier leurs actions. Ensuite il y a ceux qui naviguent pour la soif de richesse, pas mal qui ont pris la mer depuis l'exécution de Roger naviguent pour cette raison. Et puis il y a la dernière catégorie, la meilleure est celle que j'appelle les vrais pirates, ceux qui prennent la mer sous le drapeau noir pour la liberté et l'aventure, mais aussi pour réaliser leurs rêves.

Le symbole à tête de mort est pour eux le moyen de dire que rien n'est impossible, qu'on est libre. C'est ça la vraie piraterie, ceux qui naviguent pour la liberté et sans regret. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche sont dans cet idéal là, pas que eux d'ailleurs, sur Grand Line dans la deuxième partie ce sont les vrais pirates qui ont le plus de chance de survie."

"Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés avec eux ?" Nami demanda après un long moment de silence où elle avait essayé d'analyser ce que Liana avait dit

"C'est une longue histoire." Liana répondit

"Je suis pas pressée." Nami lui dit au tac au tac

Cela fit rire Liana qui s'installa plus confortablement, Nami sourit en voyant ça comprenant qu'elle allait avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

"Il y a de cela quatre ans, Ace, Sabo, Luffy et moi vivions dans East Blue, sur l'île de Dawn plus précisément. Donc il y a quatre ans, Luffy et moi on a rencontré Ace et Sabo. Ça nous a pris du temps de nous rapprocher d'eux, mais rapidement on est devenu inséparable et un jour on a même décidé qu'on était frère et sœurs. On avait comme projet de prendre la mer à nos 17 ans pour devenir pirate. Et pour faire ça on piquait de l'argent, ouais nous aussi on volait, mais c'était surtout des nobles nos cibles. On a aussi piqué à des pirates mais on se limitait pas comme ça. Et puis un jour on a piqué une grosse somme au mauvais pirate. Un pirate dangereux, pour East Blue en tout cas, mais en plus un pirate qui avait été recruté par le roi de Goa pour faire un sale boulot.

Et qui ensuite avait été recruté par quelqu'un d'autre, le père biologique de Sabo, un noble qui voulait ramener Sabo chez lui. Sabo a été obligé d'obéir, c'était soit ça soit on se faisait tuer et il devait quand même obéir. Alors il est parti, nous laissant derrière pour nous protéger.

Bluejam, c'était le nom du pirate, nous a forcé à bosser pour lui. Il nous a fait déplacer des caisses dans différentes parties de Grey Terminal, la décharge en quelque sorte et là où vivait les mendiants, les exclus de la société. Ce qu'on savait pas c'était que le roi avait demandé à Bluejam de mettre le feu à la décharge pour que quand le Dragon Céleste vienne tout soit nickel. Le prix était l'anoblissement, mais c'était un mensonge bien sûr.

On était coincé avec tout le monde au milieu des flammes, Sabo était dans la cité, à l'abri mais mort d'inquiétude pour nous. On s'est retrouvé devant les pirates de Bluejam et aujourd'hui encore je pense qu'on a eu une chance d'enfer de s'en être sorti. On a tous failli y passer, c'était un véritable cauchemar. Heureusement on a eu des renforts, nos gardiens, des bandits des montagnes sont venus nous sauver les fesses. Et au final Bluejam a été tué, mais ça ne s'arrête pas là.

Sabo ne pouvait plus rester chez ses parents, il était enfermé et pour lui qui rêvait de liberté c'était une torture, mais comme il ne voulait pas non plus nous remettre en danger il a décidé de prendre la mer. Malheureusement le jour où il a réussi à s'échapper était aussi le jour de l'arrivée du dragon céleste, le noble a tiré et réduit en flamme l'embarcation de Sabo.

Heureusement Sabo s'en est sorti, mais on ne pouvait plus rester sur l'île, pas avec le risque que son père ne tente de le reprendre. Alors on est parti, et pour ne pas permettre qu'on nous retrouve on est parti pour Grand Line. C'est là qu'on a rencontré l'équipage de Papa.

On les a pas rejoint de suite, bien au contraire, mais finalement ils ont réussi à nous convaincre. Et on est officiellement devenu des membres de la famille. Ça fait trois ans depuis." Liana dit avec un sourire

Tout n'avait pas été parfait ou même joyeux en permanence. Mais ils n'avaient jamais regretté leur choix de rester avec Papa et les autres, ils avaient trouvé leur place, leur famille.

"Ace ferme ta chemise yoi." Marco cria soudain interrompant le moment entre les filles

C'était le dernier truc de leur frère, maintenant qu'il avait grandi, il se sentait très à l'aise dans son corps. Non qu'il avait de quoi avoir honte, mais du coup il se baladait de plus en plus la chemise ouverte ou sans haut carrément. Pour le plus grand agacement de Marco et Thatch, quoiqu'il y ait peu de doute que Izo aurait aussi quelque chose à dire à ce sujet là.

"Elle est pas fermée la tienne." Ace protesta

"Mais la mienne oui alors fais le aussi." Thatch intervint

Cela fit rire Liana et Nami, la scène était vraiment impayable, quoique Sabo allait probablement trouver un prix vu qu'il était en train de filmer les deux commandants tenant Ace pour l'habiller. Une soirée normale en somme.


	41. Chapter 41

La séparation avec Nami c'était produise dans le même style qu'avec les trois autres que Luffy voulait dans son équipage. Il était enthousiaste, et elle ne savait pas trop comment le prendre, il lui avait promis qu'il la retrouverait dans six ans pour qu'ils puissent naviguer ensemble. Nami n'avait toujours pas accepté la proposition, mais bon, Luffy arriverait à ses fins comme toujours, Marco ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, c'était vrai, le gamin au chapeau de paille arrivait toujours à ses fins. C'était plutôt amusant quand on était pas la personne qui devait dire non.

Marco était heureux d'avoir vu les plus jeunes dans East Blue, se faire des amis et tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était vraiment heureux de retourner sur Grand Line, même si pour un temps ce ne serait que Paradise, les mers des Blues étaient trop calmes pour lui, et Thatch pensait la même chose ça se voyait. Même les plus jeunes ne semblaient pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce calme permanent. Ils attendaient une attaque, ce n'était plus naturel pour eux de ne pas avoir le temps qui change en quelques secondes d'un extrême à un autre. Ils étaient vraiment des enfants de l'océan, ça il n'y avait pas de doute.

"Ma, Red Line est en vue." Sabo cria

Marco sortit sur le pont où les autres étaient, ils admiraient la montagne.

"Vous vous rappelez quand on y était la première fois ?"Sabo dit aux autres

"Oui, on t'avait porté sur le pont pour que tu puisses la voir." Ace dit avec un froncement de sourcil

"On n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on allait vraiment monter cette montagne avec le bateau." Liana continua

"C'était trop drôle, vous croyez que Mr Fleur sera là ?" Luffy demanda ensuite

"Mr Fleur ?" Thatch demanda, il était à la barre mais il n'avait pas grand chose à faire ils étaient emporté par le bon courant

"Crocus, le gardien du cap des Jumeau."Sabo répondit distraitement

Il tenait Athena dans ses mains, la perruche ne semblait pas trop apprécier la tempête qu'ils étaient en train de passer, Lionceau était aussi excité que Luffy et Spade avait l'air un peu curieux par ce qui se passait. Fenrir quand à lui avait les pattes sur la rambarde du navire.

La montée était aussi géniale que la première fois, tous rirent ensemble lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet et que le bateau retomba sur le courant.

Tout était différent d'il y a trois ans, mais pour autant le sentiment de liberté et de bonheur était toujours là. Juste amplifié.

"Lia, dans six ans on le fera avec notre propre équipage." Luffy cria avec un grand sourire

"Ouais, et tu seras capitaine." Liana répondit avec un sourire

Dire que Crocus était heureux de les voir était un euphémisme, il était vraiment soulagé de voir que les quatre gosses qu'il avait du soigner allaient bien. Et surtout qu'ils soient aussi heureux, et en bonne santé, même si le fait que Luffy ne fasse que lui poser des questions sur sa vie de pirate était un fatigant. Thatch avait dit qu'il était un ancien pirate de Roger et autant dire que l'enfant avait eu des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Ace avait écouté tout en faisant comme si il s'en fichait, alors que Sabo écoutait avec intérêt, Liana avait écouté un moment mais elle s'était éloignée ensuite.

Assise, elle balançait ses pieds dans le vide, elle était sur le bord du cap. Les autres étaient restés au phare. Elle était seule depuis à peine dix minutes quand elle sentit, autant dans ses liens que grâce à son fluide, deux personnes approcher.

Thatch et Marco s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle, tout en faisant attention à Fenrir, Thatch s'était assis sur sa queue un jour et le résultat avait été hilarant pour les autres et douloureux pour lui, Fenrir l'avait attrapé au derrière et refusé de lâcher prise, et ce pendant que Thatch hurlait et courrait partout sur le Moby Dick.

"Tout va bien princesse ?" Thatch demanda de suite, et il évita avec aise le coup de coude qu'elle lui avait envoyé

"Ouais." Liana répondit en haussant les épaules

"C'est un petit ouais yoi." Marco releva

"Je réfléchis." Liana répondit simplement

"Tu veux en parler ?" Thatch demanda curieux

"Pas de suite." Liana nia

Les deux pirates acquiescèrent, elle savait qu'ils étaient là et ils n'allaient pas la forcer à parler. Liana aimait bien parfois réfléchir sur certains point et dire ensuite ce qu'elle pensait. L'opposé de Luffy qui disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

"Dis tu sais pourquoi Luffy a demandé à ces quatre là de faire partie de son équipage ?" Thatch questionna

Lui et Marco s'étaient interrogé sur le sujet, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois que les jeunes rencontraient d'autres personnes de leur âge, ils étaient donc intrigués. Et quand ils avaient demandé à Luffy il avait juste répondu qu'ils étaient nakamas, sans plus développer. Alors ils profitaient de l'occasion pour parler à Liana qui comprenait souvent les raisons derrière les actions de Luffy.

"Yep." Liana répondit avec un sourire

"Alors explique yoi." Marco demanda

"Et si je dis non ?" Liana demanda avec un sourire espiègle

"Tu finis à l'eau." Thatch proposa

"Ok, je peux me mettre en maillot ?" Liana répondit avec toujours le même sourire

"On achète des fruits rouges et on les mange devant toi sans que tu puisses en avoir yoi." Marco proposa ensuite

Le sourire de Liana disparut de suite, elle adorait les fruits et encore plus les fruits rouges. Autant que Luffy aimait la viande.

"Ma t'es cruel." Liana râla

"Peut être mais je suis sérieux alors yoi ?" Marco répondit avec un sourire en voyant la mine boudeuse qu'elle faisait

"Ils sont seuls et ils ont un rêve. Zoro veut être le plus grand manieur de sabre, et pour faire cela il s'entraîne tout les jours du coup il n'est pas proche des autres de son âge qui ont peur de lui. Il se repose entièrement sur sa force mais il est loyal, ça se voit quand il parlait de Kuina, il oriente toute sa vie pour garder sa promesse.

Usopp il ment mais c'est son moyen de gérer la mort de sa mère et sa solitude. Il cherche à être brave et fort mais il n'y arrive pas vraiment du coup il ment.

Nami elle veut cartographier le monde mais elle est retenue par des chaines, quelqu'un lui a fait du mal. Sa solitude elle l'a à cause de ça, elle ne sait plus si elle peut faire confiance aux gens.

Sanji lui il est prêt à abandonner son rêve pour Zeff, mais il n'y renonce pas en même temps. Il a juste besoin d'un coup de pouce pour partir.

Ils ont tous du potentiel en plus." Liana expliqua

"Des bonnes raisons yoi." Marco dit en passant un bras sur les épaules de Liana

"Ouais, ils sont tarés en plus donc ils fonctionneront bien dans l'équipage." Liana ajouta avec un sourire

Cela les fit rire tous les trois. Ils se levèrent ensuite pour aller retrouver les autres. La nuit tombée et ils devaient partir tôt le lendemain matin. Avant que Liana ne puisse suivre Thatch, Marco la prit dans ses bras, surprise par l'action soudaine, elle n'hésita pourtant pas à la rendre avec joie.

"Ne grandis pas trop vite ma puce yoi." Marco dit doucement

Il la serra un peu plus fort après ça, il ne voulait pas penser au jour où ils partiraient mais ce voyage l'avait forcé à accepter que ce jour finirait à arriver. Il n'avait quand même pas hâte d'y arriver. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Fenrir jappa pour les faire venir.

Ils allèrent ensuite rejoindre les autres pour le repas que Crocus avait préparé, sa façon de les remercier pour Laboon. En effet quand Luffy avait entendu l'histoire de la baleine il n'avait pas perdu de temps à l'attaquer avec Lionceau. Pour le plus grand choc de tout le monde, même Liana n'avait pas compris la raison de ces actions.

Les quatre avaient ensuite dessiné le symbole de Barbe Blanche sur la tête de Laboon pour qu'elle ne se heurte plus contre la montagne. C'était pas trop mal, ils avaient réussi à contrôler les tendances artistiques de Luffy. Heureusement.

Crocus avait été fasciné et horrifié par le talent de Luffy. Sa tête avait été épique pour les autres.

Les quatre ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, laissant les trois plus vieux discuter des aventures quand Crocus était encore un pirate et aussi de comment ils avaient rencontré les enfants.


	42. Chapter 42

**Coucou**

 **Merci de lire cette fic, j'espère que vous aimez. Je poste ça parce que j'ai deux questions à vous poser, j'ai pas encore décidé du coup je vous laisse faire.**

 **Premièrement quand les sorciers viendront sur le Moby Dick pour tenter de récupérer Liana, est ce que vous voulez qu'Hedwige apparaisse ?**

 **Ensuite est ce que vous voulez que quand Luffy et Liana partiront pour leurs aventures des sorciers soient avec eux ? Je le dis déjà qu'il y aura des OC dans l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille.**

 **J'attends vos réponses.**

 **Bonne Lecture**

Le voyage dans Paradise était rapide, bien plus que la dernière fois. En effet plutôt que de se baser sur un Log Pose pour avancer jusqu'au Nouveau Monde, Marco se servait d'Eternal Pose. Ils avaient besoin de s'arrêter à quelques îles et ensuite ils passeraient par Calm Belt pour rejoindre le Moby Dick. Bien qu'ils soient des marins expérimentés, même les plus jeunes, ce ne serait pas prudent de faire le voyage sous marin dans un navire aussi petit ainsi que de traverser le Nouveau Monde comme ça. Pas avec les marines qui risquaient de les attaquer à tout moment. Non qu'ils aient une chance de gagner, mais le navire n'était pas très solide, pas autant que le Moby Dick et un accident était toujours un risque malheureusement.

Leur premier arrêt concernait du bois, le bois d'Adam. C'était un bois extrêmement solide et aussi illégal. Il fallait savoir où aller pour en trouver et sachant que les stocks de bois commençait à diminuer pour le Moby Dick Marco avait contacté une personne pour s'en procurer, cette personne lui avait rende vous ici. Une île où on pouvait surtout trouver des nobles, mais du coup le dernier endroit où la marine viendrait les chercher.

Marco et Thatch partirent pour aller rencontrer leur fournisseur, après que les quatre aient promis de ne pas descendre du navire. Étant donné que l'île était remplie de noble, ils n'eurent aucun problème à rester à bord pour quelques heures. Même si Luffy boudait un peu.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine/salle à manger et jouaient aux cartes tranquillement.

"Qu'est ce qui se passera quand on aura 17 ans ?" Sabo demanda soudainement, faisant avaler Ace de travers, il était en train de boire

Avec un geste discret Luffy lui tapa dans le dos, mais son attention était sur Sabo, comme celle des autres.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Ace demanda après avoir repris son souffle

"Quand on était à Dawn on avait décidé qu'on partirait pour nos 17 ans et qu'on deviendrait pirate et réaliserait nos rêves. Mais on est des pirates maintenant, même si on cache nos visage quand on se bat pour ne pas avoir d'avis de recherche précis. J'y pensais pas vraiment mais Luffy et Liana prévoient de partir non ?" Sabo demanda

"Je veux devenir le roi des Pirates." Luffy acquiesça

"Donc qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?" Sabo demanda ensuite

"Je veux toujours être connu pour moi, mais je ne veux pas quitter l'équipage de Pops. Je peux toujours être connu en agissant en son nom." Ace dit après un moment

"Je prévois d'accompagner Luffy quand on aura 17 ans et de tout faire pour qu'il devienne le roi. Mon rêve... je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis en ce moment." Liana avoua

Ses frères hochèrent la tête, ils avaient vu que quelque chose la tracassait ces derniers temps, elle était plus pensive. Mais Liana était comme Ace à ce niveau là, elle ne dirait pas ce qui l'embêtait tant qu'elle n'était pas prête. Et là elle avait reconnu le problème mais son regard disait clairement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler d'avantage. Et comme ils ne voulaient pas lui faire faire quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, ou en payer le prix si ils l'énervaient suffisamment (elle pouvait être vraiment sadique dans ses vengeances) ils ne dirent rien.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux faire Sabo ?" Liana demanda ensuite

"Je ne sais pas." Sabo reconnut "J'aime être sur le Moby Dick avec vous et notre famille. Je m'y sens à ma place et je suis libre comme je le voulais mais en même temps je veux plus."

"Tu as trois ans pour savoir quoi." Liana le rassura avec un sourire, elle voyait bien que ça énervait Sabo. Le blond avait horreur qu'un problème lui échappe comme ça.

"J'ai une idée." Ace s'exclama

"Quelle idée ?" Sabo demanda prudent,leur frère ainé avait une lueur dans les yeux qui était soit une lueur de génie soit une de folie furieuse, avec eux, vu que Luffy était le même, c'était difficile à dire.

"Des tatouages." Ace dit avec un grand sourire

"Je comprends pas." Luffy dit, exprimant ainsi la pensée des deux autres aussi

"C'est simple, la plupart de l'équipage a la marque de Pops sur eux, on peut se la faire aussi vu que ou qu'on soit on sera toujours ses enfants et en plus on se tatoue notre signe à tous les quatre." Ace expliqua avec toujours un sourire énorme

Les autres échangèrent des sourires, c'était une brillante idée.

"C'est génial Ace." Luffy dit en riant

"Oui, je suis assez d'accord." Sabo reconnut

"Oui moi aussi, il y a juste un problème." Liana intervint

"Quel problème ?" les trois garçons demandèrent sans comprendre

"Ma." Liana dit simplement

Cela les fit tous grimacer, il n'y avait pas de doute que Marco serait contre cette idée, ils n'avaient même pas besoin de demander. Non la réaction de Marco quand Liana était revenue d'une après midi avec un deuxième trou aux oreilles était plus que suffisante. Le phénix avait été furieux, jugeant que Liana était bien trop jeune pour ce genre de chose, pour un simple piercing à l'oreille. Le tatouage ne passerait jamais, pas quand il avait puni Izo et Liana a trois semaine de pelage de pomme de terre.

"On ne peut pas lui demander, il dira non, mais si on le fait dans son dos ce sera pire." Sabo résuma le problème

Les quatre se mirent donc à réfléchir à la solution au problème et elle était très simple.

"On n'a qu'à demander à Pops, si il dit oui Ma pourra rien dire non ?"Luffy proposa

"Lulu tu es un génie." Liana dit en faisant un bisous sur la joue de son frère

"Ouais, bonne idée. On n'aura qu'à lui demander quand on rentrera sur le Moby Dick." Sabo ajouta

"Ouais, t'es génial Lu." Ace finit

"Faudra qu'on réfléchisse aux couleurs et où on les voudra. Il faudra prouver à Pops que c'est pas un coup de tête." Liana prévint

Elle fit ensuite signe que les deux adultes n'allaient pas tarder et ils retournèrent à leur partie de carte, ils ne devaient rien dire devant Marco sinon il leur interdirait de le faire.

Luffy n'était pas doué pour mentir mais si il fallait garder un secret il y arrivait, tant qu'on lui posait pas de question dessus évidemment. Ils devaient tenir tout au plus deux semaines avant de pouvoir demander à Pops. C'était faisable. Ils allaient y arriver.


	43. Chapter 43

Le voyage se passait tranquillement, la cale du navire était bien stocké en bois, ils avaient aussi fait un arrêt sur une île pour acheter des épices pour lesquelles Thatch insistait qu'il n'y avait pas mieux ailleurs. Cet arrêt là avait été hilarant pour Liana et Sabo. En effet cette fois ci ils avaient pu aller visiter l'île et ça avait été très sympa. Liana avait trouvé des bijoux pas très chers mais sympa à porter de temps en temps, et Sabo avait été intéressé par rapport aux coutumes de l'île, comme à chaque fois pour lui en somme. Mais pendant ce temps Luffy et Ace s'ennuyaient. Du coup les deux étaient partis de leur côté.

Les autres ne savaient pas trop comment mais au final les deux s'étaient retrouvé dans un gros chaudron de cumin. Ils avaient été recouvert de poudre marron orangée pendant plusieurs jours. Marco avait été agacé vu qu'il devait payer l'épice, mais même lui avait eu un sourire à la fin. Thatch avait été mort de rire avec Liana et Sabo.

Une chose était sûre les deux D avaient interdiction de se balader sans surveillance sur une île à épice, Marco avait été très clair. Il avait ensuite changé d'idée en disant qu'ils n'étaient plus autorisés à se balader sur une île dont le commerce était majoritairement la nourriture sans surveillance. Il ne voulait vraiment pas un repeat.

Leur prochain arrêt serait sur une île où ils pourraient trouver des tissus, ils achetaient bien des vêtements de temps en temps mais Izo en faisait quand même beaucoup. Surtout pour ceux qui n'avaient pas une taille traditionnelle, par exemple le capitaine. Mais il était très loin d'être le seul Joz, Kingdew, Fossa et Bleinheim en était aussi de même que Namur et les autres hommes poissons dans l'équipage. Liana l'aidait parfois, Sabo aussi d'ailleurs, même si Liana aidait aussi à faire des habits adapté à chacun. Non que ce soit très difficile, ils aimaient porter le même style d'habit.

Du coup lorsque le Goéland fut à quai, Marco prit Liana avec lui pour aller prendre les tissus qu'Izo voulait. Il était plus que soulagé de l'avoir avec lui, si il ne ramenait pas la couleur voulue il se ferait crier dessus par Izo, ou alors ridiculisé dû à toutes les photos que le cross-dresser avait de lui lors de leur fête. Sabo et Liana avaient d'ailleurs commencé à prendre l'habitude de prendre des photos aux moments embarrassants eux aussi, il allait devoir les tenir à l'œil.

Ensemble les deux pirates et Fenrir, allèrent dans les différents magasins, Marco apprenant à Liana à marchander, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils allaient faire des courses, ainsi qu'à lui montrer comment examiner un magasin pour ne pas perdre du temps à l'intérieur. Pour le reste il la laissait faire, en effet il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en tissu mais il savait qu'Izo l'avait formé pour reconnaître la qualité d'un rapidement.

"Tu avances bien sur tes projets yoi ?" Marco demanda après qu'ils soient sortis d'un magasin pour se diriger vers un autre

Les journées à bord du Goéland quand ils étaient en mer étaient passé tranquillement, le soir après manger ils allaient jouer aux cartes tous ensemble, mais durant la journée ils faisaient différentes choses, allant de l'entrainement à travailler. Les quatre travaillaient souvent sur un projet ou autre, même Luffy quoique souvent le garçon élastique lisait un livre d'aventure. Ace lui travaillait parfois sur une nouvelle idée pour causer le chaos à bord du Moby Dick, Sabo lui étudiait la navigation ou écrivait sur ce qu'il avait déjà vu. Liana elle alternait, mais le plus souvent elle étudiait ses livres de magie. Elle leur montrait qu'une fois que le projet était presque fini si ce n'était pas déjà terminé.

"Plus ou moins." Liana répondit avec un haussement d'épaule

"Tu travailles sur quoi yoi?"Marco demanda curieux

"Un moyen de voler." Liana dit avec un sourire

"De voler yoi ?" Marco questionna surpris

"Oui, dans un des livres j'ai découvert que les sorciers volaient sur des balais volant mais non seulement je trouve pas ça des plus pratiques à transporter, mais en plus j'ai l'impression que c'est hyper compliqué à réaliser, c'est bien plus complexe qu'un ensemble de runes. Du coup j'ai du chercher une autre idée, il y avait la possibilité des animagus, ce sont des sorciers qui peuvent se transformer en animal, genre des zoans avec juste deux formes. Mais non seulement il n'y a aucune garantie que je serai un oiseau, mais aussi il y a un risque de ne pas réussir la transformation dans son ensemble et du coup de te retrouver avec des membres animaux à la place de tes membres habituels. Du coup c'était mort ça aussi, mais il y avait un livre de runes sur des runes pour le corps humains. Il y en avait de différentes sortes, pour avoir une rune pour créer du feu ou pour se rendre invisible par exemple. Et c'est là que j'ai pensé à des runes pour faire apparaître des ailes.

Alors j'ai demandé à Luc de regarder si il n'y avait pas quelque chose comme ça dans le manoir et c'était le cas. Alors il me l'a envoyé juste avant qu'on parte. C'est compliqué parce que les ailes doivent vraiment être adaptées à la personne qui va les recevoir et il y a pleins de paramètres à prendre en compte, mais j'avance bien je pense. Quand j'aurais réussi tu pourras m'apprendre Ma ?" Liana demanda avec un grand sourire enthousiaste

"Tu es sûre que ces ailes ne poseront pas de soucis à ta croissance yoi ?" Marco demanda inquiet

"Oui, tout ce qu'il faut c'est être prudent dans les runes choisies, il y a des exemples autant d'ailes réussies que d'échecs pour nous montrer les choses à ne pas faire. Donc pas de soucis." Liana rassura

"Pourquoi tu veux voler yoi ?" Marco demanda après un moment

"Luffy va être le roi." Liana dit sans doute ni hésitation, elle énonçait juste un fait "Il aura besoin des meilleurs dans son équipage, je veux lui être utile qu'on soit sur la terre ferme ou dans les airs. En plus après les années avec vous j'ai bien vu que dans les combats outre ta force tu étais un véritable atout pour Papa avec tes attaques aériennes, tu réussis mieux à protéger ceux que tu aimes avec ton pouvoir Ma."

Marco passa sa main dans les cheveux de Liana, avec un sourire fier, il était fier d'elle et de son raisonnement mais aussi d'être une des personnes qui l'inspirait.

"Quand tu auras trouvé le moyen d'avoir des ailes sans aucun danger pour toi je serais honoré puce de t'apprendre à voler yoi." Marco répondit finalement

"Merci Ma." Liana dit avec un grand sourire et un rapide calin

Ils se mirent à discuter d'autre chose, notamment dans quel état ils retrouveraient le Moby Dick dans quelques temps, ou plus rapidement le Goéland. Laisser les trois frères avec Thatch n'avait pas été leur meilleure idée peut être. Enfin ils verraient bien.

Le Goéland était de nouveau en route pour une nouvelle île, Liana et Marco n'avaient heureusement pas pris trop longtemps pour trouver ce qu'il fallait. Liana avait beau devenir plus féminine sous l'influence d'Izo, mais pour autant elle n'aimait pas passer des heures dans un magasin, encore moins quand elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Thatch, Ace, Sabo et Luffy n'étaient pas restés à bord du navire, à la place ils étaient allé un peu à l'écart de la ville principale où ils étaient amarrés jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une zone isolée et déserte. Là Thatch avait commencé l'entrainement des frères, plus rude qu'à bord du bateau vu qu'ils avaient plus d'espace. Du coup le navire était en un seul morceau et sans aucun dégât. Pour la plus grande joie du Phénix.

La nuit était tombée et Liana était dehors, elle aimait regarder les étoiles, ainsi que la mer durant la nuit. Et elle ne risquait pas de prendre froid étant donné que Fenrir était avec elle. Le loup était encore petit mais il dégageait quand même pas mal de chaleur, c'était agréable. Sentant Luffy et Lionceau approcher elle se décala un peu pour qu'ils puissent s'installer confortablement. Sabo et Ace étaient avec Thatch et Marco discutant l'importance d'un haut fermé. Un débat qui commençait à être répétitif vu qu'Ace continuait de refuser de fermer sa chemise. Pour le plus grand agacement de Thatch.

"Ils en sont où ?" Liana demanda à son frère quand il fut installé contre elle et Fenrir, Lionceau ne perdant pas de temps pour se mettre sur ses genoux afin de gagner quelques caresses délicates, celles que Luffy ne pensait pas toujours à donner

"Sabo est mort de rire, Ace vient de dire que Pops ne porte même pas de T-Shirt, et Thatch avait l'air de vouloir étrangler Ace. Ma sourit." Luffy résuma

Cela voulait dire qu'ils en avaient encore pour un moment.

"Ace n'arrêtera pas de le faire." Liana dit en soupirant

"Non c'est sûr, mais il est Ace." Luffy dit en souriant

"Oui tu as raison." Liana acquiesça

Ace était Ace, il était têtu, tendre avec sa famille, bourru quand il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer, furieux envers ses ennemis, têtu comme une mule la plupart du temps et un estomac sur patte. Mais oui tout comme eux d'ailleurs quand il avait une idée en tête il était difficile voire impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Et ce n'était pas comme si Thatch l'ignorait mais bon..

"Tu sais pour nos nakamas ?" Luffy demanda changeant de sujet

"Oui ?" Liana demanda curieuse

"Avant je disais qu'on aurait un petit équipage, une dizaine de personne mais j'ai changé d'avis." Luffy dit sérieusement

"Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Et combien tu veux qu'on soit à présent ?" Liana demanda

"J'ai pas un nombre précis en tête mais plus en tout cas. Regarde rien qu'à présent après East Blue on est huit. Et on a pas de musicien ou de docteur ou de charpentier. Donc ça va pas. Et le nombre c'est important aussi, regarde après un combat dans l'équipage de Pops c'est plus facile de finir les combats et de rapatrier tout le monde si tu as plus de gens que tes adversaires." Luffy expliqua son raisonnement

"C'est vrai, tu as raison. Le nombre est définitivement un avantage." Liana reconnut

Luffy avait un point, parce que même après qu'ils aient fini un combat rien ne disait qu'un autre ne les attendrait pas un peu plus loin. Et le deuxième risquait d'être un qu'ils perdraient à cause de la fatigue. Elle connaissait par contre suffisamment Luffy pour savoir qu'il ne voudrait pas un équipage aussi grand que celui de leur Pops, il n'y avait pas assez de rapport entre chaque nakama pour lui.

En tout cas une chose était sûre voir comment l'équipage de Barbe Blanche fonctionnait les aidait tout les deux, ça leur donnerait de l'expérience pour après quand ils partiraient de leur côté pour former l'équipage de Luffy.

"Et puis si on est plus nombreux ça rendra les aventures plus intéressantes." Luffy dit avec son sourire spécial

"Oui, c'est vrai. Tu recruteras pleins de gens étranges j'en suis sûre." Liana acquiesça, de ça elle n'avait aucun doute, il n'y avait qu'à observer les gens qu'il était décidé à recruter pour le moment. Zoro, un type qui se perdait tout le temps, Nami une navigatrice qui aimait l'argent énormément, Usopp un menteur de première classe et Sanji un dragueur.

Enfin, ça rendrait les choses intéressantes de cela elle était sûre.


	44. Chapter 44

Finalement, ils étaient à la dernière île avant de rentrer sur le Moby Dick. Ils étaient tous impatients, même si Thatch et Marco, enfin surtout Thatch étaient ravis de s'arrêter sur cet île, en même temps c'était Sake Island, donc compréhensible. Selon eux c'était là où on pouvait trouver le meilleur saké de tout Grand Line si ce n'est de toutes les mers. Autant dire que Le Goéland allait être chargé au maximum.

"Bon alors vous êtes sages et vous vous approchez pas des boutiques yoi." Marco répéta pour la énième fois

"Oui Ma, allez y." Sabo dit en levant les yeux aux ciel

Les deux hommes partirent ensuite pour aller acheter de l'alcool, laissant les quatre jeunes au port avec leurs familiers.

"Bon Ace et moi on a une course à faire, vous pouvez garder Athéna et Spade ?"Sabo demanda avec un air innocent

"J'ai faim." Luffy se contenta de dire

"Pas de soucis, on va aller manger Lulu." Liana répondit avec un sourire, sa réponse provoqua un hurlement de joie de la part du garçon au chapeau de paille, elle adressa ensuite un sourire complice aux deux ainés "Vous pouvez me prendre une ou deux bouteilles aussi ?"

Elle voulait en offrir une à Pops, quand Ma était pas dans les parages bien sûr, les deux acquiescèrent sachant qu'elle ne le boirait pas elle même. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et Luffy ne perdit pas de temps à tirer Liana vers un restaurant qu'il sentait de loin.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, enfin plutôt Luffy mangea comme si il n'avait rien avalé depuis des jours pendant que Liana mangeait tranquillement et faisait en sorte que les familiers boivent et mangent ce dont ils avaient besoin. Une fois le repas fini, et Luffy revenu à sa taille normale ils décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu.

"Lia.." Luffy commença avant de s'interrompre

"Oui Lulu ?" Liana demanda surprise, son frère s'arrêtait rarement au milieu d'une phrase comme ça, en tout cas pas après manger

Mais Luffy n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, ils entendirent un cri de douleur. De suite Liana utilisa son fluide pour déterminer d'où venait le problème et elle se dirigea dans la direction, Luffy la suivant lui faisant confiance pour l'emmener là où il voulait aller.

Ils arrivèrent pour voir un groupe d'homme encerclés une jeune femme qui avait des menottes. Elle avait une marque sur le visage et c'était évident qu'elle avait été frappé, ils semblaient vouloir passer à l'étape supérieure vu qu'un d'entre eux était en train de déchirer la chemise de la jeune femme. Elle semblait défaite et sur le point d'abandonner.

Luffy n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour passer à l'attaque et Liana le suivit assurant ses arrières et protégeant la jeune femme. Aucun des deux ne montra la moindre pitié, c'était évident qu'ils étaient des chasseurs de primes, mais bien plus que ça ce qu'ils avaient voulu faire à une jeune femme était impardonnable pour eux.

Le combat fut vite fini, ils n'étaient pas très forts mais en plus ils les avaient sous estimés. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus que le chef Liana rangea son sabre et se tourna vers la jeune femme au cheveux noirs.

"Tout va bien on te fera pas de mal." Liana la rassura en s'approchant d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer

Elle commença ensuite à forcer la serrure des menottes, elle reconnut de suite qu'elles étaient en granit marin. Hank avait fait en sorte de leur montrer le métal pour savoir quoi éviter, Luffy était le seul concerné d'eux quatre mais cela ne voulait quand même pas dire que les autres ne devaient pas être sur leur garde. Surtout si ils voulaient protéger leur famille.

La serrure s'ouvrit rapidement, elle eut une pensée pour Rakuyoo qui leur avait appris lors d'une de ses visites au Moby Dick, elle avait su le faire un peu en tout cas avant, mais grâce à lui ils étaient tous très doué.

"Voilà, tu es libre." Liana dit avec un sourire en récupérant les menottes, ça pouvait toujours être utile après tout.

"Merci." la jeune femme répondit prudemment, regardant avec étonnement ces deux enfants qui avaient battu facilement une quinzaine de chasseur de prime

"Pas de soucis. Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy et voici ma sœur Potter Liana." Luffy dit avec son grand sourire

"Robin." elle se décida à dire

"Nico Robin, la survivante d'Ohara." Liana dit de suite, elle avait reconnu le nom

Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle n'ait pas reconnu la jeune femme, son avis de recherche datait de quand elle avait huit ans, le jour où le gouvernement mondial l'avait condamné à une vie de fuite.

"Je ne te veux aucun mal." assura Liana en voyant Robin se tendre "Je te le jure, je ne te ferais aucun mal."

"Pourquoi on te ferait du mal ?" Luffy demanda sans comprendre

"Je suis recherchée." Robin expliqua en regardant avec méfiance les deux jeunes, elle ne voyait pas de mensonges dans les yeux de Liana mais elle n'était pas à l'aise

"Et ?" Luffy demanda en se mettant le doigt dans le nez, gémissant quand par habitude plus qu'autre chose Liana le frappa dans le ventre pour qu'il arrête, elle l'aurait frappé à la tête mais il était debout contrairement à elle

"Nous sommes des pirates, on ne va pas te faire du mal parce que t'es recherchée ou parce que le gouvernement est une bande d'abruti. On sait ce que c'est d'être haïe par le monde, même si on n'a pas encore d'avis de recherche."Liana expliqua un peu plus

"Vraiment ?" Robin demanda sceptique

"Oui, qu'est ce qui te pousse à continuer ?" Liana demanda intriguée

"Comment ça ?" Robin demanda

"Quand tu es chassée et haïe par le monde entier tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre au jour, tu as besoin soit de soutien soit d'un objectif." Liana expliqua" C'est quoi pour toi ?"

"C'est quoi pour vous ?" Robin demanda en lieu de réponse

"Notre famille surtout mais nos rêves aussi. Luffy veut devenir le roi des pirates, un de nos frères ainés veut connaître le monde et être libre et le troisième veut être connu par le monde entier." Liana dit en souriant doucement vers Luffy qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et semblait endormi

"Je veux savoir l'histoire du siècle perdu." finit par dire Robin

L'heure suivante passa avec Robin qui leur parlait de son rêve et de sa vie, pendant que Liana lui racontait certaines de leurs aventures. Finalement l'heure où ils devaient rejoindre Marco et Thatch arriva. Ils devaient partir.

"Viens avec nous." Liana proposa à Robin, elle avait vu le désir dans les yeux de la jeune femme quand elle observait les interactions entre elle et Luffy

"Je ne peux pas, non seulement ce serait trop dangereux pour votre famille, même si c'est Barbe Blanche. Mais en plus j'ai une piste pour réaliser mon rêve."Robin refusa avec une touche de regret, ils étaient sincères elle le voyait mais elle avait un arrangement avec Crocodile, une chance que le Rio Poneglyphe soit proche.

"Alors quand on prendra la mer tu rejoindras mon équipage." Luffy proposa avec son sourire "Et je t'aiderai à réaliser ton rêve et je te protégerai. On sera des exclus ensemble."

"Je ne sais pas." Robin refusa

"Vois ça comme un projet pour le futur, un moyen de tenir. Tu auras toujours une place avec nous Robin, Que ce soit maintenant ou dans six ans voire même après." Liana intervint

"Ouais tu es nakama." Luffy finit avec un sourire

"D'accord." Robin accepta les larmes aux yeux "C'est un marché."

"Non c'est une promise." Luffy rectifia

"Alors n'abandonne pas." Liana dit sérieusement

"Promis." Robin assura

Ils se séparèrent ensuite, laissant dans le cœur de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus une lueur d'espoir qui lui permettra de tenir.


	45. Chapter 45

Le Goéland était rempli, la cale en tout cas, Marco et Thatch avaient ramené beaucoup d'alcool, mais en réalité par rapport à la consommation de l'équipage ce n'était pas tant que ça.. Mais ce n'était pas leur gros chargement qui retenait l'attention du petit groupe de pirate, non c'était la poire étrange qu'Ace et Sabo avaient trouvé sur l'île. Elle était rouge avec des symboles particuliers dessus, ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air appétissant, même pour Liana qui adorait les fruits autant que Luffy aimait sa viande.

"Un fruit du démon yoi, vous avez eu de la chance de le trouver comme ça par hasard yoi." Marco finit par dire

Ils étaient en route pour le Moby Dick, enfin là pour le moment ils allaient vers Calm Belt mais comme ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être à la barre ils parlaient de ce que les deux garçons avaient trouvé. Marco gardant quand même un œil sur l'Eternal Pose de l'île où ils avaient rendez vous avec Pops et les autres, le premier commandant n'était certes plus un des navigateurs de bord mais il n'en était pas moins un très bon navigateur, juste plus trop en activité, il avait bien trop à faire ailleurs.

"Tu sais ce que c'est ?" Sabo demanda au blond, Marco avait en effet un champ de connaissance assez extraordinaire

"Non désolé, je ne connais pas les fruits du démon par cœur yoi. Mais on a une encyclopédie sur les fruits du démon sur le Moby Dick yoi. Vous êtes intéressé ?" Marco demanda curieux

Sabo et Ace avaient priorité si ils voulaient le manger vu qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, mais Marco voulait quand même savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire avec.

"Moi non, j'aime trop nager." Sabo refusa de suite "Toi Ace ?"

"Je sais pas, vous le voulez pas Thatch ? Liana ?" Ace demanda à la place

"Non merci, je suis pas intéressé à avoir un fruit du démon." Thatch refusa

"Liana ?" Ace questionna voyant que sa sœur n'avait pas répondu

"Non, j'ai mes pouvoirs je ne veux pas un fruit en plus. Et quand on partira avec Luffy vaut mieux que je puisse le repêcher en cas de besoin. En plus Namur m'a appris à aimer l'océan et à nager, je ne me vois pas vivre sans ça." Liana refusa à son tour, ça aurait été avant que Namur ne l'aide à surmonter sa peur elle n'aurait probablement pas hésité mais là, c'était hors de question. Elle aimait trop nager, respirer sous l'eau grâce à sa magie et voir les merveilles de la mer pour le sacrifier pour avoir des pouvoirs. Surtout quand elle en avait déjà.

Non elle refusait d'abandonner son lien à la mer et à son grand frère homme poisson, parce qu'elle était celle qui pouvait nager avec lui, à qui il pouvait montrer les merveilles du fond de la mer. Sabo venait avec eux parfois, mais tout comme les conversations qu'il avait avec Namur était leur moment à eux, pour Liana et Namur c'était ça leur moment. De la même manière que pour Ace c'était surtout les blagues avec Thatch, ou pour Luffy c'était l'étude des insectes et les tours de magie avec Vista. Ils étaient une grande famille mais ils avaient leurs liens et leurs moments spéciaux avec chaque commandant et Pops.

Izo et Marco apprenaient à Sabo à trouver la vérité derrière les lignes dans les journaux ou à trouver l'information importante. Namur et lui discutaient de tout, avec Hank il travaillait son fluide offensif, avec Thatch il apprenait quels aliments étaient vraiment important pour la santé ou comment survivre avec pas beaucoup de nourriture. Vista lui apprenait à se servir de son bô, qui avait toujours une forme de tuyau.

Ace quand à lui apprenait la patience et l'observation avec Marco, avec Namur il apprenait à identifier les courants marins et les différents monstres marins, avec Thatch il continuait à plaisanter et à faire des blagues, Izo lui apprenait plus la délicatesse nécessaire parfois ainsi que les bonnes manières, quand à Hank, l'homme lui expliquait comment faire en sorte d'avoir un chaos organisé, c'était facile pour le commandant de la seconde division, c'était comme ça qu'il dirigeait ses hommes.

Luffy lui devenait plus perspicace et réfléchi sous la guidance du phénix, Namur lui apprenait un peu de l'histoire de son peuple, mais le plus souvent il racontait des histoires à un Luffy ébahi et fasciné. Hank lui apprenait à contrôler sa force et à viser, de même qu'Izo d'ailleurs, le cross-dresser était entre Marco et Hank pour Luffy, il l'aidait à mieux juger les choses mais aussi à savoir reconnaître les tactiques pour faire baisser la garde de quelqu'un. Thatch tentait de lui apprendre à cuisiner, un désastre pour le moment, mais il lui montrait aussi des choses faciles à faire, ainsi que quels champignons ne pas manger. Chose importante vu que le garçon élastique en mangeait en permanence et sans savoir si ils étaient toxiques ou non. Quant à Vista ils discutaient sur les insectes et les fleurs et l'épéiste lui montrait toujours des tours de magie. Il le faisait aussi travailler son haki de l'armement bien sûr.

Marco montrait à Liana comment gérer un navire, les choses nécessaires et les autres, Izo lui la faisait travailler sur sa capacité d'adaptation ainsi que son sens de la mode, il était déterminé à la rendre féminine et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien jusque là, elle acceptait de se mettre en robe ou jupe tant que c'était sans froufrou et qu'elle pouvait se battre avec. Namur lui montrait donc les profondeurs de l'océan, Vista l'entraînait avec ses poignards et lui cherchait aussi une épée qui lui conviendrait bien. Hank et elle passaient du temps à discuter de l'histoire du monde, ça fascinait Liana bien qu'elle ne veuille pas l'étudier comme Robin, non elle aimait juste savoir le pourquoi des choses parfois. Quand à Thatch, elle et lui cuisinaient souvent ensemble, ça la calmait et c'était agréable, mais elle refusait d'être une cuisinière, ce n'était pas sa vocation. Non elle n'avait pas la patience de cuisiner en permanence, c'était un passe temps tout simplement, elle préférait gérer les gens plutôt que les aliments.

"Ce fruit est à toi Ace, à toi et Sabo. Si tu ne veux pas le manger quand tu sais ce que c'est vous pouvez soit le vendre, vous gagnerez une belle somme, ou sinon le donner à quelqu'un de l'équipage qui est intéressé. C'est votre choix." Thatch finit par dire après un moment de silence

Le moment de silence qui suivit ses mots fut interrompu par un cri de douleur poussé par Luffy, Liana l'avait frappé dans le bras.

"Aie pourquoi t'as fait ça Lia ?" Luffy geignit

"Parce que tu as mangé un truc pareil, ça a même pas l'air appétissant. Ce jour là tu réfléchissait vraiment pas." Liana se justifia en secouant la tête

Quand Luffy avait mangé son fruit du démon elle ne s'en était pas aperçue concentrée comme elle l'était sur l'interaction entre les bandits et Shanks. Elle n'avait donc jamais vu un fruit du démon avant, mais même avec son amour pour les fruits elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Luffy avait eu l'idée d'en manger un. Ca avait l'air atroce et si Luffy, et même Papa devaient être cru le gout était encore pire.

"Pourquoi ce jour là ?" Luffy protesta "J'ai juste fait une bêtise."

"Tu as fait bien plus qqu'ne bêtise ou aurais tu oublié quand tu as voulu prouver à Shanks et aux autres que tu ne craignais pas la douleur et par la même occasion quand tu m'a donné une crise cardiaque ?" Liana demanda en haussant un sourcil

"C'était pas idiot." Luffy contre

"Tu as failli te crever un œil alors si c'était incroyablement stupide." Liana répondit

"De quoi vous parlez ?" Sabo demanda intrigué, Liana avait l'air fâché

"Oui, Liana de quoi tu parles yoi quand tu dis que Luffy a failli s'arracher un oeil ?" Marco intervint

Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard coupable et gêné. C'était évident qu'ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

"Liana, Luffy yoi j'attends une réponse." Marco avertit en voyant qu'ils cherchaient un moyen d'éviter de répondre

"Je voulais prouver à Shanks et aux autres pirates que j'étais fort pour pouvoir partir avec eux en mer. Du coup j'ai pris un couteau et ..." Lufy expliqua en montrant sa cicatrice au visage

Celle la même qu'ils avaient tous vu mais ils n'avaient pas pensé à demander comment le petit garçon avait eu une telle blessure.

Une réponse qui a présent ne les rassurait pas vraiment. Savoir qu'un des plus jeunes avait eu la bonne idée de se poignarder sous un œil n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

"Luffy tu es en train de dire que c'est toi qui t'es fait cette cicatrice ?" Thatch demanda pour confirmer, espérant désespérément qu'il avait mal compris

"Yep." Luffy répondit avec un grand sourire

Ce qui suivit fut une des rares fois où les quatre virent Marco en colère, le commandant ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver aux jeunes avant qu'il les rencontre. Encore moins vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient quand il les avait rencontré pour la première fois et les histoires qu'il avait réussi à glaner de leurs passés. Mais cela Marco pouvait réussir à passer outre difficilement mais il y arrivait. Par contre l'idée qu'un des jeunes se fasse du mal, ça il ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

Luffy allait être surveillé attentivement quand il était à côté d'un couteau ça c'était sûr. Très attentivement même.

Et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'était pas puni pour sa stupidité c'était parce que Liana était intervenue et leur avait expliqué ce qu'elle et Makino avaient fait après.

* * *

Il leur fallut une semaine via Calm Belt puis deux jours dans le Nouveau Monde avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur l'île où le Moby Dick les attendait.

Nul ne put retenir Luffy qui se propulsa sur l'énorme navire et dans les bras d'un Vista surpris et un peu abimé par l'expérience. L'atterrissage de Luffy avait été brutal et l'épéiste avait à présent un énorme bleu dans le dos du au choc.

Les autres ne perdirent pas de temps à le rejoindre à bord et Liana fut la première, sans même utiliser ses pouvoirs, à se retrouver dans les bras de son Papa. Les autres suivirent de près, avant qu'ils n'aillent retrouver les autres commandants.

Luffy se lança ensuite dans tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et comment était ses futures nakamas. Les pirates se retrouvèrent très vite dans une énorme fête pour célébrer le retour des six, même si certains étaient un peu moins content de revoir Marco vu qu'il ne perdit pas de temps à remettre de l'ordre dans les affaires à bord. Par exemple la paperasserie que les autres commandants n'avaient pas fait durant son absence. Autant dire que le second de l'équipage n'était pas content.

Mais Izo lui était très satisfait des photos prises par Sabo et Liana durant leur voyage, ainsi que celles qu'il prit lors de la fête, sa famille n'apprendrait jamais à ne pas trop boire mais ça l'arrangeait bien quand il voulait avoir un peu de moyen pour les faire chanter.


	46. Chapter 46

Deux jours après leur retour Liana se retrouva seule avec Pops, ils devaient rester à quai pour deux semaines, Marco devait faire l'inventaire du navire afin de déterminer ce que la famille avait consommé durant leur absence vu que personne n'avait eu l'intelligence de tenir les comptes à son plus grand désespoir. Autant dire qu'il ne se reabsenterait pas de nouveau pendant un moment. Du coup en attendant ceux qui n'étaient pas de corvée en profiter pour faire la fête et se défouler un maximum avant de repartir en mer.

Luffy, Ace et Sabo ne faisaient pas exception bien au contraire, ils voulaient visiter l'île à fond afin de la connaître très bien. Comme ils avaient fait la même chose la veille, Liana avait décidé de rester à bord aujourd'hui. Elle adorait ses frères mais parfois elle aimait bien prendre un peu de temps sans eux. Et ça leur arrivait de faire la même chose, surtout depuis que Ace et Sabo avaient un peu grandi et qu'ils voulaient faire des trucs de garçons... Lorsque Ace avait dit ça elle s'était vengé en l'habillant en robe et en le maquillant. Plus pour le principe qu'autre chose d'ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite différemment à cause de son sexe et ça donnait un bon rappel elle trouvait. Izo avait d'ailleurs été fier avant de lui expliquer quels avantages elle pouvait tirer du fait que les gens la traitaient différemment.

Elle était donc sur le Moby Dick et elle alla s'asseoir sur l'épaule de Pops qui était devenu son siège habituel lorsqu'elle voulait lui pzrler ou juste observer la mer avec lui. Voyant que les infirmières lui avaient enlevé son sake elle sortit une bouteille de son sac avant de la lui passer, gagnant ainsi un regard interrogateur ainsi qu'un sourire heureux. Elle savait que c'était pour sa santé que les infirmières agissaient ainsi mais sa famille lui avait appris à mettre la liberté avant beaucoup de choses et elle pensait qu'à son âge Pops devait pouvoir faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

"Papa j'ai quelque chose à te demander." Liana dit après un moment de silence tranquille

"C'est pour ça que tu avais de l'alcool dans ton sac ?" Pops demanda curieux

"Même pas, je l'avais au cas où tu en ai besoin figure toi." Liana protesta de suite

"D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu as à me demander ?"il demanda curieux, c'était rare qu'un des enfants demandent quelque chose, enfin à part de la viande pour Luffy. Il était un vrai trou noir celui là.

"Avec les garçons on a pensé à quelque chose. Ta marque c'est une preuve que l'équipage est ta famille pas vrai ?"elle demanda

"Oui c'est vrai. Une manière de les lier ensemble et aussi de prévenir nos ennemis contre qui ils vont devoir se battre. Pourquoi vous voulez porter ma marque ?" Pops demanda intrigué mais aussi plutôt tenté

"Oui mais pas que. On a tout les quatre des projets plus ou moins précis pour après, pour nos 17 ans. Ace veux rester ici, Sabo ne sait pas encore et Luffy et moi on partira créer son équipage. On aimerait se faire notre symbole à tous les quatre, celui sous lequel on naviguait avant de vous rejoindre. Un signe de notre fratrie. On voudrait ta marque pour représenter qu'on est une famille même si on part..." elle avait dit la fin sur un ton hésitant, pas sûre que c'était vrai après avoir commencé

Pops piqua de suite l'hésitation de sa fille et il décida de suite d'apaiser ses craintes, ainsi que par la même occasion en savoir plus sur ses projets à elle. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'aucun des quatre ne partent mais il l'accepterait parce qu'il n'allait pas les priver de leur liberté et parce qu'où qu'ils aillent ils seraient toujours ses enfants. Mais il voulait être sûr qu'ils partaient parce qu'ils le voulaient vraiment et non par obligation ou quelque chose du même genre.

"Bien sûr où que vous soyez vous serez toujours mes enfants. Rien ne changera ça. Liana pourquoi tu veux partir ? Je sais que Luffy veut partir pour devenir le roi, Sabo réfléchi mais toi ? Pourquoi ?"il demanda calmement

Une partie de son esprit était concentré sur elle et la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner tandis qu'une autre partie réfléchissait à sa demande. Elle était très jeune pour un tatouage, à peine onze ans, la même chose pour Luffy, quand à Ace et Sabo ils avaient juste quatorze ans c'était guère plus vieux.

Mais d'un autre côté ils étaient aussi trop jeunes pour être pirate ou pour affronter la marine ou encore pour avoir leur force et leurs capacités de combat.

Il devait bien y réfléchir' surtout que si il acceptait Marco serait sur son dos et furieux contre lui il n'y avait pas de doutes sur le sujet. Son second serait contre. Mais est ce que refuserait ne passerait pas comme un rejet pour les enfants ? En plus ça leur donnerait une protection quand ils partaient sans adulte avec eux. Les marchands d'esclaves se tiendraient normalement plus à distance. Et il devait le reconnaître il avait envie de les voir avec sa marque, de proclamer au monde entier que c'était ses enfants.

En plus ce n'était pas comme si les quatre étaient inconscients, ils ne demanderaient pas ça à moins d'être surs, et ni Ace ni Sabo ne laisseraient Luffy et Liana faire ça par caprice. Ils étaient tout aussi protecteurs que Marco à leur égard.

"Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis par rapport à mon rêve je le reconnais, je sais que je ne veux plus devenir la femme la plus forte au monde parce que ce n'est plus qui je suis ou mes objectifs mais je n'en sais pas encore beaucoup plus. Je veux y réfléchir encore un peu. Ce dont je suis sûre par contre c'est que je veux être auprès de Luffy pour son voyage pour devenir le roi. Je veux le voir avancer et en plus j'ai envie de voler de mes propres ailes. Au figuré comme au literal d'ailleurs, j'avance bien quand aux runes nécessaires afin de voler, et Ma à dit qu'il m'aiderait à apprendre quand je serai prête.

Mais sinon je veux voir le monde sous un oeil neuf et faire mes preuves, quelque chose que je ne pense pas réussir en restant ici. En plus laisser Luffy partir seul est inconscient." Liana ajouta à la fin

Cela fit rire Barbe Blanche qui devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait un point, il ne savait pas comment son fils élastique réussissait à s'attirer autant d'ennuis entouré comme il l'était mais il n'osait pas pensé à ce que ça serait si il était seul.

Liana avait un point même si il ne voulait pas la laisser partir comme ça, elle encore moins que ces frères, probablement parce qu'elle était arrivée en sale état et qu'elle est celle qui donne le plus aux autres l'envie de la protéger, mais il la laisserai partir si c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Il avait encore quelques années avant d'y être heureusement.

"Par rapport aux tatouages ... c'est d'accord mais vous payez avec votre argent et un des commandants vous accompagnent pour s'assurer que vous alliez à un endroit bien. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez une infection ou quelque chose du genre." Pops accepta ensuite. "Je parlerai à Marco et lui dirai que je vous ai donné la permission de le faire."

"Merci papa." Liana dit de suite en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue et un mini câlin, mini plus du à la taille qu'au temps dans ce cas là.

* * *

Liana annonça la nouvelle de l'accord de Pops aux garçons dès qu'elle trouva un moment. Ils étaient tous tous les trois ravis et après un moment de discussion décidèrent d'y aller le lendemain. Ce fut Sabo qui alla prévenir leur père afin qu'il puisse prévenir le commandant qu'il avait choisi pour les accompagner. Pops leur dit d'être prêt pour 9 heure vu que ça risquait de prendre un peu de temps. Ils étaient quatre après tout et ils voulaient au moins un tatouage chacun.

C'était Hank qui était là pour les emmener au salon.

"Allez venez avant que Marco ne nous voit." Hank les pressa avec une pointe d'angoisse

Il n'était pas pressé du tout que le phénix apprenne où il emmenait les jeunes, Marco était effrayant et un des hommes les plus dangereux au monde, surtout avec ses capacités de régénération. Il était vraiment dans une catégorie à part, même au niveau des commandants de Barbe Blanche.

"Tu connais un bon salon sur cette île ?" Sabo demanda une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue du navire

"Oui, un ami à moi en tient un ici. La raison d'ailleurs pour laquelle Pops m'a demandé de vous accompagner. Enfin ça et le fait que j'ai un bon nombre de tatouage." Hank expliqua

C'était vrai après tout, le commandant de la seconde division avait de nombreux tatouages bien qu'ils ne soient pas tous visibles vu que certains étaient sous ses habits. Il avait non seulement la marque de Barbe Blanche sur la nuque, mais aussi un tatouage sur chaque avant-bras, un soleil et une ancre. Les autres étaient sous sa chemise.

"Vous savez ce que vous voulez ?" Hank demanda une fois qu'ils furent devant le salon

Il avait beau obéir à Pops et avoir confiance en son jugement il n'allait pas laisser les enfants se faire des tatouages par caprice ou sur un coup de tête. Il avait vu trop de gens se faire un tatouage quand ils étaient bourrés et le regretter ensuite. Il n'allait pas leur laisser faire la même chose, un tatouage devait représenter quelque chose, même si ce n'était que pour celui qui le portait.

Il fut rassuré de les voir hocher la tête avec sérieux, même Luffy. Ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient et ils étaient surs.

"Qui passe en premier alors ?"le tatoueur demanda une fois les présentations faites

Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant que ce soit Ace qui réagisse en premier vu à quel point il était protecteur. Il suivit donc l'artiste dans une salle privée pour qu'ils puissent être tranquille, laissant donc les quatre autres dans la salle d'attente.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à discuter du haki de l'armement, une spécialité de Hank et vraiment nécessaire pour lui vu qu'il se battait à main nues.

Hank proposa d'ailleurs rapidement d'aider Liana avec vu qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment de progrès avec les techniques de Thatch et Marco, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. El!e voulait vraiment y arriver.

Hank était vraiment amusé de la voir frustrée à ce point, elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle était impressionnante en tant que combattante et ce alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Les quatre d'ailleurs, ils tenaient chacun contre des pirates du Nouveau Monde et ça ne leur convenait pas. Il avait hâte de les voir grandir, il n'avait aucun doute qu'ils seraient des adversaires plus que redoutables. Il plaignait presque les marines. Tout étant dans le presque bien sûr.

Ace revint un long moment après, il avait toute la poitrine bandée apparemment il s'était fait un énorme tatouage sur le dos et un autre sur le bras droit. Heureusement que Marco serait informé sinon ils n'auraient pas pu passer inaperçu, même si Ace fermait sa chemise, ça attirerait bien trop l'attention surtout avec toutes les disputes avec Thatch à ce sujet.

Lorsque Sabo revint de la salle il n'avait pas de bandages visibles mais le blond expliqua ite qu'il l'avait fait sur la poitrine donc sous la chemise.

Luffy y alla ensuite, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps et tout comme Sabo on ne pouvait pas voir où il s'était fait tatouer.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Liana et lorsqu'elle eut fini elle avait un bandage sur le poignet gauche et elle dit aussi qu'elle avait un tatouage à la taille.

Hank ne tenta même pas de lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait, il avait demandé aux garmais ils avaient tous dit qu'il verrait dans trois jours et pas avant. En même temps que tout le monde, ça allait être une expérience intéressante.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini les quatre payèrent et ils commencèrent le voyage de retour vers le navire. Pas vraiment enthousiaste d'arriver mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils avaient bien vu l'explosion de flammes bleues un peu plus tôt et il n'y avait aucun doute que Marco était au courant.

Et qu'il viendrait les chercher si ils tardaient trop, et ça ils le savaient tous dû à différentes expériences personnelles ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Ils ignorèrent donc leurs instincts qui leur criaient de fuir et avancèrent vers le premier commandant qui les attendaient avec une expression neutre. Ce qui ne faisait que les inquiéter davantage. Ça partait mal.


	47. Chapter 47

Les quatre n'auraient jamais cru qu'ils voudraient se faire gronder mais deux jours après qu'ils se soient fait faire des tatouages ils accepteraient bien volontiers des hurlements. Des hurlements de Marco bien sûr. Le commandant ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis.

C'était pire que tout pour eux, Liana se sentait coupable vu que c'était elle qui avait demandé à Pops. Elle vivait vraiment mal le silence de Marco, les quatre le vivaient mal d'ailleurs. Luffy n'avait pas souris depuis leur retour et les garçons mangeaient bien moins qu' habituellement, pour la plus grande horreur de Thatch.

Liana était dans sa chambre, elle y dormait de temps en temps même si elle préférait toujours être avec ses frères, Pops et les autres commandants avaient insisté. Ils ne voulaient pas que la fratrie soit trop dépendante des autres. Du coup le grand lit où ils dormaient à quatre avait été remplacé par des hamacs. Ça avait été un peu difficile au début mais ils faisaient de gros progrès et ils savaient que c'était pour le mieux encore plus vu qu'ils seraient séparés au plus tard pour les 17 ans de Luffy et Liana.

Ace était en train de se morfondre dans la cuisine sous l'œil inquiet de Thatch, Luffy était avec Pops qui lui racontait des histoires qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment et Sabo était dans la bibliothèque où il lisait dans un effort de se distraire.

Elle venait de pleurer, elle avait peur que Marco ne les veuilles plus à cause des tatouages, elle avait peur qu'il les laisse tomber à cause de ça. Les garçons lui avait dit qu'il ne ferait pas ça mais elle avait vu le doute dans leurs yeux. Ils n'étaient pas surs.

Elle n'aimait pas l'incertitude encore moins concernant Marco, il ne lui avait jamais donné des raisons de douter par le passé mais là elle avait peur de le perdre.

Séchant ses larmes elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla devant les quartiers de Marco, elle voulait non elle avait besoin de savoir si il ne voulait plus d'eux, plus d'elle.

Devant la porte elle dit attendre un moment avant de réussir à toquer tellement elle était inquiète. C'était étrange d'être inquiète ainsi sur le Moby Dick elle n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis leur première année à bord.

"Entrez yoi."elle entendit Marco dire d'un ton distrait, il devait faire de la paperasse.

Elle hésita un moment encore avant de rentrer, elle était là il était trop tard pour faire demi tour. Marco leva la tête en entendant les pas, l'attente l'avait presque convaincu que c'était une blague et il n'utilisait pas son fluide vu qu'il avait une migraine.

Il était plus que surpris de voir Liana, après tout elle ne toquait presque jamais avant d'entrer vu qu'elle savait qu'elle était toujours là bienvenue. Enfin à part quand il fermait à clé parce qu'il voulait être tranquille mais c'était assez rare.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la porte et Marco ne put réprimer un froncement de sourcil en la voyant prête à fuir, elle ne se comportait plus comme ça avec lui ou avec la majorité des gens à bords depuis un moment. Mais la il voyait la peur dans ses yeux, et comme il la connaissait bien il voyait sans mal qu'il y avait différentes peurs. La peur de se faire frapper était de retour mais aussi celle d'être rejeter et abandonner.

Il eut mal en comprenant que c'était son attitude de ces derniers jours qui avait ramené les anciennes peurs et il se sentir affreusement coupable.

Se passant la main dans ses cheveux courts il lui fit signe avec l'autre d'approcher. Elle le dit avec hésitation et lentement mais le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas enfuit était déjà un peu rassurant. Il prendrait ce qu'il pourrait, rester positif et tout ça.

Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment près de lui il la prit dans ses bras et lanfit assoir sur ses genoux, elle était un peu tendue au début mais elle finit par se détendre dans l'embrasse.

"Je ne te frapperai jamais tu le sais non yoi ?" Marco décida de rapeller

"Tu es fâché."elle répondit en haussant les épaules

"Oui et je t'ai promis yoi que je ne te frapperai jamais que je sois en colère ou que j'ai trop bu non ?" Marco dit doucement mais avec fermeté "Le seul moment où je risque de te blesser c'est quand on s'entraîne et je fais tout pour l'éviter non ?"

Liana ne dit rien se contentant de déposer sa tête sur la poitrine du commandant écoutant le battement de coeur régulier.

"Pourquoi vous êtes pas venu me dire que vous vouliez un tatouage yoi ?"il demanda

"On voulait pas te désobéir et on savait que tu ne dirais jamais oui." Liana expliqua

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je n'aurai pas dit oui yoi ?" Marco demanda en haussant un sourcil

"Ta réaction qjand je suis revenu avec un nouveau trou aux oreilles."elle contra de suite

Marco aurait aimé protester le point mais elle avait raison il n'aurait jamais dit oui. Il était peut être un peu trop surprotecteur avec eux comme Pops avait suggéré.

"Bon d'accord mais pourquoi vous avez voulu vous faire des tatouages maintenant. Vous êtes jeunes yoi." Marco protesta. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'urgence.

"Tu as dis que le voyage à East Blue t'avais montré qu'on grandissait pour nous aussi ça a une signification particulière." Liana dit doucement pesant ses mots, elle réfléchissait à la manière pour expliquer le mieux possible les choses.

"Comment ça yoi ?"il demanda intrigué

"Quand on est devenu une famille tout les quatre les choses étaient claires et simples. Ace voulait prouver monde qui il était vraiment, Sabo voulait être libre et écrire ses aventures, Luffy voulait devenir toi et moi je voulais devenir la femme la plus forte du monde. C'était simple, on prendrait la mer chacun notre tour à 17 ans et on deviendrait pirate.

Mais les choses ont changé, on a du partir plus tôt et on le regrette pas vu qu'on a une famille géniale mais ça nous a changé et c'est normal. Mais on en a vraiment pris conscience à Eaast Blue avec Dadan et les autres je pense.

Et on s'est rendu compte que même si on naviguait ensemble et avec vous à présent on allait pas tous rester. Sabo ne sait pas encore ce qu'il veut faire et moi je sais pas trop où j'en suis par rapport à mon rêve mais je sais que je suivrai Luffy et l'aiderait à devenir roi. Ace quand à lui il veut rester, il a trouver sa place.

Nos tatouages sont une preuve, une marque que où qu'on soit, quoique on fasse on restera toujours une famille. Que ce soit entre nous quatre ou avec vous. Papa l'a dit qu'on serait toujours ses enfants. On avait besoin de cette marque. Tu comprends Ma ?" Liana demanda avec un air suppliant dans les yeux.

Comme si il pouvait dire non à ça. Et il ne parlait pas que du regard suppliant. Non il comprenait ce qu'elle disait parce que c'était exactement pour cette raison que la plupart de l'équipage portait la marque de Pops. Le fait qu'ils étaient toujours une famille où qu'ils soient.

"Je comprends puce. Je comprends aussi que vous grandissez même si j'en ai pas particulièrement envie yoi. Juste promets moi que la prochaine fois que vous voulez quelque chose comme ça vous m'en parles avant de le faire. J'ai pas particulièrement apprécié que ce soit Pops qui me le dise au lieu de vous. Tu comprends yoi ?" Marco demanda en retour

"Tu nous l'interdira pas d'office ?" Liana demanda avant d'accepter

"Non, je promets pas que vous ayez mon accord immédiat mais je te jure que j'y réfléchirai vraiment avant de donner une réponse. J'essaierai en tout cas yoi. Il est temps que j'accepte que vous grandissez yoi." Marco dit en soupirant

"Alors promis on te demandera avant." Liana accepta avec un sourire digne de Luffy. "Tu n'es plus fâché alors ?"elle questionna ensuite avec une pointe d'inquiétude

"Non je ne suis plus fâché mais je n'étais pas vraiment fâché tu sais yoi.J'étais agacé que vous ne m'en ayez pas parler mais surtout je réfléchissais à une discussion que j'ai eu avec Pops." Marco expliqua de suite

"Tu sais à part Papa personne n'était vraiment au courant. Hank l'a su que parce que papa lui a demandé de nous emmener à un salon." Liana se justifia un peu

"Je te crois puce yoi. Bon je dois aller vérifier l'inventaire." Marco soupira en se levant, une fois qu'il avait reposé Liana au sol évidemment.

"Tu veux un coup de main ? Enfin une fois qu'on a rassuré les garçons bien sûr." Liana demanda de suite

Marco accepta volontiers et son aide et d'aller voir les trois garçons qui étaient soulagés et heureux de voir Marco à la normale avec eux. Ils retournèrent à leurs activités avec bien plus d'enthousiasme qu'auparavant. Laissant Liana aider Marco avec l'inventaire, elle avait commencé à l'aider peu après leur arrivée à bord mais très vite elle avait montré du talent dans le domaine des comptes et des chiffres. Ayant déjà une idée de comment ça fonctionnait même si c'était à bientôt moindre échelle vu qu'elle et Sabo se chargeaient de la gestion de leurs affaires quand ce n'était que eux quatre bien sûr. Quoique Ace aidait aussi en donnant des idées pour se resservir de certains objets qu'ils etakent prêts à jeter.

Les quatre une fois officiellement à bord avaient, en plus de leur entrainement, aidé les pirates. Liana donc aidait le plus souvent Marco avec la gestion, Sabo lui aidait dans la salle de navigation. Ace quand à lui avait trouvé sa place avec ceux qui travaillaient le bois. Que ce soit pour aider aux réparations du navire où pour inventer des nouveaux objets il était pour. Guère surprenant quand on pensait qu'il avait ete le responsable majeur pour leur cabane dans les arbres. Luffy lui mettait son sens de l'observation bien plus aiguisé que la plupart des gens pensaient au niveau de la vigie. Son haki de l'observation n'était pas au point mais il avait de bons yeux pour repérer des menaces potentielles et il ne s'ennuyait pas du tout vu qu'il adorait regarder l'océan.

Marco et Liana travaillaient depuis deux grosses heures quand il pensa à une question qu'il n'avait pas posé.

"Vous vous êtes fait tatouer quoi du coup yoi ?"il demanda curieux

"Tu verras demain avec tout le monde pas avant." Liana refusa de suite, ils avaient décidé avec les garçons d'attendre avant de révéler ce qu'ils avaient choisi. Et non ça n'avait rien à voir avec les commentaires qu'ils avaient entendus par rapport au fait que Luffy était incapable de garder un secret. Non rien du tout.

Marco eut beau insister il n'obtint aucun détails, juste le fait que même entre eux ils ne savaient pas exactement ce que les autres avaient fait. À part quelques exceptions bien sûr, Sabo savait pour les tatouages de Ace parce qu'ils en avaient parlé ensemble, Liana connaissait un des tatouages de Ace parce qu'elle l'avait dessiné. Celui de Luffy elle savait ce qu'il avait fait mais pas quelles couleurs il avait choisi et personne ne savait ce qu'avait fait Sabo.

Le lendemain Marco n'était pas plus avancé, personne ne savait quoique ce soit et même quand Hnk avait tenté de parler à son ami tatoueur pour savoir l'homme avait refusé de parler.

Les commandants et le capitaine étaient extrêmement intrigués, cela était aussi le cas avec les autres pirates mais en moindre mesure vu que les quatre passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec les chefs de l'équipage.

Ce fut le tatouage de Ace qu'ils remarquèrent en premier, enfin un des tatouages de Ace plutôt. Il était plutôt dur à rater en effet. Le jeune était en maillot de bain voulant profiter au maximum de l'océan avant de manger le fruit du démon qu'il avait trouvé avec Sabo. Il avait hésité mais en apprenant que c'était le fruit logia du feu il avait été décidé. Voulant surmonter sa peur et aider les trois autres à faire de même il avait décidé de devenir lui même le feu.

Donc les pirates ne pouvaient pas rater le magnifique tatouage de Barbe Blanche qui recouvrait presque intégralement son dos, la croix en os était marron entouré par du doré tandis que la moustache et le sourire était blanc avec les lignes violettes.

Le deuxième tatouage était moins gros mais tout aussi visible. C'était sur son bras droit, il avait le signe LASL signe de la fratrie mais il était un peu plus personnalisé qu'à l'origine. Le premier L était en vert avec des ailes dessiné autour, symbole de Liana qui voulait voler. Ensuite le A était en noir dans le signe de carte pique qui lui était en orange, les piques étaient les préférés de Ace aux cartes. Le S quand à lui était bleu ainsi que barré tout comme le symbole pirate de Sabo. Et le dernier L était en rouge avec un chapeau de paille qui était accroché à la barre horizontale et qui balançait donc dans le vide en partie.

Sabo lui n'en avait fait qu'un que les pirates pouvaient voir vu que les quatre étaient tous en maillot de bain. Il l'avait fait sur le côté droit de sa poitrine vu que le gauche avait été trop abimé par l'explosion, la cicatrice bien visible. Il avait joint les deux familles, choisissant comme Ace le symbole du Jolly Roger officiel de l'équipage. La croix d'os pour lui était bleu grise, pour symboliser Namur évidemment, la moustache quand à était blanche quoique elle et le sourire était entouré de d'une ligne jaune. À l'intérieur de la moustache il y avait les lettres LASL inscrites. Le premier L en vert et le second en rouge, le A était en orange et le S en bleu. C'était assez simple dans le design mais la signification était claire.

Luffy lui en avait fait deux, un sur la poitrine au dessus de son cœur où il avait le LASL d'inscrit dans les mêmes couleurs que Sabo. Le deuxième était en bas du ventre au niveau de la taille du côté droitoù il avait la même marque que Marco sauf que la moustache était remplacée par une plume, pour représenter Marco, la plume était bleue pour Marco et Namur et la croix simple était rouge pour Izo et Hank avec le contour en noir pour Vista.

Liana avait choisi le même tatouage de Barbe Blanche que Luffy, il l'avait dessiné ensemble donc ça pouvait se comprendre. Elle l'avait fait au même endroit mais du côté gauche recouvrant la cicatrice qu'elle avait reçu en protégeant Ace avant leur arrivée dans l'équipage. Elle avait choisi d'avoir la plume en violet pour Izo, la croix en noir pour Vista et le contour en blanc pour Thatch. Elle avait pas où représenter tout le monde au niveau des couleurs mais celles la lui plaisaient.

Son tatouage LASL était sur son poignet gauche, elle avait choisi de représenter la fratrie avec les familiers, donc derrière le L il y avait une empreinte de loup, autour du A il y avait une queue de lézard, il n'y avait pas la place de faire un caméléon entier réussi. Le S avait derrière deux plumes formant son symbole modifué et le deuxième et dernier L avait derrière une empreinte de singe avec la queue du singe autour de la barre horizontale.

Les pirates étaient soufflés c'était évident que les quatre y avaient vraiment réfléchis. Et ils étaient tous tous heureux de voir la marque de l'équipage sjr les plus jeunes. Le capitaine ne perdit pas de temps à déclarer à qu'ils devaient faire la fête pour les premiers tatouages des enfants. Ignorant avec aise le murmure de Marco qui souhaitait que ce soit aussi les derniers. La mere poule avait du chemin à faire avant de réussir à laisser les bébés sortir du nid pour prendre leur envol.


	48. Chapter 48

Hank avait tenu parole quand il avait proposé à Liana de l'entraîner au fluide offensif, et il était un bon professeur si ce n'est extrêmement sadique. Mais Liana aimait ses méthodes, il ne la traitait pas comme si elle allait se briser au contraire, il faisait tout pour la pousser dans ses retranchements afin de la faire travailler non seulement son haki mais aussi ses réflexes et ses techniques de combat.

Elle faisait peu de progrès pour frapper avec son fluide mais à présent elle réussissait à s'en servir en défense, c'était déjà bien mieux. Par contre elle était encore plus rapide, cela avait provoqué des changements dans les combats de la fratrie. Ils n'en faisaient plus autant qu'au début mais ils en faisaient au moins trois contre chacun et même Luffy réussissait à bien se défendre, quoiqu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à battre Ace, encore moins depuis que l'aîné avait craqué et mangé le fruit du démon. Il avait longtemps hésité, la capacité de devenir le feu avait été ce qui l'avait décidé au final. Il était décidé à surmonter sa peur et à aider ses frères et sœur en même temps. Ils ne paniquaient certes plus quand ils étaient devant un mais ils n'étaient certainement pas à l'aise du tout.

Ace dans son idée voulait que le feu ne les fasse plus paniquer et vu qu'il l'incarnerait ça devrait les rassurer. Pour le moment ça n'avait pas encore fonctionné, ils n'avaient pas peur de Ace mais voir leur frère prendre feu sans aucun avertissement n'était pas encore bien pris. Par lui non plus d'ailleurs, il s'était même jeté à la mer une fois, et Liana avait du aller le repêcher vu que Sabo paniquait et calmait Luffy.

Marco avait été inquiet à ce sujet, il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que ses flammes à lui pouvaient faire aux enfants mais les quatre lui avait expliqué que ses flammes ne leur faisaient pas peur parce qu'elles étaient bleus mais aussi qu'elles le soignaient et le protégeaient.

Mais du coup entre les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Ace qui avait quelques difficultés à les contrôler, et avait aussi donné des situations parfaite pour taquiner et du chantage quand il brûlait ses vêtements par accident par exemple, la rapidité de Liana, les nouvelles techniques de Luffy les combats étaient des plus intéressants à observer. Et c'était sans compter que Sabo ne voulant pas prendre du retard par rapport à sa famille, ou se faire battre à chaque fois par Ace, avait demandé à Namur de lui apprendre le Karaté des Hommes Poissons, le commandant avait accepté avec un peu d'hésitation. Il ne savait pas si c'était possible, mais Sabo lui avait prouvé que ses doutes étaient en vain, il avait définitivement du potentiel.

Et cela c'était sans penser aux familiers des quatre qui réussissaient eux aussi a être féroces et a défendre leurs compagnons.

Elle venait juste de finir un entrainement avec Hank et elle était épuisée, elle avait mal de partout.

"Ça va princesse ?" Hank questionna avec un regard amusé, amusement qui ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui envoyait.

Liana avait fini par accepter le fait que les pirates continueraient de l'appeler ainsi quoique elle en dise mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le faisait avec bonne humeur. Pas du tout même, même si c'était surtout Thatch qui en souffrait les conséquences vu que c'est lui qui avait commencé.

"Oui un peu mal au crâne c'est tout."Liana répondit néanmoins "Hank tu as un rêve ? "

Il la regarda une seconde interloqué avant de se reprendre, elle arrivait toujours a le surprendre, les quatre d'ailleurs ils faisaient toujours l'inattendu.

"J'ai toujours voulu être accepter et avoir la force de protéger ceux que j'aime. Naviguer ici avec mes nakamas c'est mon rêve. Il n'est pas aussi grand que celui de Luffy mais c'est le mien." Hank dit après un instant de réflexion"Quel est le tien ?"

"Avant je voulais être la femme la plus forte du monde..." Liana répondit en regardant l'eau

"Et maintenant ?" Hank questionna intrigué

"Je ne sais pas trop, je voulais être là plus forte pour ne plus être impuissante quand on s'en prenait à ceux que j'aime mais je ne peux pas combattre à leur place. Et puis la force ne fait pas tout Papa me l'a expliqué et montré. Du coup je sais pas trop où j'en suis." Liana admit au bout d'un moment

Hank resta silencieux, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il n'était pas génial avec les enfants, une des raisons pour laquelle il ne passait pas trop de temps avec eux. Un peu de temps en temps oui, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient plus grands mais pas non plus beaucoup.

"Oula je dois aller retrouver Izo." Liana s'exclama en regardant l'heure

Elle devait travailler avec le crossdresser sur des nouveaux motifs pour faire des vêtements, elle n'était pas particulièrement en retard mais Izo préférait que les gens soient un peu en avance en plus elle savait qu'il était particulièrement excité par ce projet. Et elle aussi d'ailleurs, elle voulait commencer à observer à quel point les runes pouvaient protéger quelqu'un quand c'était cousu dans un tissu.

Hank décida de l'accompagner et sur le chemin ils continuèrent leur discussion par rapport au rêve de Liana.

"Est ce que ton rêve ne pourrait pas être relié à quelque chose que tu aimes faire ? Comme le dessin par exemple ou la couture ?" Hank questionna

"L'idée générale est pas mauvaise mais je n'aime pas assez le dessin, c'est plus quelque chose pour me détendre ou me changer les idées qu'une véritable passion. Même chose pour la couture." Liana contra

"Bon on y est je vais y réfléchir un peu pour te donner des idées." Hank lui dit devant la porte d'Izo

Liana secoua la tête amusée, aucun pirate ne s'approchait vraiment des quartiers du commandant de la 16e division de peur d'être capturé pour une makeover. Chose compréhensible vu que c'était quelque chose qu'Izo adorait faire, surtout pour les photos ensuite.

Elle se sortit de sa déprime avant de rentrer, elle se trouverait bientôt un rêve, c'était juste une question de temps et pour le moment elle se contenterai de vouloir être libre et de veiller sur sa famille, ainsi que de les mettre dans des situations embarrassantes mais après tout elle était une pirate et elle passait beaucoup de son temps avec Izo donc c'était attendu.

* * *

À la plus grande surprise des pirates Liana refusa de partir avec Thatch et ses frères pour créer du chaos le lendemain. Les quatre avaient de grands projets avec l'approche d'Halloween, mais Liana qui les accompagnait pourtant souvent refusa. Elle avait trop mal à la tête.

À la place elle alla récupérer la bouteille de sake que les infirmières avaient confisqué à Pops pour la lui rendre et s'asseoir avec lui. Il accepta avec reconnaissance et amusement l'alcool qu'il commença ensuite à boire.

Il observa du coin de l'oeil sa jeune fille, il était inquiet elle semblait fatiguée et avait mal au crâne depuis plusieurs jours. Mais quand Marco l'avait forcé à aller voir les infirmières elles n'avaient rien pu faire. Mais plus encore elle semblait un peu tendue. Il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il buvait à côté d'elle, au début elle avait eu du mal par rapport à l'alcool. Son oncle avait toujours été pire après avoir bu, mais elle avait peu à peu appris à se détendre par rapport à ça et elle n'avait plus de soucis. Le fait qu'elle était à présent plus que capable de se défendre si nécessaire aidait aussi il le savait.

"Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ma fille ?"il finit par demander à Liana qui était comme toujours assisse sur son épaule, Fenrir quand à lui était couché contre Stefan qui était aux pieds du capitaine.

"Ma magie." Liana n'hésita pas à répondre, ça avait pris du temps mais à présent elle ne cachait plus ses soucis aux adultes. Les trois autres non plus d'ailleurs non que Luffy y ait souvent réussi mais bon ...

"Tu as des soucis pour la contrôler ?" Barbe Blanche questionna curieux

"Non non, aucun problème. C'est juste il se passe quelque chose d'étrange et je ne sais pas quoi mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose va se produire." Liana tenta d'expliquer

"Moi aussi." Luffy se fit soudain entendre

Il était à côté du fauteuil avec les autres farceurs. Même Thatch était là, il était d'ailleurs en train de bouder parce que Lionceau semblait avoir décidé que son pompadour était un bon perchoir.

"Toi aussi quoi fils ." Pops questionna, détournant le regard de son commandant pour ne pas exploser de rire

"Moi aussi je sens que quelque chose va se passer et ça concerne Lia." Luffy expliqua en fronçant les sourcils à la fin

Ace et Sabo ne dirent rien mais leurs expressions s'assombrirent. Si il y avait une chose en qui ils avaient confiance c'était les instincts de Luffy, encore plus quand ils étaient tous soutenus par Liana. Et ils n'aimaient pas du tout l'idée que quelque chose concernant leur petite sœur arriver.

Barbe Blanche huma un peu, lui aussi il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer, et il était presque sur que c'était lié à la magie de Liana. Quand Izo luer avait parle des coutumes du monde de naissance de la sorcière il avait dit que les enfants sorciers commençaient à l'école quand ils avaient onze ans. Donc il y avait une chance que les responsables de soient aperçus de l'absence de Liana. Peut être qu'ils allaient tenter de la ramener ?

"Liana quand tu dis que ta magie est étrange, elle te fait penser à quoi ?" Il demanda intrigué" Répond la première chose qui te vient, ne réfléchis pas."

"Une porte." Liana dit de suite

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ensuite, elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à dire cela mais elle sentit que c'était vrai.

"Une porte qui t'attire ou qui s'ouvre vers nous ?" Thatch questionna sur ses gardes

"Ça s'ouvre vers nous et je crois que je sers de point d'ancrage." Liana dit après un instant de réflexion

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les trois garçons montent à leur tour sur l'épaule de leur pere d'adoption pour la réconforter. Elle était inquiète c'était évident, elle ne voulait pas repartir.

Barbe Blanche serra sa mâchoire quand il vit les expressions de peur sur les visages de ses plus jeunes, les sorciers ne la récupéreraient pas. Ils devront lui passer sur le corps avant.

"Tu es ma fille, nul ne te toucheras ou ne t'emmenera quelque part ou je ne peux pas te récupérer."il leur assura, si ils osaient il les detruirait.

Il donna ensuite des ordres pour que l'équipage se tienne prêt au cas où.

* * *

Ce fut une semaine après que quelque chose se produisit, Pops était en train de donner des conseils à la fratrie, que les autres pirates écoutaient, par rapport au contrôle du haki lorsqu'une intense lueur envahit le pont.

De suite les quatre enfants étaient placés derrière un commandant, avec chacun leur masque pour ne pas être reconnus et éviter les avis de recherches en même temps, et tous les pirates avaient leurs armes dans les mains.

Lorsque la lumière disparue il y avait huit personnes inconnues, une femme et sept hommes. Tous avaient un étrange bâton dans une main.

Les choses étaient mal parties.


	49. Chapter 49

**Ouah merci à tout le monde qui a commenté on a dépassé les 100. Merci aussi à czux qui lisent et qui aiment ou qui suivent bien sûr.**

 **Soceitie : je réponds à ta review par rapport à Hank, l'homme poisson qui à un rôle dans la révolution à part si je me trompe c'est Hack pas Hank. Ce sont deux personnages différents. Désolée si je n'avais pas été claire à ce niveau là.**

 **Pour ceux qui m'ont dit que j'étais une sadique : je sais ^_^ mais j'attendais l'arrivée des sorciers avec impatience donc fallait bien que je vous fasse un peu patienter vous pour que vous partagiez ma douleur.**

 **J'espère que vous allez être satisfait de mon choix pour le groupe je ferai quelques chapitres avec eux.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à me dire si vous êtes pour ou contre la présence d'Hedwige dans l'histoire. Ainsi que la présence de sorciers dans l'équipage de Luffy même si ça ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Les choix pour le moment sont :**

 **Fred et George**

 **Luna et Neville**

 **Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.**

Dire que les choses partaient mal était un réel euphémisme. La plupart des pirates n'en savaient pas trop sur Liana et son passé, mis à part qu'elle avait des pouvoirs étranges non dus à un fruit du démon puisque elle pouvait toujours de baigner.

Ce que tout le monde savait par contre c'est que des gens comme elle risquaient de venir pour la reprendre. Et vraiment ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage elle était une des leurs et ils ne laisseraient personne la toucher.

Les commandants quand a eux en savaient un peu plus, même tout sur son passé et dire qu'ils avaient envie de donner Dumbledore en pâture à Stefan était leur idée de revanche la moins douloureuse pour lui. Ils ne savaient pas qui étaient les sorciers devant eux mais ils étaient surs que l'un d'entre eux était celui responsable du placement de Liana chez les Dursley. Et ils avaient beau être un peu reconnaissant, après tout il y avait des chances qu'ils ne l'auraient pas rencontré sinon, cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était tolérable.

Personne ne faisait souffrir un des leurs, encore moins un des enfants. Vista, Izo, Namur et Thatch se positionnerent bien devant les quatre ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient vus après tout. Marco quand a lui était a la gauche du Paternel avec son sourire sadique et son regard noir qui paralysait la plupart de leurs ennemis. Ma n'était pas du tout heureux de la présence de ces sorciers sur le Moby Dick.

"Qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire sur mon navire ?" Barbe Blanche demande avec force et un regard noir envers le petit groupe

Sa taille sembla paralyser de leur deux des membres du groupe, un homme bien portant qui était habillé en vert et portait un chapeau melon en premier lieu. Et un autre homme à l'apparence sterne mais aussi ennuyeuse, entièrement vêtu de gris avait lui aussi l'air inquiet par le nombre d'adversaire autour de lui. Certains pirates durent s'empêcher de rire quand l'homme habillé de vert tenta de se dissimuler derrière celui vêtu de gris.

Surprise surprise ce ne fut aucun des deux qui répondit à leur capitaine. Non à la place c'était un homme qui donnait l'impression d'être un grand père tout gentil et tout avec la longue barbe blanche, la lueur dans les yeux et le sourire bienveillant. Aucun pirate ne le jugea bienveillant, manipulateur oui mais rien d'autre. Ils étaient des pirates et pas tous des lumières certes mais ils n'étaient pas totalement idiots. Ils savaient faire attention et être observateurs. C'étaient une obligation dans leur profession si ils ne voulaient pas se faire tuer.

"Bien le bonjour, je m'excuse de notre arrivée soudaine nous recherchons une enfant. Liana Potter l'avez vous vu ?" le grand père demanda

"Êtes vous sourd ?" Thatch demanda avec un faux air poli

Sa question sembla décomposerle groupe de sorciers.

"Non cher enfant." le vieux reprit

Un coup de feu partit et frappa aux pieds de l'homme qui avait parlé. C'était Izo qui avait tiré, son expression était neutre pour autant ceux qui le connaissaient, pouvaient dire qu'il était en colère.

"On n'est pas vos chers enfants ou quoique ce soir du genre. Pops vous a posé une question et si vous ne voulez pas que le prochain coup frappé la chair je conseille d'y répondre." Izo dit d'une voix froide.

La lueur dans les yeux de l'homme disparut et une expression de colère traversa son visage avant qu'il se reprenne.

"Je m'excuse alors, je suis le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Voici mes compagnons le Premier Ministre Cornelius Fudge" Dumbledore désigna l'homme dodu habillé en vert "ses gardes du corps John Dawlish" il désigna alors l'homme en gris" et Kingsley Shackelbot " il pointa alors un homme noir à l'air attentif et qui semblait dégager calme et confiance, il n'y avait pas de doute dans l'esprit des pirates qu'il pouvait être un ennemi dangereux. "Ensuite je vous présente Amelia Bones qui est la Directrice du Département de la Justice." il dit un signe dans la direction de la seule femme du groupe, elle avait l'air sérieuseet juste. "Ainsi que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui étaient des amis des parents de la jeune Liana et sont donc très inquiets à son sujet." les deux hommes dont ils parlaient avait en effet l'air inquiet. Ils étaient plutôt maigre et ils avaient l'air d'avoir vieilli trop jeune. "Et pour finir voici Severus Rogue un professeur de mon école." l'homme en question avait vraiment la tête du méchant, il ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir être là, lui tout comme son gros nez et des cheveux gras.

Izo qui faisait un point de maintenir l'hygiène à bord quitte à forcer les résistants dans la salle de bain le regarda avec une pointe de dégoût. Il pouvait comprendre les gens sale parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas les moyens mais sa tenue prouvait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

"Ça ne me dis pas ce que vous faites sur mon navire." Barbe Blanche reprit

"Nous cherchons Liana Potter. Elle a disparu il y a cela quelques mois et nous la cherchons depuis. Nos recherches nous ont conduites ici. Pouvons nous à notre tour savoir devant qui nous nous trouvons ?" Amelia Bones intervint ne voulant pas perdre de temps

"Je m'appelle Barbe Blanche et voici la famille. Vous vous trouvez sur le Moby Dick et par rapport à Liana je crains que si vous souhaitez la prendre avec vous vous ne soyez déçu." Barbe Blanche répondit

"Je ne vois pas monsieur en quoi le sort de Liana Potter vous regarde, elle est une des nôtres après tout." Cornélius Fudge décida d'intervenir, la pensée du désastre politique qui résulterait de leur retour sans la Survivante était bien supérieure à sa peur actuelle des gens devant lui et de leurs tailles imposantes ainsi que de leurs armes.

"Oh parce qu'elle est une sorcière peut être yoi ?" Marco intervint son regard apparemment calme faisant reculer le ministre. Il était un des pirates les plus craints après tout et il y avait une raison malgré son attitude au sein de sa famille.

Il était clair que les sorciers ne pensaient pas qu'ils étaient au courant de ce petit détail, ce qui posait la question de comment ils comptaient gérer la situation quand à leur étrange arrivée.

"Il y a quelque chose que vous avez dit qui m'étonne. Vous avez dit que Liana a disparu depuis quelques mois cependant elle est avec nous depuis un peu plus de trois ans." Barbe Blanche questionna ensuite

Il nota avec attention que seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas surpris, il semblerait donc que le vieux fou avait ete au courant avant mais qu'il avait essayer de régler la situation sans informer qui que ce soit.

"Depuis trois ans mais mais ... Vous mentez,..." celui identifié comme Sirius Black nia de suite

"Pops n'a pas pour habitude de mentir alors surveille ton langage. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici." Thatch parla de suite, les mains sur les poignées de ses sabres, aucune trace de sourire sur son visage.

Un rapide regard autour d'eux accentua ce point, les pirates avaient tous l'air menaçants et pas du tout amicaux. Non seulement ces gens se pointaient comme ça et ne s'excusaient même pas ensuite mais en plus ils voulaient prendre leur baby sis et comme si ça ne suffisait pas ils insultaient leur père ensuite.

"Il y a peut être une erreur, votre Liana n'est peut être pas celle que l'on cherche. Pourrions-nous la voir ?" Kingsley Shackelbot suggera, ne voulant pas particulièrement voir comment un combat entre eux et tout ces moldus se finirait

Barbe Blanche les regarda un moment, il n'était pas vraiment enclin à leur montrer sa fille mais en même temps il ne s'agit pas trop comment l'éviter. Après tout les tuer ne ferait que risquer que son monde de naissance n'envoie d'autres sorciers ensuite.

"Vous partirez ensuite ?" Il décida de demander, il tenait à savoir quand même si ils pouvaient même partir d'ici et si oui combien de temps ça prendrait.

Une des tâches d'Izo quand il avait accompagné Liana pour qu'elle en apprenne plus sur sa magie avait été de savoir si il était possible que son monde vienne la reprendre. Le crossdresser avait en effet trouve que c'était possible mais que les préparatifs étaient un peu long. Mais il y avait peut être eu des découvertes depuis l'arrivée de Salazar Serpentard dans leur monde, même si certains de ses livres s'adaptaient.

"Il faut du temps avant qu'une porte entre ici et d'où nous venons puisse être ouverte de nouveau mais nous partirons aussi vite que possible." Severus Rogue sortit de son silence et finit même son discours avec un rictus

Le capitaine pirate le regarda d'un air peu impressionné mais laissa le rictus passer. L'homme allait devoir se contrôler ou si comme il semblerait les sorciers devaient rester quelques jours son séjour ne serait pas agréable. Thatch, Sabo et Ace ne le toléreraient pas et ils ne seraient pas seuls, et d'autres complices que Luffy et Liana.

"Les enfants." Barbe Blanche finit par dire

Sans une trace d'hésitation les quatre sortirent de derrière leur commandant respectifs pour se placer à leurs côtés à la place, il nota avec fierté que chacun se plaçait de sorte à que au cas où un combat éclaté ils ne gênent pas. Ensemble ils enlevèrent leurs masques.

L'attention des sorciers se plaça de suite sur la petite fille, ceux qui avaient pensé qu'elle serait une copie féminine de son père ne pouvaient qu'être déçus. En effet au lieu d'avoir des cheveux dans tous les sens comme James ou encore lisses comme ceux de Lily ils étaient légèrement ondulés comme ceux de Ace et Sabo, ses yeux étaient en amande, comme sa mère mais ils n'étaient plus simplement émeraudes non à présent ils avaient des sortes de paillettes bleus de la même couleur que ceux de Sabo. Pops avait coutume de dire qu'ils étaient tout comme l'océan. Son nez en revanche était exactement comme celui de Luffy.

En somme elle était un mélange entre ses parents biologiques et ses trois frères. Cela était dû au jour où les quatre avaient décidé qu'il!s étaient une famille. Liana l'avait tellement voulu que sa magie avait agi, créant un réel lien entre les quatre. Cela avait été présent surtout physiquement chez Liana mais le fait que les garçons avaient un familier et pouvaient parler aux serpents n'en étaient que d'autres manifestations.

Sirius et Remus en voyant l'enfant chérie de leurs amis firent un pas dans sa direction mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant non seulement les pirates baisser leurs armes vers eux mais en plus Liana reculer. Elle ne voulait pas d'eux près d'elle, elle avait sa famille et elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'emmène. Luffy et les autres étaient clairement d'accord puisque ils se placèrent autour d'elle et leurs familiers, Fenrir y compris se mirent en position de défense.

"Liana est à nous." Luffy dit avec un regard noir, personne ne toucherait à sa petite sœur.

Ace et Sabo hochèrent d'ailleurs la tête pas plus enclin que leur frère a l'idée que ces gens s'approchent de leur sœur.

Dumbledore en voyant la petite fille reconnut de suite la Survivante, il décida du coup de la récupérer. Elle était vitale pour ses plans et sa réputation après tout. Il envoya donc des sorts sur les pirates qui avaient l'air en commandement.

Cependant à sa plus grande confusion ils échouèrent tous. Les pirates eurent un sourire de satisfaction devant l'échec du sorcier et ils eurent une pensée reconnaissante envers leur petite dernière qui avait trace des runes de protection contre la magie sur un bijoux que chaque commandant et Pops portaient en permanence. Elle n'avait pas pu en faire pour tout l'équipage mais elle s'était servie avec intelligence du parchemin de rune que le Basilik lui avait offert le jour de son départ.

"Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté correctement tout à l'heure je suis Barbe Blanche un des capitaines pirates les plus connus de notre monde et aussi un des plus dangereux. Encore plus dangereux quand on tente de s'en prendre à mon équipage, à ma famille. Et la non seulement vous vous invitez sur mon navire mais en plus vous vous en prenez aux miens pour prendre ma fille.

J'ai tué des gens pour moins que ça et je peux vous jurer que je ne le laisserai pas passer facilement." Barbe Blanche tonna en se levant.


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère pouvoir en publier un autre bientôt.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de Joyeuses Fêtes de Noël.**

 **Soceitie : Je suis désolée mais à part si j'ai fait une erreur de frappe, Hank n'est pas un homme poisson. En plus il est un OC, vu qu'il est en charge de la seconde division avant Ace. Donc c'est normal que tu ne l'aies pas reconnu. Désolée de ne pas avoir été plus claire. Par rapport à En Avant, je vais la continuer bientôt mais je ne sais pas trop quand pour le moment.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

Peu après que Dumbledore ait tenté de s'en prendre aux pirates Marco envoya les enfants ailleurs, Izo avec eux. Ils étaient tous très protecteurs de Liana mais Izo était plus passionnel quand il s'agissait de protéger sa famille et le premier commandant n'était pas sûr que le crossdresser ne craquerait pas en tirant sur les sorciers. Mieux valait donc qu'il reste avec les jeunes.

Bien que les cinq eurent envie de protester les instructions de Marco ils s'exécutèrent, cela ne servirait à rien de montrer des troubles au sein de l'équipage. Ils allèrent donc dans les quartiers d'Izo qui profita de l'occasion pour s'occuper des cheveux des jeunes, il n'en avait pas trop eu l'occasion dernièrement.

Alors que les sorciers étaient arrivés en début d'après-midi ils durent attendre jusqu'au soir avant de pouvoir rejoindre tout le monde et Liana ne put se joindre à sa famille pour le repas, pas directement en tout cas vu que Namur qui était venu la chercher la conduisit à Barbe Blanche qui voulait lui parler.

Elle toqua brièvement à la porte avant de rentrer, il était assis à son bureau et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur l'énorme meuble. Ce qu'elle fit de suite s'installant donc en face de lui. Il garda le silence un moment et elle attendit, sachant qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

"Je t'ai posé la question à ton retour de l'archipel de Ken Toshiba et je te la repose aujourd'hui. Souhaites-tu retourner dans ton monde d'origine ?" Barbe Blanche demanda de sa voix grave et rassurante

Il espérait vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas mais si jamais c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait il la laisserait partir. Même si le groupe de sorciers ne lui inspirait que moyennement confiance.

"Non, ma maison c'est ici. J'y ai ma famille et les gens que j'aime. Je ne veux pas partir." Liana dit avec assurance

La question ne la choquait pas vraiment vu que ses frères et Izo lui avaient aussi demandé et elle avait répondu à peu près la même chose. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans ce monde étrange ou on l'avait abusé et abandonné. En plus elle aimait être une pirate, être libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis quitter sa famille avec son frère pour commencer une aventure était une chose. Suivre une bande d'inconnus dans un autre monde en était une autre. Et elle ne le voulait pas du tout.

Si elle avait eu le moindre doute sur le fait que son père veuille qu'elle reste ils furent anéantis entièrement par le sourire sur le visage de Barbe Blanche et le câlin qu'il lui fit ensuite.

"Parfait. Durant leur présence parmi nous je vais par contre devoir ajouter des règles pour m'assurer qu'ils ne te prennent pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle pour toi mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque d'accord ?" Barbe Blanche demanda avec douceur mais fermeté

Liana hocha la tête, elle comprenait et puis elle serait plus tranquille aussi comme ça. En plus ce n'était pas vraiment une corvée que de devoir passer plus de temps avec les commandants. Elle était un peu triste de ne plus pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait pendant un temps mais elle comprenait le point de vue de son père. Et elle aimait aussi le fait qu'il voulait vraiment agir pour qu'elle reste, qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle avait quitté les Dursley il y a de ça quelques années mais leurs mots la visitent souvent. Comment personne ne pouvait l'aimer entre autre. Le départ de Ben n'avait semblé être qu'une confirmation pour elle mais eux, les pirates de Barbe Blanche ils faisaient tout pour lui prouver le contraire. Et même chose pour ses frères.

Alors oui la vie n'était pas parfaite. Oui elle était considérée une criminelle parce qu'elle était une pirate mais si c'était pour sa famille, pour ceux qu'elle aimait elle s'en moquait. Et là ce n'était que quelques restrictions et pour pas très longtemps en plus.

« Ils repartiront quand ? »Elle demanda ensuite curieuse, elle avait hâte qu'ils disparaissent de nouveau de sa vie.

« Le 21 Décembre. Apparemment s'ils n'ont pas le soutien de sorciers puissants pour le rituel ils ont besoin d'un évènement particulier. Là ils comptaient sur toi pour les soutenir mais comme tu restes ils doivent attendre un mois et demi, vu qu'on est le 31 Octobre. J'ignore si ton accord est nécessaire pour le rituel donc soit prudente. Par rapport aux règles, tu seras accompagnée par un commandant sur le navire et a quai. Tu restes pas seule, Fenrir ne s'éloigne pas non plus, il pourra te défendre. Je me doute que ce ne sera pas nécessaire de le préciser ou même de leur demander mais tu restes avec tes frères. Vous êtes plus fort ensemble. Vous évitez aussi vos parties d'exploration du navire. Sinon c'est tout je pense. Tu as des questions ? » Barbe Blanche questionna

« Non c'est clair. J'ai hâte qu'ils partent par contre. » Liana répondit en soufflant

Cela fit rire le capitaine qui la plaça ensuite sur son épaule avant de se lever. Il était après tout temps qu'ils rejoignent les autres pour le repas. La marge jusqu'au réfectoire du navire se fit en silence, Liana réfléchissant au problème des sorciers ainsi qu'à comment les éviter jusqu'à leur départ pendant que son père la laissait faire tranquillement tout en lui aussi réfléchissant à des mesures discrètes pour la protéger.

Il fut clair dès leur entrée dans la pièce que les sorciers n'étaient pas les bienvenus parmi les pirates et que ces derniers le leur faisaient sentir. Le petit groupe avait été placé à une table seuls et loin de la table des commandants ou les jeunes mangeaient le plus souvent. Ils étaient dans un petit coin où le plus souvent on plaçait ceux qui avaient fait une idiotie lors d'un combat ou à quai, quand ils désobéissaient a un ordre direct et ce sans raison valable.  
Ignorant totalement le groupe les pirates tout autour riaient fort et parlaient comme d'habitude au premier regard, mais pour ceux qui les connaissaient il y avait un sens de danger et d'attention au sein de l'équipage. Ils se détendaient certes mais ils restaient quand même à l'affût. Ils n'avaient aucune confiance dans ses étrangers qui avaient tenté de s'en prendre à leur famille.

Liana descendit avec aise de l'épaule de son père, et ignorant également les sorciers alla rejoindre ses frères et les commandants à leur table habituelle. Parfois un ou plusieurs des commandants allaient manger avec leurs hommes mais en général un repas par jour était passé avec les quatre bébés de la famille.

Elle s'assit donc entre Ace et Marco, pas du tout surprise que deux des personnes les plus surprotectrices qu'elle connaissait veuillent qu'elle soit entre eux. Elle avait Sabo et Luffy en face d'elle et Luffy ne perdit pas de temps à enrouler une main autour de son avant-bras. Luffy était tout aussi protecteur que les autres après tout.

Le repas se passa aussi tranquillement que possible, étant donné les circonstances. C'est à dire les regards que Liana sentait vriller dans son dos pendant tout le repas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que ça venait des sorciers. Elle était vraiment ennuyée par leur attitude, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Par contre ça lui coupa l'appétit et elle mangeait moins que d'habitude.

"Je vais leur dire de partir yoi." Marco s'exclama en notant que sa fille adoptive ne mangeait pas

"Non, Ma laisse les s'il te plait. Ils n'en valent pas la peine." Liana protesta de suite

"Ils te gênent." Ace dit d'un ton sec

"Un peu oui, mais c'est rien." Liana dit tout en mangeant un peu

"Qu'est ce qui t'embêtes yoi ?" Marco demanda ensuite

"Le vieux a dit que deux d'entre eux étaient des amis de mes parents biologiques." Liana reconnut

"Oui, et alors yoi ?" Marco demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Pourquoi je ne les ais jamais vu alors ? Pourquoi ils ne se sont pas aperçus que j'avais disparu plus tôt ou que j'étais abusée ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils viennent faire ici aujourd'hui." Liana expliqua

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus puce yoi, mais je te promets que je ferai en sorte d'obtenir des réponses durant leur séjour parmi nous yoi." Marco assura

"Ouais, ils parleront fait nous confiance." Namur ajouta ensuite

"Pas de torture." Liana demanda

Elle éclata de rire ensuite en voyant les mines boudeuses des pirates. Ce qui avait été leur but tout du long d'ailleurs. Ils n'allaient pas laisser ces sorciers prendre le sourire de leur petite dernière. Hors de question.

Après cela le reste du repas se passa plus normalement, enfin aussi normalement que possible pour des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Les quatre allèrent se coucher peu après, totalement épuisés après la journée. Sabo remarqua que les sorciers semblaient se diriger vers eux, mais après avoir fait signe à ses frères et sœurs, ils leur échappèrent aisément. Ils connaissaient après tout le navire par cœur. Liana s'installa dans leur chambre après avoir pris quelques affaires dans la sienne et plaça ensuite des runes de protection sur la porte, afin que personne en qui ils n'avaient pas confiance ne puisse entrer.

Ils se couchèrent ensuite, espérant que la journée du lendemain se passerait bien.


	51. Chapter 51

Le groupe de sorciers sortit ensemble des chambres que les pirates leur avaient attribué, il y en avait deux. Une pour Amélia Bones, et une pour les hommes où il y avait des hamacs. Autant dire qu'aucun des hommes avaient passé une bonne nuit, n'ayant ni l'habitude de dormir dans des hamacs ou sur un navire, mais en plus ils ne se faisaient pas confiance, pas plus qu'ils ne faisaient confiance aux pirates d'ailleurs. L'accueil n'avait pas vraiment été chaleureux et ils pouvaient bien se rappeler des menaces du capitaine.

Ils marchaient donc doucement et en silence du coup, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient beaucoup à se dire mais en plus la réaction de Liana à leur présence avait été une surprise, une mauvaise surprise.

Ils cherchaient le réfectoire pour manger un morceau mais aucun d'eux ne se rappelait où c'était, du coup Sirius ouvrait les portes sur leur passage dans l'espoir de ne pas être loin ainsi que pour trouver Liana. Il voulait trouver sa filleule, lui dire tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble, ce qu'il lui montrerait, tout faire pour la convaincre de rentrer avec eux. Elle n'avait rien à faire sur un navire pirate. Il venait d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte quand ils tombèrent sur un spectacle qui les poussa à tenter d'agir.

Le crossdresser était en train de tirer sur un des gamins qui était avec Liana la veille, celui avec le chapeau de paille. Tous les sorciers sortirent leur baguette pour protéger l'enfant quand une voix les arrêta.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez faire au juste ?" Liana demanda en haussant les sourcils

Elle était en train de courir sur un tapis roulant afin d'augmenter son endurance et était un peu surprise par l'entrée des sorciers, surtout par leur présence dans la salle d'entraînement du navire, c'était à l'opposé des chambres que Marco leur avait donné après tout. Le phénix lui avait dit pour qu'elle ne s'en approche pas, mais la localisation ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris de toute façon, c'était les pires cabines à bord.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?" Kingsley questionna, il était intrigué mais calme, il voulait en savoir plus avant d'agir. Il avait vu l'affection que les commandants et les pirates avaient pour les enfants, cette scène était donc d'autant plus étrange.

"Oh vous voulez dire entre Izo et Luffy ?" Liana demanda en comprenant un peu mieux leur réaction, ils ne savaient rien de ce monde et de leurs habitudes après tout

"Oui bien sûr." Kingsley confirma

"Izo aide Luffy à s'entraîner." Liana commença

"En lui tirant dessus ? Ils te font faire la même chose Bambi ? On va te sauver de ces saletés de pirates.." Sirius commença à dire avant de s'arrêter en voyant le regard noir de Liana

"Premièrement je suis pas Bambi, mon nom est Liana et j'ignore quelles sortes d'illusions vous avez mais ici c'est ma maison, les pirates sont ma famille. Et je ne suis pas désolée de vous apprendre que je suis aussi une pirate et fière de l'être. Vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas, pas plus que j'en ai envie. Par rapport à ce que Izo fait c'est pour augmenter la rapidité de Luffy ainsi que son Fluide." Liana dit froidement à Sirius avant de se tourner vers Kingsley

L'auror était d'ailleurs assez impressionné de voir qu'elle continuait à courir tout en leur parlant et elle n'avait même pas l'air de fatiguer en plus.

"Fluide ?" Amelia Bones demanda curieuse

"Oui, c'est la volonté des gens utilisée en combat en gros. Il y a trois sorte de fluide ou haki, la première est l'observation qui permet de prédire les mouvements de votre adversaire et de localiser où sont les gens. Ensuite il y a l'armement qui est défense et attaque en un. Soit on arme notre corps dans un but d'armure, pour nous protéger, soit on l'arme pour attaquer et là nous donnons des coups bien plus durs." Liana résuma, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de discuter avec eux, encore moins quand elle s'échauffait mais elle ne pourrait probablement pas les éviter jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent, donc autant discuter avec eux mais avec distance.

Et puis elle ne risquait rien, Izo gardait un œil sur elle tout en entraînant Luffy et ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle d'entraînement non plus de toute façon, en plus ce n'était pas comme si elle ne pouvait pas se défendre, encore moins contre un groupe qui semblait totalement les sous estimer.

"Quelle est la troisième forme ?" Dumbledore demanda ensuite

Liana le regarda attentivement un moment avant de se décider à répondre, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme. Non seulement il l'avait placé dans une maison abusive mais en plus il avait voulu blesser sa famille pour la récupérer.

"La plus puissante et la plus rare est le Haki Impérial ou Fluide Royal, peu de gens la possède, en gros c'est avoir une telle volonté qu'elle domine les gens autour. Ce qui fait qu'ils peuvent vous obéir, ou s'évanouir si leur propre volonté n'est pas assez forte. Papa possède les trois." Liana répondit donc, l'avertissement très clair

"Ton père est James Potter." Remus Lupin intervint voyant que Sirius n'avait pas encore surmonté ce que sa filleule lui avait dit

"Mon père biologique peut être, mais mon père adoptif est Barbe Blanche." Liana répondit de suite avec une note de finalité

Vista arriva ensuite, interrompant ainsi la discussion.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?" Vista demanda aux sorciers en se plaçant à côté de Liana

"On cherchait le réfectoire au début." Amelia Bones expliqua avec un sourire d'excuse

"Vous êtes totalement à l'opposé, et vue l'heure je ne sais pas si il restera grand chose." Vista répondit en jouant avec sa moustache

"Comment ça vue l'heure ?" Severus Rogue demanda avec une pointe de colère et de dédain

"C'est déjà 10h, ici on se lève avant le soleil." Vista répondit amusé

"Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?" Sirius demanda surpris

"Pleins de raisons, c'est le meilleur moment pour se faire attaquer le lever du soleil, c'est mieux pour prédire les courants aussi. Et comme c'est plus dangereux de naviguer de nuit on peut pas se permettre de perdre la matinée." Liana répondit avec un sourire, elle ne comprenait pas le point de dormir tard le matin, pour elle le lever du soleil sur la mer était un des meilleurs moments de la journée. "Tu voulais quoi Vista ?"

"J'ai deux heures à t'accorder. Alors descends de ce tapis. Je veux voir où tu en es." Vista dit sérieusement mais avec un sourire excité, il aimait vraiment former la nouvelle génération, Sabo n'était certes pas un épéiste mais il tenait à savoir se servir d'une.

Il attendait de voir si Ace ou Luffy s'y intéresseraient un jour, mais pour le moment il était plus qu'heureux de former Liana. Il savait qu'elle préférait les poignards, mais lui et les autres commandants étaient plus tranquilles en sachant qu'elle avait une arme qui pourrait tenir ses ennemis à un peu plus de distance.

"Je vais t'attaquer et tu te défends, on échangera ensuite et pour finir on fera un duel. Je veux voir combien de temps tu tiens contre moi." Vista dit ensuite avec un grand sourire, qui ne fit que grandir quand il la vit pâlir et raffermir sa posture. Si il y avait une chose qui était sure pour les quatre bébés de la famille c'est qu'ils ne se défilaient jamais devant un défi. "Ça te va ?"

"On commence quand ?" Liana demanda en lieu de réponse

Le sourire de Vista se fit plus carnassier encore, Liana roula au sol pour échapper un coup. Il avait de suite attaqué, les sorciers observèrent avec fascination et inquiétude le combat.

"C'est une enfant." Sirius protesta

"C'est une pirate, et elle est plus que capable de se défendre. Vista sait ce qu'il fait, il l'entraîne et il sait ses limites yoi. Il la poussera pour qu'elle progresse mais il n'ira pas trop loin. C'est un des meilleurs sabreurs du monde yoi." Marco dit en arrivant

"Ma, t'es venu voir le combat ?" Luffy demanda en arrivant à côté de Marco

"Bien sûr, comment ça s'est passé pour toi yoi ?" Marco questionna

"Moyen." Luffy répondit avec moins d'enthousiasme avant de se reconcentrer sur le combat

"Il a pas fait beaucoup de progrès avec l'observation, par contre son armement est vraiment bon. Il a fait de bons progrès sur la défense, il rattrape le niveau de son attaque." Izo commenta en se joignant à la discussion

"C'est habituel ?" Kingsley questionna

"Un duel entre Vista et Liana, environ une fois par semaine. On veut la protéger au mieux." Izo répondit calmement

"La protéger ? Si vous vouliez la protéger vous la laisseriez venir avec nous. Elle sera en sécurité." Sirius s'opposa de suite

"Et où t'étais quand elle se faisait battre par son oncle ? Ou que lui et sa famille la traitait comme une esclave ? T'étais où là hein yoi ? Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez de nous on s'en tape yoi. Ce que je peux vous dire par contre c'est que vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, vous tentez de la manipuler yoi, en gros vous faites quoique ce soit qui la rend mal à l'aise ou qu'elle ne veut pas et vous vous rendre compte à quel point votre misérable magie ne vaut rien contre nous yoi. Je vois Liana et les gamins comme mes enfants, on a mis des mois à les aider à se remettre de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Si vous pensez qu'on va vous laisser la prendre avec vous alors que vous ne la connaissez pas yoi, vous vous plantez totalement." Marco dit avec un calme effrayant

"On fait partie de l'équipage pirate de l'homme le plus fort du monde, et on est un des équipages le plus craint. Surtout parce que personne ne s'en tire après avoir touché un des nôtres. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, alors à votre place je garderai mes distances et je fermerai ma grande gueule avant que quelqu'un ne décide de se débarrasser de vous." Izo ajouta ensuite

Les deux commandants allèrent ensuite rejoindre les autres pirates qui étaient en train de faire des paris sur combien de temps Liana allait tenir contre Vista. Laissant dans leur sillage un groupe très pâle de sorciers.


	52. Chapter 52

Liana était sur le pont en train de lire un livre sur la navigation, elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, les bases oui, mais plus ce n'était pas vraiment son rayon. Marco et Namur lui avaient expliqué que c'était très instinctif, que les meilleurs navigateurs n'avaient pas besoin d'instruments, et Liana savait qu'elle n'était pas navigatrice, mais elle voulait quand même pouvoir se débrouiller. Luffy était plus attentif et prudent, il écoutait bien chaque mentor, mais il n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation et en mer c'était important. Surtout si quelque chose arrivait à leur navigateur, ils ne pourraient pas forcément attendre qu'il ou elle aille mieux malheureusement. Elle étudiait donc un livre que Marco lui avait recommandé, allongée sur le ventre avec Fenrir couché à côté d'elle, lorsqu'elle sentit deux personnes approchées, elle ne leva pas la tête, ne voulant pas parler avec qui que ce soit, mais les deux hommes ne semblèrent pas comprendre le message, montrant ainsi qu'ils étaient des sorciers vu que tous les pirates savaient quand la laisser tranquille, à part en cas d'urgence bien sûr. Le fait que Fenrir était en train de grogner ne fit qu'appuyer le fait qu'ils étaient leurs invités indésirables.

"Liana peut on te parler ?" elle reconnut la voix de Remus Lupin et s'assit pour leur parler

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" Liana demanda avec agacement, elle ne voulait pas les voir ni leur parler, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi ils étaient là après tout ce temps.

"Liana, on sait qu'on aurait dû te chercher plus tôt et que tu as aucune raison de nous apprécier. Mais tu es importante pour nous, et quand on a demandé à venir pour te retrouver on avait décidé de venir avec un cadeau pour te faire découvrir notre monde, ton monde. Alors tiens c'est pour toi." Sirius expliqua en sortant de derrière lui une cage, Liana était quelque peu surprise de voir une chouette à l'intérieur, mais pas une chouette ordinaire non, une harfang des neiges. Elle était simplement sublime avec son plumage immaculé et ses yeux ambrés intelligents. La chouette regardait d'ailleurs Liana avec intérêt.

"Elle est magnifique, mais pourquoi est-elle enfermée ?" Liana demanda en fronçant les sourcils

Elle n'aimait pas être enfermée et en tant que pirate une des choses les plus importantes pour elle, après sa famille bien sûr, c'était sa liberté. La vision d'un animal enfermé n'était donc pas une bonne pour elle.

"Elle n'est pas vraiment commode, mais si tu veux on peut la libérer." Remus s'empressa de dire et après un signe d'acquiescement de la jeune sorcière il ouvrit la cage, surveillant avec Sirius pour s'assurer que la chouette ne s'envole pas ou ne les attaque pas comme elle avait fait plusieurs fois par le passé. Cependant ils s'étaient inquiétés pour rien.

Dès que la cage fut ouverte, elle s'envola oui, mais dans la direction de Liana qui accepta volontiers la chouette sur ses genoux et ne perdit pas de temps à la caresser, l'introduisant ensuite avec un sourire à Fenrir qui avait observé les choses prudemment. Le loup n'appréciait pas la présence d'un autre animal près de sa maîtresse et amie, mais elle souriait et elle ne semblait pas prendre toute l'attention de sa maîtresse. Juste au cas où le loup posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, obligeant la chouette à bouger pour se placer sur l'épaule de Liana.

"Merci beaucoup, elle est sublime. Athéna ne sera plus la seule à voler à présent, elle aura de la compagnie comme ça, hein ma belle ?" Liana demanda en continuant ses caresses sur la tête de la chouette, et en utilisant son autre main pour faire de même à Fenrir qui gémissait pour en recevoir aussi, rigolant au passage en voyant le loup un peu jaloux. Il l'avait été au début vu que Liana était souvent avec d'autres animaux ainsi que ses frères et ils demandaient tous beaucoup d'attention, mais le loup avait fini par s'habituer. Pas de doute qu'à présent il allait recommencé à se blottir contre elle et à vouloir jouer ou avoir des câlins en permanence, juste pour montrer au nouveau membre de leur famille qu'il comptait pour Liana.

"Pas de soucis, on a beaucoup d'anniversaires et de Noël manqués." Sirius dit en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque

"J'apprécie le cadeau mais ça ne changera rien sur ma décision. Je suis chez moi ici sur le Moby Dick, je ne veux pas partir et laisser ma famille. Je ne rentrerai pas avec vous." Liana dit clairement, elle préférait être claire dès le début, préférant ne pas leur laisser avoir des illusions, son père lui avait appris à parler franchement.

Les deux hommes eurent des expressions de tristesse à ses mots mais aussi d'incompréhension, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre pourquoi elle souhaitait rester là, ça semblait être dur comme vie, celle de pirate, ainsi que violent. Pourquoi elle souhaitait rester n'était pas pensable à leurs yeux leur monde, la magie était bien mieux.

"Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu veux rester ici, ta place est avec nous." Sirius dit en soupirant

"Ma place est avec ceux que j'aime et qui m'aime, des gens qui me comprennent et m'accepteront toujours. Je suis une pirate, j'aime la liberté et me battre, j'aime être avec ma famille. Ma place est sur l'eau, à bord d'un navire à voir le monde. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez rien sur moi à part pour la première année de ma vie. Comment pourriez-vous savoir où est ma place ?" Liana répondit en levant les sourcils

"Tu es une sorcière, tu dois apprendre la magie à Poudlard...» Sirius commença

"Non, je ne dois rien. Je fais parce que j'en ai envie ou parce que Papa me l'ordonne. Ma magie j'apprends à la contrôler tous les jours je n'ai pas besoin de votre école et de vos idées et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Maintenant si c'est tout je voudrai aller montrer à ma famille cette magnifique chouette." Liana dit en se levant avec aise sans s'aider de ses mains, vu qu'une continuait à caresser l'oiseau tandis que l'autre soulevait son sac où elle avait rangé le livre qu'elle lisait avant d'être interrompue.

Fenrir se leva avec elle et se colla à ses jambes, tandis que la chouette restait tranquillement sur l'épaule, elle n'avait même pas tressailli quand Liana avait bougé. Voyant que les deux hommes n'avaient rien à ajouter elle partit, trouvant ses frères avec leur père adoptif, écoutant une nouvelle histoire de son passé et de ses exploits. Souriant à la vue de leur famille, avec Marco qui était assis à côté, lisant un document tranquillement, elle s'approcha.

Son arrivée signalée par Lionceau qui courut vers elle dès qu'il la remarqua suspendu comme il l'était sur le chapeau de paille de Luffy, grimpant dans ses bras et observant avec curiosité l'oiseau sur son épaule qui de son côté le regardait de manière hautaine.

"Pourquoi tu as une chouette sur ton épaule Lia ?" Luffy demanda surpris, attirant ainsi l'attention de Marco qui n'avait pas levé la tête avant cela.

Pops, Ace et Sabo eux l'avaient aussi remarqué et attendaient l'explication. Liana s'assit entre Luffy et Ace, Sabo étant de l'autre côté d'Ace, et expliqua.

"Sirius Black et Remus Lupin me l'ont offerte dans un espoir de m'intéresser dans le monde sorcier et de se faire pardonner leur absence." Liana dit tranquillement

"Et qu'as tu dis yoi ?" Marco demanda curieux

"Que c'était gentil et que j'appréciais le cadeau mais que ça ne changeait rien. Je ne veux toujours pas retourner dans le monde sorcier, et je ne leur en veux pas parce que leur absence m'a permis de vous rencontrer. Ils me sont indifférents." Liana répondit juste

"Elle te plait ?" Barbe Blanche demanda ensuite souriant avec chaleur à sa plus jeune

"Elle est magnifique oui." Liana acquiesça avec un grand sourire

"Comment tu l'as appelé ?" Sabo demanda en s'avançant de sorte qu'il soit en diagonale d'elle et donc visible

Il observait avec une curiosité évidente la chouette, en tout cas il le faisait jusqu'à ce qu'Athena fasse tomber son chapeau pour manifester son mécontentement, faisant rire au passage le petit groupe, encore plus quand Marco reprit le blond sur son langage après avoir entendu les jurons qu'il avait prononcé.

"Je pensais à Hécate, la déesse de la magie dans la mythologie grecque, mais aussi une des déesses de la lune, mais aussi une déesse protectrice de la navigation maritime. Je suis une sorcière donc elle représenterait cette part de moi et son plumage blanc fait penser à la pleine lune non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ma belle ?" elle demanda à la fin à la chouette

La chouette semblait être vraiment plus intelligente que la normale, après tout elle apparut y réfléchir un moment avant de hululer doucement comme pour montrer son assentiment.

"Un bon nom." Barbe Blanche acquiesça quand sa fille le regarda et tous les autres suivirent son geste

Elle y avait vraiment réfléchi et c'était un nom puissant et avec du sens.

"Tu en es responsable yoi." rappela Marco

"Je sais Ma, je m'occuperai d'elle." Liana dit sérieusement

"Je te donnerai un coup de main, j'ai lu beaucoup sur les oiseaux et comment en prendre soin quand Athena est née." Sabo proposa ce qui lui valut un câlin de sa sœur

"Je t'aiderai aussi, j'aimerai la dresser pour qu'elle fasse sur le vieux schnock ou les sorciers si elle apprend rapidement." ajouta Ace

Le commentaire les fit tous exploser de rire, encore plus quand ils comprirent que l'aîné de la fratrie était absolument sérieux, Marco semblait tenté de l'aider, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que Barbe Blanche l'interdise, là Ace et Marco firent la tête. Thatch se joignit ensuite à eux dans leur tentative pour faire changer d'avis le paternel.

"Un nouveau nakama pour l'équipage." Luffy s'exclama avec joie

"Oui capitaine. Bienvenue dans la famille Hécate, on est tous fous je te préviens." Liana dit ensuite en caressant la tête de la chouette qui semblait totalement d'accord avec ce fait. Elle montra d'ailleurs qu'elle était vraiment une des leurs lorsqu'elle vola de la nourriture aux garçons au dîner.

Oui, elle était définitivement une des leurs, Liana ne put s'empêcher de penser le soir lorsque la chouette se percha à côté d'Athena au-dessus du lit que la fratrie partageait, avec Spade qui dormait sur un oreiller à côté de Ace, Lionceau qui était installé sur le ventre de Luffy et Fenrir qui était quand à lui blotti entre Sabo et Liana qui étaient côte à côte dans le lit, Luffy étant de l'autre côté de la fille du groupe et ensuite venait Ace. Les deux aînés étant la première ligne d'attaque en cas de besoin et donc les premiers à pouvoir se lever.

Liana se tourna ensuite vers Sabo et Fenrir, et se sentant totalement à l'aise et en sécurité s'endormit tranquillement.


	53. Chapter 53

Cela faisait une semaine depuis que les sorciers étaient arrivés, et dire qu'ils n'ont fait aucun progrès sur leur mission de se rapprocher de Liana, serait un euphémisme. Elle arrivait à les éviter des plus adroitement et les pirates étaient tous prêts à l'aider à ce jeu là. Ils n'aimaient pas les sorciers et bien qu'ils ne puissent pas les jeter par dessus bord, Pops l'avait interdit, ils leur faisaient bien sentir. Même chose pour les trois autres membres de la fratrie, dire qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux de la présence de gens qui voulaient prendre leur petite sœur, parce que oui elle était mature et s'occupait d'eux, mais elle était quand même leur petite sœur. Aidé par Thach, les trois frères avaient donc commencé à faire des blagues aux invités indésirables, ils avaient observé avec satisfaction que le directeur, celui qui avait envoyé Liana chez les Dursley, semblait vouloir s'arracher les cheveux, ou la barbe, de frustration.

Mais là Ace et Luffy se moquaient des sorciers, ils étaient installés sur le pont à observer Sabo et Liana qui profitant du fait que le Moby Dick avait stoppé en pleine mer et que la journée était calme et ensoleillée, faisaient des plongeons à partir des vergues du navire. Liana s'en donnant à cœur joie pour faire les figures acrobatiques qu'elle adorait, et Sabo tentant de suivre son exemple. Les pirates observaient eux aussi les procédés d'un œil amusé, bien qu'attentif.

Barbe Blanche lui aussi admirait le spectacle, il était plutôt impatient de voir les résultats sur le projet de Liana, celui où elle pouvait voler en tout cas, il était sûr qu'elle se régalerait et qu'elle serait très habile. Il s'inquiétait cependant un peu par rapport aux figures qu'elle ferait alors, aucun doute qu'elle lui ferait avoir quelques crises d'angoisse en la voyant faire, et il ne serait probablement pas le seul. Mais bon Marco serait avec elle, au moins au début, la dessus il serait très clair, hors de question qu'elle le fasse sans surveillance adéquate dans les premiers temps.

Lorsque les sorciers arrivèrent sur le pont, ils n'arrivaient pas à tous se supporter mais ils préféraient apparemment voyager en groupe, ils eurent le droit à un choc, en effet Liana avait décidé de tenter un triple salto arrière avant de finir en plongeant. Chose qu'elle avait d'ailleurs réussi, mais les sorciers étaient inquiets, ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt par contre ils voyaient bien tout les dangers. Quand elle remonta à bord suivant Sabo, son père amusé par la tête des sorciers à côté de lui, l'appela. Attrapant une serviette que venait de lui lancer Hank elle y alla tout en se séchant.

"Tu voulais me voir Papa ?" Liana demanda avec des yeux brillants et un énorme sourire, elle adorait plonger, sourire qui ne fit que s'agrandir lorsque Fenrir et Stefan qui jusque là s'étaient contentés de dormir au pied du capitaine pirate, vinrent l'accueillir, elle se baissa pour leur faire des caresses quand ils commencèrent à se frotter à elle

"Chère petite, ce que tu viens de faire est incroyablement dangereux." Dumbledore dit sans attendre que le pirate ne se mette à parler, il faisait en sorte de garder l'apparence d'un grand père inquiet

"Je ne suis pas ta chère petite, et je sais ce que je fais. Non seulement ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ça avec mon frère mais en plus Namur est pas loin du navire. Il serait venu me repêcher si ça avait été nécessaire. Non que ça te regarde de toute façon. Alors papa tu voulais quoi ?" Liana dit sans quitter son père des yeux

"Oui, si tu as fini de plonger pourrais tu aller dire aux navigateurs que je veux qu'ils se préparent à mettre le cap pour l'île de la Main. On ira ensuite sur l'île de la nuit pour y passer les fêtes de fin d'années avec tout l'équipage." Barbe Blanche annonça avec un grand sourire sous sa moustache

Liana était folle de joie, elle adorait aller à l'île de la main, il y avait toujours des choses fascinantes et la forêt était jolie. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à se jeter dans les bras de son père adoptif qui plaça une de ses grandes mains derrière elle pour la soutenir.

"Quand est ce que les autres nous rejoignent ?" Liana demanda impatiente

"Dans quelques jours, ne t'en fais pas ils seront là vite." Barbe Blanche dit avec un sourire indulgent pour sa plus jeune fille "Tu reviens après, j'ai envie d'en savoir d'avantage sur tes projets."

Elle acquiesça avant de décamper pour courir vers la salle de navigation, Namur était le navigateur en chef, mais il était toujours dans l'eau, du coup elle informa le second, avant de repartir vers son père, faisant un rapide bisous à ses frères qui vaquaient à d'autres activités, Ace et Luffy étaient avec Thatch tandis que Sabo était dans la bibliothèque pour un moment de lecture tranquille.

Elle alla donc s'asseoir sur l'épaule du capitaine et ils commencèrent à parler de ses projets, tant celui pour voler, que celui par rapport à la bouteille de saké qui ne se vidait jamais ou encore l'idée qu'elle avait eu en dernier : deux boites connectées entre elles pour échanger des messages.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue avec Izo de l'archipel de Ken Toshi où elle en avait appris d'avantage sur la magie, il s'était renseigné, lisant les livres qu'elle avait et il n'était pas le seul. Il n'en savait pas certes autant qu'Izo ou même Marco qui avait fait en sorte d'en apprendre le plus possible, mais il en savait suffisamment pour proposer des pistes plus simples que celles qu'elle avait en tête, elle avait souvent tendance à trop réfléchir sur un sujet et donc à le compliquer. Un total contraste avec son frère Luffy qui lui faisait l'inverse, ils se complétaient bien tout les deux.

* * *

"Liana, excusez moi." Liana se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé pour remarquer que c'était Madame Bones, une sorcière qu'elle respectait, un peu en tout cas, elle s'arrêta donc jetant un rapide regard vers l'auror qui l'accompagnait, Kingsley Shackelbot

Vista était avec elle, et s'arrêta en voyant que leur présence ne la dérangeait pas trop, contrairement aux autres sorciers en tout cas. Cependant il pouvait comprendre, deux tentaient toujours de lui parler de ses parents biologiques et de toutes leurs blagues qui étaient plutôt cruelle aux yeux de Liana, tandis que deux tentaient de l'utiliser pour leur propre gain, et un semblait la haïr alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait. Le dernier était un idiot fini qui ne savait rien faire d'autre qu'obéir.

"Que puis je pour vous ?" Liana demanda poliment

"Quelque chose que Barbe Blanche a dit tout à l'heure nous intriguer. Il a dit que vous passerez les fêtes avec tout l'équipage, mais l'équipage n'est il pas déjà au complet ?" Mme Bones demanda, après tout le navire était immense et il n'était pas vide, certes il y avait de la place mais pas tant que ça au final.

"Il y a deux autres navires de cette taille pour faire tout l'équipage. Il y a seize division et plus de soixante-dix personnes par division. On voyage pas tous ensemble mais on fait en sorte de se voir régulièrement. Surtout au moment des fêtes de fin d'années, enfin à part si il y a un soucis bien sûr." Liana répondit en haussant les épaules avant de partir avec Vista

"Tu as hâte de retrouver les autres j'ai l'impression." Vista remarqua en caressant sa moustache

"Oui, mais toi aussi non ? Je suis sure que tu veux te battre contre Fossa et Bleiheim au minimum." Liana rétorqua avec un grand sourire

Le commandant de la cinquième division n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, en effet Thatch était arrivé.

"Princesse, tu voudras aider pour préparer le banquet de Noël ?" Thatch demanda en frottant le crâne de Liana, qui protesta

"M'appelle pas princesse pour la je ne sais pas combien de fois. Et fais attention à ma barrette, j'y tiens. Mais sinon oui je voudrai bien aider." Liana dit de suite en touchant avec un sourire la barrette qu'elle n'avait presque pas quitté depuis que Ace l'avait trouvé à Loguetown

"Okay, et je fais ce que je veux princesse." Thatch rétorqua en partant

"Je vais le faire payer." Liana dit de suite

"Je ne suis au courant de rien, soit sage." Vista dit en la laissant devant sa cabine avant de partir à toute jambe, il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver au milieu d'une guerre des blagues entre Thatch et Liana, bien trop risqué.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Liana lisait sur l'accoudoir de son père, les trois garçons étaient aussi sur lui, ils finissaient de se réveiller même si ils avaient déjà mangé, lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre, avant que des hurlements de rire ne succède.

Barbe Blanche regarda de suite ses plus jeunes, mais il ne trouva aucune trace de culpabilité, ce qui voulait dire que Ace et Luffy étaient éliminé comme suspect de la blague, ils n'arrivaient pas à dissimuler leurs émotions. Sabo et Liana en revanche étaient toujours dans la course. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui c'était produit, et lorsqu'il le vit il ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire. Tout le monde était dans le même cas, sauf le concerné bien sûr.

Thatch était habillé d'un pyjama rose avec des licornes dessus, ses longs cheveux normalement retenus en pompadour étaient présentement coiffés dans deux tresses avec des nœuds roses pour les tenir, avec une jolie tiare sur la tête. Il avait aussi dans la main une licorne en peluche qu'il semblait avoir oublié de poser avant de sortir de sa cabine.

En voyant l'état de son fils, il connaissait d'ores et déjà le coupable, ou plutôt la coupable. Seule Liana aurait pu réussir un truc pareil sans causer le réveil du commandant de la quatrième division.

"Liana." gronda Thatch qui en était venu à la même conclusion

"Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de m'appeler princesse." Liana se défendit en essayant d'arrêter de rire, elle ne pensait pas qu'il sortirait dans cette tenue, s'étant contenté de prendre des photos de lui serrant la licorne dans son sommeil et du cri qu'il avait poussé en découvrant le résultat.

"Qu'est ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ?" Thatch demanda en réprimant un sourire, si il n'avait pas été le récipient il se roulerait par terre de rire, mais surtout il était heureux de la voir lui répondre sans hésitation, elle avait un bon caractère

Elle sembla réfléchir à sa réponse un moment, mais elle ne le trompait pas, il voyait bien l'étincelles d'espièglerie dans son regard, aucun doute qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

"Ton sommeil est beaucoup trop lourd." Liana répondit simplement avant de détaler

Pops avait mis une règle en action quand les blagues et les courses poursuites avaient pris de l'ampleur, si la personne qui avait fait la blague réussissait à faire un tour complet du Moby Dick sans se faire attraper par la ou les victimes, alors la ou les victimes ne pouvaient pas se venger. Pas directement en tout cas, une blague retour par contre était autorisée. Cependant la téléportation de Liana n'était pas autorisée.

La course poursuite dura un moment, mais Liana réussit à rejoindre le fauteuil de Pops avant que Thatch ne puisse la rattraper, elle était vraiment très rapide. Elle avait hâte de montrer à Jiru à quel point elle avait progressé. Elle avait vraiment hâte de revoir tout le monde, et il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Thatch allait se venger, mais ça valait le coup, il ne l'appellerait plus princesse maintenant et en plus elle avait un chantage magnifique sur lui. Elle passait peut être un peu trop de temps avec Izo.


	54. Chapter 54

Barbe Blanche fut distrait de l'ouvrage qu'il était en train de lire par des coups discrets sur sa porte, il invita la personne à entrer et l'Homme le Plus Fort du Monde fut surpris de voir Liana avec Fenrir et Hecate, son loup albinos et sa chouette blanche. Sa fille ne venait pas vraiment le voir durant la nuit, pas normalement en tout cas. Il lui fit signe d'entrer avec plaisir, il était toujours content de voir ses enfants. Enfin à part ses filles infirmières qui venaient lui prendre son alcool, là il était rarement heureux, mais bon c'était l'exception.

Elle monta à côté de lui sur le lit, pendant que Fenrir se couchait au pied du lit avec Stefan et qu'Hécate se pose sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il l'accepta sans un mot, continuant sa lecture et offrant un réconfort silencieux pendant qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar, ils me ramenaient avec eux et je n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer à la maison." Liana chuchota après un moment

"On ne les laissera pas faire ma puce." Barbe Blanche dit d'une voix rassurante en fronçant néanmoins les sourcils

Les cauchemars de ses quatre derniers avaient diminué grandement au fil des années, là ils commençaient à se faire un peu trop régulier et ça ne calmait pas sa colère, colère qui était en lui depuis que ses sorciers étaient apparus sur son navire pour prendre sa fille. Cette colère qui n'avait depuis fait qu'augmenter en observant le comportement de ces gens et leurs tentatives de parler à sa fille, cela même quand cette dernière leur disait clairement de la laisser tranquille. Et maintenant elle faisait des cauchemars à cause d'eux, il était tenté de les jeter par dessus bord, les laisser aux monstres marins, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les gens de l'autre monde enverraient surement d'autres gens, recommençant ainsi le cercle. Non le problème devait être réglé cette fois ci où ils ne seraient jamais vraiment tranquille. Craignant toujours que ces gens réussissent à la convoquer sans qu'ils puissent rien faire pour le stopper.

"Normalement tu vas voir ta Ma après un cauchemar." il remarqua après, il était curieux après tout

"Ma travaille beaucoup et en plus il espionne les sorciers. Il a besoin de se reposer." Liana expliqua, elle n'avait pas voulu le réveiller, pas quand il faisait finalement une pause pour dormir quelques heures.

"Il y a autre chose princesse ?" Barbe Blanche demanda ensuite, il voyait que quelque chose d'autre la tracassait, il réprima un sourire en voyant la tête qu'elle fit devant le surnom, mais elle l'accepta, elle avait lutté contre le surnom pour que personne ne l'appelle comme ça, la seule exception était le capitaine, et Thatch quand il était idiot

"Le sorcier aux cheveux huileux, le prof qui n'aime pas les enfants, il me met mal à l'aise." Liana avoua en cachant sa tête dans la poitrine de son père adoptif

"Comment ça ?" Barbe Blanche demanda sérieusement, il n'avait aucun problème à visualiser l'homme en question, Izo s'était souvent plains de lui mais en plus l'expression méprisante envers tout ce qu'il voyait le rendait plutôt mémorable, ça et ses airs dramatiques aussi.

"J'étais dans la bibliothèque cette après midi, Izo m'avait laissé pour aller régler un problème avec sa division. Pas longtemps et puis Fenrir et Hécate étaient avec moi, en plus j'étais armée et il y avait des gens pas loin dehors. Rogue est entré peu après le départ d'Izo, il a commencé à me faire des reproches, comme quoi j'étais aussi égoïste que mon père, que je ferai honte à ma mère avec mon attitude. Que j'avais un devoir envers le monde magique et que je devrais rentrer avec eux pour le réaliser et honorer le sacrifice de ma mère. Il faisait que dire des choses comme ça, il est parti quand Fenrir s'est avancé vers lui en grognant." Liana expliqua

"Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie, tu ne dois rien à personne, vis ta vie comme tu l'entends. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne t'approche plus." Barbe Blanche lui dit gentiment en passant doucement sa main sur ses cheveux dans un mouvement réconfortant "J'ai une question si tu veux bien."

"Bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Liana demanda en relevant la tête

"Tu n'as jamais cherché à en savoir d'avantage sur tes parents biologiques, je me demande juste pourquoi ? Tu es fascinée par la magie et l'histoire après tout." Barbe Blanche dit gentiment, il ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait prendre cette question, tout comme pour Ace et Sabo, Liana ne parlait jamais de ses parents, même pas après en avoir appris d'avantage sur eux avec Izo. Le crossdresser avait même dit qu'elle n'avait pas fait de recherches sur eux, elle ne savait rien d'autre d'eux que leur noms et les détails de leur mort. Rien de plus.

"Je ne veux pas savoir. D'un côté je me dis qu'ils sont morts de toute façon, je n'ai pas la moindre chance de les rencontrer un jour et puis en apprendre plus sur eux risquerait juste d'être douloureux. J'ai ma famille, je n'ai pas besoin des histoires de personnes que je ne connais pas. Mais en plus, je sais pas, je leur en veux..." Liana admit après un moment

"Tu leur en veux ?" Pops questionna, tout en réfléchissant à sa réponse, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils lui manquent alors qu'ils étaient déjà mort. C'était assez logique comme manière de penser, elle avait éprouvé beaucoup de souffrance déjà dans sa vie et elle faisait de son mieux pour se protéger.

"Je veux dire... je suis heureuse de ma vie et je ne regrette pas ce qui a du arriver pour que je puisse être heureuse avec mes frères ici, parce que ça fait de moi qui je suis. Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi ils sont restés dans un monde en guerre ? Pourquoi ils ont pas pris des précautions pour survivre ou pour que j'aille pas chez les Dursley ? Si un jour je dois avoir des enfants je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger, de mon vivant et même après. Pour être sûre par exemple que mes enfants ne soient pas confiés à Garp." Liana finit avec un sourire

Sa remarque le fit d'ailleurs rire, il la voyait bien prendre des dispositions pour que Garp soit tenu à l'écart d'eux même. Il pouvait la comprendre, ses parents auraient du mieux la protéger, si ils étaient dans une guerre où ils étaient décidés à se battre, alors ils auraient du tout faire pour que leur enfant soit protégé. C'était visible que ça n'avait pas été le cas en l'occurrence. Il savait que c'était aussi pour ça que Liana ne laisserait jamais Sirius Black et Remus Lupin dans sa vie. Ils étaient vivants pour autant ils n'avaient pas été là pour elle.

Voyant l'heure tardive et que les yeux de la puce commençaient à se fermer, il chantonna doucement une berceuse pour qu'elle s'endorme totalement, il se cala ensuite pour faire de même. Il réfléchirait plus avant sur le problème des sorciers plus tard, de toute façon ils ne pourraient probablement plus approcher Liana, ils seraient rejoints par le Moby 2, où Bleinheim, Fossa, Rakuyo, Curiel et Squardo se trouvaient.

Ils auraient des renforts pour tenir ces satanés sorciers à distance.

* * *

Luffy ne tenait pas en place, il ne faisait que monter et descendre du grand-mât jusqu'à la figure de proue afin de guetter le deuxième navire de la flotte, Lionceau, son capucin, était accroché au cou de l'enfant-élastique, et il regardait dans l'autre direction que son maître. Les deux étaient impatients de revoir les autres, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, tout les pirates du navire avaient hâte.

Tout le monde avait des sourires aux lèvres, Thatch et les autres cuisiniers avaient commencé à cuisiner un véritable festin, ils allaient se retrouver après tout et ça ne pouvait pas se faire sans un banquet, même avec les fêtes de Noël qui approchaient.

Enfin pas exactement tout le monde, les sorciers eux étaient appréhensifs, c'était évident qu'ils ne savaient pas comment gérer cette nouvelle. Après tout les pirates actuels n'étaient pas vraiment amicaux envers eux et ils doutaient que les autres le soient d'avantage. Au contraire, les choses se présentaient mal, très mal.

Albus Dumbledore ne savait pas comment faire. Pourquoi, Merlin pourquoi, cette gamine n'était pas restée sagement avec les Dursley comme prévue, où elle aurait appris à le vénérer lui qui la sortait de là plusieurs mois chaque année. A la place elle avait montré sa puissance magique en se téléportant vers un autre monde, ce qui n'avait encore été jamais fait de manière accidentelle, en tout cas pas chez un sorcier de premier cercle. Donc non seulement elle avait été impossible à trouver discrètement, le ministère s'en était mêlé mais en plus maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, elle était heureuse et accepté. Il s'était dit que ou qu'elle soit ses pouvoirs seraient considérés comme étant anormaux et qu'elle serait rejeté, mais au contraire, elle était aimée et protégée. Le pire était qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'approcher, pas seule, et même quand il arrivait à lui parler, même avec la présence d'un de ces sales pirates, elle arrivait toujours à s'esquiver facilement. C'était frustrant.  
La date de leur retour approchait et il ne savait toujours pas comment se débrouiller pour la prendre avec eux, il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen que de la rendre inconsciente ou confuse pour le voyage mais même ça risquait d'être compliqué, il l'avait vu combattre et elle savait très bien se défendre sans magie, en plus ce maudit loup et cette satanée chouette ne le laisserait pas faire. Mais qu'est ce qui avait pris à ces deux idiots de lui offrir une chouette, surtout une harfang des neiges, elles étaient particulièrement protectrice des sorciers avec qui elles étaient, enfin quand elles les avaient choisi en tout cas. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le cri de ce gamin au chapeau de paille. Le navire était en visuel, il approchait rapidement.

* * *

Hank dut retenir Luffy pour éviter qu'il ne se catapulte sur l'autre navire, il savait que Luffy y serait bien reçu, même si il atterrissait sur quelqu'un, c'était juste qu'il lui arrivait encore de mal viser et là ça pouvait être un peu problématique. Il y avait un peu trop d'eau et de dangers possible pour le risquer. En plus ce n'était pas comme si le Moby 2 mettait très longtemps à s'approcher, bien au contraire. Les deux navires furent rapidement attachés ensemble, permettant aux deux groupes de pirate de faire des allers-retours entre les deux.

Dès que ce fut possible, Fossa sauta à bord et prit Liana dans ses bras, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux ébènes se laissa volontiers faire, Rakuyo le suivant vite pour la saluer également, pendant que Bleinheim se saisissait de Sabo, Curiel de Luffy et Squardo de Ace. Ils allèrent comme ça saluer Pops, Liana passant entre les deux commandants à tour de rôle. Rapidement les autres commandants la prirent dans un câlin, même si Fossa ne perdit pas de temps à la récupérer de nouveau.

Il y avait suffisamment de contact entre les différents navires pour que les commandants nouvellement arrivés n'aient pas besoin de précision quand à l'identité des inconnus à bord, ils étaient pas ravis du tout de les voir. Bien au contraire, et il n'y avait pas de doute que ce serait la même chose quand ils retrouveraient le Moby 3 une semaine après. Le Moby 3 était plus loin quand à la zone qu'ils couvraient actuellement, ils étaient à l'opposé de l'île de rendez vous, du coup ils se retrouveraient à Nox, mais il y allait quand même avoir un arrêt à l'île de la Main.

Les artisans de l'île avaient toujours des choses intéressantes à vendre, il y avait en général de bonnes idées de cadeaux pour ceux qui avaient choisi de faire leurs courses un peu au dernier moment.

Une fête commença même pas une heure après leur arrivée, la nuit commençait à tomber de toute façon, et puis ils avaient le temps, ils étaient pas loin de l'île de la Main, juste cinq heures de route normalement, ils feraient facilement ça le lendemain, même si la plupart auraient des gueules de bois, c'était pas comme si ce serait la première fois.

La musique et les rires retentirent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Marco, à la plus grande joie de la fratrie, faisant en sorte de passer du temps avec eux. Pops lui avait glissé un mot sur les cauchemars de la puce et il se sentait coupable de les avoir ainsi négligé pour surveiller les sorciers. Surtout quand l'espionnage était plus du domaine d'Izo, son frère lui avait donc fait remarqué qu'il avait les abrutis à l'œil depuis un moment, donc il n'avait aucune raison valide de passer son temps à travailler.

Malgré la présence des sorciers à bord, l'équipage se mettait finalement dans l'esprit de Noël et des fêtes de fin d'années. Et selon Thatch et Curiel, les deux fêtards, il était plus que temps.


	55. Chapter 55

Rakuyo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu pitié de Liana, elle qui d'habitude était libre comme l'air et qui pouvait, tant qu'elle précisait vers où elle allait, aller où elle le souhaitait seule, elle était restreinte. Pas physiquement bien sûr, mais elle avait reçu l'ordre de rester avec un commandant ou un autre pirate en permanence, ordre de Marco. Rakuyo était celui qui s'occupait d'elle, lui et Macy son fléau vivant, les trois autres membres de la fratrie avait décampé quand elle leur avait dit d'en profiter au maximum.

En voyant la légère tristesse dans ses yeux, Rakuyoo décida que même si il comprenait le point de vue de Marco par rapport au fait qu'ils devaient protéger Liana, elle était quand même une fille de Barbe Blanche, et en plus les sorciers étaient eux aussi sous surveillance.

"Liana, si on faisait un marché tout les deux ?" le commandant aux dreadlocks demanda en s'accroupissant devant elle

"Quel genre de marché ?" Liana demanda intriguée

"Tu ne vas pas dans la forêt, tu reste dans la ville même, Macy reste avec toi de même que Fenrir et Hécate, et je te laisse filer. Mais tu es super prudente et tu prends aucun risque d'accord ?" Rakuyo proposa

"Mais ça va t'attirer des ennuis non ?" Liana demanda en fronçant les sourcils, bien qu'elle en ait envie elle ne voulait pas que Marco soit fâché après Rakuyo non plus.

"T'en fais pas pour moi, si tu t'attires pas d'ennuis alors j'en aurais pas. On a un marché alors ?" Rakuyo répéta

"Je dois juste rester avec Macy et dans la ville ? En plus d'être prudente ?" Liana demanda pour vérifier

"C'est ça, avec tes animaux aussi bien sûr." Rakuyo répéta, il ne pensait pas qu'elle risquait quoique ce soit ici, mais il préférait quand même qu'elle ait des protecteurs, surtout qu'il savait d'expérience à quel point Fenrir pouvait être dangereux si poussé, la chouette avait l'air du même genre et en plus Macy était dangereuse

"Promis je serai prudente." Liana n'hésita plus à dire avant de décamper avant que le commandant ne puisse changer d'avis, Macy enroulée autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Liana profita vraiment de son premier vrai moment de liberté depuis l'arrivée des sorciers, elle aurait aimé partir dans la forêt non seulement pour elle mais aussi pour trouver ses frères. Mais elle avait donné sa parole et elle n'allait pas la briser, ce serait le déshonneur vu qu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable pour le faire. A la place elle se balada tranquillement, achetant les quelques cadeaux qui lui manquaient mais surtout profitant au maximum de ce sentiment de liberté que ces sorciers lui avaient enlevé depuis leur arrivée, ça et le sentiment de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait auparavant à bord du navire. Ça menaçait de la rendre folle, elle avait vraiment horreur d'être enfermée, pour elle c'était un cauchemar.

Elle attira quelques regards, voire plus que quelques, avec son entourage étrange : Macy l'arme vivante qui était entourée autour d'elle et frottait parfois son énorme tête contre la joue de Liana, Hécate qui alternait entre voler et se poser sur son épaule, quoique elle préférait voler vu que Macy semblait être un peu trop envahissante à son goût. De son côté Fenrir ne quittait pas les côtés de Liana, se frottant même parfois à ses jambes pour demander de l'attention.

Liana utilisait légèrement son fluide de l'observation, non seulement pour s'entraîner un peu, Marco l'avait actif en permanence et il était pas le seul, elle voulait elle aussi en être capable, le problème c'était que ça lui donnait parfois des migraines, Pops disait que c'était parce qu'elle était encore jeune et qu'il fallait du temps et de l'expérience avant de réussir à utiliser le fluide en permanence, le nombre de personne à bord du Moby Dick n'aidait pas non plus.

Là en revanche elle l'utilisait donc pour s'entraîner d'une part mais aussi parce qu'elle voulait garder un œil sur les sorciers à distance ainsi que d'autre menaces. L'île était bien sous la protection de Barbe Blanche mais il y avait toujours quelque idiot qui voulait le défier ou qui pensait qu'il pourrait s'enfuir avant que l'Empereur n'arrive. Parfois c'était des pirates, d'autre des marines et à l'occasion des chasseurs de prime, les pires cas c'était les marchands d'esclaves.

Ce n'est que grâce à son fluide d'ailleurs qu'elle réussit à éviter la collision qui avait menacé, en effet un garçon d'environ son âge avait failli lui rentrer dedans en ne faisant pas attention où il allait en courant, elle réussit à l'éviter mais ça n'empêcha pas le garçon de tomber en la voyant, il avait été surpris. En l'aidant à se relever Liana le regarda avec attention, il avait les cheveux rouges, il portait une salopette bleue et un haut bleu.

"Tu t'es fait mal ?" Liana demanda poliment

"Non ça va, j'ai l'habitude. J'ai failli te bousculer par contre, je m'excuse. Moi c'est Régis, tu es pas d'ici non ? C'est juste que je t'ai jamais vu avant sur l'île." le dénommé Régis demanda rapidement

"Ne t'en fais pas ça arrive, ravie de te rencontrer Régis, moi c'est Liana. Et non je ne suis pas d'ici." 'tu n'imagines même pas à quel point cette phrase est vrai' Liana ne put s'empêcher de penser en répondant, elle hésitait à en dire plus, non seulement parfois d'autres enfants avaient voulu s'en prendre à elle et ses trois frères parce qu'ils étaient avec des pirates, rarement quand l'île était sous la protection de leur père mais même là il y avait eu des incidents. Ils n'avaient jamais été blessé, et même si Ace avait voulu parfois rouer de coups les enfants qui les huaient, Sabo l'empêchait. Les frapper ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses, alors ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ignorer, les paroles étaient un peu plus difficiles à éviter par contre, et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de les entendre là. Mais en plus de cette partie là du problème, elle ne savait pas qui il était et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire repérer par le gouvernement. Non que l'idée d'avoir un avis de recherche avant ses grands frères n'était pas tentante, bien au contraire, mais elle savait que lorsque Luffy prendrait la mer, il ne voudrait pas qu'on le relie de suite avec l'équipage de leur père d'adoption. Il voulait prouver sa valeur et elle était du même avis. En plus elle savait que sinon ils seraient en danger, la marine, ou les ennemis de Papa, ne les laisserait pas passer facilement, pas quand ils débuteraient et que les pirates de Barbe Blanche ne seraient pas dans le coin.

Cependant, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait rien à dire dans ce cas, en effet Régis sembla comprendre tout seul.

"Oh tu es avec l'équipage des pirates ?" Régis demanda, et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre il continua "Ben oui, tu as l'arme vivante du commandant de la septième flotte : Rakuyo, et en plus tu es là quand ils sont arrivés au port aujourd'hui. C'est trop cool. Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être en mer tout le temps ? De vivre avec des pirates ? Mon père il adore votre équipage, oh mais tu le connais peut être, il s'appelle Diego et il fait des statues de cire."

Liana resta un instant interdite, elle avait l'habitude des gens qui parlaient très vite quand ils étaient enthousiaste, Sabo le faisait souvent quand il avait un sujet passionnant, le plus souvent quelque chose que Namur lui avait montré, son grand frère blond avait une réelle admiration pour l'homme poisson, ils étaient tous les quatre admiratifs pour les commandants et le capitaine, mais il y en avait certains qu'ils admiraient un peu plus. Pour Sabo, c'était Namur ainsi que Barbe Blanche, du côté de Ace c'était Hank et bien sûr leur père, pour Luffy, il était très admiratif de leur père mais aussi Izo, le crossdresser arrivait toujours à lui expliquer les choses, et pour Liana, en plus de leur père c'était leur Ma, ou plutôt Marco.

Dans tous les cas, Liana avait l'habitude qu'on lui parle vite, que ce soit par enthousiasme d'un sujet, ou parce qu'on avait fait une bêtise et ils avaient besoin qu'elle les couvre... Cela étant dit, elle avait beau avoir fait des progrès avec les étrangers, elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise, encore moins quand un de ses frères n'étaient pas avec elle. Ils avaient d'ailleurs du ressentir son inquiétude, via les liens qui les unissaient tous les quatre ensemble à eux et à leur familier, car elle ressentit en retour une bouffée d'inquiétude en retour ainsi que la demande implicite : 'as tu besoin d'aide ?'. Elle leur répondit à la négative avant de répondre à Régis, elle était capable d'affronter des pirates et des marines sans soucis, elle allait réussir à avoir une conversation avec un inconnu.

"Je suis bien une des filles de Barbe Blanche, et j'ai entendu Papa parler de ton père mais je l'ai jamais rencontré. Papa a dit qu'il était un véritable artiste, qu'il est très bon. C'est vrai ?" Liana demanda intriguée, Papa n'était pas du genre à complimenter sans fondement, mais elle ne voyait pas comment le maniement de la cire pouvait être considérer comme de l'art.

"Oui, tu veux voir ? Il a tout un tas de statue de pirates célèbres à la maison. Suis moi." Régis proposa "En échange tu me raconte des histoires de ce que tu as vu. D'accord ?"

"D'accord, mais je dois dire à Rakuyo où je vais avant." Liana accepta rapidement, elle avait vraiment envie de voir ça

Régis lui attrapa la main, il était vraiment excité à l'idée d'en savoir plus à propos des pirates de Barbe Blanche, son père parlait souvent d'eux, et il était curieux, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'en approcher un, il les regardait à distance, et il avait vu Liana avec eux, elle et trois autres garçons. Là non plus il n'avait pas osé les approcher, mais là il avait une opportunité et il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

Liana fut surprise à nouveau quand il la prit par la main, cependant elle était plus amusée qu'autre chose, il lui faisait penser un peu à Luffy avec son enthousiasme. Elle le guida jusqu'à l'endroit où Rakuyo était, le commandant était en train de regarde différents saké en vente sur place.

"Rakuyo, je peux aller à la maison de Diego, le sculpteur de cire ? S'il te plait ?" Liana demanda avec un air suppliant, Rakuyo n'avait absolument aucune chance de dire non, même si il en avait envie, il était quand même tenté en voyant la main d'un garçon dans celle de Liana

"Vas y, mais ne soyez pas long, tu es au navire dans une heure et demi au plus tard." Rakuyo concéda

Liana accepta et eut à peine la chance de répondre avant que Régis ne recommence à la tirer dans la montée qui menait jusqu'à chez lui. Sa maison était un peu à l'écart de la ville, en voyant les fruits en cire elle était soufflée. Ils avaient l'air tellement vrai, c'était impressionnant.

"Papa, papa t'es là ?" Régis appelait, il voulait montrer les statues de cire à Liana, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans l'atelier sans permission

"Oui fils, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Diego demanda en sortant de la maison, il était assez grand et très musclé au niveau des bras, ses jambes en comparaison étaient assez frêle. Tout comme son fils, à moins que ce soit plutôt l'inverse, il portait une salopette bleue, ainsi qu'un bonnet rouge et un collier bleu, et contrairement à son fils il était blond. Le sculpteur de cire eut un moment d'arrêt en voyant la fille à côté de son fils, la reconnaissant comme étant une des filles de Barbe Blanche premièrement, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait une arme vivante autour d'elle qui se comportait comme un animal câlin en manque d'amour, une chouette blanche sur l'épaule qui le fixait d'un regard ambré assez déconcertant, ainsi que d'un loup albinos qui se frottait aux jambes de la fille. Un spectacle certainement pas habituel mais son fils ne semblait pas s'en soucier une seule seconde, lui souriant avec un énorme sourire, en tenant la main de la fille en question. "Bonjour, moi c'est Diego et toi tu dois être Liana non ?" Diego demanda en se rappelant du nom que Barbe Blanche avait mentionné quand il lui avait parlé lors de leur dernière visite sur l'île de la jeune fratrie, une sœur et trois frères.

"Oui, ravie de faire votre connaissance Diego-san." Liana dit poliment se rappelant les leçons de bonne manières que Izo leur avait donné, à la demande de Ace qui avait voulu compléter les quelques connaissances que Makino lui avait donné. Les trois autres avaient suivi le mouvement, Luffy acceptant de s'y prêter quand leur paternel avait dit qu'un bon capitaine savait demander les choses poliment

"Je voulais lui montrer les statues de cire, je peux papa ?" Régis demanda, interrompant les plaisanteries

"Mais bien sûr, suivez moi, je vais vous montrer. Attention dans les escaliers." Diego avertit

Liana était vraiment impressionnée, les statues étaient vraiment réalistes. Diego raconta avec plaisir ses rencontres avec les pirates en question, et en retour Liana raconta quelques unes des aventures qu'elle avait vécu avec l'équipage. Les trois discutèrent tranquillement, quoique en réalité Diego se contentait d'observer au bout d'un moment, son fils avait entendu suffisamment les histoires pour pouvoir les raconter lui même.

Ce fut Macy qui leur rappela de l'heure en pointant avec sa chaîne à la montre que Liana avait autour du poignet, se rappelant de la condition de Rakuyo et voyant qu'elle n'avait plus que cinq minutes pour retourner au navire, elle se hâta de dire au revoir à Diego, elle allait faire de même à Régis, mais le garçon insista pour la raccompagner.

Le petit groupe dévala la pente et traversèrent la ville, Liana réussissant à faire éviter à Régis les différents obstacles. Rakuyo les attendait sur le port, regardant amusé les deux enfants, un des deux étaient à bout de souffle tandis que Liana qui avait l'habitude de courir pendant un moment rapidement avait l'air totalement normal. Macy rejoignit son compagnon habituel avec un peu de mauvaise volonté, Liana lui portant plus d'attention que Rakuyo, en tout cas elle lui faisait plus de caresses.

"Vous avez passé une bonne après midi ?" Rakuyo demanda avec un sourire, il n'avait même pas besoin de poser la question en réalité, le grand sourire sur le visage de leur protégé était une réponse en soi, le garçon en avait aussi un, et le pirate était content de le voir, après tout c'était le fils d'un ami du Paternel, mais Rakuyo s'en souciait moins.

"C'était génial, Diego-san avait pleins d'histoire et Régis aussi, et les statues étaient vraiment réalistes. Celle de Papa on aurait dit que c'était vraiment lui, pareil pour Ma d'ailleurs." Liana répondit enthousiaste

"Tant mieux, on va rentrer par contre, et on part ce soir, Namur sent quelque chose venir avec les courants et on ne voudrait pas être coincés ici ou être en retard à Nox pour Noël, les autres nous y attendent déjà." Rakuyo dit gentiment en se levant pour permettre aux deux enfants de se dire au revoir

"Bon, au revoir Régis, merci pour l'après midi, c'était génial." Liana dit un peu triste à l'idée de quitter son nouvel ami

"Tu sais quand vous reviendrez ?" Régis demanda tristement

"Non, mais Papa essaie de venir ici une fois par an, donc probablement dans l'année si tout va bien." Liana répondit "Je dois y aller, au revoir Régis."

Elle allait partir mais Régis la prit dans ses bras pour un câlin, elle le lui rendit doucement avant qu'ils ne se séparent, tous les deux rouges de gêne. Liana partit ensuite rejoindre Rakuyo après avoir fait un bisous sur la joue de Régis. Le petit garçon lui ne s'attarda pas sur le port, il décampa rapidement mais pas avant que Rakuyo n'ait remarqué le fait que sa tête était plus rouge qu'une tomate. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de froncer les sourcils, elle était trop jeune pour être auprès d'un garçon comme ça. Il allait d'ailleurs lui dire, mais quand ils montèrent à bord il se dit que ça n'allait pas être nécessaire, Fossa, Thatch et Marco avaient visiblement tout vu et ils étaient encore moins content que lui. Même Pops avait l'air agacé.

Izo de son côté retint un sourire, visiblement l'équipage allait être encore plus surprotecteur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son adolescence allait être amusante à observer, il se demanda comment ils allaient réagir quand ils réaliseraient qu'elle partirait en étant une jeune femme, mais décida d'attendre pour observer tout ça. Tout en maintenant les garçons à distance évidemment.


	56. Chapter 56

La discussion suivant la rencontre avec Regis provoqua la première grosse dispute avec Liana, elle prenait très mal le fait qu'ils la traitaient comme ça, alors que quand Sabo avait réussi à charmer et à discuter un moment avec une jeune fille de son âge, tout le monde l'avait félicité. La dispute se termina bruyamment.

"Tu te t'approcheras pas des garçons tant que tu es sur ce navire yoi." Marco finit par craquer et il hurla

"Parfait. J'aurais qu'à draguer et coucher avec des hommes quand j'aurais dix sept ans." Liana rétorqua avant de se téléporter dans sa cabine avec Hécate et Fenrir laissant derrière elle un équipage horrifié pour la plupart avec quelques uns amusés. Le phénix n'était définitivement pas dans la seconde catégorie, il appréhendait déjà le départ des deux bébés de la famille, ça ne faisait que le renforcer.

Ace et Sabo n'étaient pas mieux pour le coup et ils n'étaient certainement pas les seuls, la plupart des commandants étaient dans le même état. Seul Luffy ne dit rien, disant juste que Liana pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et qu'il massacrerait tout ceux qui voudraient se servir d'elle ou lui faire du mal.

A l'heure du dîner, Marco était toujours horrifié et Liana n'était pas sortie de sa chambre, elle avait refusé quand Luffy et les garçons étaient venus la chercher, disant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Ils étaient inquiets, pour eux ne pas avoir faim était inconcevable mais en plus leur sœur ne voulait même pas les voir. Les sorciers de leur côté exultaient, espérant que cela pousse Liana à les rejoindre plutôt que de rester avec les pirates, enfin les sorciers avec un minimum d'intelligence pensaient ça, les autres comprenaient bien que ce n'était qu'une simple dispute.

Après le repas Barbe Blanche prit les choses en main, emportant avec lui une assiette remplie des choses préférées de la petite, préparée par Thatch, et il entra dans sa cabine, il toqua et quand il dit que c'était lui, elle ouvrit la porte sans bouger de son lit, entièrement par magie. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, faisant attention au loup et à la chouette qui étaient sur le lit également. Il resta en silence, et elle commença sans bruit à manger, donnant un peu à ses familiers.

"On est protecteur de toi, tu le sais." Barbe Blanche dit après un moment doucement

"Je sais, mais là ce n'était pas vraiment être protecteur." Liana contra en se rappelant de la dispute

"On ne veut pas que tu grandisses c'est tout ma puce." Barbe Blanche expliqua

"Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi quand Sabo et Ace draguent vous les encouragez ? En plus j'ai rien fait de mal, Régis m'a juste montré l'atelier de son père et on a parlé." Liana se défendit

"Ma puce, toi et Luffy vous êtes nos bébé, je sais que c'est pas toujours agréable, mais c'est comme ça. On a juste du mal à accepter que vous grandissiez, Marco plus que les autres c'est vrai, mais aucun d'entre nous ne veut t'imaginer avec un homme, c'est pas juste je sais, mais on est comme ça. Par rapport à ce que tu as dis, j'espère que c'était la colère qui te faisait parler par contre." Barbe Blanche dit un peu plus sérieusement à la fin, il doutait qu'il pourrait laisser partir ses plus jeunes si elle devait vraiment se comporter comme ça, ou alors il les laisserait partir, mais avec quelqu'un pour les accompagner et veiller sur eux.

"Non je le pensais pas, mais c'est quand même pas juste. Même toi tu me traites pas pareil que mes frères." Liana protesta

"Non c'est vrai, mais si tu fais attention je suis plus protecteur de vous quatre que du reste, j'aime tout mes enfants, tu le sais, mais vous je vous ai vu grandir et ça veut dire que vous êtes spéciaux pour moi. Je vous vois grandir, devenir plus fort, plus indépendant aussi, et pour moi c'est un trésor. Tu sais que mon rêve a toujours été ma famille, et ma famille est mon trésor, vous vous êtes le trésor dans le trésor. Tu es ma fille ma chérie, alors oui le jour où tu rencontres quelqu'un qui te plait il devra vraiment te mériter et nous prouver qu'il t'aime vraiment, vu que je doute qu'on trouvera vraiment un homme qui te mérite à nos yeux. C'est pas juste vu que tes frères on se contentera surement de les taquiner et de tenir à l'œil leur compagne si ils en ont une fixe, mais c'est comme ça. Ne nous en veux pas trop ma puce." Barbe Blanche dit avant de la laisser.

Lorsque les garçons toquèrent à sa porte, s'attendant à un nouveau refus, elle les laissa entrer, aucun d'entre eux dit quoique ce soit, l'énorme bosse de Ace sur le front n'avait rien à voir avec ça pas plus que la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sabo, non pas du tout. Et le lendemain matin, Liana alla faire un câlin à Marco dès son réveil, à lui et aux autres commandants avec qui elle s'était disputée.

Ils retrouvèrent le Moby III trois jours après avoir quitté l'île de la Main, et une cinq jours avant Noël, mais plus important : deux jours avant le départ des sorciers qui partaient pour le solstice d'hiver, aussi appelé Yule.

Les pirates heureux de se retrouver firent la fête jusqu'à très tard, du coup le lendemain matin quand Liana et Sabo, avec Fenrir, Hécate et Athéna, se rendirent à la salle d'entraînement du navire il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient sur une île bien enfoncée dans leur territoire, la flotte au complet pour l'équipage même, l'équipage ne se retrouvaient avec leurs alliés également au grand complet que pour chaque nouvelle décennie de Pops.

Les deux frères et soeurs discutaient du Karaté des hommes poissons que Sabo s'efforçait d'apprendre, il voulait que Liana apprenne avec lui mais elle refusait, disant qu'elle avait ses pouvoirs et ses lames, qu'elle respectait la mer mais qu'elle ne voulait pas apprendre à faire de telles choses. Le deux décidèrent de l'opportunité pour se battre l'un contre l'autre, ce qui était toujours un plaisir et ils finirent le combat bien fatigués, ayant été chacun poussés dans leurs retranchements respectifs.

Ils se saisirent alors des bouteilles d'eaux qu'ils laissaient toujours ici et burent à grandes gorgées, avant de commencer à vaciller, ils luttèrent contre le sentiment, encore plus quand ils virent Dumbledore et Rogue entrer dans la pièce, Sabo tentant d'attraper sa sœur pour la protéger mais il ne put rien faire avant de tomber inconscient.

Ce fut Ace qui trouva son frère et les trois familiers inconscient sur le sol. La colère qui envahit l'équipage quand Sabo reprit connaissance et qu'il les informa que les sorciers avaient pris Liana, était énorme. Les sorciers avaient déclaré la guerre, mais les pirates de Barbe Blanche allaient la gagner.


	57. Chapter 57

**Bonjour**

 **Tout d'abord par rapport aux commentaires de sadiques... je ne plaide pas, je vous laisse juger par vous même. Ensuite j'avais le dernier chapitre plus ou moins prêts depuis un moment. Après un bug où j'avais eu plusieurs fichiers qui ont disparu j'ai un peu galéré à le reécrire et une fois fait je ne savais plus comment continuer. Du coup plutôt que vous poster le chapitre 56 sans suite pour quelques semaines, j'ai attendu d'avoir une idée plus concrète pour la suite. Je pense que là j'aurais vraiment pu être sadique :p**

 **La saga des sorciers est bientôt finie, et après ça je sauterai un peu plus les années entres les chapitres. Je suis assez impatiente d'arriver aux 17 ans des plus jeunes. Il y en aura encore quelques uns pour montrer une évolution dans leur caractère, d'autres rencontres, et l'introduction de deux personnages importants.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bisous et dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D**

Liana revint à elle graduellement, sentant de suite que quelque chose était étrange, elle n'avait pas la présence de ses frères près d'elle, pas plus qu'elle n'avait le poids Fenrir à ses pieds, comme elle avait chaque fois qu'elle dormait depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré son familier. Une fois qu'elle se rendit compte de ça, elle analysa discrètement la situation, pas la peine d'informer les gens qui la tenaient qu'elle était consciente, ça avait été une leçon d'Izo. Elle ne sentait pas particulièrement de lien, mais elle sentait de la magie tout autour d'elle, elle analysa le sentiment que ça lui donnait, essayant de déterminer sans voir ce qui se passait : un cercle magique.

Elle avait un peu étudié ces cercles quand elle était sur l'archipel de Ken Toshi avec Izo, en avait fait un pour savoir le faire mais elle n'avait jamais recommencé. C'était un cercle que l'on traçait pour garder un prisonnier et l'empêcher de partir, que ce soit avec l'aide de la magie ou en marchant simplement, il n'y avait pas moyen de le briser de l'intérieur. Enfin si on voulait survivre en tout cas. Ça devait être fait de l'extérieur. C'était problématique, elle pourrait dire comment faire avec du temps à un de ses nakamas, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de leur dire où elle se trouvait, et elle doutait que les sorciers (c'était eux, un cercle magique ! mais en plus elle se rappelait avant de perdre connaissance d'une longue barbe, exactement comme celle de Dumbledore, le sorcier qu'elle évitait le plus avec Rogue qui la détestait par principe apparemment, mais surtout dont l'apparence la dégoûtait, la plupart des pirates avait plus d'hygiène que lui, c'était repoussant, dire qu'il était un professeur), elle doutait donc que les sorciers n'aient pas pensé à dissimuler leur présence. Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient stupides à ce point après tout, pas tous quand même.

Elle se rappelait que Sabo avait été avec elle, de même que Fenrir, Athéna et Hécate, mais elle n'était pas inquiète, pas trop en tout cas. Elle ignorait si ils pourraient la retrouver avec les liens, ses frères en avaient un entre chaque et elle, ils étaient toujours tout les quatre connecté et leurs familiers aussi, plus ou moins selon les cas. Mais en tout cas elle pouvait savoir qu'ils allaient bien, si ce n'est furieux, et ça elle comprenait parce qu'elle était loin d'être calme elle même, elle partageait entre la fureur et la terreur qu'ils réussissent.

Ne voyant aucun intérêt à continuer à feindre le sommeil à présent qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir discrètement, elle s'assit et observa ses alentours. C'était un peu difficile vu qu'ils étaient sur Nox, l'île où le soleil n'apparaissait jamais, tout le contraire d'Ennies Lobby selon Hank, le commandant de la seconde division leur avait expliqué que cette île servait de 'tribunal' pour les criminels, c'était une île dont on ne revenait pas, les criminels étaient soit envoyés à Impel Down, soit à Marine Ford. Sur Ennies Lobby le soleil brillait en permanence, la nuit n'existait pas.

Cependant les sorciers avaient apparemment allumé des feux pour voir un peu. Ils étaient tous présents, elle était déçue de constater ayant espéré que ses paroles envers Sirius et Remus les ait fait comprendre, mais en petits groupes. Dumbledore était avec Rogue, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, d'après ce qu'elle et les autres pirates avaient pu observer Rogue n'était pas beaucoup apprécié et il était entièrement loyal envers Dumbledore. Le Ministre était avec un de ses gardes du corps, celui qui semblait incapable de se penser sans ordre (selon Sabo en tout cas), Dawlish si elle se souvenait correctement, Madame Bones et Shackelbot, les deux seuls qui avaient gagné le respect de l'équipage, un peu en tout cas, étaient dans leur coin également, plongés dans une discussion sérieuse si leurs expressions étaient quelques indications. Sirius et Remus étaient eux aussi ensemble, formant le dernier groupe, et apparemment celui en charge de sa surveillance vu qu'ils l'observaient.

Elle questionna encore plus qu'auparavant l'intelligence des sorciers quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait toutes ses lames, ils ne lui avaient vraiment rien pris, c'était stupide, parce que si ils pensaient qu'elle se laisserait faire quand viendrait le moment de partir, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil, même plutôt le bras en fait.

Elle ignora totalement les tentatives de lui parler venant des sorciers, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que ça fut le tour de Bones et Shackelbot, un long moment après son réveil.

"Liana, nous voulions savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir avec nous." Amelia Bones demanda discrètement

"Pourquoi je voudrais aller dans un monde que je ne connais pas, avec un groupe d'étranger qui m'ont laissé dans une maison abusive et qui ne me veulent que parce qu'apparemment je suis célèbre pour être une orpheline ? Ici j'ai une famille, des amis, un rêve, je voyage tout le temps et je suis libre. J'aime ma famille et je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux, et je sais que c'est réciproque. Pour moi vous êtes des inconnus et des kidnappeurs." Liana répondit simplement en haussant les épaules

"Ça ne doit pas être facile ta vie quand même." Shackelbot remarqua de sa voix grave

"Non, c'est pas facile, mais j'ai toujours aimé me battre, devenir plus forte. Ma famille m'aide à réaliser ça, à moi et à mes frères. Papa sait qu'on veut partir, Luffy et moi en tout cas, qu'on partira à nos 17 ans et il l'accepte. Je me doute qu'il préférerait qu'on reste et une part de moi veut rester avec ma famille, mais d'un autre côté je veux voir le monde sans la protection de mon père, je veux aider mon frère à devenir le roi. Je veux être libre, d'une manière que je ne pourrais jamais être avec vous. Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez strictement rien de moi. Ici c'est chez moi, oui c'est dur, oui je vais être une criminelle, mais je suis qui je suis et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, ma famille me soutiendra. Le seul moyen où ils ne le feraient pas c'est si je m'en prenais à un membre de l'équipage. Sinon, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi, ils n'approuveraient peut être pas, mais ils m'aimeraient quand même et ils me soutiendraient. Etre aimé de manière inconditionnelle, quand ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire à la base, et être libre, pourquoi je voudrai aller ailleurs ?" Liana demanda

"Tu es sûre que tu ne le regretteras pas ? Tes parents faisaient parti de notre monde, ne veux tu pas en savoir plus sur tes origines ?" Bones demanda ensuite

"Non, mes parents sont morts, c'est un fait. Je suis triste de ne pas les avoir connu c'est vrai. Mais ma place est ici, je ne veux pas voir votre monde. Je ne sais même pas si vous le reverrez vous même." Liana dit en les regardant dans les yeux

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" Shackelbot demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas ?" Liana demanda amusée "Je suis une fille de Barbe Blanche. Si quelqu'un est suffisamment stupide pour s'en prendre à un membre de notre équipage, à prendre un des nôtres ou à le tuer, c'est la mort qui l'attends. On est des pirates, notre équipage est un des plus craints au monde. Vous l'avez pas vraiment vu parce qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'attaque de marines ces derniers temps et qu'on est resté sur des îles faisant partie de notre territoire, mais on est dangereux. Papa est un des Quatre Empereurs, les pirates les plus craints au monde. Les miens ont résisté à vous tuer depuis le moment où vous avez dit que vous vouliez partir avec moi, vous m'avez kidnappé et vous avez touché à un de mes frères, à son familier et aux miens. Ils vont pas laisser ça passer. Vous avez signé le début de la guerre, une que l'on va gagner."

Les deux adultes furent convaincus qu'elle disait la vérité, ses yeux ne mentaient pas, ils étaient sincères. En tant que Directrice du département de la Justice Magique, et un des meilleurs aurors du département, l'idée d'un enlèvement n'était pas une qu'ils aimaient beaucoup. Ils avaient accepté de suivre le plan de Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard les ayant convaincus que Liana était juste un peu perdu et qu'elle s'adapterait facilement dans le monde sorcier. Mais il avait eu tort, Liana avait son cœur, sa famille ici, elle n'accepterait pas de partir gentiment et si ils réussissaient, ils étaient sûrs qu'elle leur ferait vivre un enfer jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse trouver un moyen de revenir.

Ils devaient agir.

* * *

L'ambiance sur les trois Moby Dick était sombre, empleins de colère, les pirates qui avaient été prêts à faire la fête jusqu'à Noël où ils auraient augmenté le niveau, pleins de rires et de joies, ces pirates n'apparaissaient pas. A la place des mines sombres, des airs sadiques en pensant à ce qu'ils feraient à ceux qui avaient eu l'audace de toucher à leur famille, à leur baby sis... Barbe Blanche n'avait pas touché une goutte d'alcool depuis qu'on l'avait informé de la nouvelle. Des groupes avaient été faits pour fouiller l'île de fonds en combles, un autre avait été fait pour garder les trois gamins et leurs familiers sur le Moby Dick. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de les perdre eux aussi. C'était vrai que leurs liens pourraient être pratiques, mais ils ne fonctionnaient pas correctement, Barbe Blanche n'allait pas prendre ce risque. Marco volait au dessus de l'île en essayant de repérer un des sorciers.

Edward Newgate avait eu des moments difficiles depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine, depuis qu'il avait été appelé Pops par ses fils. Il en avait perdu au combats, d'autres aux tempêtes, non ça n'avait pas été facile tout les jours. Mais jamais un de ses enfants sous sa protection avait été enlevé sur son navire. Il était fou de rage et d'inquiétude. Il allait tuer ces sorciers, leur apprendre à toucher à sa fille. Il les traquerait jusque dans leur propre monde si nécessaire, il y avait des moyens, pas facile mais il y en avait. Sa fille ne voulait pas partir et ils n'allaient pas les laisser la toucher.

Le capitaine pirate fut sorti de ses pensées par un cri strident, son second était de retour, il se retransforma en vol.

"Deux sorciers approchent du navire. Bones et Shackelbot yoi." Marco dit avec une colère à peine réprimée.

Il n'avait pas parlé fort mais ça n'avait pas été nécessaire, tout le monde l'avait entendu haut et clair. Tout le monde était en arme et attendait le duo de pieds fermes. Un seul geste de travers et ils seraient lynchés, de ça il n'y avait pas le moindre doute.


	58. Chapter 58

**Je suis désolée ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps et que le chapitre est court, mais on va passer à un nouvel arc et tout, je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement sur cette histoire. Enfin voilà, merci de continuer à lire et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture**

Les deux derniers jours avaient été pesants pour tout le monde à bord, de ça Marco en était sur, mais ça avait été un succès, les sorciers étaient repartis, sans Rogue qui avait été tué au cours de l'attaque, cet idiot avait attaqué Izo, le sous estimant. D'eux tous Izo était un des pires avec Liana, surtout lorsqu'il était question de magie vu qu'il avait été avec elle lors de son apprentissage, enfin pour être honnête ils étaient tous surprotecteurs avec les enfants. Voir Liana traînée alors qu'elle se débattait vers un cercle rituel afin de la ramener avec eux dans leur monde n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait revoir de sitôt. Elle était totalement épuisée, elle avait à peine mangé avant de s'endormir dans la cabine de Barbe Blanche, le capitaine avait demandé à ce qu'ils restent avec lui, les commandants allaient se relayer pour rester près des enfants. Les trois garçons ne semblaient pas inclinés d'être séparés d'elle non plus, Sabo était le pire, le blond se sentait responsable.

Tout était réglé, les sorciers n'étaient plus là et ils ne reviendraient plus, Amelia Bones leur avait juré, ce que le supposé Ministre Fudge avait appuyé après avoir vu le capitaine pirate briser l'île en deux avec un énorme séisme. L'homme s'était même oublié sous la peur, ça avait été pathétique, très amusant aussi, une vision amusante après les heures de disparition de la plus jeune. Presque aussi beau à voir que le fait que Liana avait réussi à casser le nez de Dumbledore et de lui couper la barbe avec un poignard, apparemment elle avait prévu de lui planter dans le corps mais un sorcier, et elle n'avait pas vu qui, avait lancé un sortilège de protection sur le directeur de Poudlard, efficace pour son corps mais pas pour sa barbe. Fâchée par l'opportunité ratée elle avait décidé d'attaquer une chose sur laquelle Dumbledore tirait une certaine fierté, sa barbe. Une petite vengeance personnelle en somme.

Dans tous les cas les sorciers étaient à présents terrifiés d'eux, compréhensible vu que les commandants et le capitaine avaient mené l'attaque, et ils étaient plutôt terrifiants si ils le voulaient. Marco était néanmoins capable de reconnaître que les choses auraient pu être bien pire si Amelia Bones et Kingsley Shackelbot n'étaient pas venus leur donner leur position, les sorciers étaient bien cachés, Dumbledore avait été plus intelligent qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, il avait observé soigneusement leur capacité, ce qu'était le haki et la magie qu'il avait utilisé bloqué tout cela. Le second de l'équipage reconnaissait qu'il y aurait eu une grande chance qu'ils arrivent trop tard, que Liana soit emmené loin d'eux, il avait vu la même peur chez les autres, surtout chez Pops qui avait juré à la petite qu'il ne la laisserait pas être prise, Pops avait failli la perdre, ils avaient tous failli la perdre et ce n'était pas acceptable.

Marco n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer d'ailleurs, ça avait été trop court, il allait augmenter l'entraînement des enfants il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. La peur qu'il avait ressenti avait été calmé par le fait qu'il pouvait agir, il y avait une solution, dans quelques années ce ne serait pas le cas. Déjà Ace et Sabo allaient devoir dire ce qu'ils voulaient faire, devenir dans moins de trois ans maintenant, et après ça dans environ six ans ce sera le tour de Liana et Luffy, et eux ils comptaient partir. Ils ne restaient pas, il n'y avait même pas la possibilité avec le rêve de Luffy, de devenir le Roi. Il avait dit vouloir commencer de East Blue et il avait déjà fait des promesses avec différents jeunes qui avaient du potentiel. C'était une bonne idée de commencer de là bas, ils auraient le temps de devenir plus fort, d'apprendre à travailler ensemble avant d'arriver sur Grand Line et pour le Nouveau Monde. Néanmoins ça voulait dire que les ennemis dangereux qu'ils se feraient, et ils s'en feraient, Luffy était capable de convaincre n'importe qui de travailler avec lui et de faire ce qu'il voulait si il était motivé, cependant il était aussi capable de se retrouver dans des ennuis juste en descendant à bord d'une île. Ce que ça voulait dire c'est qu'ils seraient tous seuls, qu'ils ne pourraient pas les aider, et même si il aimerait garder Liana avec lui à bord du Moby Dick ce n'était pas faisable. Non seulement elle refuserait d'être séparée de Luffy, mais en plus Luffy tout seul était juste une catastrophe en attente.

Il était plus que tenté de les accompagner, et si ça n'était pas vraiment une surprise, il avait vu à quel point il était protecteur vis à vis des gamins, il n'avait pas pensé que ça serait à ce point avant d'éprouver une peur absolue en apprenant le kidnapping de Liana et en voyant Sabo inconscient.

Cependant il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas le seul, Ace avait semblé très tenté par l'idée de ne jamais laisser Liana sortir de son champ de vision, et il était capable d'insister pour les accompagner, Sabo aussi d'ailleurs, il se sentait responsable c'était clair. Mais même en dehors des deux grands frères, les autres membres de l'équipage avaient été plus que prêts à détruire l'île pour la trouver, voire même à la chercher partout, même sous les cailloux. Ils avaient tous tenu à la prendre dans leur bras quand ils l'avaient récupéré, mais Pops avait dit stop après un moment, elle était épuisée. Aucun doute que dans les prochains jours ils allaient se rattraper.

"Viens te coucher Marco." la voix de Barbe Blanche se fit entendre, il était toujours dans sa cabine, Liana et les garçons sur ses genoux, allongé comme il l'était sur son lit, Thatch était couché à côté d'une de ses jambes, Izo de l'autre, Namur était installé par terre avec Rakuyo et Curiel.

"Je n'ai pas sommeil yoi." Marco nia, il était juste dehors la cabine, observant la mer sans la voir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps sans y prendre le moindre plaisir

"Fils tu as des cernes visibles, elle ne disparaîtra pas parce que tu dors quelques heures, personne ne pourra la prendre, elle ou les autres gamins d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un fait le moindre pas dans la cabine on se réveillera. Et il y a des hommes de garde, inquiet comme toi, bon moins certes, je te l'accorde mais ils sont quand même plus sur leur garde que d'habitude. Tu le saurais si tu faisais attention. Si tu es fatigué tu ne feras que les inquiéter, elle surtout, déjà elle semble sentir que tu n'es pas bien vu qu'elle bouge plus que normalement." Barbe Blanche dit sérieusement

Liana était très en phase avec les liens qu'elle avait avec ceux particulièrement proches d'elle, plus la personne était proche d'elle et plus le lien était fort. Aucun ne surpassait ceux de Luffy, Ace et Sabo, mais Barbe Blanche et Marco étaient en second, le reste des commandants variaient ensuite. Durant la journée elle faisait en sorte de les bloquer un peu pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant elle premièrement mais aussi parce que c'était épuisant pour elle, la nuit en revanche les blocs tombaient et elle ressentait donc bien plus quand quelqu'un avait un soucis ou était blessé, voire même faisait un cauchemar. Parfois c'était suffisamment fort pour la réveiller, elle se levait alors pour aller voir la personne souffrant du cauchemar, d'autres fois ça lui faisait juste passer une mauvaise nuit.

"Tu me culpabilise Pops yoi." Marco remarqua en soufflant

"Tant que ça te met au lit fils, je ferai ce qui est nécessaire. On a tous besoin de repos." Barbe Blanche dit sans aucune trace de culpabilité

"Et toi yoi ?" Marco demanda en levant un sourcil, il était à l'entrée de la cabine à présent

"Je ne peux pas dormir quand un de mes gamins se torture l'esprit." il répondit simplement "J'ai refait ce qui c'est passé un millier de fois tu sais, me demandant ce qu'on aurait pu faire différemment, mais au final je doute qu'on aurait pu faire grand chose d'autre. Dumbledore la voulait, plus le temps passait ou elle refusait de lui parler et encore plus elle refusait de revenir avec eux, plus il était désespéré. Un homme désespéré peut faire beaucoup, surtout avec du support. Il en avait, il a agi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ils sont partis et ils ne reviendront pas, ou si ils essaient on les tuera d'entrée si nécessaire. Point. Si on s'inquiète et on s'affole près d'elle, ça va la stresser et l'énerver. Elle a besoin de normalité pour se rassurer que tout va bien, c'est aussi simple que ça, tu veux l'aider alors comporte toi comme si de rien n'était. Les autres seront suffisamment à l'affût comme ça, offre lui le refuge que tu as toujours fait."

"J'ai eu la trouille Pops yoi." Marco avoua en fermant les yeux

"Moi aussi, tout le monde a eu peur. Ces gamins nous ont autour de leur petit doigt et ils le savent, pas entièrement bien sûr mais suffisamment. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour chacun de mes enfants, tu le sais, mais pour eux je crois que j'irai même plus loin, et je pense que personne n'aura de problème avec cette idée." Barbe Blanche dit avec un sourire sous son énorme moustache

"Non, on irait tous en enfer sans une once d'hésitation si ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient sain et saufs yoi. Ça va être l'enfer quand Luffy et Liana partiront." Marco souffla

"Ça c'est sûr. Mais il y a le temps encore, ne nous inquiétons pas plus que ça, ça viendra suffisamment vite dans tous les cas." il dit avec un grommellement, il n'était vraiment pas enthousiaste pour l'idée "En attendant on va célébrer les fêtes en famille et c'est tout ce qui compte."

"Luffy va encore manger trop de sucre malgré tous nos efforts pas vrai yoi ?" Marco demanda exaspéré, il aurait nié le sourire sur son visage si quelqu'un l'avait remarqué

"Probablement." Barbe Blanche acquiesça avec un rire silencieux

"Ils grandissent trop vite yoi." Marco souffla

"Oui, mais ils seront toujours de la famille, même quand Luffy sera roi." leur père contra, il était heureux pour la présence des quatre gamins, en général bien sûr mais aussi parce qu'ils forçaient Marco à souffler, à se poser et à rire, des choses qu'il n'avait pas fait assez avant. "Dors fils, personne ne leur fera du mal sous notre garde."

Et pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des sorciers, Marco s'endormit aisément sans inquiétude, et quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un Luffy qui sautait sur son ventre, il ria, il était en paix, encore plus en voyant le sourire sur le visage de Liana.


	59. Chapter 59

**Coucou, merci beaucoup de lire cette dix, de la suivre, de la mettre en favori et surtout de commenter. Dernièrement j'écrivais des réponses aux commentaires mais je m'excuse cette fois je peux pas, j'ai un soucis avec mon chargeur d'ordinateur et du coup en ce moment j'écris sur mon téléphone. Un cauchemar. Du coup ça complique un peu les choses pour vous répondre donc je m'excuse mais j'essaierai de me rattraper au prochain chapitre. Par rapport à l'écriture, si normalement vous avez tout à fait le droit de me blâmer pour les fautes et autres, cette fois ci c'est moi plus le correcteur automatique. Bonne lecture quand même et bisous.**

Installée sur l'épaule de son père, comme si souvent, Liana songeait, les dernières semaines avaient été longue pour tout le monde, mais elles laissaient derrière elle un sentiment d'étouffement pour la jeune adolescente. Elle était une pirate, surtout pour la liberté qu'elle ressentait sur l'eau, le fait qu'elle pouvait aller où elle voulait, peut être pas de suite bien sûr, quoique si elle demandait à Oyaji si ils pouvaient se rendre sur telle île, il y réfléchirait. Mais un jour elle pourrait voir le monde, aller où elle souhaitait, avec son frère, son jumeau, avec Luffy. Cette liberté était importante pour elle, avant les sorciers elle devait obéir à certaines règles, se rendre à ses leçons avec les commandants mais sinon elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, tant qu'elle ne se mettait pas en danger, elle ou l'équipage. Des règles normales pour elle, claires et avec un sens.  
Ces règles avaient changé avec l'arrivée des sorciers, ce qui avait été normal vu ce qui avait failli se produire, et elle avait été vraiment effrayé en attendant que les autres ne puissent la libérer. Mais ils étaient partis à présent, enfin presque tous vu que Remus et Sirius avaient choisi de rester sur l'île de la Main, ils avaient tenté de rester à bord du navire mais Oyaji avait refusé, il faudrait du temps avant qu'il accepte à nouveau la présence de deux des hommes qui avaient tenté d'enlever sa plus jeune fille. Le fait qu'ils aient voulu rester dans un monde étrange, à leurs yeux, pour elle, était un bon point mais ça ne compensait pas tout bon plus et lors des visites de l'équipage sur cette île, Barbe Blanche ne doutait pas que ses enfants seraient très attentifs.  
Comme la plupart des commandants à bord étaient à présent, l'expression sur le visage de sa petite Liana n'était pas une surprise pour l'ancien pirate. Marco avait adopté toute la fratrie mais si il y en avait une qui lui faisait penser à son second c'était elle. Si Ace semblait vouloir être un pirate pour la famille et faire ses preuves, que Sabo voulait changer le monde et que Luffy lui voulait vivre des aventures avec ses nakamas, Liana de son côté recherchait la liberté. Elle voulait voir le monde et être libre, la situation actuelle était donc difficile pour elle, Ace, Sabo et Luffy ne la laissaient jamais sortir hors de leur champ de vision, les autres pirates venaient souvent pour la voir et s'assurer qu'elle était toujours à bord, et ainsi de suite, même Marco qui pourtant faisait un effort était plus présent que normalement. Si on ajoutait le fait que l'entraînement avait augmenté en intensité et en nombre d'heure, il voyait bien que sa fille en avait assez de tout ça, qu'elle voulait que les choses retournent à la normale, enfin aussi normales que possible sur un navire pirate.  
"Il y a t'il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ?" Il demanda en la sortant visiblement de ses pensées et il sourit en voyant son regard interrogateur, il espérait vraiment être toujours capable de la lire aisément "Quand tu viens sur mon épaule comme ça en général tu me parles, ou c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de particulier à voir. Donc qu'est ce qui se passe la puce ? Est ce que c'est en rapport avec le fait que la famille est surprotectrice ?"  
"Oui, papa j'en peux plus. Ils sont toujours avec moi, même mes frères, je peux même pas aller aux toilettes toute seule. Je les adore mais ils me rendent folle. On arrive à une île et je sais qu'ils vont être avec moi tout le temps." Liana se plaignit "Je vous aime et je sais que vous avez eu peur et moi ça fait plus d'un mois qu'ils sont partis. Combien de temps ça va durer ?"  
"Ta famille est inquiète ma puce, on a failli te perdre, mais tu as raison sur le fait que tu as le droit d'avoir les mêmes règles qu'avant, le problème est réglé après tout. On arrivera à une île demain, si tu veux et que tu respectes les règles je ferai en sorte que tu sois laissée tranquille par les autres." Barbe Blanche proposa gentiment  
"Quelles sont les règles?" Liana demanda, elle avait confiance en son père bien sûr mais il pouvait être farceur parfois ou surprotecteur, et puis après des années à écouter les leçons d'Izo et de Marco elle savait qu'il ne fallait jamais accepter un marché sans en savoir le plus possible.  
"Tu as un mini-escargophone en permanence sur toi et tu réponds si on t'appelle. Sinon ça voudra dire que tu as des ennuis et on viendra te chercher. Fenrir est avec toi aussi, pareil pour ta chouette Hecate, tu es prudente et tu appelles toutes les heures pour nous dire que tu vas bien." Barbe Blanche expliqua et de suite sa fille sauta à son cou, ses bras étaient trop courts pour en faire le tour bien sûr mais ça ne faisait rien, il la serra volontiers contre elle. Ses fils n'allaient pas être contents mais il avait pris la bonne décision de ça il était sur.

L'arrivée à l'île eut des réactions diverses, les commandants et les deux aînés de la fratrie n'étaient pas du tout heureux de la nouvelle que Liana serait seule. Luffy non plus d'ailleurs mais il avait confiance en sa sœur et elle lui avait promis d'être prudente, et ça lui allait.  
Néanmoins d'accord ou pas d'accord ils n'avaient pas le choix, le Paternel avait donné un ordre et personne, pas même Marco, n'en était exempt. Liana donc pour la première fois depuis des semaines était tranquille, elle aimait sa famille vraiment mais ils étaient trop nombreux quand ils étaient surprotecteurs. Même les pirates n'étant pas sur le Moby Dick l'avaient été durant les fêtes et même après, les appels qu'elle recevait étaient pleins de demande de prudence et autre.  
Fenrir avait l'air enthousiaste et soulagé également, le loup avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis son arrivée dans la vie de la sorcière. Il supportait mieux le monde par exemple, mais à part Liana il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un était continuellement avec lui. Hecate de son côté était perchée tranquillement sur l'épaule de la jeune adolescente et observait les alentours avec son regard ambre.

Elle se baladait depuis un moment et avait trouvé des petits trucs sympa à acheter, l'avantage de ne pas être avec Ace ou Luffy c'était qu'elle achetait beaucoup moins de snacks, et qu'elle pouvait passer autant de temps qui lui plaisait dans un magasin sans qu'ils ne râlent. Sabo était plus patient à ce niveau là. Elle avait du les éviter quelques fois, ils avaient tenté de la suivre, mais ils avaient oublié et ses liens avec eux et le fait qu'elle était attentive et qu'elle les connaissait. Ils n'avaient pas été difficile de les repérer, pas du tout.

Elle était en train de marcher tranquillement lorsque Fenrir se tendit, alertée par le comportement de son familier, Liana sortir une de ses dagues de son fourreau prête à se défendre si ça devenait nécessaire, elle suivit ensuite le loup dans une allée. Il aurait probablement été plus intelligent d'appeler les autres mais elle était capable de se débrouiller et sinon ils allaient être impossibles.

Au final il n'y avait pas de danger, pas qu'elle pouvait voir en tout cas, un homme était allongé sur le sol et il saignait abondamment, elle ne réfléchit pas et s'agenouilla à des côtés prête à appuyer sur la blessure pour ralentir le saignement et à appeller un docteur mais une main vieillie mais forte attrape une des siennes, l'homme avait des cheveux blancs et gris, des yeux sombres mais tellement fatigué qu'elle dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer en voyant la résignation qu'ils contenaient.

"Je vais mourir, pas la peine de vous fatiguer petite miss." Il dit ensuite calmement avec une voix grave

"Mais vous avez besoin de soins." Liana protesta

"Je souhaite juste un peu de compagnie petite miss. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à vivre pour quelques années. Si vous voulez m'aider alors rester un moment s'il vous plait."Il demanda

Hésitante, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir elle finit par s'asseoir. Rakuyo lui avait dit quelques choses deux ans auparavant, il y avait eu un sale combat et beaucoup de pirates avaient été tué. Liana avait été dévasté et le commandant était venu la voir. "Tu dois comprendre Liana, on connaît les risques, on sait que la mort peut arriver à n'importe quel moment et on l'a accepté. Parfois, quand on en a trop vu ou qu'on a trop souffert, la mort est une libération. Ne les oublie pas et on ne le fera pas non plus, mais je les pleure pas trop longtemps. La mort n'est qu'une autre partie de la vie."

En voyant cet homme, les mots de Rakuyo avaient bien plus de sens, si il avait vraiment accepté sa mort et qu'il ne voulait plus vivre, avait elle le droit de décider de la suite pour lui ? Elle ne le pensait pas, à la place elle ferait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, elle ne le laisserait pas mourir seul. Elle s'installa plus confortablement par terre, Fenrir se couchant dans son dos, le museau vers l'entrée de la ruelle et Hecate perchée sur un toit. Elle lui prit la main pour qu'il sente qu'il n'était pas seul.

"Merci petite miss. J'étais un pirate avant tu sais, je parcourait les mers sous les ordres de mon capitaine, c'était la belle vie. Ryan aux poings d'acier c'était mon nom, ma tête était mise à prix à 345 millions. J'aurai jamais imaginé mourir comme ça mais après la mort de mon capitaine j'avais plus l'envie de reprendre la mer. L'amante la plus capricieuse de toutes, n'oublie jamais ça petite miss, la mer prend et donne comme il lui plait. Je ne suis pas le premier à mourir ainsi, oublié, et je ne serai pas le dernier." Ryan dit en regardant le ciel

Il continua à parler, racontant des aventures, il avait pris la mer peu après l'exécution de Roger. Et pendant tout ce temps elle l'écouta, retenant ce qu'il lui disait et essayant de lui offrir du confort silencieusement. Sa voix de fit de plus en plus faible jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise, mort. Il avait des larmes sur les joues mais un sourire au lèvres. Heureux d'avoir pu raconter son histoire.

Liana se leva avec difficulté, ayant gardé la même position un peu trop longtemps, elle essaya de calmer ses larmes, elle ne le connaissait pas mais il lui avait raconté sa vie et elle était quand même touchée. Il méritait mieux que d'avoir son cadavre ainsi dans une vieille ruelle. Elle sortit son escargophone et c'était Marco, il avait l'air inquiet, en regardant sa montre elle remarqua qu'elle était en retard de dix minutes par rapport aux instructions de Papa, elle grimaça parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les inquiéter et encore moins les décevoir mais elle ne regrettait pas pour autant ses actions.

"Ma, j'ai besoin d'aide pour enterrer un cadavre."


	60. Chapter 60

**Coucou, voici le début du dernier arc de Fuite et Espoir. Plus que quelques chapitres, deux à quatre je pense, et nous passerons à une fic centrée sur les aventures de Luffy et Liana dans East Blue puis Grand Line. Merci de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout commenter. Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais c'est la mise en bouche, bonne lecture.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling. Désolée l'attente était longue une fois encore et pour un chapitre bref, mais promis je me dépêche pour le prochain. Je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé et je sais, la fin ne devait pas être trop gai, même si je termine sur une note d'humour. Bisous.**

Misstykata: **Oui, le pauvre comme tu dis, mais c'est malheureusement comme ça, et ne t'en fais pas pour Liana, ce n'était malheureusement pas le premier mort qu'elle voyait notre princesse.**

Sakihinata : **De diverses manières, ce qui était le but je l'admets. Elle est un peu, cruelle par moment, ça va de pair avec être élevé par des pirates je suppose ;)**

GlaceChouette28741 : **Disons que ça aura des réactions variées, peut être le coup de pied aux fesses dont ils avaient besoin, ou pas, c'est à voir. Bisous.**

luna park : **Et oui, notre mère poule favorite va nous en faire des cheveux blancs. Le pauvre...**

lyra lupa : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, il y a du boulot je le sais pour la rendre plus agréable mais je suis contente que tu l'aies quand même aimé comme ça. Bonne lecture.**

Marco n'avait pas du tout aimé la blague de Liana, heureusement pour elle, elle ne fut pas punie ou limitée à nouveau vu que Père avait trouvé ça drôle. Son rire avait été entendu par toute l'île. Il avait ensuite fait porter le corps de l'ancien pirate sur un canot en bois auquel on mit le feu, en vrai tradition pirate, donnant le corps d'un homme de la mer, à la mer. Ils ne s'étaient pas attardés sur l'île après ça, ils avaient rempli les stocks du navire, et depuis, ces six derniers jours, Liana était plutôt absente et du coup Marco était absolument inquiet. Il avait été ennuyé au début, après tout le Phénix avait plus qu'un peu paniqué en entendant la phrase qui était sortie de l'escargophone, son esprit passant par toutes les possibilités et tous les dangers, néanmoins en voyant l'état de la plus jeune, sa colère n'avait pas duré, enfin son état mental vu que physiquement tout allait bien, amis ces jours ci, même ses frères avaient du mal à la faire parler, et quand les autres membres de la fratrie échouaient à quelque chose concernant un des leurs, on pouvait vraiment s'inquiéter. Elle répondait, mais ses yeux étaient dans le vague et son esprit était clairement ailleurs. Lorsqu'ils avaient demandé si l'homme avait dit quelque chose d'incorrect ou quoique ce soit du même genre, Père lui même l'avait fait, mais elle avait nié, disant que même si il n'avait pas été toujours très poli, il avait tenu compte de son âge et qu'elle n'était pas traumatisé ou quoique ce soit du genre, elle voulait juste réfléchir.

Alors elle réfléchissait et inquiétait Marco, ses frères et un grand nombre des autres pirate au passage, seul Luffy était totalement calme à son sujet étant sûr qu'elle parlerait quand elle en aurait envie. Il avait dit ça au bout du deuxième jour après avoir passé une heure, sans presque cligner des yeux, à l'observer.

Barbe Blanche, assis sur son fauteuil habituel, faisait de même présentement, Liana faisait des allers-retours sur une part du bastingage du navire, alternant entre les pieds et les mains. Il surveillait toujours un peu plus lorsqu'elle le faisait sur ses mains mais elle ne chancelait pas le moins du monde, Liana était certainement une acrobate douée à la base, mais Izo et Vista n'avaient fait que cultiver d'avantage ce talent. Si il était certain que Luffy lui causerait des problèmes au cœur à cause de sa capacité à s'attirer des ennuis, il était certain que c'était les pirouettes de Liana qui lui donnerait des palpitations. Il n'était pas le seul à observer avec attention Liana, en effet son loup Fenrir et sa chouette blanche Hécate faisaient de même, ainsi que Stefan, son propre chien. Son propre chien était en général plus attentif envers les enfants que lui même depuis leur arrivée, particulièrement Liana, Luffy était enthousiaste avec les animaux, il arrivait à les faire l'aimer mais Liana avait un don pour ça, elle réussissait toujours à les calmer.

Elle descendit brusquement de la rampe, pile quand ses frères sortaient du réfectoire, elle prit la main de Luffy et le tira vers le grand mât.

"Il faut que je te parle, bon entraînement avec Hank." elle dit tout en marchant, ses deux animaux, plus Lionceau qui était sur l'épaule de Luffy, elle se mit ensuite à grimper, Hécate volant à côté d'elle tandis que Fenrir suivait à coup de patte et de dents, il avait prit l'habitude, sa maîtresse montant régulièrement dans les hauteurs, il avait été déterminé à la suivre alors et à présent si il n'était pas particulièrement douée, il y arrivait sans trop de difficulté.

Ace et Sabo regardèrent les deux plus jeunes surpris par le comportement de Liana, mais elle avait parfois des moments étranges, particulièrement lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Ils étaient un peu agacés d'être mis à l'écart, néanmoins ils savaient qu'ils apprendraient la vérité bien assez vite, elle ne leur cacherait pas ça longtemps, elle était toujours un peu plus proche de Luffy, comme ils étaient un peu plus proches tous les deux, c'était probablement autant dû à l'âge qu'au fait qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble.

Très vite les deux plus jeunes se retrouvèrent en haut du grand mât, dans un des poste de vigie, un qui était vide, normal c'était le plus dangereux avec les vents. Néanmoins ni Liana, ni Luffy ne risquaient quoique ce soit, dans le pire des cas ce ne serait pas leur première chute, Luffy était en caoutchouc et tout l'équipage était persuadé que Liana avait du sang de félin en elle vu qu'elle réussissait toujours à bien retomber.

"Alors ?" demanda Luffy en accordant toute son attention à sa sœur

"Je sais quel est mon rêve." elle dit avec excitation

"Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?" il demanda surexcité, il voulait devenir le Roi des Pirates, c'était qui il était, Ace voulait être connu pour lui même, Sabo voulait changer le monde et faire en sorte que les gens soient vraiment libres. Que sa sœur ait ou non un rêve ne changeait pas grand chose pour lui, mais il voulait qu'elle en ait un quand même.

"Je vais écrire les histoires des gens qu'on rencontrera, pour qu'ils soient au moins dans la mémoire de quelqu'un, pour qu'il y ait une trace de leur existence. Les gens ne devraient pas mourir sans qu'on se souvienne d'eux, l'histoire de Ryan sera ma première. J'écrirai leurs raisons pour leurs choix, le pourquoi ils sont devenus ainsi, que ce soit pirate, marine, civil ou révolutionnaire. J'écrirai pour qu'on se souvienne d'eux. Qu'est ce que tu en pense Roi des Pirate ?" elle demanda un peu hésitante, le rêve de son frère était tellement grand après tout, était elle vraiment à la hauteur avec son rêve à elle ?

"C'est génial Lia. Tu seras parfaite pour ça, tu es tellement observatrice." sourit Luffy enthousiaste "Je te raconterais aussi celles que j'entends." il dit ensuite, totalement confiant, absolument sûr qu'elle y arriverait

Elle lui sauta au cou, ça faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui croyait autant en elle, et aussi naturellement, elle savait que sa famille avait confiance en elle bien sûr mais Luffy c'était différent, il ne doutait pas le moins du monde, jamais d'elle en tout cas. Tant qu'elle avait cette confiance derrière elle, elle était sûre de pouvoir y arriver.

* * *

Sa famille était bien sûr très fière d'elle une fois qu'elle leur révéla son rêve, elle était sûre que c'était en partie parce qu'elle n'était plus pensive, Marco particulièrement avait été soulagé, néanmoins elle fut vraiment touchée lorsque son père lui offrit plusieurs carnets pour qu'elle puisse écrire à sa guise, bien sûr elle continuait de dessiner, et du coup ses carnets étaient un mélange des deux.

La vie reprit peu à peu son court sur le Moby Dick, les trois d'ailleurs, ils se voyaient parfois, surtout lorsqu'ils allaient à l'île de la Main, la famille toujours surprotectrice à l'idée de revoir Sirius et Remus, ainsi que Regis qui avait un faible pour Liana.

Liana et Luffy venait d'avoir treize ans, Sabo et Ace seize, lorsque quelque chose chamboula leur vie. L'équipage de Shanks le Roux était dans leur territoire, plus particulièrement sur l'île Corvus, une île sombre mais avec un alcool excellent.

Il était difficile de dire qui était le plus choqué entre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et celui du Roux, lorsque les premiers arrivèrent sur l'île pour découvrir que les autres y étaient, et avant que quoique ce soit puisse être dit ou fait, Luffy sauta hors du Moby Dick et tomba sur Shanks.


	61. Chapter 61

**Salut, ça fait un moment que j'avais pas posté un chapitre pour cette fic pas vrai, désolée mais voici le nouveau. On va bientôt arriver à la fin de cette partie là et aux débuts des aventures des Muggiwaras, j'ai hâte :D. Merci à vous tous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout de commenter cette fic. Un grand merci à** Miss Poulpy **pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre rapidement. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

Misstykata : **Je suis contente alors d'avoir pu te faire plaisir, en espérant que ça soit également le cas avec ce chapitre. Oui c'était prévisible, j'avais pensé faire une plus grande partie sur ça mais je n'avais pas noté toutes mes idées et depuis le temps... je ne m'en souviens plus. .. Désespoir, enfin bon j'espère que le chapitre sera quand même apprécié.**

luna park : **Voici leurs réactions, avec du retard, mes excuses, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous.**

darkayora : **Coucou darling, L** **iana va encore causer bien des frayeurs aux Shirohige et ce même avant son départ avec Luffy, pauvres petits pirates, Marco va devenir totalement dingue. Oui toi aussi ? Les yeux lui sautant des orbites et la bouche grande ouverte ? Bisous:D.**

lilylys : **Voici la suite, après un peu d'attente, mais la suite et les réactions, en espérant que ça soit à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

Gabi : **Bon voici les réactions, désolée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras.**

Luffy bien que surpris par le fait qu'il était tombé sur son héros se ressaisit vite et sauta au cou de Shanks, sous les yeux surpris de l'équipage de la Red Force, et ceux un peu moins surpris, ils avaient beaucoup entendu parler de l'autre empereur par le plus jeune frère, des pirates de Barbe Blanche, quoique Marco était loin, très loin même, d'être ravi. Il luttait visiblement pour ne pas arracher Luffy de Shanks. L'homme avait certes sauvé Luffy, et pour ça le Phénix lui était reconnaissant, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il n'aimait pas le rouquin et qu'il ne le voulait pas près de sa fratrie, oui ils étaient à lui, pas au rouquin.

"Luffy, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?" s'exclama Shanks, plus qu'un peu paniqué, en dévisageant le gamin, plus si gamin que ça maintenant, qui était accroché à son cou, son bras le tenait pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas, un réflexe qu'il avait acquis durant l'année passé à Dawn.

"Pops a dit qu'on allait à cette île. Pourquoi je ne serai pas ici ?" demanda Luffy, un air confus sur le visage, sa tête penchée sur le côté, néanmoins les trois autres membres de la fratrie particulièrement, savaient qu'il faisait semblant d'être innocent et de ne pas comprendre, Barbe Blanche et quelques uns de ses fils s'en rendaient aussi compte. Ils avaient l'habitude après tout, Luffy était un vrai farceur, Marco blâmait Thatch mais Sabo, Ace et Liana étaient tout autant responsables.

"Pops !" s'exclama Shanks, de plus en plus surpris.

"Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir adopté gamin." plaisanta Barbe Blanche qui surveillait la situation avec un air amusé, sa plus jeune fille sur une épaule. Liana observait l'équipage de la Red Force avec des sentiments partagés, surtout lorsqu'elle nota la présence de Ben. Elle avait été différente à l'époque, plus craintive et mal à l'aise en public, surtout avec des hommes, particulièrement les plus grands qu'elle, donc à peu près tout le monde. Ben avait été quelqu'un dont elle avait apprécié la compagnie, il était plus calme et posé que le reste de son équipage, un point très positif pour la petite fille vu qu'à l'époque les bruits l'effrayaient, même le rire de Shanks la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait commencé à s'habituer à Luffy et à Garp, mais elle n'avait pas tellement confiance en Garp et Luffy il était tout simplement différent, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, les autres... c'était une autre histoire. Même si elle était restée près de Ben, l'homme avait mis du temps avant de réussir à avoir des conversations avec elle, encore plus longtemps pour la faire sourire, il avait eu besoin de l'année entière pour gagner un peu de sa confiance, le fait qu'il l'ait sauvé des bandits et qu'il avait tenté d'aider Luffy, ça lui avait fait gagner des points. Néanmoins Liana avait été blessée par son départ, elle avait su que ça arriverait, elle n'était pas idiote après tout, mais ça avait quand même fait mal et elle avait commencé à douter encore plus des gens, soit ils lui faisaient du mal, soit ils l'abandonnaient. Après tout ses parents n'avaient pas été là. Le temps passé à suivre Ace, l'avait aidé à mieux cerner celui qui allait devenir son grand frère, elle le comprenait, partageait les mêmes doutes quant au reste du monde même si elle ne détestait pas le monde entier, elle était juste méfiante. Ça avait été les pirates de Barbe Blanche qui lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait tort, tout comme ils l'avaient prouvé à Ace et même à Sabo, Luffy avait été le seul à ne pas avoir de problème pour faire confiance. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ces retrouvailles avec l'équipage de Shanks, elle avait un peu espéré ne pas les voir jusqu'au jour où Luffy serait prêt pour son combat contre Shanks, ainsi que leur équipage contre l'équipage de l'Empereur.

"Comment ?" demanda plus qu'un peu perdu Shanks.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace et je voulais vous remercier pour avoir sauver la vie de notre petit frère et pour avoir protégé notre petite sœur." intervint Ace, sans répondre à sa question, faisant quelque chose pour laquelle il s'était entraîné, avait eu de nombreuses leçons de politesse par Makino et Izo, le crossdresser avait été déterminé à ce qu'ils en aient tous les quatre, même si Sabo et Liana en connaissaient pas mal il y avait tenu et ils avaient cédé. Izo n'était pas le genre d'homme que vous vouliez comme un ennemi, encore moins ses proches vu tout les moyens de chantage qu'il possédait, aidé par Liana en plus, pour la plus grande inquiétude de la plupart des pirates d'ailleurs.

"Oui, merci beaucoup, ils sont notre trésor." s'inclina également Sabo, gagnant un énorme sourire de Luffy et un sourire timide de Liana qui baissa la tête pour cacher un peu la rougeur de ses joues.

"C'était rien, j'étais heureux de le faire mais j'aimerai quand même une explication." sourit Shanks, se reprenant un peu, même si son regard allait de Luffy toujours accroché à lui, à Liana sur l'épaule de l'Empereur qu'il respectait le plus.

"Après votre départ, Pépé nous a amené chez une amie à lui, une chef de bandit où on a rencontré Ace et Sabo et de là on est devenu une famille tous les quatre mais un peu plus d'un an après votre départ les choses ont dégénéré et pour être ensemble et sains et saufs on est parti de Dawn par bateau et on a fait route vers Grand Line où on a éventuellement rencontré Papa et le reste de l'équipage, ils voulaient qu'on reste avec eux mais on a protesté et finalement après plusieurs péripéties on est resté à bord avec eux avant de les considérer comme notre famille." expliqua Liana, après avoir donné une crise cardiaque aux pirates du Red Force, en descendant, normalement pour elle, de manière acrobatique de l'épaule de son père adoptif. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient pris l'habitude, même si lorsqu'elle le faisait de haut des mâts, là ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de réagir, c'était un peu trop inquiétant à leur gout, ils étaient donc plutôt compatissants envers les autres pirates, ils comprenaient. Liana ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais elle avait apprécié les pirates lors de leur séjour à Dawn et Shanks avait sauvé Luffy, en plus elle était presque sûre que ça allait tomber dans son travail de second, faire en sorte d'expliquer les actions de Luffy, alors autant s'y mettre.

"Mais Lia et moi on partira à nos 17 ans, avec Lionceau, Fenrir et Hécate." assura Luffy avec son énorme sourire "Je vais tenir notre promesse et devenir le Roi."

"Lionceau ? Fenrir ? Hécate ?" répéta interdit Shanks.

"Oui, voici Lionceau." présenta Luffy lorsque son singe se posa sur son épaule, en ayant assez d'être séparé de son humain. Shanks ne put retenir un rire incrédule en voyant que Lionceau était un singe, typique de la part de Luffy. "Fenrir est le loup de Liana et Hécate est une chouette. Il est mon familier et ce sont ceux de Liana, ensuite il y a Spade, le caméléon de Ace et la perruche de Sabo qui s'appelle Athéna."

"J'ai besoin d'un verre." soupira Shanks "Voire plusieurs verres."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les pirates se dispersent dans différents bars, Barbe Blanche allant avec ses commandants, les enfants et les pirates de la Red Force, dans un des principaux établissements de l'île, un endroit où ils étaient attendus vu que le barman était un vieil ami et que l'île était sous la protection des Shirohige. Shanks avait Luffy contre lui, un fait qui déplaisait à Marco bien sûr mais aussi aux autres, après tout Luffy était à eux, pas à Akagami. Surtout qu'Ace restait près de son petit frère, avec Sabo à côté de lui pour s'assurer que leur aîné ne dise rien de trop grave, après tout même si il avait fait beaucoup de progrès il avait toujours un sale caractère, et si Shanks avait l'air sympa ça ne semblait pas être le cas de son ami Dracule Mihawk qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi d'être là. Sabo avait donc la tâche de surveiller ses deux frères, il ne fallait pas que Luffy l'insulte par accident, surtout que le Grand Corsaire semblait étrangement fasciné par Luffy, avec une pointe d'agacement en même temps, c'était difficile à déterminer. Liana ayant senti grâce à ses liens les émotions négatives que ressentaient Marco, ainsi que les autres mais c'était plus intense pour lui, elle avait choisi de rester près de lui, ça lui permettait aussi de garder ses distances afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de Ben et des autres. Le blond appréciait beaucoup le fait que la jeune fille restait près de lui, ses émotions étaient plus calmes et détendues.

"Alors il est le gamin dont tu as tant parlé." dit Dracule Mihawk après un moment, il n'avait pas apprécié lors du retour de Shanks d'East Blue de découvrir que son meilleur adversaire avait perdu un bras. Oh il savait bien que Shanks était toujours un sabreur redoutable, il avait gardé son titre d'Empereur et ce n'était pas chose facile, encore moins avec un bras en moins, mais le roux l'avait fait, néanmoins Mihawk ne voulait pas l'affronter ainsi. Leurs affrontements avaient été des duels égaux et s'il gagnait contre Shanks à présent il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se demander si sa victoire n'était pas due au bras en moins de son adversaire. C'était inimaginable pour le Grand Corsaire et du coup ils ne se battaient plus, un fait qui agaçait le sabreur vu que Shanks avait été un égal à ce niveau. Il avait aussi beaucoup entendu parler de Monkey D. Luffy et de sa sœur discrète mais gentille et intelligente, une des rares fois où il avait vu Ben Beckman sourire avait été au sujet de la fille, il savait que le rouquin pensait que le gamin avait ce qu'il fallait pour devenir le Roi, mais pour le moment il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'après avoir été traîné ici par Shanks, il rencontrerait les deux gamins pas plus qu'ils seraient avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche.

"Oui." confirma Shanks avec un sourire. "C'est mon ami Mihawk, je vous avais parlé de lui."

"L'homme qui a rejoint les Grands Corsaires parce qu'il s'ennuyait ?" demanda Luffy en observant l'homme en question.

"Oui." confirma Shanks.

"On a un nakama qui va te battre." dit avec conviction et sans la moindre hésitation Luffy, surprenant Mihawk qui leva un sourcil.

"Vraiment ?" il demanda d'une voix posée.

"Oui, Zoro va devenir le meilleur sabreur au monde." affirma Luffy.

"Zoro ? Je ne connais pas de sabreur de ce nom." réfléchit Mihawk.

"Zoro a deux ans de plus que nous et il vit à East Blue, son rêve est de devenir le meilleur sabreur au monde." expliqua un peu plus Liana, la seule réaction que le sabreur eut fut un simple haussement de sourcil.

* * *

Liana aimait faire la fête comme le reste de sa famille, vivant avec des pirates c'était un peu obligatoire, néanmoins lorsqu'on mélangeait les Shirohige avec les Agakami, ça faisait beaucoup de bruit et d'agitation, surtout vu que Marco et Shanks se disputaient, enfin en réalité Shanks titillait Marco qui réagissait. Elle en avait un peu assez de tout ça, et comme elle ne savait toujours pas où elle en était émotionnellement, elle préférait prendre un peu ses distances, Fenrir, Hécate et Stefan avec elle, le familier de son père était déterminé à la protéger chaque fois qu'elle s'écartait des adultes, et même parfois quand elle était avec des adultes, il était très protecteur, elle marcha jusqu'à une plaine pas loin de la ville, pas la peine de se faire disputer après tout et dégaina son sabre, elle avait besoin de se défouler un peu et lorsqu'elle commençait son entraînement c'était toujours avec le sabre, puis les poignards. Elle fit les mouvements que lui avaient enseigné surtout Thatch et Vista, mais Bleheim avait aussi aidé de même que les autres sabreurs, les commandants de la quatrième et cinquième division faisaient parti des meilleurs mais les autres avaient aussi leur propre technique et avaient l'avantage d'avoir l'habitude de se battre avec un seul sabre. Les gestes familiers l'aidèrent grandement à se recentrer et à retrouver son calme, si nécessaire avec ses frères et le reste de sa famille, elle les adorait et ne les changerait pour rien au monde mais ils étaient parfois... difficiles. Néanmoins même concentrée comme elle l'était elle restait attentive à son environnement, les leçons d'Izo et Marco payaient bien, de même que ses capacités en haki de l'observation, l'homme était extrêmement discret, une ombre presque, elle espérait vraiment arriver un jour à ce genre de capacité. Elle arriva donc à bloquer l'épée si célèbre qu'il maniait, même si elle avait suffisamment conscience de ses propres forces pour comprendre qu'il l'avait laissé faire, qu'il l'avait laissé sentir son approche, un peu en tout cas. Son épée légendaire, Kokuto Yoru était absolument sublime et elle ne doutait pas un seul instant aussi magnifique que dangereuse, même mortelle. Elle ne posa pas de questions, même pas pour demander pourquoi il était là à la combattre, son regard le disait clairement, il voulait une distraction, la tester, elle n'était pas à la hauteur, elle en avait parfaitement conscience mais elle n'allait pas reculer, pas maintenant. Elle n'était peut être pas leur sœur génétiquement mais Luffy, Ace et Sabo étaient ses frères et ils avaient sans aucun doute déteint sur elle, elle allait perdre mais elle allait quand même tout faire pour au moins le blesser ou en tout cas l'impressionner, pas pour elle, elle s'en moquait personnellement mais c'était pour faire honneur à sa famille. Ils se mirent donc à échanger des coups, Mihawk la jugeant à chaque mouvement et la bloquant chaque fois qu'elle allait le toucher, cela avec aise.

"Tu es plus forte que ça." il remarqua après un moment.

"Je ne suis pas une sabreuse, ma spécialité ce sont les poignards." elle expliqua en bloquant avec difficulté Yoru. Il l'observa sans bouger, elle resta figée également, le laissant réfléchir, elle n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon, même ainsi elle risquait gros si elle bougeait son sabre. Elle fut donc surprise lorsqu'il recula d'un pas, la relâchant.

"Range le alors et sort tes poignards." il demanda, une part d'elle avait envie de refuser, de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais elle n'en fit rien, elle le regarda un instant avec défiance avant d'obéir. Ses yeux montrant sa colère à être ainsi ordonnée mais aussi sa détermination, il voulait voir son potentiel et bien elle allait lui montrer.

Elle attaqua rapidement, plus rapidement qu'auparavant, si ses mouvements avec un sabre étaient gracieux et emplis d'élégance, ce n'était rien comparé aux poignards, elle en avait sorti quatre, deux pour chaque main, et elle les maniait comme si ils faisaient partie d'elle, une simple extension, mais ça allait plus loin. En observant son style, Mihawk devait bien reconnaître qu'il était un peu impressionné par cette fille qui avait d'aussi bons réflexes et qui était aussi rapide tout en étant gracieuse, elle dansait avec ses lames, c'était beau à voir, et dangereux. Elle n'était pas une sabreuse comme elle l'avait reconnu, néanmoins elle était une bonne combattante et il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle grandirait pour être encore plus puissante et dangereuse, une véritable menace même, surtout quand on voyait qui serait derrière elle. Monkey D. Luffy avait certes décidé de prendre la mer avec sa sœur, afin de devenir le Roi des Pirates, et le sabreur était un peu amusé par ses paroles et intrigué, néanmoins s'il pensait vraiment qu'ils seraient hors de la protection de Barbe Blanche, alors il se faisait vraiment des idées. Cela étant dit elle était loin d'être à son niveau quoiqu'elle était douée, elle profita d'ailleurs de son moment d'inattention pour augmenter encore plus le rythme et il ne put bloquer entièrement la lame volante qui laissa une égratignure sur sa joue.

"Bravo, cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas réussi à faire cela." il reconnut en riant et en rangeant son épée, signifiant la fin du combat.

"Merci, mais je suppose que c'est surtout dû au fait que vous n'essayez pas vraiment de me blesser." admit Liana en rangeant également ses lames.

"Bon combat ma puce, yoi." félicita Marco, il était sorti peu après Mihawk , en ayant eu assez de la présence de Shanks et voulant s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il avait remarqué son malaise et savait que sa relation avec les Agakami était plus compliquée que pour Luffy, quoique ce n'était pas surprenant, si Luffy fonçait en simplifiant les choses, Liana elle réfléchissait beaucoup, particulièrement lorsqu'elle était inquiète, elle imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios, tous plausibles mais inquiétant en eux mêmes. Sabo était pareil, tandis qu'Ace voyait facilement le pire chez les gens en dehors de l'équipage, seul Luffy était épargné de ça mais il était bien plus malin et attentif que ce que la plupart des gens pensaient.

"Ma." s'exclama surprise Liana, tandis que Fenrir allait lécher la main du Phénix pendant que Stefan faisait de même vers Liana.

"Je suis curieux de voir quel genre de chaos vous allez apporter, ça promet d'être intéressant." commenta Mihawk avant de partir pour aller boire un verre, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais." commenta Ben une fois qu'il arriva à retrouver Liana, chose plutôt difficile vu qu'entre son propre capitaine qui demandait toujours son attention, les frères de la jeune fille et sa propre capacité de disparaître... Oui ça lui avait pris un moment, surtout vu qu'elle était capable de dissimuler son haki et elle avec.

"Salut Ben." elle répondit simplement, assisse sur une branche en haut d'un arbre. Le pirate la regarda un moment avant de se hisser à son tour dans l'arbre, sur la branche en face d'elle. "Désolée."

"Je suis content que tu ailles bien et que tu sois heureuse." il dit doucement, il s'était souvent inquiété pour elle au fil des années, pour la petite fille aux grands yeux verts qui avait beaucoup trop souffert et qui ne savait pas comment vivre et accepter les gens. "Tu l'es n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui." elle reconnut avec un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, son visage s'illuminait vraiment. "Ça n'a pas toujours été facile mais ils sont ma famille et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans eux. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien aussi."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Ben avec un sourcil haussé. "Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?"

"J'ai toujours compris pourquoi tu étais parti, je ne te blâmais pas à l'époque et ça n'a pas changé, loin de là depuis qu'on a pris la mer avec les garçons. Tu étais un pirate et tu n'avais aucune obligation envers moi." elle nia en le regardant dans les yeux, pour voir qu'elle le pensait vraiment.

"Mais ?" demanda Ben en fumant sa cigarette, il savait qu'il y avait plus, elle ne l'aurait pas évité sinon.

"Mais ça a quand même fait mal quand tu es parti, tu m'as permis de reprendre confiance dans les adultes et surtout dans les hommes mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était ceux qui se faisait une place dans mon cœur qui avait le plus de chance de me faire du mal." elle termina. "Mais je ne peux pas vraiment le regretter parce que sans ça je n'aurai probablement pas rencontré Ace et Sabo, et on n'aurait surement pas quitté l'île aussi tôt et on n'aurait pas rencontré Papa, Marco, Izo, Thatch…"

"Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Liana, je ne pense pas qu'il se soit écoulé un jour sans que tu ne sois dans mes pensées." dit Ben songeur, observant la jeune fille qu'il avait considéré comme son enfant, il était fier d'elle, du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis la petite fille effrayée de son souvenir à cette adolescente forte et déterminée, mais surtout souriante.

"Tu comptes aussi pour moi Bennie, ce sera toujours le cas." reconnut Liana, qui se sentait mieux à présent qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

"Protège la Phénix, je l'aime comme ma fille." demanda Ben le jour de leur départ, ils ne pouvaient pas rester beaucoup plus longtemps, pas sans risquer d'augmenter les tensions dans le Nouveau Monde, vis à vis des autres Empereurs et de la Marine.

"Elle est ma fille et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le demandes yoi." dit sèchement Marco qui avait atteint la fin de sa patience la veille, à cause de Shanks bien sûr, et qui n'appréciait pas la demande de Beckmann, Liana était protégée, elle était de leur famille.

"Qui aurait cru qu'on les reverrait ici et avec cette compagnie ?" demanda Shanks à la proue de la Red Force une fois que l'île soit trop loin pour qu'il puisse continuer à la regarder.

"C'était une surprise." concéda Ben qui pensait personnellement que c'était un euphémisme.

"Je suis encore plus impatient de voir la tempête qu'ils vont apporter. Avant ils avaient du talent brut mais là, Newgate et ses commandants les ont bien entraîné. Ça promet." dit Shanks avec un grand sourire à l'idée des temps qui allaient venir.


End file.
